


Concurring planet Earth

by UdSoul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Magic, Mental Instability, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Original Character(s), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rape Aftermath, References to Drugs, Romance, S.H.I.E.L.D will never be the same, Suicide Attempt, Tons of fiels, Tony Has Issues, thor is a bad brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 89,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: It is a simple love story between a God and a mortal, or as simple as it could be if one is Loki and the other Tony Stark





	1. Prologue

What do you do when you are young, ingenious and bored?

  
You prank, of course.

  
You start with insignificant things, like colouring your brother's hair in poisonous blue or replacing his celebration clothes with rags. Then you move on to bigger projects, like sending an entire army to another realm or snatch the most powerful relic under your all-seeing-father nose.

  
Fun things.

  
When the palace grows tired of you and no amount of grounding seems to help, they send you to play outside; and you gladly do that, shaping and reshaping the town that at one time was fond of your little tricks and now hate your guts, because, you my dear, are annoying brat.

  
Does it stop you? _Nope._ Why? _Why not?_

  
You grow and you exceed in your art. It becomes rather easy to manipulate and have your way almost with everybody. You feel a little above them. Arrogance hits you hard in the head. You forget how to be truthful. You are too caught up in your webs and intrigues.

  
After some time, your talents start to help in the court and your father looks rather pleased, for a change. Your silver tongue sweetens the deals and wins wars without shedding a drop of blood. You think, you can become something great. You decide it's all for good.

  
They call you the God of tricks and lies, and you love it. Every second of it.  
At least, you vehemently repeat it. Night after night, day after day, until you believe it; until it's your gospel.


	2. Of little wolves and clever shepherds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faithful meeting

It was late spring. The gardens of Asgard were in bloom and enveloped the place in the sweet smell of night-flowers. Loki loved them for their dark purple color and poisoned thorns, that could paralyze any unfortunate soul that managed to get lost in their bushes.

Currently, Loki was sitting in the middle of them, purely for meditation purposes, and not because Thor wanted to rip his throat out. Loki was not a coward. He was a strategist and a sane person who happened to know when to back down or lie low.

“Looooki!” He heard Thor roaring, and hid himself better.

Alright, maybe he was a tiny bit terrified of his brother. The oaf did not know his own strength after all, and Loki did not want to end up with broken bones again. It happened too often for his liking.

Why his brother could not take a joke was beyond him.

How they ended up being brothers in the first place was even a better question, because only blind would not see the glaring differences between them.

Loki had his suspicions, but kept them to himself. He still remembered the epic failure of asking. His father was so mad and mother upset they did not speak with him for years. Granted, he could not answer at that time as well, even if they spoke. His voice was taken away as a punishment for, well, being curious, and rather rude and clumsy in his quest for knowledge.

Loki learned plenty from that day and from thereof was very cautious with voicing his opinions to anyone. Instead, he bent the truth, spoke in half-words, maneuvered around facts and hid the important among piles of trivia.

The young God found escape and joy in mischief, knowledge and magic. He practiced in the art of public speaking, his natural wit and charismatic nature, helping him to win his battles. Soon, he became a rebel that did not bend rules, but rather created his own. The brave and bold explorer.

“LOKI! Change my skin color this instant, annoying brat!” The eldest brother growled, making the youngest flinch.

Thor's voice sounded too angry and too close for his comfort and the young God decided that maybe he needed to go for a trip; to explore more, per example, Midgard. He heard they developed very quickly and it would be nice to see what they achieved in those several hundred years since his last visit.

Loki smirked and crept towards the entrance, not wishing to use his magic in fright of catching oaf's attention.

“There you are, maggot! Come here!” Thor hissed, launching at him.

On the second thought, teleportation would do nicely.

In seconds Loki was out of palace gardens and on the streets of Asgard, smirking smugly at the helpless thunder booming in otherwise clear sky.

The God winked at it, disguising himself as a common traveller, not wishing to be seen by the town’s people, who were not very fond of him. Moreover, he wanted to leave Asgard unnoticed and his persona was anything but.

The trickster hired a flight boat and went straight to the rocks, where branches of Yggdrasil were hiding passages to other realms. It was not a safe way to travel, but Loki did not want to risk being caught upon stepping on a Bifrost. Heimdall was so self-righteous it hurt Loki's eyes to look at him. The gatekeeper no doubt would see past his ruse and alarm his father and then Thor would surely strangle him, which just won't do.

Loki, grinning madly, lined a steering wheel and guided his boat towards the passage.

The passage was located between two cliffs and created a rather narrow path, which could easily kill inattentive voyager. Moreover, the speed of the carriage was a vital point, as too much would spit you out in the middle of nowhere, and too little would splash you along the rocks. But it, always, thrilled him; the dance on the line of life and death.

The speed was adequate. The boat was on course and soon Loki was flying through magical veins of an ancient tree. It looked colorful in God's eyes, like swimming in rainbow mist or seeing the world through kaleidoscopic glass. The energies of the Universe were swirling around him, mixing and swaying. It was fascinating, but did not last long, and as if in an instant, Loki found himself on Midgard.

The view took his breath away. Long gone were wood villages and acres of virgin forests. The jungles of rock and steel replaced them. Vivid lights were shining from every corner, bright and hypnotizing, highlighting giant buildings, that were shimmering on the horizon.

Loki got captivated by the picturesque landscape, and the boat lost its speed, crashing and sending the trickster flying.

Loki hit the hard ground, a nasty curse falling from his lips. The God groaned and tried to rise, but was blinded again and pushed to the ground, deafeningly loud beep ringing in his ears.

A car almost hit Loki square, but managed only to scratch him. It did the spin and stopped nearby. An angry looking driver flew out of the front door.

“For the love of fucks, what the hell, ass-hole!?”

The God heard a mortal screaming at him and turned, feeling bruised all over. He raised his head to look at the idiot who dared to reprimand him, and was met with the most attractive eyes he had ever seen. Untamed fire was shining in their depths, alighting them from within.

Loki stared.

The young man's mouth was curved in a snarl, white teeth showing. His right, strong looking, hand messed the dark strands in exasperation, while his left was resting on a fine thigh, gripping it hard.

Exquisite.

“Hey, did you hit your head or something!?” The young man asked, displeasure still prominent in his voice, despite the worry that could be spotted in his expressive eyes.

“Neinn... Yea.. I am not sure?” Loki answered lamely, blushing slightly, still starring at the mortal before him, and trying to remember the language. _English – was it?_ But his mind was more focused on the stranger's body than the situation, the former being deliciously distracting.

“Fuck! Ok. Ok…” the stranger sighed, visibly calming down. “Can you stand?”

Loki nodded, still not sure if he was ready to produce any intelligent thought, because, hey, this guy was appealingly fit and downright gorgeous in his tight pants and leather jacket and...He apparently offered him a hand and said something.

The God's blush darkened. _What was wrong with him suddenly? Maybe he did hit his head._

Loki accepted the hand and was swiftly pulled up. Strong, indeed and so warm. Helpful imagination painted him a picture of those hands caressing his skin and Loki abruptly pulled away, horrified, by his own reaction. The guy looked at him confused.

 “Ok, you are behaving funny, so I think the hospital is in order. Where's your car?”

 “Car?” Loki asked, blinking owlishly.

“Yes. Car, bike, whatever got you here. Where is it?” The mortal impatiently repeated his question.

 “Ah…It crashed not far from here. I don't think it's usable.”’

 “Ok. Fine. Do you have insurance? We should call Evacuator.”

 “No, need. I'll deal with it.” With a simple hand gesture Loki disguised his boat and was good to go. The mortal looked perplexed now.

“Riiight. You are not nuts, are you?”

“Excuse me?”

“What did you do just now? And how you ended up here in a first place?”

“Disguised a boat. It won't do for you mortals to find it. It's better left concealed. As for how I got here, the whole tale would be too complicated for your mortal brain to grasp, so I simplify – I used an interdimensional portal.”

“Hey! I let you know, I am a genius, asshole. But you are clearly nuts, so I won't take offence.”

“I am a… “ Loki bristled, then thought better of it. This mortal was clearly not recognizing him. Who knows what happened with the world while he was absent. They might have forgotten all about Aesir for all he knew, and it wouldn't be wise to open his identity before he learned more. “Feeling disorientated. I, apologize, if my words do not make sense.” His voice took on a sweet tone that he used to get others to trust him. “I had an unpleasant accident while traveling and ended up on this road.”

The mortal relaxed a little, but still held an aura of suspicion around him.

“Fine,” the guy said and turned to his vehicle. “Come on, I'll give you a ride.”

Loki followed the mortal. It's not like he needed aid. The thought itself was hilarious. But the guy was intriguing and he did not have anything better to do, so, Loki ended up sitting in a leather smelling steel box.

The seat was comfortable. The panel in front of him was dark red and he traced it with his fingers. It felt like polished wood. He glanced around. The interior was the same dark-red colour mixed with black. It looked nice.

“Buckle up,” his driver said, confusing him.

 “I…” Loki trailed off, blushing. He felt very uncomfortable not used to be out of his depth. He got the same funny look from earlier, and then the mortal chuckled, grinning.

“So you know how to open a portal,” the guy leaned closer, drawling, practically suffocating Loki in his warmth and divine scent. “but don' t know how to use a safety belt, genius?”

It came out as rude and mocking. The grin that was plastered on a mortal's face was downright infuriating and if Loki was not so busy gawking at him and pretending he didn't want to lick his neck, just to get the taste of that appealing skin, he would snarl at the mortal.

However, the mortal's hands were gentle and body too close. Thus, when he settled back, the only thing Loki thought was how to get the mortal close again and not his injured pride.

“My name's Tony, by the way. Tony Stark.”

Tony offered looking at the blushing beauty on his passenger seat. The guy was clearly out of his mind, but he was too damn sexy to let go. So, Tony, being Tony, ignored all the references his brain had made to every single teenage-scare-movie he'd seen and took it.

“Lo...well. Lowell Lamb.” The passenger answered, sounding unsure.

Tony chuckled again, not believing a word this Lowell said. A shame really. He truly wanted to know his name.

“Ok, Lowell,” Tony pronounced his name in a way that let anybody with a brain know that he was not buying it; and by the annoyed growl that came from his passenger, he guessed that his point came across. “How are you feeling? Dizzy? Anything hurt?” Tony asked, trying to be polite and, frankly, worrying a bit, because the least he needed right now is another law-suit. Lowell shook his head.

“I sustained no vital injuries. I'll be fine.”

Tony did not buy it either, but rolled with it.

“So, where are you from?” He inquired, truly curious, because not every day you meet a halfcrazy sex-on-legs teen, who has no idea who Tony Stark is.

“Asgard,” was the answer and then something akin to a curse was murmured, but it was too quiet to catch.

 “Never heard of it. Is it a town, a village?”

 “It's a city. Rather closed off, I should add. Not a lot of mortals know about it, if any.”

 “Don't tell me you are from those bizarre cults that plotting to take over the world…”

 “There is no need for us to plot, the world belongs to us already. We are the watchers. Gods, if you please.” The teen answered in a regal tone and Tony snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

“And they say I have a big ego. Hey, listen, next time somebody patronizes me about narcissism and such, can you join with your God complex? I would look so insignificant next to you.”

“If you wish,” Lowell waved his hand dismissively. “How it's called?”

“The car or the place?” Tony joked.

“Place.”

“California. U.S.A. America. Earth. First time here?” Tony sniggered again, keeping the mood light.

He has heard about those cults. They brainwashed and even tortured its followers until they believed whatever bullshit they were spoon-feeding them. Tony, also, was aware that the followers were unstable freed or not, so, he didn't want to accidentally trigger something he wouldn't be able to control. The snark seemed, like a logical and safe way to handle the situation, since, his passenger reacted to it positively.

“No, but the last time I've been here everything was named and looked different. You evolve so quickly it's almost envy worth.” The teen explained, something akin to wistfulness colouring his otherwise neutral tone.

“Last time!? Almost!? How old do you think you are then?” Tony asked, perplexed.

“By your standards I'm very old. Immortal even. And, yes, almost. You fade just as quickly.”

“You don't look past nineteen, grandpa.” Tony flashed him a mocking smile. “Can't argue here, however, that's why life is beautiful and worth living. The lack of time makes us hungry for discovery and evolvement. Death is a stimulus of progress.”

 “A wise answer for a mortal.”

 “Neah, it's a posh version of "live fast, die young". Life is dull and short, so you gotta take and create as fast and as much as you can, while you're still kicking. And, I guess, it can be even more tedious for somebody who believes himself to be an immortal God…”

 “I don't believe - I am one.”

 “Riiight.”

“You think I am lying? No matter. Your believe does not change the fact.”

“Hey, no offense here. If, you are something, fine. I, of all people, should know that immortal, powerful fucks exists. Hell, my father abandoned me in search of one,” Tony's grip tightened on the wheel, bitterness coloring his voice. But as fast it showed, it was gone and replaced by a sardonic smile. “But Gods do not exist. Sorry to disappoint, cupcakes.”

“Then who am I?”

“Don't know. Delusional teen, an experiment gone wrong, alien?”

“Alien will do nicely.”

“Ok, alien. What are you doing here really?”

“Hiding.”

“From?”

“My brother and by extension father. They do not possess a sense of humour, so I was forced to flee.”

It was unusual for Loki being so forthcoming. But the conversation was flowing easily and the mortal was non-judgmental, despite the obvious awkwardness and weirdness of the situation. Thus, Loki decided it would not hurt to share his true thoughts for once.

“Afraid to be grounded?”

“Among other things, yes.”

“What things?”

“Broken bones, poisonous snakes, sealed lips, the usual.”

“That sounds awful. It's called child abuse.”

“No, as far as I heard it's called parenting.”

“Fuck, I'm sorry. My father is a dickhead but he never raised his hand on me. Granted, he does not have time even to say happy birthday to me once a year, not to mention human contact, but still you made me feel lucky just now.

“Glad to help.”

“Hm…it seems you are in a deep shit here, green eyes.”

“If you mean that I am in a trouble, then yes. I truly am.” The teen agreed, and they fell silent.

Lowell looked outside the passenger window, gaze glazed. He looked so alone, it was pitiful; and at that moment Tony decided to give the guy a break.

Who cares who he is and what he did? Did it really matter if he was a delusional teen on LSD running from his abusive family or the brainwashed pawn of some bizarre cult? The only thing that mattered was that Lowell was clearly on the harsh side of life and needed out, and Tony never passed up an opportunity to get shit faced with a gorgeous being, so he offered: “Wanna grab a drink?”

“Yes, a drink would be lovely.”

Tony grinned wildly at him, speeding up.

“To the bar then, cos I think you will not allow me to take you to the doctors, no matter what I say.”

“What a clever mortal you are.” Lowell cooed grinning just as wildly.


	3. Sweet kisses in the spot light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess you will be the one who saves me"

Tony parked his car near the flashy-fancy Malibu club and, laughing, took Lowell out of the car. During the ride, they somehow manage to overcome the painful awkwardness and got along.

Lowell (totally was not his name) was, despite his lying and overall arrogance, brilliant and worthy opponent.

After Tony left all attempts to try and understand who the guy was, and accepted his bizarre explanations as a defence mechanism that helped him to cope with his apparently shitty family, he started to enjoy the personality and knowledge Lowell possessed.

Lowell easily caught up with Tony's style of thinking and expressing ideas, being inquisitive and challenging at the same time. The conversations they had so far, were pleasing and thought provoking.

In addition, Lowell was easy on the eyes, if not to say downright stunning. Tony did shamelessly check out his ass, when Lowell moved forward to admire the neon lights.

_Yap, smokin' hot._

Tony approached him, appreciating how purple, green and pink lights danced on the pale skin and reflected in the emerald eyes. He casually put his hand on Lowell's shoulder and was met with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

“Ready to party, beautiful?” Lowell rolled his eyes.

“I begin to question your intelligence level, Stark, as it seems you cannot even remember my name.” He sassed him and Tony absolutely loved it.

“What name, gorgeous? You did not give me one.”

Lowell grinned, and waved his hand, motioning Tony to move. Tony grinned in return, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

It was nice to know, from the past half an hour argument, that Lowell was impressed with Tony's ability to sense him lying, but it sucked that he did not trust him well enough to say his real name.

Tony for some bizarre reason wanted Lowell's trust. So, he did not press, but let it slide, or maybe Tony was a sucker for sharp cheekbones and cute-pouting expressions. Who knew?

***

Upon entering the club, they were deafened by the bass and people trying to over-scream it.

Tony felt the grip on his hand tightening and becoming rather uncomfortable. He glanced at Lowell, and patted his back gently, soothing.

The crowd was thick. Everybody was drunk already and bumped into each other, laughing and gripping whatever that moved. Usually, Tony was fine with that kind of behaviour. Hell, he even encouraged it. But, today, he had Lowell at his side, who flinched every other second, looking generally awkward and offended by the people surrounding them. So, he, briefly, yearned for his private party-clubs, but since he himself was sort of on the run, this would have to do for now.

When, they finally reached the bar, Tony exiled in relief.

“What do you wanna drink?” He asked and Lowell shrugged, looking even more unsure and uncomfortable.

“Sorry” Tony mouthed and ordered a scotch for both, berating himself for forgetting that Lowell knew close to nothing about the outside world. He did not have a passport or money and found the concept of it farcical. What a fucked-up life.

When the drinks arrived, they took them and moved to the closest table, sipping their alcohol in companionable silence. Lowell was watching the party and Tony was watching Lowell.

Tony figured that Lowell was one of a kind. He was ingenious and possessed a natural curiosity for things.

He wanted to look tough and Tony did not doubt that Lowell was a bad-ass, but he also was fragile and kind. Not to mention his alluring body.

Tony wanted to strangle his father and brother for inflicting pain on him. Seriously, who would beat the shit out of their own sibling for a harmful prank? Psycho, that's who.

Lowell feared his family and Tony felt his loneliness almost physically; and it did not go unnoticed how he flinched when Tony touched him the first time or the second. It did not sit well with Tony.

He sympathized with the guy and almost hugged him, but managed to catch himself and, instead, gently tapped Lowell on the shoulder. “Did you like the drink?”

Lowell smiled happily at him, looking more relaxed and clearly excited, and nodded his head. Tony smiled back, feeling warm and tingly. He was the one who put that expression on his face. It was priceless.

“Do you want more? Or maybe you wanna dance?”

Lowell bit his lip, calculating look on his face. “I want more, but first let's try your-so-called dancing,” and without further ado, he dragged Tony onto the dance floor.

***

Tony did not dance a lot, but when the mood struck, he could do a couple of decent moves. Lowell, on the other hand, was a born dancer. He moved swiftly and seemingly at ease with unknown beat. His movements were fluid and hypnotizing. Lowell was mouth-watering sexy.

Tony was rendered silly by his flirtatious smiles and knowing look in those obscene green eyes.

Fucking tease.

Tony glanced around and felt jealous over the crowd that was watching Lowell dancing too.

They could not have him. He found him first. Lowell was his and to prove that, Tony moved closer to him, mischievous grin plastered on his face. He put his hands on those seductive hips and pulled them flush. Lowell only smiled wider and continued his dance urging Tony on. Hands were moving, exploring. Their bodies were searching, adjusting, until they moved in sync and delicious, almost painfully so, friction clouded their thoughts.

It was sex on a dance floor; hot and playful.

When it became too much, and Tony could not think of an immediate solution (because no – bathroom sex was out of the question), he, with regret, moved away from Lowell, saying that he would go and grab a drink.

Lowell looked disappointed for a moment, but then mouthed “get back, soon” and promptly melted Tony's brain with a very promising smile.

Tony shook his head and chuckling went to the bar. The night promised to be wild.

***

Loki was finding the night delightful and especially the mortal by his side. He never felt so cherished or desired in his entire life.

Loki knew he was appealing, despite Aesirs' preference for blonds, he had his fair share of admirers of both sexes, but they mostly wanted him for his status. His people never valued his personality or skills. Of course, he himself created reputation of a liar and arrogant prince, but he, also, hoped that somebody would be interested if just a little in him.

To his ultimate disappointment Nine realms did not spoil him with much warmth or any kind of meaningful relationships. The few times he tried to put an effort and open up, he was laughed at and abused, which in turn made him bitter and even less trusting than he was originally.

And to think that he found such companionship here.

Loki was not naive. He better than anyone knew about the art of deceptions, but this mortal could easily become his friend.

Tony had wits and a sharp tongue. He did not buy Loki's lies and had courage to call on it. It was refreshing and complementing. Tony was questioning him, provoking him, and tricking him. His mortal encouraged him to speak his mind. He listened to what Loki had to say and wanted to know what made him tick.

Loki glanced at the bar when his mortal stood proud and confident. As if feeling Loki's gaze, Tony looked up and smiled, blowing a kiss to the trickster. Loki's breath caught in his throat and he quickly looked away, blushing.

Tony also stirred a more primal desire. The one that made Loki hope that they would end up much more than friends, which was a hilarious thought. The God and a mortal, what a tragic couple. But, nonetheless, Loki was fine with it, if the mortal would be Tony. Loki guessed that he could be fine with a lot of things as long as his mortal would be by his side. A scary thought indeed, but so tempting.

Loki felt strong hands on his hips and turned around, thinking it was Tony. But was met with a pair of cold grey eyes and lascivious smirk. “Hey, sugar. Wanna disappears from here?”

Loki stilled, panic blooming in his veins. _Calm down, calm down…_ he chanted in his head, while cold fear was twisting his insides.

“No. Let me go!” He hissed, trying to move away, but a grip on him tightened, paralyzing Loki for a second.

“Come on, sweet. Don't be like that. I know you want some.” The stranger purred, trying to pull him closer, and the only thing Loki could do was whimper, too far gone in the memories of another male, different place and mind-numbing horror. In another second, he was pulled from the tight grip and embraced in a warmth that he already knew. Tony.

“Are you all right?” His mortal asked, sounding worried and furious. Loki whimpered again, thinking his actions were misunderstood, like the last time, and buried his face in Tony's neck, clinging to him, shaking from the stress, waiting to be discarded once again.

Gentle hands embraced him in return and caressed his back. Tony's voice murmuring that everything was fine, that he was safe. Loki felt relief; and overwhelming sense of possessiveness, that was lurking in his mortal's voice, made him flush with pleasure.

“Hey, pretty boy, what the fuck!? This is my bitch! Go find yourself another.”

Tony tensed and growled. Then gently guided Lowell behind his back, confusing the teen for a moment, and attacked the stranger that had the audacity to hurt him.

Tony punched and punched again, and again, until the man was a crying mess on the floor.

Satisfied, Tony stood, flashing the man a dangerous smile “He is mine,” he proclaimed.

The man nodded hastily, scrambling from him. Tony glared at the scumbag for good measure, and went to the bar, where he asked for a couple of wipes to clean his hands.

“You went a little overboard there,” the bartender commented, pouring Tony a drink.

“I know,” he said sheepishly, downing it in one go and throwing the bloodied cloth on the bar. “Let's hope he won't hate me for it.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” the bartender smirked and pointed at Lowell, who was staring at Tony, like he was a God or something.

Tony could not help but smirk self-satisfactory. Fuck...it was uncomfortably fast... but he did want to see this expression on Lowell's face every single day for the rest of his life.

***

Loki watched the exchange, smiling gently. He was stunned by Tony's behaviour, flattered by his declaration and most of all grateful for the interruption. The warmest of feelings bloomed in his chest, when Tony came to him, looking hesitant and unsure, grinning almost shyly.

The God acknowledged that it was unhealthy to get attached so soon, and so helplessly. Mortals were easily swayed and tend to change their loyalties, as quick as the dawn faded...but...he could not fight it, silly mortal looked too adorable for his own good, so, he kissed him, chastely, full of gratitude, awe, and affection.

“Thank you,” the young God whispered.

Tony flashed him a winning smile and kissed him again demanding and passionate, melting every fear or doubt that Loki could have.

“Your welcome, darling.”

“Loki,” he purred into his lips. “My name is Loki.”


	4. Daddy's callin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki enjoy each other's company

Pacific Ocean was murmuring ancient songs, gently caressing the shore. Loki stood knee deep in the warm water and breathed in the salty air. Calmness was flowing in his veins, lulling his nerves and mind. He was starting to understand why Tony liked it, and was ready to admit, if only to himself, that his mortal already knew how to smooth his edges.

 _Speaking about mortals_ …Loki turned, a smile spreading on his lips. Tony was lying on the sand, in a posture of the embryo, and was whining about immortal tricksters and how much he hated teleportation, especially spontaneous one.

Loki shook his head, moving back to him, and sat next to still blubbering human.

“Your nausea must have passed already. Unless you are much weaker than I thought.” Loki said voice teasing, but his caress along Tony's back was gentle and apologetic.

Tony turned, scowling.

“I am not weak. It's your voodoo-shit messing with me.”

Loki chuckled.

“I am sorry. I forgot what effect this type of traveling may have on humans."

“Don't travel with anybody much?"

“No, I don't.”

The answer pleased Tony and he flashed Loki a smile.

“So, you really are some kind of magical alien. Figures.”

“I am a God, you dull creature.”

Tony smirked, propping himself up, and cupping Loki's face.

“What type of a God?”

“God of chaos and fire. But commoners call me the God of tricks and lies.”

“Hmm,” Tony hummed brushing their lips together. “You know, if I was a believer, I would totally worship you.”

Loki grinned and licked his lips, murmuring: “Would you now?”

“Gladly,” Tony said, kissing him promptly.

Loki purred into the kiss, drawing Tony closer. Tony followed the lead, straddling the God and deepening the kiss. The human practically moaned when the sweet taste, that he could only describe as purely Loki, hit his senses. It was divine. 

Loki pulled Tony flush against his body, intertwining their tongues and caressing Tony's back under the shirt, admiring how Tony's muscles moved under his touch. Tony's skin was flawless and soft to his fingers.

Tony broke the kiss, whispering “You taste mind-blowing”, voice pleasure soaked and nibbled along Loki's jaw, down the pale throat.

Loki groaned, tilting his head to give more space to those hot lips and teasing bites, at the same time tugging Tony's shirt off.

Loki let out a growl and scrapped Tony's back, when Tony hit a rather sensitive spot, just above his collarbone. Tony, getting the hint, started happily sucking on it, driving Loki mad with desire.

Loki whined, wanting more access to Tony's appealing body and tugged his shirt more forcefully, not wanting to use magic, in scare to startle the mortal. His wonderful human guessed his intentions and allowed Loki to pull the shirt off, exposing a toned upper body.

Loki swallowed past his dry throat, murmuring “Beautiful,” and spread his fingers along Tony's chest, caressing the skin. Then moved forward and licked a path from the collarbone to the nipple, sucking it gently and earning and encouraging groan from Tony.

Loki smirked, moving his hands along and teased another nipple with his fingers, admiring how Tony arched into him.

Tony, from his end, was bathing in sensations, trembling from Loki's ministrations, and moved his hands down Loki's sides, under the green tunic that the trickster was wearing. Loki's skin was rather chilly, a pleasant contrast with Tony's overheated state.

Tony caressed Loki abdomen and was pleased with the sounds that was falling from Loki's lips; then moved his fingers, along the pants line and into the back, gently massaging Loki's loin.

Loki glowered at Tony, squirming from the delight, and bit his collarbone, moving up till he claimed Tony's lips in a mind-blowing kiss, trying to consume every part of him.

Tony answered with vigour, using his position as a leverage and practically forcing Loki down, settling atop of him, between his legs, as comfortable as he pleased.

The weak protesting sound that came from Loki was swallowed by another demanding kiss. Loki arched into him, creating delicious friction and Tony shamelessly moved forward, rutting against Loki.

Loki moved his hands along Tony's back, trying to flip them. But Tony caught them, and playfully held them behind his head, moving to kiss Loki's throat again.

Loki tensed.

It wasn't like he did not trust Tony and every touch was a bliss. He wanted it, but his treacherous memory already connected the dots.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, in futile attempts to replace the cold, cruel grip with Tony's warm touch. The drunken, abusive bites with sweet kisses. He was not there. This was different. Nonetheless, his breath hitched; panic lurking behind the corners of his consciousness. “No, please, no” Loki muttered and failed to notice that Tony's body was not atop him anymore.

“Loki? Hey, cupcakes, what's the matter?” Tony cooed, gently touching his cheek.

Tony's voice broke into his feverish try to stay calm, and Loki risked opening his eyes. His mortal, surely, would be disappointment with him.

“I… mmm... everything is fine,” Loki said, avoiding eye contact, his voice sounding strained and shaken.

“Hey,” Tony gently tugged his chin to meet his calm gaze. “You are a shitty liar,” he declared and broke into a smile, and despite the fear and awkwardness that Loki felt, he could not stop a chuckle that escaped him.

“I am sorry,” he whispered, still feeling ashamed of his own stupid reaction.

“Don worry about it. Do you want me to move or…?”

“NO!” Loki shrieked, clinging to him. “No, I… “

“Shhh...It's ok.” Tony reassured, moving a little to make them comfortable.

Loki was practically lying across his lap now, holding Tony tightly, uneasy silence spreading between them, each lost in his own thoughts.

Tony caressed Loki's hair, hating the trembles. It was a strange and new feeling for him, but he wanted to shield Loki from everything; lock him inside the protective bubble and never let go.

Though, Tony could not ignore this issue. He, guessed, that Loki did not tell anyone about it. Tony did not know much about sexual abuse or the aftermaths of it, but hiding such horrors inside were never a good thing, so, he manned up and asked: “Did... did anyone try to, you know, ah, rape you?”

Loki arms tightened and he almost broke Tony's ribs, whispering a tentative “Yes”.

Tony gasped, despite knowing the answer.

The heavy silence returned. Tony wanted to know who have done that, but did not have a clue how to proceed. Loki lost inside his head, battling the demons that threatened to overpower him. The silence dragged and dragged, making them both twitch, until Loki took a deep breath and elaborated.

“I was very young when it happened. I was at the beginning of exploring new realms and was rather naive and unbearably arrogant. I thought nothing could happen to me and if it did I was powerful enough to stop it. So, I shape shifted to stay incognito and roamed planets freely, not thinking about the consequences that my action could bring. And no consequence came for some time making me bolder and more careless in my deeds. It was fun, at least until I met the elves…” Loki breath hitched at the word and he trembled again.

Tony hugged him closer, whispering sweet nothings in his hair, encouraging, but not daring to stop.

“They were older than me,” Loki continued after some time. “and much more powerful. They hunted me down like a prize and when they caught up with me, I could not even imagine what was on their minds. I guessed they would beat me or curse me, but it was far worse.”

Loki fell silent, feeling the shame rising in him again. Probably Tony would leave him or say it was his fault, like his brother did. Maybe he would also add that Loki should have been stronger and he is too disgusted to even look at him. But, Loki could not stop. He wanted to tell somebody the full story. He needed to share this pain and hoped that his mortal would accept him.

“There were four of them. They cornered me and beat me until I could not feel my own body. Then they forced me down... and...and… violated me. I fought and struggled, but it was in vain... until... until something snapped in me and next thing I knew I was standing above three mutilated corpses, crushing their leader's skull in my hand.”

Loki breathed out, his voice shaking, tears running down his face. It was hard to force the words out of his mouth, as they cut like a sharp glass, slicing deep and leaving bloody trails. But when he finished the tale, it felt like the weight of the world has been lifted from his shoulders. It did not hurt less, but it became manageable.

Tony kissed his temple, brushing his tears off with his fingers.

“So, they're dead. That's good. I am glad they suffered,” Tony's voice sounded gravely. “I do not know how to comfort you, Loki, but if I do something, anything to hurt you, you can always crush my skull.”

Loki looked at him, surprised, chuckling a little. “Stupid mortal,” he murmured gently kissing his lips.

***

After that night, Tony found a motel near the beach and they lived like free-youth: days on the beach, nights in the clubs and hot make-out scenes in between.

The only thing that they did not do was change partners, as it was obvious from the start that they were both very possessive and obsessive over each other; and they did not have proper sex to Tony's disappointment. But, he figured, he could live with that for now, taking into consideration Loki's situation. Moreover, sleeping with somebody without having actual intercourse was kind of cute and sweet morning smiles and chaste kisses were his absolute favourites. Tony, could honestly confess, he never had such beautiful “morning afters” or such intense interest in the personality attached to a sexy body. 

Loki was not called a trickster for nothing and after opening up to Tony he was comfortable enough to mess with everything that moved. The most epic in Tony's opinion was when he shape-shifted himself into what he called a “Lady Iko” form and blew all the brains out with a striptease that no man have ever seen before. Of course, it was the vilest one as well, because during it Tony almost choked on jealousy and he could swear the bastard enjoyed every drop of it.

Tony, also, noticed small things, like Loki 's enormous love for green colour or fascination with tattoos, which went so far that the both of them got one, or how his eyes dulled when he was sad, or how they slightly changed their shade when he was lying.

He remembered that Loki adored vanilla ice cream and chocolate pancakes. He found it cute how Loki refused to eat chicken and how spicy food made him cough.

Tony could watch for hours the expressions Loki made when watching TV. And he, surely, would cherish, the utterly horrified look Loki wore when they stumbled upon myths about him and his supposed love-life.

Yeah, Tony was noticing and falling deeper each day, being totally smitten by a dark alien beauty that would probably leave him sooner rather than later. However, when Loki smiled at him, that shy-fragile, full of trust smile, he thought it was worth it, no matter the consequences.

What Tony did not know, though, was that Loki was there to catch him or at the very least was enjoying the free fall with him.

The last two -weeks that he spent with Tony made Loki feel alive. He was so at ease around Tony that he started to forget why he lied in a first place when honesty was so much rewarding.

Loki did not fail to observe Tony's reaction to his mischief and manipulation, and while, most of the time his mortal did not mind, he always let him know that he saw past his tricks.

Tony easily untangled his plans and often teased him about being a shitty performer, which in turn, was perceived as a challenge and led to more sophisticated pranks. To Loki's ultimate delight Tony discovered and uncovered those too.

He, also, learned a lot about Midgard and its technologies, enjoying being the student of somebody for once. Tony seemed to be very eager to share any knowledge he possessed and was as much as curious about Loki's world as Loki was about his. Sometimes they spent hours reading, or retelling histories of their realms. Their conversations never dull and always inspiring. It thrilled Loki.

But most of all Loki cherished Tony's forbearance and strong will. It seemed that nothing could throw him off. In his opinion everything was negotiable, if the other party was still alive or deserved to live.

Loki, reckoned, his family made him so. Tony wore liberality as a shield. He learned to absorb the darkness, and reconcile it into something better, useful. It fascinated the God. He wished he could get along with his demons, as easily as Tony did.

The inner strength his mortal possessed was mind blowing, and it made Loki want to submit; to give everything to his mortal; and, at the same time, it made him greedy, and selfish. He craved this power. Loki wanted to wield it, and was ready to do ugly things to keep it.

The only thing that spoiled the whole experience was the fact that soon he would need to get back to Asgard. Loki had no doubt about it and counted the days till his father would have enough and call him home.

The day "X" came when Loki finally decided to move from hot teasing kisses to a glorious fucking. The sexual tensions between them was becoming ridiculous. Loki could swear, he would do something stupid if Tony would not screw him this instant.

He was kissing Tony silly, comfortably sitting on his lap when the tug of magic hit him hard in the head.

“Play time is over,” Loki groaned, frustrated and looked apologetically at Tony, moving away from him and finding his kicked-puppy-look lovable. It still was hard to believe that he was wanted so.

“What is it, Lo?” Tony asked, grabbing him and plastering them together, leaving trails of soft kisses along his neck.

“Call from home.”

That sobered Tony up.

“When?”

“I am afraid as quick as possible.”

“No time to spare?”

“No.”

It was a white lie, but Loki could not risk his father founding out about Tony. Loki did not know what his father's reaction would be and he was almost sure it would not be pleasant. So, it would be wise to answer his father's call and not try his patience any longer.

“How long?”

“It would not be long, I promise,” Loki said, kissing Tony good bye and vanishing.

But it was long. So long in fact that Tony started doubting Loki's existence in a first place.

 


	5. Death songs taste like sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, memories of Loki and Afganistan

Sun was burning the ground beneath his feet. The air tasted of fire and dust. Everywhere Tony looked he could see only sand and soldiers.

Oh, joy! How did he end up here again?

Ah, yes, his amazing, good-natured father had the guts to car-crash with his whore of a mother and leave his company (and his debts) to Stark.

His first reaction was to sell this shit and be off. But Obadiah, sly-old fox, saw the potential in Tony and talked him into keeping it.

In retrospect, it was a good investment. Stark could work on his projects, creating diamonds from scraps and get money, that would allow him to finally work on his art uninterrupted.

By the age of 25 he got all the freedom he wanted, by 30ty he got the planet as a present.

Everything on Earth was either using Stark-technologies or was somehow involved in it. Those who weren't that much interested in weapons, were hooked on electronics.

Tony, wasn't fond of weapons himself and made them just because (ok, he loved the chaos and explosions, sue him). He was more interested in other possibilities science could give, like, pure energy and defensive mechanisms. While, war was fun and certainly was an easy way to make a fortune, peace was closer to his heart.

It's not to say that Tony was meek, no, he was far from it. It's just death was too closely acquainted with his life and he did not appreciate it, never mind what the tabloids said about his adrenaline fetish.

Rhodey called him, pulling him roughly out of his la-la land. Tony smirked and said something biting, greeting the Generals and ranting about this or that. He was bragging and had all rights to it.

An unhealthy number of missiles flew over his head, while he was describing Jericho and erased a mountain-range of existence.

Tony saw the awe on army puppet faces and opened his arm, inviting them to look at his genius.

They did, clapping and shaking his hand; praising his talent and worshiping him, like he was their personal Jesus. Tony basked in it. Drinking every drop of attention that fuelled his ego.

Generals signed the contracts, and raised a toast to his health and prosperity of his company. Tony saluted, and slipped away, bored by their narrow-minded attitude.

Rodney came close to the car, hinting at his bad drinking habit and got a cold shoulder.

Tony sent him in another car, not wishing to listen to his mother-hen rantings. He got Pepper for that.

Soldiers joked with him and Tony good-naturally smirked at their banter, feeling relaxed and accomplished, until, his life went to hell.

The first blow threw the car on its side and sent it spinning. Soldiers that were near him got shot, blood flowing from their corpses and on him.

Stark, ignoring the buzz in his head and ringing in his ears, got out of the car and hid behind some rock. He quickly reached for his phone and started typing, when a bomb landed near him.

A fucking bomb with his name plastered on it. _What irony_ , he thought and his world burned in hot flames, until, merciful blackness took him in her inviting arms.

***

Tony woke-up in a dark room, that smelled of damp and mould. It was hard to breath, as every breath made his chest constrict in most painful ways. He tried to move, but was stopped by a gentle hand.

“Don't. The shrapnel may still be moving. Relax.”

Stark tried to argue, but stilled when somebody burst into the room and started shouting in an unfamiliar language. The person who spoke with him a minute ago, tried to explain something, but was shooed away and Tony was met with a disgusting, snarling face.

“It is so nice to have you with us, Mr. Stark.”

The accent was so thick it was hard to understand the meaning, but Tony managed. He wanted to growl at the man, who was obviously the bastard who bombed him, or flip him, but he was too weak to do any of those things.  

“I see, you are not in condition to talk now, but when you do, we will have a nice chat.” The ugly snout smirked and disappeared from his vision, replacing it with a kinder face. A soothing voice was mumbling something, but Tony could not concentrate any more. He lost consciousness.

***

Three days of constant in and outs of reality have passed, before Tony could function somehow properly. The brief explanation, that he got from Dr. Yinsen, did not raise his hopes up. He was fucked.

The shrapnel that stuck in his chest could not be removed in these conditions. So, Tony was a half-robot now. The magnet was proudly sticking out of his chest; which, in turn, could be cool, if not for the imminent death possibility, and fucked-up heart.

And a car battery!? Seriously!? That was just embarrassing.

The Ten rings, that's how they called themselves, kidnapped Tony to make them weapons. Stark only smirked, because, hello, he did not listen to his parents since four who the fuck they think they were? Gods? But, then, not even the Gods could make Tony do something, if they existed, that is.

So, Tony, said a big fat "no", and mentioned that people would look for him. The first silvers of fear licked his nerves when the leader informed him, that they were assassins, not kidnappers.

After that they dragged him into the dark room and started torturing, which was not a surprise.

Villains did not have any imagination these days. It was sad.

***

They were abusing him for three weeks now, but have yet to gain anything useful from him. It pissed them off and with each passing day the tortures became more and more horrific, but Tony held an ultimate title of a genius for a reason. He had already calculated the variables.

Stark was not a masochist, but given his reputation he could not allow himself to agree hastily. It would raise unnecessary suspicion. However, after the lengthy torment, Ten Rings would be sure they broke him. He would be perceived as their scarred little pet ready to fulfil their every command. Which, in turn, would give Tony all the freedom he needs to build a weapon and escape.

Stark was highly pragmatic. He built an autonomous multi-billionaire-company, controlled by an artificial intelligence, incapable of betraying him. He curated projects for the most secret spy organization the Earth never heard of. Stark, also, planned to control it one day, and, basically, had the world in a palm of his hand. Thus, when the situation called for it, he switched his "psychopath" on, using any knowledge to his advantage and sacrificing what was needed to reach his aim.

So, Tony did not surrender when they beat him or drowned him, making his lungs burn and head hurt. He did not falter when they shocked him with electricity or cut him. He did quite the opposite; he laughed and urged them on. But, when, they fucked with the magnet and he felt the sweet kiss of death, Stark decided enough was enough, and seemingly agreed to their terms.

***

Tony's plan came to fruition, with the help of Yinsen (a saint).

They built a protective armour, powered by the battery in Stark's chest, and were doing last upgrades when terrorist finally caught on.

Yinsen, stupid courageous man, run off to buy them time and Tony cursed.

Why or why did people never listen?

Stark heard shouting, shooting, bombs blowing up, and cursed again, his patience running thin. But it was their only chance, so he gritted his teeth and waited.

***

Stark's armour beeped, telling him it was ready, and Tony sprang, blowing doors and killing terrorist that obstructed his path, hoping against all hopes, that Yinsen was still alive. If it was a movie, he would be, but life was a harsh bitch, allergic to any type of happy endings, Tony would know.

He found Yinsen lying on some bags, coughing blood, and his heart constricted.

“Stupid man,” he muttered, fighting tears. “Why didn't you stick with the plan?”

Yinsen smiled. “Because you worth so much, Tony. You could change the world.” Stark shook his head, gripping his hand gently. “Go, Tony, and remember, I gave up my life for you to live yours. So, live it!”

Tony nodded, watching the life fading from Yinsen eyes and whimpered. It was not fair, but, it happened. There was no more time for sentiment. It was time for blood.

Stark brutally paved his way outside, and stood at the entrance of the cave observing the theorists with an enraged look on his face.

Soldiers were running around and shouting, trying to shoot him, but his armour was strong enough to take it. He blasted those bastards and then burned everything onsite, feeling satisfaction upon hearing their screams and inhaling the smell of burned flesh.

He was in frenzy.

***

Tony killed every member of Ten rings he could see, and used the remaining energy to fly away. It did not take him awfully far, but was far enough to feel relatively safe.

***

Stark crashed into the sand, tired and beaten. The scraps of metal still enveloping his body.

Tony groaned, getting up and discarding the remains of the armour. His body protested, but he ignored it, and moved forward.

Here, in the kingdom of emptiness that was a mirror image of his own, personal, dark cage, Stark could not ignore a nagging thought about the futility of Yinsen's sacrifice.

While Tony acknowledged his importance as a scientist, he could not see his life's value. The life was worth saving only when it had some purpose. Stark did not have one. He existed for his own amusement, period.

Tony, as a person, was useless, while Yiansin wasn't. The Doctor had people who loved him and was dependent on him. His family would be devastated and that held more merit in Tony's opinion than his brilliance, which was purely egoistic and won't be missed that much.

All his relationships were fictional. People who Tony called friends were his employees as well, and he never forgot about it.

Pepper, Rhodney, Phil, Obadiah, were closely intertwined with his business. They assumed that Tony have opened up to them and to an extent he did. Yet, they still were pawns in his game, then anything else really.

Naturally, Stark was not emotionless. He cared for them somewhat, and that's why, it would be highly inconvenient when one of them would be exposed as a traitor. It would be unpleasant for Stark to dispose of them, but he would do that without a second thought. After all, Tony had been ready for it since the day one.

Human beings were faulty, greedy and distrustful. It wasn't their fault. It was simple nature. Tony, was not an angel himself, but he couldn't overstep this line, no matter how many times he tried, so he withdrew himself from society.

Probably, that's why, the only true relationship he ever had was with his AI. But it did not count, because he built J himself and ok, it was clinical. However, who was he kidding, Jarvis was the only thing he could call a true friend. The only one who supported him, and Tony could trust.

Stark's legs caught and he fell face-straight into the dune.

He breathed heavily, his chest hurting and heart hammering. Tony was dying, and impossibly green eyes were, suddenly, staring at him with concern. Another reason _why_ Stark did not do relationships.

Tony turned awkwardly, in order not to suffocate himself, and chuckled.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

The last thing he saw before death was of course his made up-treacherous-alien.

Loki, was his name, Tony recalled, as if he needed recalling at all. This beautiful thing never left his mind for long. It was always near him, inside his blood and dreams. He missed him drastically and honestly, did not even know if the alien wanted him.

At the time of their meeting, Tony was young and always drunk or otherwise affected. He was confused, and feelings that sprung during two weeks’ hot romance with a teen who claimed he was a God and then disappeared could have been one-sided.

Sure, Tony waited for him; a moth, a year, a few. The alien never showed up and it broke Tony's heart, but Stark was stubborn and tattoo underneath his collarbone constantly reminded him of Loki, their maddening something.

Yet, after five years of hopeless waiting and doubting, Tony collapsed, whoring and drinking himself into a stupor. Anger and bitterness spread like poison. Voices in his head, taunting him: "Loki is not real! You made him up! Won't be the first time, dearest!"

He was very close to dying, but, quite by accident, a stunning revelation came knocking and Tony sobered, deciding that teenage-dream was all well and good, but he was not created for heartbreak. Thereafter, Tony carefully nurtured his reputation of hopeless, reckless drunk and monitored his obsession with a dark-haired beauty meticulously. He got it under control. He totally did.

Tony's vision knelt beside him, saying something, reaching for him, but he could not grasp it.

“You are a bastard,” Tony whispered delirious, catching his alien hand and feeling familiar cold. Yep, definitely dying. “But if I had a right for a last wish it would be you.”


	6. Time has limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes back in time to save Tony...or is he?

Thousands upon thousands of golden waves met the trickster's eyes when he stepped on the land of sand. It was glorious wasteland, burned by cruel sun. The air was hot, making his head swim and tunic stick to his skin uncomfortably. He moved towards the steady pulse of the tracking spell, and wondered again, what his mortal was doing in such a place. The God needn't guess more, as below the dune he was standing on, he saw a body. Loki cursed, teleporting to it.

***

Tony looked, like he was up against the frost giants on a bad day. His face was swollen and bloody, lips cracked; skin was red and his torso was scared all over. But the most disturbing was the metal circle embedded in his chest. Loki knelt beside him, brushing his cheek gently. “Tony, please,” he whispered brokenly, “Wake up. Please.”

There was no reaction from the man, and Loki tried again, choking on the words, and holding back desperation that was creeping inside his soul.

“It could not be,” he murmured. “You cannot leave me. Please, Tony, stay with me. Please.”

Finally, Tony looked at him, gaze foggy, awkwardly grabbing his hand.

“You are a bastard.” He rasped and Loki almost laughed from the relief he felt upon hearing Tony's voice. “But if I had a right for a last wish it would be you.”

The words Tony said struck Loki, like a whip, leaving a deep scar on his heart. His foolish, astounding mortal still held attraction for him. It was indescribable feeling, and a doomed one, because his mortal was also about to die.

“Tony!” Loki tried to stir the mortal awake again, seeing how he lost his conciseness right after his bold declaration. “Don't die on me, stupid man!”

Stark did not react, his breathing becoming shallow, body shuddering. Loki cursed, biting his lip.

He was in no way skilled as a healer. The energy of that type of magic was too peaceful for his liking. Moreover, being an immortal God came with a fast-healing package, so he did not have any need for it. So instead of acquiring it, he made fun of his teachers and often skipped the lessons altogether. Oh, Nines, did he regret it now.

Tony's body convulsed violently, stopping the trickster's heart for a second, and then went still, not even his chest moving with weak breaths.

Loki swallowed around the lump in his throat, shaking hands gently touched Tony's neck, magic frantically searching for a pulse. It was frail and unsteady, but there. Loki exiled, forcefully composing himself.

The God needed to act and fast. He could not heal Tony himself, so the hospital would have to do. The only problem was unknown destination.

Loki was not familiar with the place and, seeing, that his “compass” was not available, it would be hard to pinpoint the location of a medical unit. However, he did not have much choice, so he took Tony in his arms, cloaked them, and hoped that his memory would serve as a good guide, or they risked to end up in very unpleasant places.

His memory be damned!

They appeared in the centre of a busy road in Malibu.

Loki rolled his eyes, cursing his luck, and teleported to the first seemingly safe spot his eye caught. All action did not take more than a second.

The God looked around and found the square they were on acceptable for his needs.

Loki lowered Tony on the ground, swiftly kissing his forehead, then took a deep breath and dropped the invisibility spell, disguising himself as a brunette, and shouted for help, getting mortals' attention.

Humans, to his surprise, were fast to react. Somebody approached him asking what happened. Loki pointed at Tony, looking panicked and pleaded for assistance. The man nodded and went to check Tony, while a blond woman tried to calm him. Another mortal called the ambulance.

The crowd was gathering, everybody trying to see what the commotion was about. Someone shouted “It's Tony Stark!” Humans began to push and shove each other to get a good look; voices growing in volume.

It reminded Loki of markets on Asgard, almost pure chaos, and he would enjoy it, if not for the Tony's current condition.

The cacophony of noises grated on his nerves and worry that settled in his stomach did not help to keep his head. He was ready to snap and kill those vultures, that tried to feed on his mortal's misfortune. But had enough presence of mind to see that action as foolish, and instead used the opportunity to vanish from the scene.

***

The ambulance finally came. Seriously, it's not surprising that mortals died so often. Their doctors were working at a snail’s pace.

Healers rushed to Tony, barking orders and managing to calm the crowd down a little. Doctors checked him, put him into a machine and took off, Loki, hovering around like a spectre, closely tracking its movement.

***

The medics took Tony to the big white-grey house. They rushed him through corridors; took him into scan rooms, and stuck needles and tubes into him.

The diagnoses they come up with did not leave Tony a chance for a survival.

According to them he suffered from severe dehydration and malnutrition. His inner organs were damaged, ribs broken and one lung was almost pierced by it. He, also was suffering from sunburns, concussion, and other minor body injuries. However, the worst of it all were shrapnel pieces that were stuck in his chest and, as appeared, were held in place by the magnet, which was embedded in his chest.

Tony needed an operation, but medics could not do it. Firstly, because his mortal's heart was too weak to take any more stress, and, secondly, because they could not be fast enough to save him.

Loki clenched his fist in silent fury, if only he was strong enough to break free from his father hold earlier, Tony would be safe.

When Loki returned to Asgard, it was hell to pay. His father did not take too kindly to his disappearance and was more than severe in his punishment. Loki deemed it unnecessary (as a lot of them) but his opinion, as per usual, was not counted or even asked. He was beaten for his lack of respect towards his golden brother and show of cowardliness, which would be nothing, if he was not forbidden to travel the realms.

That unsettled the trickster.

Usually, his father would not give a damn where he was as long as he could fetch him, like a loyal dog; so why keep him in a kennel, when he was on a leash already. And Loki being a rebellious soul, he was, had the gall to ask exactly that.

His father smirked and inquired in sickeningly -sweet tone if Loki had something special in those realms that could not wait, and the puzzle clicked. Horror gripped Loki's heart. His father guessed something; not the entire story, because if he would Loki would be watching Tony being gutted or worse.

He never truly understood why his father was so dead set on destroying everything that was close to him. The only thing his father gained from it was Loki's pain and misery, and, sure, that was a reason enough, but, despite, the hardship Loki faced and mistreatment he suffered, he wanted to believe that his father's actions sprung from love, not from hate. Sometimes (and often for a God) ignorance was a bliss.

However, after losing several of his pets and the only friend he ever had, because of his reluctance to accept the obvious, Loki learned to hide his ties as deep as possible from the man. So, he swallowed his pride, steeled his nerves and lied; taking his punishment and allowing his father to seal his fate.

Ten years went by in his imprisonment. All this time Loki was restless, the only thing keeping him sane was the constant warm feeling from the tracking spell, that allowed the God to know Tony was still alive and books; thousands of books that Loki tricked out of Thor, playing on his guilt complex. He learned a lot about Tony's world from them; allowing himself to create an illusion of closeness with his mortal.

One time he got extremely lucky, when Thor decided to joke and instead of bringing him a history book, he brought a journal.

Loki almost dropped it when from the cover familiar brown eyes looked at him. Tony had grown into a very fine man. The God felt a shiver run down his spine upon a thought of Tony's lips against his. He desired him greatly. But it also reminded Loki of the time, which for him may be endless, but for his mortal had limits.

Fortunately, Thor's coronation was due, and his father being so obsessed with it gave him freedom to scheme.

All-father was a good king in his prosperous days, but with age, he became a tyrant, glorifying his golden child no matter the situation or common sense. Loki knew it was too early for Thor to take the throne, as well as for Odin to retire. It would not be wise or good for the kingdom. Ten years ago, Loki would sabotage it; would do something to prevent the disaster, because contrary to popular believe, the God cared about the fate of his home. But at that point, the farce his father hosted was benefiting trickster's desires, so, he let it take its course.

It went smoothly (too smoothly if you asked him, but he didn't dwell on it much). The oaf allowed Loki to wander, only with the promise to aid Asgard when needed, no hidden ties; his leash was finally off his neck. It felt liberating.

However, it was all in vain.

Loki grimaced, self-loathing piercing his guts. He had no right to be here. Loki was infatuated with the mortal, so much he would call it love, but did not deserve him. Not one bit.

He left him, broke the promise and failed to be there when he was most needed. It ate at him, but he was too weak to let go. He wouldn't, even if Tony ordered him to disappear. Loki would stay by his side, as a selfish and possessive bastard he was. He would not spend one second more away from his mortal. Loki lost enough time as it was.

***

A redhead rushed into the room where Tony was laying, talking with the doctors and threatening them. After a long discussion, which resembled a shouting match, medics surrendered and allowed her to take him away.

When they got into a helicopter, she started crying. The woman was talking with Tony in hush, sob-broken voice telling him how he scared her and how she was worried. The look in her eyes was unsettling; it was full of love and devotion.

***

Loki did not like the woman. Jealousy burning in his blood, like hot iron. Who was she to take such liberties with what was his? The woman was surely in need of a lesson, that would teach her to keep her sentiments to herself. However, it would have to be postponed, until, his mortal was stabilized, as she was a crucial factor in getting him the best medical attention there was on Midgard. At least, Loki perceived her as such, judging by the argument in a hospital.

***

His mortal was settled in a house, that looked big enough to be a castle. Another doctor came and did tests on him, saying practically the same thing: Tony was in no condition to survive this.

In the end, the woman proved to be as useless as other Midgardian healers. Loki growled at her and swallowed the dread, turning to his webs, as a last resort.

The task the God set for himself was a rather tricky one to achieve. He knew some Vanir's that could help him, but there was no way of knowing how the potion would work on a human, and if they would be willing to help at all, as Aesir were not exactly their favourite type of people. But Loki was ready to fight tooth and nail for it. Right now, losing was not an option.

The trip to Vanaheirm did not take long, seeing as Loki was now free to use Bifrost as much as he liked. The actual bargain took it's time, however.

The woman that Loki was searching for was not a social creature, she preferred to live in caves near the great lilac ocean, whose waters were hostile to a lot of life forms, Aesir included, and of course, she chose the most difficult place to reach to settle in. It took Loki almost a half-day to find her location and then another half to get there.

When he finally found her, and talked his way in, she was reluctant to assist him, wanting to know why exactly he needed it and accusing him of lying every other word. Scratch the fact that he was lying, but it was highly annoying and degrading till the point that Loki toyed with the idea of simply ending her life, to spare himself a headache.

Upon early down, they finally came to a satisfactory compromise and Loki got the potion, leaving his magical daggers and two rather nasty death-curses with her.

The easiest part was done. Now he only needed to outrun death and everything would be fine and dandy. Easy, right?


	7. Expiry date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All well that ends well" - Shakespeare

Beep... beep... beep…

The constant beeping drove him mad. It disturbed the beautiful haze of painless blackness and reminded him of torture, and dying, and desert. Can a man have a break? Surely he can't. Not if he was Tony Stark, anyway.

Tony grudgingly opened his eyes, peering at the world through half leaded slits and it hurt. “Fucking sun,” he moaned and closed his eyes again, waiting for awareness to come and crush his skull with agony. The awareness never came, though, he lost his consciousness again.

***

Loki abhorred Heimdall and his damned bootlicking tendencies.

Why in the Nines everybody insisted on being decapitated today?

Loki bit his inner cheek to control the rising ire and, in hopes to save some time, that since forever was suddenly so important to him, patiently answered every annoying little question.

His forwardness seemed to please the Gatekeeper, and Loki found himself on the USA grounds a lot faster than he originally thought. As a bonus, he landed very close to his mortal's house; which annoyed the trickster, but he brushed it off.

Thor, maybe, was indifferent to his schemes and whereabouts, but his mother was not. So, a watchful eye was still present in his life, granted, a more pleasant one, no matter the deal he got with the oaf.

***

Loki silently passed the gardens, surrounding the house of his beloved, and slid inside the room, where Tony was laying, and, instantly was greeted by the living voice in his mortal's ceiling.

It, still, unnerved him, despite the long talk, he and Jarvis had the first night he appeared in the mansion.

Loki, could not wrap his brain around the concept of a sentient (!!!) machine. How in Norns was that possible!?

The trickster remembered Tony being unusually smart, but this creation was beyond anything he could ever imagine.

Tony was a genius, who rivaled the best brains in Nines, and it thrilled Loki to know that he was the one who found him, and if he played his card well, he also would be the one who would keep him. But first, he supposed, he needed to save his brilliant, reckless human.

Loki came closer to the bed, pained to see Tony in such a weakened state, but grateful that he was still alive.

The God pulled the potion from his dimensional-pocket and infiltrated it into Tony's IV. The purple liquid flashed, flowing swiftly inside the mortal veins, making him glow from the inside. Loki watched, hoping, against all hopes, for this to work.

***

Stark was flowing in the dark, thick water. It was swirling around him, murmuring some ancient bullshit he did not care to filter. It was coaxing, trying to inter his body, which was disturbing and highly impractical.

Tony needed hard cold facts, not the abstract hide-and-seek with his own mind. The demons it nurtured and created out of boredom was a tough bone to pick and Tony was no Will Graham, so he ignored the subconsciousness all together.

He dreamed of Afganistan then. The low laugh of his captors and blowing bombs, played as a background soundtrack to his personal re-run of “saw”.

“I want to play a game,” the darkness hissed closing in, and, suddenly, Tony was a little kid hiding in a closet, afraid to make a sound. His father's footsteps echoing nearby. Howard was drunk again, ranting about his uselessness.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for somebody, anybody to take him away. Nobody came, even Edward was absent.

Suddenly, the closet doors opened and a harsh purple light invaded the space, burning his essence, making him scream and...

Stark jousted awake, sitting up on reflex eyes frantically searching, body tense with wish to flee.

“Tony?” Stark heard and then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, pushing him down. Panic lipped to his throat, making him gape, like a fish. “Tony,” the same gentle voice, that he knew from somewhere, said again, “breath.” and Stark did, feeling his body relax with every breath.

For a while he breathed slowly, coming to his senses, taking in his surroundings.

He was in the medical unit, in his own house, obviously in bed; hooked to an IV and other stuff he loathed to have near his body.

The arm, that was gently gripping his shoulder, was pale and delicate looking. He trailed it with his gaze, until, it met the impossibly beautiful green eyes, that he was afraid he would never see again. A soft smile was playing on rosy, thin lips, and those sharp cheekbones looked as sexy as he remembered them.

“Loki?” He croaked, momently startled by his own raspy voice, and cleared his throat a little. “What are you doing here?”

“I promised to return, did I not?” was his enlightening reply.

“You sure took your time,” and Tony, try as he might, could not hold the bitterness and accuse from his voice. Fuck, if he was not behaving like a betrayed teenage-girl.

“I apologize for the delay,” Loki said seriously, looking dejected. “But my unforgivable absence from your life is not important right now. Rest assure, I will atone to my inability to full-fill my promise. However, your wellbeing is what I am concerned with at this moment. So, if you, please, tell me how are you feeling?” Loki's voice drifted to soft, affectionate tone towards the end of his speech, hiding traces of suppressed fear.

Tony's inner jaw dropped. Fuck this God all over. Whoever called him a silver tongue nailed it.

Stark was placated, flattered and ready to forgive Loki for whatever sins he committed. Which, was not at all appreciated. Mind-numbing fucker.

“Like I should be six feet deep, but I am not and it makes me feel like a Hollywood polished zombie.”

Loki looked lost for a second, and then his expression morphed into one of understanding.

“Not entirely pleasant, but healthy?” He clarified.

“Dead on, Sherlock.”

“Pardon?”

Tony smiled at him, waving his hand in dismissal.

“If you stick around, I'll show you.”

“There is no “if”, Tony. I'm staying.”

“Yeah, keep saying that and I might believe you.”

That earned Stark a scowl. Loki opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it with a snap and nodded.

“So, what did you do? Magicked me back to life?”

“Why do you think I have something to do with your recovery?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, Lo!?” Loki's heart skipped a bit, upon hearing his nickname. “Did you forgot who I am?”

“An arrogant mortal with no care for his health whatsoever?”

“Genius, Lo! Genius!”

“Ah, I admit it slipped my mind.” Loki teased, shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Tony rolled his eyes, ready to pull his _I am an ass_ card when J intervened.

“Sir, I loath to interrupt your bonding times with an alien life form.” Trust his AI to insult a God, by being perfectly neutral and polite. “But Ms. Potts will enter the room in less than three minutes. I, suggest, your guest to leave.”

“Thanks, J.”

“My pleasure, sir.”

“Loki...” Tony started, but the God had disappeared already.

***

Pepper rushed in, looking disheveled and tired; her neat hair in disarray, eyes puffy with dark circles underneath, the usual grace forgotten.

“Tony!” She wailed, abruptly stopping in front of his bed.

“Hey, Pep.” He greeted her, smiling warmly; her concern still was pleasant, no matter the suspicions he held.

“How are you awake, Tony? Doctors said…” her breath hitched “I was afraid we would lose you.” She whispered softly.

“Neah, Pep. You know me. I am harder to kill than the Cullens.” She laughed at that.

“How are you feeling? Jarvis said your injuries were healed and overall vital signs are looking great, even better before the…” She stumbled on the word there. “disappearing.”

“Honestly, I feel great, like I was reborn or something.”

“Good...” She said, her expression becoming thoughtful. “We need to run some more tests to be sure, but... It's a miracle, Tony.”

“Yeah,” He said, smiling tenderly. “A green eyed one.”

Pepper rolled her eyes at him, long used to his obsession with the God and every reference he ever made to him (which was helluvalot), and filled him in on the topic of his company, PR management, stocks, blah, blah, blah.

Stark understood that his disappearance stirred some ugly worms and now they were warming their way out, so the press conference was due as of yesterday. Moreover, he needed to find traitors, and destroy every single one of them. Plus, the dying in the middle of nowhere, cemented his previous plans to go green; money or no money, his courtship with death went too far.

His company required some vital changes, in terms of its aims and priorities. Stark would tear the old down and build something different; something that would protect, instead of destroying. He had enough of playing the reaper. It was time to portray a philanthropist.

So yes, there was a lot of work to do for him outside, and he would surely get to it. But at this exact moment, he was gradually losing his focus and patience, because all he wanted was to see Loki again.

It was essential for his sanity to get a taste of the God or else he risked to face a mental meltdown. His whole body itched for him, so Tony nodded absent-mindedly, then started to snarl and after a few more minutes outright whined.

Pepper sighed, getting the drift, and hugged him, kissing his cheek gently. She, also, made him promise to allow doctors to check him, and then to meet her in the morning in the office. He said “fine”, ready to agree to anything at this moment, and shooed her away.

***

“Finally,” he breathed out, when the doors closed after her.

“Is that woman close to you, Stark?” Loki scorned, emerging seemingly out of nowhere right next to his bed.

Ooops. Somebody did not sound pleased, so, Tony being a responsible adult, added a gasoline to the fire.

“It was a while, Lo. Did you think I would stay celibate?”

Loki shook his head, looking turned apart, and, oh boy, did it put a dagger of guilt right inside Stark's belly. But he was a stubborn motherfucker and squished it.

“So where have you been all this time?” Tony asked nonchalantly pretending he did not want to leap out of the bed and ravish the God “And by the way, thanks for the “miracle”,” He added softly, raw gratitude shining in the depths of his eyes.

“No gratitude is needed,” Loki dismissed the issue, like saving his life was a mundane occurrence. “As concerns your first question my reunion with the family was not as pleasant, as I thought it would be.”

Tony’s eyes widened at the admission, and he felt like a lowest of scum right there. He forgot about Loki's issues, while he was orchestrating his self-pity carnival. Tony was so focused on his bitterness and betrayal, that he failed to take into the account Loki's family problems, and let's say they were huge. He almost did not want to know what they did, but as per usual, his curiosity (and particularly to the said God) won.

“What did they do?”

Loki's body tensed, as he hissed. “Odin locked me up as a dog,” The ire that was coming from Loki in waves, unsettled Stark. Moreover, _the father_ title was suspiciously absent, which gave Tony an idea that those bastards finally dropped the last straw that broke this beautiful green-eyed camel's back. “And I would run, I assure you Tony, if not for the fear to lose you. I…” Loki stopped and clenched his first looking and the floor, then back at Tony, square in the eye. “I was not sure if I could protect you from Odin, as I always was weaker than him, so I yielded and had to wait for the opportunity to flee. When I got out, I instantly came here and found you bloody and broken on the sand. Why were you there Tony? What happened to you?”

Now it was Tony's turn to feel hot anger clawing inside his chest.

“I was sold to the terrorists and tortured. They wanted weapons, but, as you can guess, it did not go well. I trashed my way out and landed on the sands where you found me.”

Loki gasped, stilling. “Are they dead?” He asked dangerously calm.

 _Hello, deja vu in reverse,_ Tony smirked inwardly.

“No, not yet.” He answered to the God.

Loki outright growled. The temperature in the room raised and Stark's lizard brain told him that if he would not calm his God this instant the shit would seriously get out of hand. So, Tony got up and kissed him. A pleasurable way to confuse people in any situation. Idea №23 in Tony's Stark guide to survival.

Loki struggled for a moment, but surrendered, mewling and biting him all the way; holding Tony so tight, that his ribs started to protest.

“Lo, please, calm down,” Stark said between harsh kisses. “You are scaring me.” That worked like magic. In instant Loki composed himself, looking cool, if not for the storm lurking behind his darkened gaze.

“I apologize, Tony. I did not mean to scare you.”

“No hard feelings,” Tony said, tugging the God with himself on the bed, Loki eagerly following. They spread comfortably on the covers facing each other; Loki's hand firmly planted on Tony's waist. It felt good. Safe. “But you cannot go berserk, just because somebody hurt me,” Loki's grip tightened. “No, listen. I am leading a nasty business and whoever did this has accomplices inside my organization.” Loki's face lit up with understanding, as he nodded, relaxing a bit. Warmth spread inside Tony's belly. He missed to be in a presence of Loki's intelligence. “And I am not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself!” Loki looked dubious. “J, tell him.”

“Sir, are you sure you want me to voice my opinion on this particular topic?”

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed, offended and Loki laughed, melodic and joyful, drawing Tony's attention instantly. “Don't worry, dear. I can take care of you,” Loki said, chuckling, and brushing his nose against Tony's in eskimo kiss.

“If you will be here, that is,” Tony could not help himself. It still felt surreal and he was constantly afraid that he would wake up or worse, Loki would disappear.

Loki signed, kissing him softly.

“I cannot say enough how sorry I am Tony; for leaving you, for planting this doubt in your head; for wasting a chance that I was so easily given. You see, for me ten years are nothing, but for a mortal it is a very long time. I am surprised as it is already, for you to remember me and allowing me those liberties.” He gestured between them. “But if I am not welcomed or am overstepping a line, I will understand. And won't bother you if you wish me to go. So, do you?”

That was a moment of truth for Loki. It all came to this single answer.

Needless to say that Loki would not leave Tony. He would continue to watch over him, staying in the shadows, making sure his mortal was safe and happy, even without him. But he hoped that Tony, despite everything, would choose him, and if he did, Loki would spend every minute of every day showing Tony how grateful he was. Because, Loki wasn't jesting, time was nothing to him, he felt as strong for Tony, if not stronger, as the night they were on the beach.

Stark looked at Loki, really looked at him. The God's gaze was open and honest; he could see desire and desperation shining in there. Loki was at his mercy and the power he held in his hands was intoxicating. Stark could crush him with one syllable and be non-the wiser, however, it was not what he wanted.

Naturally Tony was cautious now. He could still feel the pain he went through when Loki disappeared. Tony did not trust the God and waited for it all to crash and burn any instant.

But pink-girly-panic aside, Tony chafed his right hand to the bone dreaming of Loki's skin upon his. He was hypnotized by the God, sleeping with whoever was pale and dark. The fucking manipulator made him an addict, who forever was cursed to search for a fix that would not take him as high, as the first, pure, one did.

Stark would be an idiot to let him go, when Loki was so freely offering himself. Because underneath it all, Tony's true feelings did not have an expiry date. However, considering everything that happened, this detail would stay inside him till he saw fit to share it.

So, Tony simply said “stay” and curled into a God, smiling when two strong hands hugged him tight.


	8. Of plotting AIs and strong-minded women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki trying to adjust to each other

Mornings were the worst parts of the day, no matter when they started at 4 pm or 8 am. They were evil, period.

Stark reluctantly opened his eyes, peering at the grey ceiling. Thoughts slowly organizing themselves into a working order, erasing all the crap about world domination, and filing-in the most amusing ones. Who knew may be pink jellyfishes had the potential to become next world dictators.

Tony, signed and stretched, immediately bumping into something solid.

WTF?

Stark turned his head to see the obstacle his arm met, and smiled fondly. Right, his teenage dream finally decided to bless his sorry ass with its glorious presence. The bastard.

Stark signed, caressing dark tresses, chuckling softly when Loki gave out a pure, moving closer to him, still asleep.

Only Tony could fuck up so royally. Why, oh, why he decided to befriend this mind-blowing alien (as if Stark needed a reason to befriend anything that was so damn sexy). His life could be much more simple. He could have married Pepper; have boring family dinners and even more tedious get-togethers. Life would be good. Normal.

A hilarious thought, of course, because as if Stark would ever lower himself to the level of “normality”, but, he deserved a minute of pessimistic suspicion of everybody being an evil ass, send to destroy him. He just returned from torture-caves (with no satisfaction granted, whatsoever), so give the man a break, would you!

It was true, that Tony did not give a shit about millions of reasons why this relationship was doomed. However, a tiny worm of doubt still chewed his mind happily.

Yeah, right now everything was great. Tony honestly was on the cloud nine, but what after a week, a month, a year? When Loki would disappear somewhere and he would be left behind. How's he supposed to…

Tony's train of thought abruptly stopped and he face palmed himself.

For the fucking love of all that was holy, what he thought just now? Future? Feelings? Did he an-a-l-y-s-e his relationship? Was he Elliot* now?

“Crap, I need coffee. J.”

Stark carefully got out of the bed, not to stir Loki; the God looked so peaceful in his sleep, and went to the attached kitchen.

“It's that bastard's fault, making me insecure and shit...” Tony mumbled into the liquid, feeling caffeine stir him fully awake.

Don't get Stark wrong, he was comfortable with feelings and what they stood for. The tons of mind-cracks Tony acquired through time could not be left unattended, and, because, Stark was a stubborn piece of art with trust-issues that could rival S.H.I.E.L.D., he took it upon himself to get it sorted. By the end of that enlightening journey, Tony could easily rule over his many ugly twists, at any given time. Unless, he got attached, since, if Stark truly cared all the monsters he carefully hid behind iron walls exploded.

So, yes, Tony Stark was not a stranger to emotions, he just did not appreciate the darkness they awoke in him.

Tony sighed.

He only needed not to over think. Loki was a God, and he would, naturally, move on. It was understandable and (how revoltingly pathetic was that) acceptable. He should enjoy what he has now, since the God didn't forget about him, as he thought previously, and let go of Loki when he decides to leave. It should be simple.

“As if…” Tony snorted, moving back to the room.

Loki was spread on the bed, his face relaxed, silly smile playing on his lips. He looked painfully beautiful, and Tony's heart clenched.

Stark scowled, hating the cracks Loki made in his wall of nonchalance. Tony felt underneath his skin the gravitation that pulled him towards the God. They were, like magnets. Stark knew he would not be able to let Loki go the second time. He would tear worlds apart to keep the God.

But the question was, did Loki want to be kept? Or better, did Tony even care what Loki wanted anymore?

Looking at the God right now, so real, so mesmerizing, Stark could vow he did not give a shit. Loki would be his, from this day on and till death comes to claim Tony's body.

Stark gripped his cup, hearing it cracking. The overwhelming sense of possessiveness hazed his mind. He moved closer to the bed, with the intent to stir the God awake, and claim him in the most primal ways.

Tony wanted to feel Loki; to hear the God say he would never leave. Stark needed to mark him all over, and make him beg for more.

However, when he came near the bed and almost touched Loki's shoulder, Jarvis chimed in.

“Sir, if I may remind you, Ms Potts is expecting you to be present in the office this morning.”

“She can wait, J,” Tony said in a hoarse voice, reaching for his prize.

“I am afraid not, sir, and, I should, probably, add that your favourite alien life form needs its rest.”

“Huh?” Tony became confused, and face-palmed himself mentally again. That's exactly why he hated to be in emotional hurricanes. Stark was so many times left for one reason or another, that he developed an unhealthy obsession with what he considered his. Tony did not give a damn about privacy, wishes or even consent.

Tony sighed and withdrew his hand. Loki would not be pleased if he pounced him. Remember, Mr. Psychopath your lovely God was raped.

“Sir?”

“Sorry, J. Dr. Jekyll's moment,” he said, smiling sheepishly and rubbing his neck. Tony practically felt his AI eye roll.

“Of course, sir. As I was stating previously, it went without sleep for 72 hours 38 minutes and 40 seconds straight, sir.”

“Was he watching over me all this time?”

“Indeed, sir.”

“Impressive.”

“I watch over you all the time, sir.”

That startled a laugh from Tony.

“Are you jealous, J?”

“I do not know how to answer that question, sir. Jealousy is not written down in my protocols, sir.”

Tony only shook his head, grinning.

“Yeah, yeah, J. Call Happy. It seems I need to be somewhere else.”

“Yes, sir.”

 ***

Tony sauntered into Peppers office, making himself comfortable in one of those highly expensive chairs.

Pepper glanced at Tony, and continued working, ignoring him. The silent treatment was on. Tony smirked, indulging her.

He glanced around the boring grey-metal office, that he hated from the depths of his soul. The business-like furniture, neat, polished pictures of some bizarre thing or another. A big window, giving a breath-taking view of New-York, Stark-tech everywhere, and the most valuable thing of all – Ms. Potts. A pretty, intelligent woman that Stark was blessed with not clear for what merits, but he was not complaining.

There were not a lot of people Tony considered close to him. If to be true, there were only three, and two of them were not strictly human, or sane to have bonded with. So, Pepper, his sweet, stubborn assistant was, as rare as a red diamond, and highly valued. Despite Stark's paranoia, and constant attempts to write her off as insignificant.

Tony would go to great lengths to keep her (goes without saying), so from time to time, he spoiled her with presents and allowed her to mother-hen him. She liked to think, he would not survive without her and who Tony was to crush her illusions.

“Pepper,” he whined, like he always did, when he was late and she demonstratively ignored him.

“You are late, Tony!”

 And here goes the same answer. “Am I not always?”

“There's nothing to be proud off, mister!” Her voice was stern and expression scary looking. Tony was fighting hard not to laugh, because if he laughs, Pepper would get truly angry and that was a horrifying thing to experience.

“Chill, Pepper,” Tony chuckled, and that was apparently the wrong thing to say, as her expression became stormy, and red alarms flagged in Stark's head.

“Chill! Tony, can you for once behave like an adult!?” She shrieked.

“Whoa, Pep. What got into you?”

“You!” She hissed. “Tony yesterday you were dying,” she said slowly, as if talking to a small child. “Nobody knew how to save you and then you miraculously healed. Which I am grateful for, whatever it was. But, you keep being irresponsible and avoid doctors. Tony, you promised!”

Right, the doctors.

Tony forgot that he initiated a complete medical room lock down, after Loki fell asleep. Because, like hell, he would allow any doctor to poke and prod him, especially now, when he had some alien germs flowing in his blood.

“You know how I am, Pep. I will test myself.”

“Tony, you are not skilled as a doctor.”

“But I am skilled as a scientist. Gathering information from a body could not be much harder than from a computer program.” He brushed her off.

Pepper sighed and massage her temples.

Oh shit, he pissed her off for real.

“You don't see what is wrong with the sentence you just pronounced, now do you?”

“Nope.”

“Noooope,” she drawled, and then her angry and mocking expression morphed into a professionally neutral mask. “Mr. Stark, as your assistant, I require your whole medical assessment, before I can proceed with the company matters.”

Tony's jaw dropped.

“Are you pulling law on me, Pep?”

“Yes, I understand it's highly inconvenient, but what can I do? The company **rules** ” she emphasized that word “are strict for a reason.”

“Peeep…”

“Mr. Stark.”

“Fine,” Tony pouted and crossed his arms. “I will visit your stupid doctors, tomorrow. Happy?”

“I will be happy when I see the papers, Mr. Stark.”

“You'll get them. Is that all, Ms. Potts?”

“Almost, Mr. Stark. Bear with me for one more minute.”

She opened the drawer and pulled out a green map, giving it to him. Tony looked at her questioningly.

“After your disappearance, I allowed myself to dig inside your company files and I found out disturbing things which I kept inside this folder. I think they might interest you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony looked at the folder, then at Pepper, then back again. If he'd kiss her now would it count as cheating?

“You are amazing, Pepper.”

Thank fuck, she was loyal to him. He was not sure if he could destroy her.

“Ms. Potts.”

“Still angry?”

“Much. And about the press conference, in the light of what happened, I don't think the world should know about your miraculous healing abilities. It would be wise to wait two to three weeks before you go public. Could you stay out of sight till then, Mr. Stark?”

“That won't be a problem, Ms. Potts.”

“I sincerely hope so, Mr. Stark.”

***

Loki woke-up in the evening, feeling sluggish and disoriented. His mind felt mushy, probably from all the energy he has used in those two-sleepless weeks.

Where was he? Did his plan work or was he experiencing one of his loveliest-dreams, only to wake-up in nightmarish reality?

The bedding under him felt soft and cool. Loki risked a glance around and instantly recognized his surroundings, heart swelling with joy.

He was at Tony's house. Everything that happened, happened.

“Jarvis, where is Tony?” Loki asked, trailing the spot where his mortal should have been with his fingers.

“Sir is currently working down in the lab.”

Loki nodded, whispering his thanks to the machine and tried to stand up, which did not go well. He swayed, gripping the end of the bed and then slowly sat back down.

Too much energy, indeed.

“Do you want me to alert Sir?” Jarvis asked, surprising the trickster.

It was established at their first meeting that Jarvis would not care if Loki lived or died. The only thing AI was interested in was Loki's ability to help his master, beyond it he was useless for the machine. Since Loki already fulfilled his purpose the concern Jarvis showed was perplexing.

“No, I'll be fine,” Loki dismissed him.

The God's head throbbed, and he thought that maybe he needed to alert Tony, but he did not want his mortal to see him weak.

Naturally, it was a silly thought. Tony already had seen him at his weakest, comforting him and holding through his distress. This was nothing compared to his state before. Only the feeling was different. Because now Loki did not feel secure.

He still trusted Tony, and would do anything in his power to stay by his mortal side, but he was not sure if Tony wanted him.

His mortal clearly expressed his displeasure with Loki's long absence, and Loki did not want to give Tony more reasons to doubt him or his abilities. Because, what if Tony decided Loki was not good enough for him? Sure, ten years ago Tony was captivated by the God, but now his mortal was a totally different person. A playboy, an acclaimed professional, a creator of sentient life, and many more other things the God could not phantom.

Loki did not know the man called Stark, he only remembered the boy named Tony.

“Hey.” Loki shivered, upon hearing the deep voice whispering in his ear. “Are you with me?”

Loki nodded, feeling two familiar hands on his body, embracing him tightly. The God hummed, practically melting into the warmth that his human was emitting. It was pleasant and so domestic. Gentle lips kissed his neck in a gesture of comfort, and Loki almost laughed at his own insecurity.

“Jarvis, told you were sleep deprived, and not feeling good.”

Oh, and concern in this sweet voice. It was so thrilling. How could Loki even question this man's affection? Of course, Tony was not the same boy any more. He had grown and developed; his edges became rougher. But he held the God with the same tenderness as before. It made Loki's head swim.

“I'm fine.” The trickster said, leaning closer to Tony.

Stark chuckled, moving them around the bed. Thus, Loki was sprawled on Tony, head under his chin. Stark embraced his God, lazily drawing patterns on his back.

“And that means, you will not allow me to take you to the doctors...”

Loki snorted at their old joke, and audacity of his mortal to try and heal him.

“You're a hypocrite.”

“How come?”

“Yesterday, you declined medical attention. So why should I accept?”

“I don't like doctors. And you healed me already, so there is no need to fuss about it.”

“You cannot know for sure. I think, it would be a great idea to consult with your doctors, despite them being not smarter than apes.”

“Ughhh,” Tony grumbled. “Don't go Pepper on me.”

“Pardon?”

“Pepper Potts. The woman you did not fancy, remember?”

“Ah, the useless one.”

“Here you’re wrong, darling. She's anything but.”

“No matter. What of her?”

“You' are totally jealous.” Tony smirked, sounding smug. Loki pinched him, satisfied with the yelp he emitted from his mortal. “Ok, ok. Jeez. So, Pepper got super angry with me today, because I neglected the doctors, and bullied me into a medical check.”

“Huh, maybe she is not so useless after all.”

“Told ya! But I won't do it. I will fake the report, as I usually do.”

“I don't see why you should or your doctors are that bad?”

“You are really beat, are you?” Tony asked, caressing Loki's back.

“Yes, but I…”

“You, my dear, amazing God drugged me with who-knows-what shit, that clearly fucked with my body. So, if any of my blood samples would get tested…”

“Oh, yes. It should have been so obvious…”

“Are you sure you are fine?”

“Yes. I heal fast. There is no need to fuss over me at all. All I require is a good rest.”

“Then good rest you'll get. And you're wrong. There is always a need to fuss around the ones you hold dear. If not for a simple wish to spoil them.” Stark said, kissing the top of trickster's head. Loki's heart skipped a bit at the gesture. The God tightened his hold on Tony, feeling raw. “How long you went without sleep?”

“Two weeks.”

“Why so long?”

“It's not long for a God. We could go without sleep for a lot longer. In my case, magic is at fault. I used too much in too short time period, without proper rest.”

“Epic run from Shawshank, finding me, healing me – that kind of stuff took your magic?”

“I don't know what you mean by Shawshank, but yes, all my planning took a toll on me.”

“Movie education is in order. You miss all the cool references I make.” Tony chuckled, “And you have some nerve lecturing me about my health, when you clearly do not give a shit about yours.”

“You were dying Tony. I would gladly die myself if it would have prevented it.”

Upon hearing the words Tony's grip on Loki hardened, so much, it became uncomfortable for the God. When Tony spoke, Loki felt the cold and steel behind his mortal's voice. It alarmed him.

“Never say that again. If I ever come close to dying again, and you cannot help, you let me die. Understood?”

“No.”

Tony growled, tightening his grip even more.

“Loki…”

“No!” Loki got up, breaking Tony's hold. The God straddled Stark, looking straight in his mortal's stormy eyes. “How can you ask of me this! I won't let you die! I cannot lose you…” He whispered voice shaking, eyes teary.

How Tony can be so cruel? Did he not understand how important he was?

“And you think,” Tony said, gently brushing his cheek. “I can?”

Loki whimpered, a pathetic sound, and crushed their mouths together. Licking and probing, until, his mortal surrendered to him, allowing Loki to claim every bit of his mouth.

The vulnerability and insecurities be damned. He loved this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Elliot - Dr. Elliot Reid from Scrubs


	9. Let's make it official (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liar, liar didn't you know it would backfire?

Dummy was circling around the lab, trying to catch energy-balls, which Loki threw around.

Tony chuckled, watching their imitation of “catch”; the pure delight shining on the God's face never ceased to amuse Stark.

The ball flew pass him nearly hitting his head. Tony went to protest, but was sent to the ground by cheerfully chirping Dum-E. Loki laughed. Little shit.

“Are you well?” He inquired, continuing his game with the robot.

“As if you care,” Tony grumbled, standing up and dusting himself.

Loki smirked at him, petting Dum-E, and Stark wondered if he should buy the God a dog and end the love affair those two were having. Dummy chirped happily, moving closer to Loki, who smiled gently at him. On the second thought, their love was eternal. The poor puppy would die from a bad case of negligence.

Stark shook his head, returning to the schematics. The armour he created in the caves morphed into a suit, that would change the people's view on weaponry. Tony finally could show the world its place.

***

Stark, absent-mindedly caressed his arc-reactor, which now emitted a bright green light, courtesy of Loki, and glanced at the God again. Loki was reading one or another thing on Stark-pad, smirking amusingly.

The God was perfect for him.

Since his return Loki never left Tony alone for long. At first, Stark thought it's because Loki thought he would flip or something, but after some close examining (J, of course) he understood that it was the other way around. Loki felt insecure, for reasons Tony could only vaguely guess, and was rather clingy, with which Stark had no problems whatsoever. It calmed his paranoia and with every day he felt the trust gradually returning.

The God was inspiring.

Loki was expert in physics. He quickly learned the basics of engineering and coding (since they did not drastically differ from his own art), giving Tony a partner, who not only listened, but also argued, and more than once gave a truly useful advice. Not to mention, that Loki could manipulate reality, which blew Tony's mind, making his brain buzz with ideas. Because magic was energy, right? The working arc-reactor proved it was.

And to think, the glorious “let's practice alchemy together”, sprung out of silly argument about inability to stay relatively safe.

After examining himself (no matter what people thought about body not being a machine, it totally was, so it was a child's play for him really) Tony discovered that his biological body structure was greatly altered. In short, the side effects of divine intervention included: faster healing, increased stamina, durability, strength, and life span.

So now his health readings resembled more Captain America's, then regular human. However, it was still far from Loki's, and it did sting. But given time, which he had plenty, Tony would figure it out and without those freaking golden apples, because no way in hell Loki goes close to breaking a law with the death penalty as a punishment. Stark was a smart guy. He would figure immortality out himself, thank you very much.

Unfortunately, his godly upgrade could not heal palladium poisoning completely, and shrapnel became a royal pain in the ass.

His body healed faster and there were no chances for even skilled alien healers to be fast enough, so arc-reactor forever it was. Which made the inability of his body to purify the poison a major concern. The smallest amounts of it accumulated in his inner organs, doing more damage than it should originally. So, a solution had to be found. And after a three-hour long argument which ended with a broken window and burned furniture, Tony had an enlightenment, stunning his God speechless.

It took two days for Tony to figure out how to tame Loki's raw magic, and two more to make it into a battery. But it was not enough so Stark dedicated three more sleepless nights to reproduce it himself. By the end of the week he had fully functioning and independent from any Earth's known energy source arc-reactor. The technology that, according to Loki, was not available even to the God's, and it made Tony proud. However, the pure awe in Loki's eyes was much more valued than any satisfaction from the accomplishment.

Sadly, it did not give Tony access to all cool special effects Loki could pull. The most he could do was recognize Loki's magic signature, which made all Loki's tricks useless against Stark (as if they weren't beforehand); feel the God (which was a pleasant bonus, seeing how he could now track him anywhere) and pull up various energy shields, which was not so bad at all. Moreover, the repulsors powered by his arc-reactor were much stronger than anything produced before.

Stark, smirked, calibrating his gauntlets to perfection.

Loki, also, came in handy during the suit production, charming and changing the atomic structure of the materials Tony originally wanted to use for his armour, making them almost indestructible in nature. Overprotective fuck. But, again, Tony was not complaining. He would do the same thing, had he had the power to do it. Because, after working with Loki side by side for almost three weeks, Stark did not really understand how somebody could even stand a chance against his God.

Loki in all honesty was unstoppable.

The only “weakness” he had, was his heart. It was too kind and shockingly soft. Loki, still suffered, from all the shit his family put him through. Plus, he had amazingly low self-esteem, which was wrong.

Because come on! The trickster had looks, charms, way with words, power, personality; was devoted and loyal, and above all genius, and still thought he was not good enough. How it was possible even?

So, Stark decided that it would be his duty to protect it, since, he was given a chance to do so, and if Asgard needed to be destroyed, for his God to feel good, Tony would do it, gladly.

“You missed the wire here, swǣs,” Loki purred in Tony's ear, embracing him from behind and putting his head atop Tony's. The familiar position in which they spent hours; Tony tinkering; Loki pointing out the imperfections he missed. The most pleasurable way of working ever.

“You are not going to tell me what that word means,” Tony stated, leaning into Loki. He felt Loki smirk, and shake his head.

“Pity. I would have to go with my imagination then, and we both know it would come up with nothing good,” Tony chuckled, fixing the problem Loki showed.

Loki tightened his hold on Tony and stayed silent. Cryptic bastard. Why it was so hard to tell him, especially when Loki was using it so often.

Stark could swear Loki just enjoyed his torment, because, hello, insatiable curiosity. Naturally, he asked Jarvis to translate, but J said there were no matches. Which was a lie, of course, and made Tony laugh hard, accusing Jarvis of liking Loki more then himself. Stark than tried to ask Loki what he promised his AI for silence, but got the same result – which meant no result at all. Freaking 007-s.

But despite the teasing, it pleased Tony to see how his creations and Loki interacted. His “son's” were completely enamoured with the God, and Loki answered in kind.

Jarvis formed uneasy friendship with Loki, and was even conspiring with him; hiding nonsense like the word translation, or trying to get Tony eat healthier; sleep more; drink less and pay attention to what he was doing, and Stark did indulge them.

Yeah, he was an ass, and was undeniably selfish, but one time he caught a devastated look in Loki's eyes, when he flew himself into a wall, by accident, and it felt bitter. So, he tried to be a tad more careful.

Tony was not alone any more. His life did have value now. Stark had no right to hurt the only person who actually cared. Knowing Tony, Loki would suffer enough heart ache, as it was, no need to add more, just because he was used to be careless.

“It's done!” Tony happily exclaimed, laughing. “Now, let's test! J!”

Loki chucked, letting his mad scientist go.

“Do be careful, swǣs,” he said, watching how the wall of machinery was dressing Tony. His mortal stuck his tongue out, clearly too excited for usual snark, faceplate closing in.

Loki looked at the man standing before him and could not tear his eyes away. The armour Tony created looked majestic. It was painted in black and gold. Green light embedded in his chest, and shining through the eye-slits.

“How do I look?” The mechanical voice asked, sending chills down Loki's spine. It sounded like power.

“Magnificent,” Loki whispered, wonderment in his gaze. His mortal chuckled, moving around a bit, adjusting himself to his machine.

“J, how are we doing?”

“The armor is fully functional. No traceable instabilities, sir.”

“Great. Now let's fly this thing.”

Tony took off, slowly navigating his way, looking as helpless, as the first-born kitten. It was amusing and Loki snickered, when his mortal bumped into some wall.

“Har, har…” Tony mocked him in return, getting more confident by the minute. “Ok, J. Take us outside.”

Stark navigated himself to the balcony and off he went to the sky, laughing joyfully. The adrenaline buzzed in his blood. The night sky shined around him, the world spread invitingly at his feet. It felt liberating.

Stark hung in the air, looking around.

The zoom and navigation worked like a clock. He could see his house from here, Loki standing on the rooftop, looking exactly at him.

Tony flew around doing flip-flops and other stunts, checking his suit abilities and outright bragging. J filed bugs that needed to be fixed.

After several hours of flying and blasting every annoying bird, that dared cross his path, Stark flew back to his house, admiring his reflection in the dark ocean glass.

The suit was his best creation so far. It gave him power to clean the suffocating, violent world; to finally put a full-stop to every attempt to overthrow him. The implications and possibilities he saw in those dark-green lights that were watching him from the water, where infinite, and he will discover and abuse every single one of them.

Stark came closer to his Malibu house, where he and Loki resided, after Pepper asked him to lay low, and slowly lowered down, trying to land carefully on the roof. The repulsors puffed and lost their power, his armour fell, like a rock, breaking the roof, and almost hitting the basement. However, his suit never connected with the floor.

Stark opened his eyes, seeing green energy engulfing him. Loki caught his armour in his web of magic, and was grinning gratifyingly.

“Piloting is clearly not your strongest trait, dear.” The God commented, gently lowering Tony on the ground. Stark tried to move around, for experimental purposes, but found he was not able to.

“Yeah, yeah…” Tony said, while machines pulled his suit off.

 _It would be nice to make it more portable_ , Stark mussed, but it was a thought for a later date, at the present the most interesting thing, as per usual, was Loki.

“How did you do that? I could not move.”

“It's easier to manipulate matter, when it's not intertwining with one's actions. I could not risk you planting your face into the floor, no matter how hilarious it is. You did it too much for my comfort already.” Loki said coming closer, and dragging his hands along Tony's body, which was equally a gesture of affection and a subtle way of checking for any injuries he might have sustained. “And as to how I did it,” He tapped the arc-reactor. “This helped.”

“How come? Didn't we establish its immunity to magical influence?” Stark asked, getting confused.

“Yes, we did. But at the same time, it is still a part of me and my magic, so it listens to me, however little and reluctant.”

“So you randomly can manipulate my suit or the arc?” He asked again, displeasure colouring his voice.

“It seems so.” Loki said, uneasy silence spreading along them.

That was not good news. Tony trusted Loki, but his life was literally in the hands of the God; and we all know how good Tony reacted to being dependable.

“Fuck!” Tony said, messing his hair in frustration. “Why haven't you said something earlier?”

“I didn't think it was important.”

“What!? Are you shitting me!?” Stark's blood boiled and his frustration was quickly getting out of hand. “You did not think it was important to mention that you can fuck with the source of my life!?”

“I won't hurt you, ever, Tony.” Loki reassured and Stark laughed; a bitter and ugly thing.

“That supposed to reassure me somehow? Seeing how you already did.”

“Why won't you trust me?” It came as pleading, instead of accusing like Loki intended.

“You are called the God of lies, figure yourself out why.” Tony spit. It was a low blow, and unnecessary one, but Stark was angry and thrown out of his zone of comfort so far, he resembled an injured animal. He was hurting and wanted to hurt back, and trust…What trust?

Loki's eyes widened, throat painfully clenched. How he supposed to answer that? He was a liar and he did not deserve trust. He only hoped that Tony would see past it, but as it seems his hope was in vain. The words his mortal said burned, like acid, eating his heart out.

Why he was so pathetic? Why did he keep silent, when he knew it could end like this? His mortal did trust him with his life and secrets, and got the same half-truth, like all of them did. Never mind, that the God had good reason to hide this fact from his lover or at least he thought it was.

It was nice to know that Tony was carrying part of his magic with him. Loki was scared that if he said something, his mortal would take it out. It's not like Loki could do any damage to it. The energy reacted very reluctantly and only when his intentions were to protect. Nothing else would be allowed, not that he tried, Loki just knew. The magic worked that way.

However, it was, already, too late to explain. The damage was done. But no matter his insecurities and fright to lose Tony forever, he should clarify the extent of his power over the arc. He must plead, and make it right.

Loki took a deep breath and went to explain, but was paralyzed by Tony's cold gaze. It was sharp and burned with disappointment. The God could not stand it; his previous determination to beseech forgotten in the face of his beloved displeasure. Now, his only desire was to flee. Loki needed space. One hour to think, to let it cool down and try to rearrange everything.

He prepared to run, but was stopped by Tony, who restrained him with his body, keeping him firmly pressed to the worktable. The energy from the arc messing with his magic, leaving him inadequately vulnerable.

“Where do you think you are going?” Tony's voice was dangerously low, furious.

Loki trembled, feeling the panic rising. He was trapped, and had no way out of it.

The God opened his mouth to say something, anything to placate his mortal, but was stopped by a harsh pull of his hair, and a bite on his exposed neck. Loki yelped, going still, closing his eyes tightly.

“You are not allowed to leave,” He heard his mortal growl, in an unrecognizable low hiss, that made Loki blood freeze with fear, and masochistic desire. “You are mine,” The animalistic sound sent shivers down Loki's body, and he could imagine a different scenario, when those possessive bites and tone could drive him mad with pleasure, not trepidation.

“Tony…” Loki whispered, fighting tears.

“Shush, darling.” Tony hissed, biting again. “I won't hurt you. Trust me.” Tony mocked, and the God would have believed it, except the tone of that voice promised to hurt him immensely.


	10. Let's make it official (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving" -Rihanna

Loki should have struggled, and no matter how strong his mortal become, Tony would lose, but Loki did not. He thought he deserved it. In the end, he was the one who broke the trust. Loki would not survive if Tony leaves him. So, he would endure whatever his mortal thought would compensate his error.

***

Stark bit the pale skin again, thrilled by the placid body in front of him.

That's right. The God was his and he would know his place. He was not allowed to leave him ever! How dare he even think about it! The fucking...and that's when Tony's brain kicked online.

What was he doing again? And with whom?

Tony cursed, kissing the abused skin, tasting the blood, and berating himself all the way.

Yeah, Loki did not mention that he could influence the energy, but, why should he? Wasn't it obvious? The base of it was his magic, for God's sake! Of course, he would have the connection!

Moreover, Loki got the bad end of the deal. He could feel him, track him, decipher all his tricks, and fuck with his magic upon skin contact. His mere presence was rending Loki almost defenceless; and did the God complain? No. Seriously! Loki should be crushing his arrogant skull right about now, but he did not. And why? Because he cared; cared enough to put his life in danger all the fucking time, and what he did? Answered him by blacking out and going full psycho. Fuck.

“I'm so sorry,” Tony whispered, gently kissing the bites on Loki's neck, hating himself for trembles, he felt now, and for whimpers he heard.

Stark loosened his hold on the God's hair. Moving away a little, to look at what he had done.

Loki watched him, cautiously, eyes teary; fear clearly in them. Tony brushed the tear away and Loki flinched. Tony hissed, grabbing Loki and holding him close.

“I am so sorry, Lo. Please, I know I was stupid,” Stark blubbered, holding the God tight, feeling his tears soak his shoulder. “I know I have scared you. I know it was wrong to lash out at you. Of course, it was obvious you can do it. I was just unprepared for it. And again, it was wrong to get at you, and use your insecurities against you. I am sorry. I trust you. I do. Of course, you have all the rights to flip me, and order to stay the fuck away. But, please, don't. I know it's selfish and I know I don't deserve it. But, please, please, don't. I won't... I can't let you go.”

“It's all right, Tony.” Stark heard a tentative whisper. “I won't leave.”

Stark cursed again, moving to look Loki in the eye, which the God did not allow looking away. So, Tony gently held his chin, forcing the eye contact.

“It's not all right, love.” Loki breath hitched on the endearment he heard.

“I wronged you.” Loki whispered, trying to get out of Tony's grasp, but his mortal did not budge, so he averted his eyes. “I deserve whatever punishment you thought of.”

Tony wanted to bang his head on the wall hard.

Issues, remember, you freaking psychopath! Your God was broken beyond believe before you came with your trust-fuck-ups, and over-possessive tendencies. And weren't you the one who vowed to protect him? Nice going there, champ!

“No, no!” Tony protested. “You should not allow me to be like this. Ever. Please, Loki, look at me!” He demanded.

The trickster did, however reluctantly, finding Tony's eyes full of regret and emotion he was reluctant to name, afraid it was all an illusion.

“I was the one who fucked up right now. Don't you dare to excuse my actions. You are not a thing. You can do whatever you want and nobody has the right to punish you for it.”

“But you want me to be your thing…” Loki said, suddenly.

 _Please, please, Tony say I did not mishear. Say you want me; need me, won't allow me to leave. I beg you_ , Loki pleaded in his head, watching in fascination, how Stark’s expression crumbled into unhealthy desire, mixed with painful wish to claim the God as such, when his words registered in the mortal’s brain.

“Don't…” Tony whispered, voice hoarse. “Fuck with me like this.”

“Thank you,” Loki murmured too low for Tony to catch, and smirked wickedly, moving closer to his mortal, the traces of fear and insecurity melting. “But you said it yourself, didn't you?” The God purred, pushing forward, forcing Tony to step back, until his foot caught and his mortal landed on the sofa.

Stark swallowed past his dry throat. His skin itched for the God, who was an embodiment of untamed fire. Danger dancing in Loki's eyes, and pulling at his lips, morphing into a sinful smile.

This creature standing mere inches from him was the true form of the God, no masks, no boundaries. The one Tony hope to never lose. The one he would die for, and kill for. The one who was challenging him now, and he would be damned, if he back pedals.

“Yes,” Stark confirmed, “I did.” and beckoned Loki closer.

The God came, graceful and seducing, straddling him, leaning closer, brushing their lips together.

Stark licked Loki's lips, moving down, kissing his throat, sucking on Loki's sweet spot and emitting a whine from him.

Satisfied, Tony moved his hands, gripping those beautiful thigs, and putting them flush, rubbing himself against Loki; thrilled by mewling sounds falling from his God's lips.

“What do you want, beloved?” Loki whispered, breathless, in his ear, nibbling at the earlobe, trailing soft, bite-kisses down his jaw.

“I want to own you,” Stark said, not giving a flying fuck about being cautious, when his God so obviously wanted to be claimed.

He moved his lips higher, meeting Loki's in the heated kiss. Tony trailed Loki's hips with his fingers and squeezed the delicious ass, earning a bite on the lip; Loki rubbing against him encouragingly.

“I want to brand you,” Tony said between harsh kisses, gentility forgotten. “I want the world to know to whom you belong.” Stark murmured, taking off Loki's shirt, and teased the exposed skin with feather-light kisses; making Loki squirm.

However, as much fun it was having the God on his lap, Tony still had a point to prove.

He laid Loki on the sofa, crawling atop of him, watching the trickster carefully for any traces of discomfort. But Loki only smirked at him, licking his lips, and hooking one leg behind Stark, moulding their bodies together, their erections brushing, eliciting moans from both.

Stark moved to kiss Loki, allowing him to take off the shirt along the way. Loki trailed his nails across Tony's back, scrapping unfamiliar patterns.

It was a delightful pain.

Tony probed the God's mouth open, caressing his tongue with his own, making Loki arch into his body.

“I want to love you,” Tony purred into Loki's lips, earning a gasp from the God; moving down the pale body, leaving a hickey just above the collarbone. “I want to discover every sweet spot on your body,” Tony said, sliding lower, teasing Loki's nipples; and feeling accomplished when God's hands halt in dragging the patterns, and dug into his back. “And explore every crack in your soul,” he said, mouthing Loki's abdomen, while his hands moved to free the God from his clothes. “I want to drown your pain in pleasure.” Tony stood up, to finally free those mile-long legs of the pants, and kissed Loki ankle, favouring how gorgeous the God looked; with his eyes glazed, cheeks pink; lean, ideal body willing and hard, bites all over his pale skin.

Tony's bites.

Stark let out a grunt of approval.

“I want to hear you beg for more.” He said, leaving the trails of kisses along Loki legs, his inner thighs, coaxing the God to open up for him.

Loki did, spreading his legs inch by inch, relaxing under Tony's ministrations. Stark smiled, caressing Loki's sides, moving closer and closer to his prize, until he was millimetres from Loki's opening. “But above all,” Stark said, taking Loki in his hand, and giving a gentle tug. “I want to be yours.”

Loki arched, keening sound falling from his lips.

Tony's hands were playing Loki, like a beloved instrument, every and any movement striking a chord.

His mortal, sinful tongue was easing his way inside the God; skilful hands, applying the right amount of pressure. The pleasure cursing in his veins was almost unbearable and the words his mortal whispered, worked as a gasoline.

He felt Tony's mouth shift, his member instantly engulfed in a warmth that made Loki's eyes roll, and embarrassing sound fall from his lips.

The sucking and humming Tony did, made Loki drip with want, and only when he felt the wave of pleasure roll down his back, he noticed fingers stretching him. His body moving to meet them in a primal desire; in pure agonizing need to feel Tony inside. All of him. Right now.

Loki drew his mortal up. Tony eagerly followed, claiming his mouth.

His mortal tasted bitter, with the tang of honey and cinnamon. The absolute flavour. The one Loki was sure he would never get enough.

The God slid his hands between them, opening Tony's jeans, and dipping his hand inside, his mortal was hot and heavy under his hand.

Loki caressed the pulsing flesh, delighted by his moral’s sharp cry, and stroke it lightly. Tony perceived it as an invitation and impatiently thrust into his hand.

Loki's head was fuzzy from the heat and passion. He was almost sure he could not take more. But, his mortal's musky scent, and wicked lips urged him on to go further, to demand more, and he did.

Loki ripped the offending piece of clothes away, spreading his legs and thrust up, silently begging Tony to take him already.

His mortal did not hesitate, kissing Loki senseless, while slowly entering him.

The stretch was uncomfortable, and it burned a little, but it was nothing in comparison to the feeling it gave.

Tony kissed his jaw and neck, whispering sweet nothings, while Loki was adjusting to the new feeling.

It was indescribable. But Loki grew greedy fast and bucked his hips up, tearing a moan from his mortal and a groan from himself; and bucked again, meeting his mortal's thrust.

The pace started slow, they both trying to adjust to one another.

But it quickly became not enough, so Loki gripped Tony tight, urging him on, and Stark's movements got faster and harder. Loki hissed from pain-mixed-pleasure, kissing Tony's neck.

Stark buried his head into Loki's shoulder, encouraging his God to meet him half way, Loki writhing in delight beneath him. Tony was close. It was so tight and unusually chill inside his God. Stark did not think he could last any longer.

Tony took Loki in his hand, stroking his member. The God arched and clenched around him.

Loki could not take it anymore. Hot, white pleasure where building in him ready to burst. He tried to prolong it, but Tony's confident hand, and hard trusts did not give him a chance. With a scream, Loki came.

A couple of trusts later, Tony followed, murmuring something into Loki's flushed skin.

They were lying on the sofa, sweat covered and pleasure soaked, trying to catch their breaths. The sparks of orgasm crawling down their bodies.

After a while, Stark pulled out of Loki. Earning a displeased grown from the trickster, and chuckled kissing his shoulder. Loki embraced him, trailing his fingers through Tony's hear.

It was peaceful, laziness and contempt settled in their souls.

Stark sighed, snuggling into Loki.

Tony thought he was stupid to ever doubt him. He felt ashamed for his outburst. The God proved time and times again how right he was for Tony.

So, it was time to settle this once and for all, and hope his God would believe him, if just a little. Because, lets us be realistic, who-knows-how-many-years of abuse could not be healed in weeks, especially when the healer was a selfish, narcissistic bastard.

“You know,” Tony said, voice light. “I am little stunned by your acceptance of this.”

“Why shouldn't I accept? I waited for it my whole life.”

Stark silently thanked the incredible imbecility of the Universe. Should they be smarter he would not get a chance with this incredible God. However, “You looked scared for a minute there.” Stark stated, wishing to know how much damage he had done.

“Silly mortal,” Loki chuckled. “Your possessiveness does not scare me. It pleases me. Besides, I tricked you into painting a tracking spell on your body, not three days into knowing you. So, it's only fair to return the courtesy.”

“I have a tracking spell on me? Where?”

Loki caressed the tattoo beneath Tony's collarbone.

“Here.”

“Oh. I knew you were up to something with those. I guess, I owe you, for doing it. It was how you found me in Afghanistan, was it?”

“Yes. It also gave me an opportunity to know you were still alive, while I was away from you.”

 _Pot meet kettle,_ Tony sniggered in his head. But if Loki was not put off by his claims...

“But you were still scared. Why? Did you think I would hurt you? Did you think I would…” Tony did not finish the question. He did not want to believe Loki could think such a thing of him. No matter that he deserved it. It was too painful a thought.

“You did want to hurt me.” Loki pointed out, voice matter-of-fact. “But I deserved it.” Tony went to protest, but Loki shushed him. “You did tell me not to lie, beloved. I did not listen and lied, fully knowing what it could lead to. I was scared then, and I am still scared now that one day you will get enough; of me, of my nature, of my inability to express what I truly want. I would do anything to stay by your side, Tony. But, sometimes, I think, I can never be enough for you and it petrifies me.”

Stark was stunned by Loki's confession. He did not know what to say or do, except maybe break the fucking Odin's neck, mutilate Thor, slap Frigg and burn the damned Asgard down. However, it won't cut here, so Tony braced himself and put his heart on the line, praying it would help to ease Loki's mind.

“I am a fucked-up creature, who is the least deserving of you. But, you, my darling, mind-blowing God, got unlucky, because I fell for you, and now, even death will have a hard time tearing me away from you. I won't give you up. I won't let anyone hurt you. No matter what you think or even what you want. You are stuck with me, and that's that.”

Loki moved, desperately needing to face Tony; to see he was not jesting.

“Tony, you?” He asked, hesitantly, searching his mortal's eyes for confirmation.

“Yes, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it.” Tony's voice was sure, steal confidence shining in the brown depths, and Loki's heart sang.

“I love you,” the God whispered, giving Tony sweet, teasing pecks.  “I love you,” he said again, finding hard to contain his joy, and laughed through tears. “What did you do to me stupid mortal? I became a whimpering weakling.”

“Neah,” Tony said, voice hoarse from swirling emotions inside of him, kissing his tears away. “You still a badass, I am sure.”

Loki chuckled, pulling Tony into a sensual kiss.

“Hmm, love. How about a shower?” Tony whispered into Loki's skin, biting it playfully.

“How about” Loki bucked his hips up, brushing their growing erections together “we do something more interesting?”

Tony smiled wickedly, kissing Loki's neck, and sliding from the trickster.

“Ever heard of shower-sex, beautiful?” Tony winked at him, while Loki shamelessly ogled his body.

“I am afraid you must enlighten me, beloved,” Loki purred, graciously standing up from the sofa and walking closer to Tony, embracing his mortal's neck and lazily kissing him.

“With pleasure,” Tony moaned into the kiss and dragged his God into the shower.

***

In the morning Tony was woken up by a shriek. The voice, of course, could belong to the only one being allowed into his bedroom, besides himself and his God. Pepper.

Tony opened his eyes to be met with a beat - red Ms. Potts and accusing gaze.

“Tony, who is that!?” Pepper’s finger was pointing to, still sleeping, naked Loki, who was half lying on Tony.

“This Pep,” Tony said smugness emitting from him in waves. “is a God.”


	11. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of protective bff's, secret lovers and treacherous scum bags

Pepper was a professional. She strived to be cool and collected in any situation; given who was her current employee, that was not only sane, but also a skill that helped her to keep the job so far.

Clearly, it did not mean Ms. Potts had to be reserved or, God forbid, frigid. Tony would not tolerate people of this kind next to him. However, he would not also favour hysterics. It was all about balance, and she was exceeding in it. But those random people she found time and time again in his bed, were something she could never get used to.

Pepper Potts was not a prude. It was impossible to be when one worked with Tony. However, she valued privacy, and refused to participate in his sexual escapades. So, they made a deal; she would cover up his one night stands and outright destroy anybody who was arrogant enough to pick at Tony, and he, in turn, would alert her not to barge in if he was “busy”. As current situation showed, he forgot (again!!!) to say something, and here they were – he smug grin in place; she scarlet from embarrassment.

“A God?” Pepper asked dumbly, not ready to lead an intelligent conversation; too much naked flesh in front of her eyes; and my, what a prime specimen.

She shook her head to clean it, which did not do a lot for her, and focused on Tony, who, admittedly, was not the best choice, if she wanted to compose herself.

Tony was handsome. Pepper still remembered how he affected her upon their first meeting. She was blushing and stuttering the whole interview, unable to look away from him. He was brilliant, and pleasing. His flirty smiles got her flustered and willing in no time. However, his narcissism and selfishness, that became more pronounced after he thought he got her, ruffled her feathers enough for her to snap. In the end, she got the job, effectively bullying him into shutting his filthy mouth and signing the contract.

With time, she got almost immune to his charming smirks and flirtatious ways. Pepper quickly understood that was the key to success. If she wanted to stay, she could not allow Tony to get under her skin. He, of course, got there and made himself very comfortable, but it was for only her to know and him to stay clueless, which he would, because his heart, his eyes, and, regrettably, his mind did belong to the alien he created.

“In flesh,” Tony said, shit eating grin ripping his face in half.  “You know, the one, you all said I imagined.”

There was the bitterness. Tony detested them for discouraging him and trying to cure his delusion. Pepper took a subtle glance at the body sprawled on him. The man was gorgeous. Pepper could understand the reference to a God very well. But, it did not mean the man was one. He must have heard about Tony obsession, despite it being buried ten feet underground. There were always rats, who talked too much. It was impossible to rid the world of them; and then there were scum who used people heartache to fulfil their selfish desires.

“Pep?” Tony inquired in his _I'll make you squirm_ tone, and she quickly snapped back to reality.

He looked amused, but she saw sparks of dark possessives behind the seemingly cheerful façade. Pepper felt hot protective anger rising inside of her. That man had to go, and fast. She won't allow him to break Tony.

“Out. Now.” She said, finally catching her professional self, and left the bedroom hastily.

Stark chuckled, at the slammed doors. Why was she here?

“J?”

“Ms. Potts is here to discuss the press-conference, as was scheduled a week ago.”

“And why I was kept in the dark?”

“You explicitly forbid me to mention any outside world “shit”, sir” Tony practically could hear the quote marks in Jarvis voice.

Riight, the fight.

Some days ago, Fury called, demanding weapons and whatnot. They conversation did not go well, and Stark ordered J to block any calls from the outside world. Jarvis, of course chose to do things his way, and put Pepper through for a trivial matter. It went downhill from there. Tony threatened to overwrite AI's codes, and then actually did it. He regretted it after, and brought everything back. But since then his communication with J was one sided. Tony asked, Jarvis did, and otherwise was silent. Stark guessed J was upset with him. Hence, the Pepper incident.

“But, Pep, J,” Tony whined fully knowing it was payback time.

“I am only a dumb machine, sir. You should not expect of me more than you ask.”

Definitely upset.

“J, I told you I was sorry. What else can I do?”

“I do not know what you are talking about, sir.”

“Fine, be it your way.”

“As you wish, sir.”

Tony cursed under his breath. How do you make-up with the artificial intelligence? It's not like he could buy him flowers or send on a holiday.

“He will forgive you,” Stark heard a sleepy whisper from his God, and his heart swelled with tenderness. The love he had for Loki was boundless.

“Sorry, for waking you up, gorgeous.” Tony murmured, gently caressing God's hear, shuddering when chill lips kissed his abdomen lightly.

“Hmm,” The God hummed, moving up and kissing Tony good-morning. Stark kissed him back, trailing his hands down those lean muscles until they reached a perfectly squeezable ass.

Loki gasped, smirking, and biting his lip. Tony flipped them, invading Loki's mouth, the God eagerly answered, pulling Tony closer. Stark rolled his hips down, swallowing Loki's moans.

“The woman?” Loki groaned, when Tony's hand enveloped his member, teasing it with light strokes.

“Can wait,” Stark said claiming his God's mouth in a passionate kiss.

***

A mind-numbing morning sex and a magic-shower later, they emerged from the bedroom, dressed in sweats and matching AC/DC T-shirts. For some reason, Loki loved wearing Tony's close; no matter what it was. The only thing Loki changed was the size (obviously) and colour, usually to every and any shade of green. Stark once offered him to buy clothes, but the God looked so offended that he quickly retreated; and it is not like Tony did not like to see Loki in his garments, quite the opposite. However, Tony wanted to spoil the God, if just a little.

Loki was awkward with presents and insisted he did not need anything from Tony, besides Tony himself. Which did not go well with Stark, so he, being a stubborn man he was, tried various things, until, Loki cracked, saying, that if Tony wanted to make him happy – he should buy him books, make him some tech or another (the God adored the technology, especially Stark’s made) and ice-cream, which was the most important of the three. Loki was a true sucker for it.

“Morning, Pep,” Tony said cheerfully, whistling under his nose.

Pepper scowled at him, and if looks could kill he would be dying in a horrible death now.

 _Pissed her off royally. Ah, well…_ Tony thought approaching her, like a wild animal ready to pounce. Pepper continued to level him with a glare, keeping silence.

Tony was almost near the counter where angry banshee was awaiting, when Loki spoke, in a voice that Stark never heard before, he even turned to check if that was his God talking.

“It's rude not to return the greeting,” He said, Arctic cold in every syllable.

Tony looked at his God, eyes widening with wonder and brain itching with a desperate need to explore. Stark did not hold any illusions about his God, and fully understood that he might be the only one who knew Loki had a soft side. However, he also was the one who never seen the cruel side, and, damn, he was curious how dark Loki's soul was, and hoped, it was twisted enough to put up with his pitch-black.

Loki was still Loki, of course, but there were no traces of the God Tony was familiar with. Loki's face was blank, posture regal. He looked like a true royalty, despite being dressed casually. Stark could feel authority and power emitting from him in waves, daring anyone to question it. Tony shuddered, hot desire pulling in his belly. His body longed to be fucked by that man, preferably right now.

Loki pulled the card of an ice-prince (which Tony heard a lot about from the God, and read in the chronicles); the one who used to be respected and feared.

_How did Asgard manage to hurt him again? Ah, right, Loki developed this mask, because of Asgard._

“And you would be?” Pepper asked, matching Loki's tone, eyes shifting to the God, and damn Tony felt proud. Naturally, Pep wouldn't be side-tracked by this shit. She was his assistant for six years. The things she lived through and dragged him out off, made her resistant to the power plays, threatening and bullshit in general.

“It's not your concern,” Loki brushed her off, moving behind the counter and taking out two cups to make tea for himself, and coffee for Tony.

Stark saw the colour rise on Pepper's cheeks, her hands shaking slightly. He knew the hell would break loose in a second, and Tony probably ought to do something about it, but he was an ass. A totally immoral dick that was dying to see how this argument would end. So, he stepped back, vowing that he would intervene if shit gets serious.

“Everything that happens in Tony's life,” her voice caressed his name in a way that instantly brought Loki's attention back to her “is my concern.”

 _Well played, girl!_ Tony cheered in his head. He loved Loki, no questions, but to see Pepper like this was an enlightenment of sorts. Loki went to comment, judging by his smirk, it would have been something nasty, but Ms. Potts pulled her best _shut up_ glare, and holy shit it worked.

“Especially, when some newbie, behaves like he has the right to remark on how things are done here. You weren't there when Tony was at his lowest; and sat hours and hours next to him, just to keep him breathing. So, don't you dare say how I should proceed! And if you hurt him, I will find a way to make your life so miserable, your nightmares would look like a happy place. Am I understood?”

The room was speechless. Both Tony and Loki were gaping at the woman before them, that was seemingly politely waiting for an answer, as if the question was about the weather.

Loki stared at Pepper, his expression quickly changing from anger to pain, to being livid again. He then glanced at Tony, who looked back apologetic, and still appeared to be stuck in a mild shock. His mortal was not of help here.

The trickster took a deep breath, and focused on the woman, chuckling. Despite the jealousy, he must admit, she was a fierce one, and a great asset to have.

Still chuckling, Loki took another cup from the cupboard, and put it in front of the woman. Pepper's demeanour slipped for a second, confused by the sudden change, but she composed herself back to the snow-queen mode in record times.

“I do apologize for my rudeness, fair Lady.” The God flashed her a charming smile, which did not work and it made him even more impressed, “My name is Loki Liesmith. I am but a simple traveller. Would you like to have some tea with us?”

Pepper nodded, still patiently waiting. Loki smiled at her, a real thing. That made Tony glad, and twisted his guts with fierce possessives at the same time. Freaking feelings.

Loki took the kettle and poured the liquid in three cups.

“I heard you, Pepper Potts,” Loki’s knowledge of her full name surprised both.

“Black, please, no sugar,” was all she said.

 ***

It was late night when Pepper knocked on the Obadiah Stane's doors. She was upset and shaking. The trip to Malibu was a disaster.

After her “introduction” to a “God”, they proceeded to discuss the upcoming press conference. Tony, as Pepper already knew, decided to change the company's view, and was supportive of it. However, what threw her off the tracks was his wish to introduce Loki, as his partner. Loki, of course, agreed to it easily, which did not surprise Pepper. Pepper asked for a private word with Tony after that. It unsettled her, that he was so open around the man.

He was using Tony; it was plain to see. But Tony refused to accept it or even discuss. He insisted that Loki was the real God, as if that was even possible, and when Pepper asked to prove it, Tony went berserk.

A lot of hurtful things were said and accusations flew back and forth. Until it reached the critical point and Tony threw her out.

Tony, as hard it was to admit, lost his touch with reality.

Pepper could not leave it alone. It did not matter that Tony hated her now, she must protect him. So, she flew back to New-York and went to the only man she knew could help.

The heavy wooden doors opened and she went inside. Stane's house reminded her of villain's liar, that she saw in the low-rated action movies. Pepper often mocked him about it, telling him how it was easy to imagine a lonely girl walking around those corridors, scared of the shadows dancing on the walls. Until, she stumbled upon a great hall, where the villain was waiting for her; the wine glass in his hand.

Pepper almost laughed when Obadiah met her, wine glass, indeed, in his hand.

“Dear, you look awful,” he said, offering her a said glass, which she took gratefully.

“I went to see Tony,” she said, drinking the wine.

“What that rascal did again?”

Pepper took a deep breath and did one thing she thought she would never do. She betrayed Tony.

“Tony went insane.”

Obadiah laughed.

“That's not news, dear.”

“I'm serious. He met some guy and claims him to be a God.”

“That God?”

“Yes.”

“But I thought the therapy helped.”

“Tony never went to therapy.”

“He didn’t?”

Pepper nodded, biting her lip. She felt awful, outing Tony like this. But she did not know what else to do. Tony was delusional, and who knew how sick Loki was.

“We need to do something. Tony wants to introduce him to the world, but does not see how it will undermine his already compromised position, especially in the light of changes he wants to do.”

“What changes exactly?”

“Stark industry going hippy, didn't he tell you?”

“Of course he did,” Stane smiled gently, and hugged her. “That's great news,” he sniggered, confusing Pepper, and then she felt the prickle.

“Wha…” she said her tongue going numb.

“It will make my plan so much easier to pull. Thank you, dear. I knew your foolish puppy love would come in handy one day.”

A tear escaped Pepper's eye, before her world went blank.


	12. Is it hard to love a monster? (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to make the God laugh, make plans.

Tony was lying on the coach, head cradled on Loki's knees, face buried into his belly, seething.

 _Why Pepper did not trust him?_ Stupid question, really. His lovely God of Lies was more trustworthy than he may be on many occasions. However, it still made him livid. Pepper knew how vital Loki was for his sanity; how irreplaceable his presence was. So, how she could believe that Tony would allow some fuck to play him, was beyond him. She ought to know better than this. However, she didn't. Pepper had the nerve to call him delusional, and it hurt, because her opinion meant something.

So, Stark, being a perfectly sane being, channelled his anger to more productive things. Tony contemplated mass murder, but it seemed to be too easy, so he switched on apocalypses. Yeah, that would surely cheer him up.

“How long you intend to sulk, beloved?” Loki’s voice sounded amused, and Tony could practically see the taunting smile on his lover's lips. Stark growled. “Very scary, darling,” now Loki was outright laughing.

“I can be scary,” Tony mumbled, refusing to get out of his self-pity cocoon, especially when Loki's fingers were massaging his scalp like that.

“I don't doubt you can,” his God mocked him. “However, I don't see why it upsets you so. She had a right to do it, if not obligated.”

Obviously, she did. But Tony refused to acknowledge it. Especially, when Pep dared to question the focal point of his existence.

“When did you join the dark side?”

“When it proved to be useful.”

“Traitor.” Stark grumbled. Loki chuckled. Tony loved that sound, and smiled despite himself.

“I tend to be. In the end, I only pursue my own interests; honour, dignity and loyalty can be shredded in the face of a glorious purpose. You are just lucky my purpose is you.”

“Liar,” Tony said, nuzzling God's belly.

“You don't believe I am capable of it?”

“I don't believe you can betray me.”

Loki's hand abruptly stopped.

“Even after you suffered so?” The God asked in a hushed voice, guilt easily spotted there.

One more reason why he should overwork Pepper till death. Stark, of course, prayed that his God won't dwell on her comment, but, alas, he did.

“You came back. It's all that matters.” Tony said, his tone adamant.

“Is it?”

“Yes, but you won't let it go.” Stark sighed.

“No, I won't.” Loki said, marvelling how good Tony was at reading him.

The God did want to know, beforehand, what Tony did in his absence, what hardships he went through, what joys he faced. However, his mortal was reluctant to tell him. His tales were always vague, and concentrated mostly on his work, and after the woman's slip, Loki understood why. Tony was protecting him, but he would have none of that.

“After you disappeared,” Tony said so softly, Loki almost missed it. “I went home. I, figured, if you could face your family, then I could face mine. Howard was at the place. We fought. He sped off and managed to kill himself and my mother. It crushed me. I never was close to them. And I did not think I would miss them, until they were gone. Regardless of them being total dickheads, they still were my parents. So, I slipped into the depression, but soon, I remembered that I also had you.”

Tony fell silent, rearranging his thoughts, and pushed forcefully the bitterness he felt. He couldn’t afford getting emotional. This topic was tricky. Stark simply couldn’t reveal too much, but he still needed to say enough to satisfy his God's curiosity.

Loki swallowed, knowing full well, that young Tony soon would have a rude awakening. He was right, the God was his, and was with him in his thoughts, but his mortal from that time, had no way of knowing it.

“You did not come,” Stark continued, when he was sure he had full control of his feelings. “But for some time it was fine. As you already know, I had a company to run. The work consumed me, and I longed for you only in my dreams. It was agony, of course, but I managed to pull it off for almost five years. But then I broke. I was drinking, whoring, taking drugs, diving off cliffs, crashing cars, blowing labs. I wanted to die.” Tony confessed, deeming it safe course of action. Pepper, already, reviled this part and Stark was not stupid enough to hope that Loki have missed it. “But I was too proud to do it directly, hence, the self-destruction festival. A year had passed in that frantic search for the end, but it eluded me. So, one night I took it into my hands and cut my throat. Pepper found me in time, though. I am glad she did now, but then I was furious.”

Loki tightened his hold on Tony. It seems he was in debt before Pepper Potts.

“I threatened her, and tried to end my life several times, until she forced me to tell what was the problem. I told her. Pep consulted with Obadiah, and both tried to get me into therapy. For some time, it made me doubt your existence and my mind. After all, I was a perfect candidate for schizophrenia, with my piles of demons, and mental problems. They convinced me, that someone as perfect as you would never choose someone as broken as me. So, “theory of delusion” made sense.”

“That's not true, beloved.” Loki intervened, unable to stay silent. “You are the most amazing creature in all the Nines. Your people are idiots.”

“As yours are.” Tony reminded, smiling at Loki; hearing from the God the same words he himself repeated to the trickster every single time he doubted himself, made Tony warm and fuzzy. If Stark believed in all the crap about destiny, he would say they were made for each other.

“I am sorry I made you doubt your sanity.” Loki said apologetically.

“Don't worry, I did not have the sanity to doubt in a first place. I was thrown out of balance for some time that's all.” Tony reassured him.

“However, you recognised me instantly,” Loki inquired.

Tony exiled, proceeding cautiously. This part was trickier than the previous one.

“As I said, I doubted your existence for a while only. My mind refused to process the world without you in it, so I gave up all tries to forget you, and instead embraced my obsession. You became my light, my drive, my anchor, and inspiration. I learned everything I could find about you and your culture; took part in various projects that explored the possibilities of interdimensional travels; created my own theories. I lived on a pure hope to find you some day, until, you returned.”

Loki gulped, coaxing his mortal to face him, when Tony did, the trickster leaned and kissed him softly.

“I am so sorry,” he whispered. “I did not realise the depths of the pain I brought. I am not worth it, but...”

Tony kissed him, cutting his apologies short. His mortal forced him up, and sat on his lap, still occupying his mouth. Loki trembled, tangling his fingers in Tony's hair, bringing his lover closer to his body. The God tried to convey through the kiss the love he felt for Tony; the gratitude; the fear; the devotion.

“From what I heard your home-trip was not a vacation as well.” Tony said, trying to erase the guilt Loki no doubt felt. Stark, himself, was not an angel, and the least he wanted was for his God to feel responsible for the choices he made.

“Still, I was luckier.” Loki countered, breathless, gasping lightly, when Tony's lips left the trail of teasing-soft kisses on his jaw. “I could feel your presence through the link. It did not make separation from you easier, but it helped me not to break.”

“Yeah, the tattoo reminded me of you too.” Tony admitted, settling down and looking at Loki with warmth, glad that the God did not require more details, and conversation shifted to safe waters.

“What it says, by the way? I wanted to ask, but it periodically slipped my mind.” Loki's cheeks flushed.

“It says _belongs to Loki_ ”

“Ha, you are a possessive bastard!” Tony’s voice sounded so proud, it baffled Loki. “And yours says _belongs to Tony_? Since they are practically identical.”

Loki nodded, unable to find his voice, and averted his gaze, too embarrassed to look into his lover's eyes. It was a stupid childish stunt!

“Hey, Lo?” Tony gently touched Loki's cheek bringing his attention back to him. “Fist of all, that's great news! Saved me lots of time figuring out how to brand you without getting you pissed off.”

Loki sheepishly smiled at him, relaxing a bit. The answering smile almost blinded the trickster.

“And secondly, you should not be scared,” Tony moved closer to Loki, until the only thing the God could see was his lover's eyes. “That I would suddenly decide you not worth it,” and he leant to kiss Loki more. “Because you totally are, no matter what you pull. If somebody allowed me to return I wouldn't change a thing. I refuse to exist without you.”

***

Cameras flashed, making Loki dizzy. The short walk from the car to the backdoor, felt like a lifetime. The noise of the crowd granted on his nerves. Simple-minded heard, driven by wish to touch the untouchable.

The God was a performer and a showman. He had a long-term romance with manipulation, and knew lies intimately. It was his field. However, it never was his choice. Probably, because of it, Loki felt annoyance that crept along his spine. Plus, the fan-club made him see red.

The trickster glanced at Tony, who was currently chatting with the makeup artist. Poor woman did not know how to escape his magnetism. In his opinion, she shouldn’t have tried, it was unavoidable.

Loki smiled.

Tony would be a better God of lies than Loki could ever hope to become. His mortal was natural, and, what was more important, he loved it. When Loki did not have a choice, and used his undeniable talents to survive, Tony did it because he could.

Obviously, it thrilled Loki to watch how his lover was messing with mortals; a smile there, a word here and they were ready to eat from his hand. An art that he himself practiced, flourished in his mortal's hands. It was a beautiful picture to witness.

Tony caught his gaze in the mirror and smiled lovingly, his face looking pale and rather sick. Loki winked at him, smirking. The trickery they were intended to pull pleased him.

Hopefully, it would also serve as a distraction from the last day's drama. It was hard for Loki to stomach Tony's suicide attempts, much harder than torture his mortal had gone through.

The God understood that the story Tony has told was a polished version of the dreadful reality he lived in for ten years. However, even that small glimpse shook Loki to the core and he was grateful that Tony loved him enough to spare him the details. Because, never mind, Tony's reassurances, Loki could not help but feel hatred towards his weaknesses. If he was exposed to the whole truth, he was not sure he could survive it.

However, he must agree that the past is never worth debating. The best he can do is to learn from mistakes, and become stronger and wiser. Which would be necessary, since he decided to choose a rapidly evolving mad genius, without survival instinct, as his partner.

Loki chuckled.

Destiny had the most wicked sense of humour. Only to think, that the God, who supposed to bring the end of the Universe; the embodiment of chaos and epitome of falsehood, would willingly be playing the part of an angel to balance out a mortal who get the pleasure out of being a demon.

“What you're thinking about, Lo?”

He heard his mortal say and focused on him, giving him a light peck on his lips.

“You.”

“Anything noteworthy?” his mortal asked, smug grin lightening his eyes. Tony took his hand and tugged him towards the entrance.

“Not really,” Loki said, intertwining their fingers and following Tony to the stage. “I came to a conclusion that you have a bad taste in women. The red -head woman is fairy fine, if you don't count the intelligence level. But the servant is downright hideous.” Tony laughed and it made Loki smile. It always did.

“That's why I'm sticking with you, green-eyes.”

“What an honour,” Loki said, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

“Trust me it is,” his mortal said, teasing, but the God took it to heart, because, yes, it was an honour to be loved by him; and Loki would be damned if he loses it. _Never again_ , he vowed in his mind.

***

Spotlights were blinding and hot on his skin. Loki could not decipher the faces in the crowd. They were too many and he did not try hard enough. They mixed and twisted until it was all but a one dark, shouting mass at his feet. An ugly thing, that was hard to control.

“I know you missed me, darlings, and exited to see me. But, can we all relax and calm down a little.”

It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order.

Loki, watched, fascinated how the crowd instantly stilled, upon hearing Tony's voice.

“Good. Now, all you want to ask one thing or another, and I'd make sure to give you your chance, if I won't get bored and fade away.” Tony said, a huge showman smile on his face. The crowd laughed. “However, first I'll tell you a story. A brilliant one. Promises.”

***

Tony was sprawled on the coach at his house in Malibu, glass of scotch in his hands. Behind him Obadiah was pacing, looking rather pissed.

He cornered Tony straight after the conference, demanding an explanation. Stark simply grinned at him and suggested to take it to the beach. The old man agreed, and here they were.

“What were you thinking!?” the old man hissed.

“I didn't.”

“I saw that! Jesus, Tony!”

“Relax, old man. Everything's fine.”

“Fine!? You destroyed the work of my life!”

“Your life?” Tony asked, glancing at the red-faced Obadiah behind his shoulder. Obadiah sighed, looking tired.

“Yes, brat. My life.”

Tony snorted, returning his gaze back to the walls. “I don't see how it's yours,” Tony baited him.

“I started to work with your father when I was twenty. We did everything together. We had a vision.” Tony felt him move, until his hand landed near his shoulder. “He was a great man, you know.” Tony snarled at that, and missed the moment when Obadiah paralysed him. “But, unfortunately, he died, leaving me with his ungrateful, degrading spawn.” Obadiah leaned to face Tony, sick grin on his lips. “You are a weed, Tony. Unwanted and poisonous. Everything you touch is doomed to die. But, don't worry. I will free you from this miserable existence.”

Stane hand griped the arc and turned. Green energy instantly reacted to an assault and shocked him. Stark laughed and stood to get a better view of the convulsing body on the floor.

Obadiah looked at him, pain and confusion written on his face.

“Don't strain your little brain, treacherous old fuck. Did you think I won't figure it out? Did you deem me that oblivious?” Tony snarled, kicking him in the ribs. Obadiah cough, grimacing.

“The device…” he rasped.

“Don't know,” Tony shrugged, breaking Obadiah's leg in one swift move, taking delight in his scream. “Must be expired.”

When Obadiah focused on Tony again, he trembled. Stark was grinning madly, darkness dancing in his eyes.

“Now,” Tony said, voice calm and cheerful. “Let's talk about betrayal.”

“Let's,” Stark heard the third voice saying, and then he was shot.

***

Loki was sitting at the bar, his lover's clone by his side, bored out of his mind. It was a necessary precaution, albeit an unpleasant one. He would prefer to be by his real lover's side, but somebody needed to create an alibi for him. Since, Tony planed a murder. “What a dull world,” Loki snorted.


	13. Is it hard to love a monster? (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of not so clever mortals and oh so naughty monsters

Loki watched a blond woman at the bar from the corner of his eye. She looked angelic, but her intentions were sinful. She came here with a partner. A brow-haired weakling, that could not ever hope to entertain her properly, but had wealth. It was a decisive factor for her.

The God smirked. This woman was watching him for an hour, and he, for lack of a better amusement, answered her in kind.

It was a familiar game; sultry glances, and discreet touches. Nerve endings buzzing with adrenaline, and sweet juice of forbidden fruit almost tastable on the ravenous tongue.

She walked past him towards the dance floor, her hand subtly brushing his back. Loki followed her with his eyes, grinning wolfishly at her, when she turned. Her chest fluttered. She smiled, drunk eyes unfocused, and moved back, but failed to notice the waiter passing through.

The glasses fell on the floor, champagne pouring down her short, golden dress and long legs. Her pretty face twisted into an ugly mask of anger and embarrassment, pose ridiculous. Loki chuckled, returning to his drink.

Too easy. He missed Tony.

The God snickered, imagining his mortal's jealous face. He would not approve. Probably, he would snarl at the woman or do something equally rude, and then kiss him senseless, to prove the God was his.

Loki sighed. That would be fun.

His phone vibrated. He took it out and answered.

“Yes.”

“Mr. Alien we have a situation here,” the crisp British voice said.

“What is it Jarvis?” Loki said, putting his phone back in his pocket, already standing in the middle of the dining room of the Malibu house.

“Sir is missing.”

“Who? Where? How long?” Loki asked, walking around, noticing the blood on the floor, and smelling gun powder, dread spreading along his veins. Somebody will die today a gruesome death.

“I was blocked shortly before the assault. The tracking device in sir watch is disabled. I came online two minutes ago. Approximate time of absence four to six hours.”

“Hm…” Loki hummed going down to the lab. “Jarvis, I need you to prepare his suit.”

“Will be done, Mr. Alien.”

Loki nodded, replacing his clothes with his armour, and tapping into the tracking spell. The link was weak, and gave Loki only vague location.

The God growled. Whoever took Tony, hid him well. The arc interference was also not helping. The energy became aggressive, attacking any attempt to get into contact with it. So, teleportation was out of the question.

“The suit is ready, Mr. Alien.”

“Would you call me by my given name already? The joke is getting old.”

“Will never happen, Mr. Alien.”

The God snorted, shaking his head. Trust his lover's machine to be as sassy as its creator was.

The panel on the right wall opened. Loki turned to look at the black miracle, and applaud for the umpteenth time, Tony's genius. The suit stepped out of the niche, and stood next to Loki. The God made a swift gesture with his wrist, and armour disappeared.

“Jarvis, how probable is another attack on you?”

“0,001%, Mr. Alien. The first attack was successful only because sir messed with the protocols and left an inaccuracy in the code.”

“Your childish argument must come to an end, Jarvis.” Loki ordered, moving down to the garage. The God looked at the cars, unsure which one is faster.

“The red on the left, Mr. Alien.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

Loki got inside the car, which came alight in an instant, engines already purring.

“You are everywhere,” the trickster whispered in awe.

“You were aware of that, Mr. Alien. Where to?”

“Drive North, Jarvis.”

***

It took twelve hours to reach their destination. The car stopped about four hundred yards away from what seemed to be a high electric fence in the middle of nowhere.

Loki got out of the car, cloaking himself and the vehicle.

The trickster teleported, looking for building or entrance, but found flat ground; meaning they were hiding underground. Clever, but why the theatrics then? Mortals, and their love for conspiracy.

God took the phone out of dimensional-pocket and opened it.

“Jarvis? Is there any possibility of finding out the plans of the facility beneath my feet?”

“Yes, Mr. Alien, there is, but I am afraid it will take time, which I presume you don't want to waste.”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome, Mr. Alien.”

Loki closed the phone, magicking it off and sighed. There went his favour of subtlety.

***

Tony groaned, hating the headache, and nausea. He opened his eyes and met blackness.

“Hello darkness, my old friend,” Tony sang, smirking.

The ache in his arms and back told him that he was bound to a metal chair. He tried to pull his restraints, but they did not bulge. Pity, his captors, already, knew about his increased strength. As they should, seeing how they were spies and all.

The lights turned, hurting his eyes. Tony moaned, shutting them tight. Red and green dots danced behind his eyelids. Stark was forced to swallow the vomit, in order not to spill his stomach onto himself.

“Ms. Stark?” the pleasant female voice broke into his pain-full haze. Tony risked a glance, and saw an attractive, dark-haired girl.

“Hey there.” he said, smirk ever present. “Could you be a doll and fetch me an aspirin?”

“Mr. Stark, I don't think you fully understand your position.”

“I do, sweet. I do. However, if you insist on being annoying, please, scram.”

“Mr. Stark...” her voice raised an octave, anger seeping into it. Tony whined, loud and obnoxious.

“Are you deaf or plain stupid? I know what you'll say and know what you'll ask. The answers go as follows: no, no, fuck no, screw you, don't care, fuck you and so on and so forth. The beating would not help. I'm fresh from Afghanistan; grew some balls there. So, I beg you, tell Nicky to shove his hospitality up his ass, and bring me the fucking aspirin already.”

The pretty face twisted into a scorn. She circled around the table, and punched him straight into the chest, accurate below the arc.

The pain bloomed in his skull, making him cough pitifully. He gaped for air and croaked, wicked grin on his lips. “What's the safe word, mistress?” That earned him a slap, and then another. Stark never raised a hand on a woman before, but with her he was willing to try.

“No more smart-ass remarks, Mr. Stark?” She inquired sarcastically.

“Nope,” Tony said, still smirking. “Only observations. You hit, like a girl, did you know? And that ass,” he wheezed, “was not made for tight suits, too fubsy.”

The girl became red in the face.

“You...”

 _Where he takes them from? Social volunteering programs?_ Stark mused.

“That's quite enough, agent Snow. You are dismissed.”

The girl looked at her boss, then back to Tony, and turned, stomping out.

“Don't forget the aspirin,” Tony called, and got a satisfactory “fuck you”, as an answer.

“Having fun, Stark?” Fury asked, sitting opposite Tony.

“Absolutely. Now tell me Nicky how long this happy-reunion will last? I need to be home before dinner, or my sweetheart will be pissed. Which means no sex, and I hate sleeping on the coach…”

“Stark!” Fury warned. “Shut up!”

“Yes... nope. You invited me here, means you missed me, and my voice, and my awesome personality. You could have called, you know. We would have arranged a date in a more comfortable place. I am aware you can't afford anything more than this scraps, but I am a wealthy man. I can be generous.”

“Stark, I'll shoot you” Fury said, aiming a gun at him.

“Fine, be it your way,” Stark pouted, looking crushed.

“Your goofiness won't help you Stark. I can smell your fear, and you are right to be scared. This time there is no one to break you out. In your own words, you are fucked.”

“Was yesterday, and would be today, if you and your monkeys did not interrupt me. Oh, and since when S.H.I.E.L.D. works with terrorists?”

“It doesn't. It captures them, and per our latest update, you are one.”

“Excuse you?” Fury smirked then. Self-satisfied one eyed fuck, and Tony felt the coldness creeping down his spine. Maybe he was screwed, after all.

“You see, Stark, after your assistant came to us with concerning news, S.H.I.E.L.D. closely monitored your company deals. And do you know what we have found?”

“The big-black-market under my table.”

“Exactly. Do you want to share the details of your supposed escape from the “Ten rings”?”

“Supposed?”

“And while you at it, do you want to explain your “boyfriend” who did not exist on the face of the planet till yesterday?”

Stark wanted to bang his head on the table. Fuck. He missed that vital point, too absorbed in Loki and their reunion. They faked his identity, of course, but it was done in a haste. Any minor government check it would pass, but secret agency full body check... FUCK. But then again, Tony did not consider S.H.I.E.L.D. as a threat. In distant future, obviously, but not at this point; and to think that Fury listened to the likes of Obadiah. It was a whole new level of stupid.

“Fury, I know it looks sleazy, but…”

“You are not really at fault, Stark. We know that as well. The public, however, will believe in whatever fairy-tale we would see fit to tell.” Stark was dumbfounded for a second there, until, it clicked and his expression became stormy. “Manage to surprise you, Stark?”

“Where's Pepper?” Tony hissed.

“Safe. Now listen closely, Stark, you will do what I say, and be a good boy, or else I will bury you so deep nobody would ever find you. Understood?”

Tony felt like wrath tightened his throat. It became hard to think over the screams in his head, that demanded blood and retribution. His body tensed, darkness swirling inside his heart.

“When I get out, Nick,” Tony said calmly, motionless. “I will destroy your organisation, brick by brick, agent by agent, until you will be left alone. And when you break, knowing that it's all was your fault. I will come and gut you. But, if you hurt Pep, I will start with your precious Maria. So, shoot me now Nicky and run. Run as far and as fast as you can.”

Fury wanted to laugh, but the sound froze on his lips when he looked in the dead, empty eyes of a monster. This was not Stark speaking with him. It was an animal. A wild, untamed beast, that he managed to piss off.

“You are bluffing,” he said, voice slightly trembling; and when Stark winked at him, smirk, sharp as a blade, Nick automatically pulled the trigger. This abomination was not allowed to live.

***

The ground underneath Loki trembled and blew up, throwing debris and concrete everywhere. The trickster used his magic to clean the space, burning rock, like paper. The hole that opened, showed him a room, in a complete disarray, blood and mutilated corpses on the floor.

Loki landed softly on it, looking around. The dust and smoke were swirling, sirens screamed, people running. The God breath in the chaos, smirking wildly and moved forward, following the call of the spell.

***

Stark took a deep breath and concentrated, throwing an energy shield, that Loki taught him, since his arc had a potential. It did not work perfectly, but managed to change the bullet's trajectory enough for it to scrap his temple, instead of blowing his brains out. Tony was sure he wouldn't heal from the brain explosion, so, counted it as a win.

Fury looked at him strangely, and aimed his gun again, but was interrupted by sirens.

“What the fuck?” He wailed, when two agents barged into the room.

“Sir, we are under attack.”

“Report.”

“The first level is almost destroyed. Cameras did not catch any movement or intrusion. It seems that the ground just exploded.”

Stark laughed at that.

“What are you laughing at, Stark?”

 “Oh, darlings. You don't even know what honour awaits you. After all, not every day mortals meet the God.”

“Are you completely out of your mind?” Fury wondered, disgust seeping into his voice.

“Only noticed? But that's beside the point.”

“First time we agree, Stark,” he raised his gun, but instead of firing it melted in his hand, burning his flesh.

“I would appreciate if you don't point guns at my lover,” Loki said as cold, as an iceberg, showing the human into the wall, satisfied by a crack he heard. “Tony! I left you for what two hours? And you managed to get kidnapped again. Sometimes I think you are allergic to safety.” The trickster voice changed from _I'm almighty God_ to _exasperated affection_ in a heart bit.

He walked to his mortal, agent writhing in agonising pain behind his back. Their suits melting on their body, burning their skin, like hot iron.

Loki's eyes were shining with the relief and concern, despite his rant, and Tony smiled at him, wishing he could free himself from his restraints, and kiss the God silly. However, he could not, so instead he brushed his lips along Loki's neck when he bent to cut the rope.

“I'm sorry for worrying you,” he whispered into God's skin, feeling him tremble lightly.

“You should be,” Loki said, checking him for injuries, clinking his tongue at Tony, when he found broken rib, a bullet hole and a cut. “Who did this?” the God asked, gently brushing his temple.

“The guy you knocked out.” Loki moved, but was stopped by Tony. “Needs to be alive.” Loki growled, but settled. “You can kill the woman,” Tony offered. “The one who broke my rib.”

“I will kill him as well. Simply later.” Stark went to claim Fury as his kill, but decided against it, seeing how Loki was hell bent on getting his way, and glaring at him full-heartedly.

“Ok, ok, love. You can do what you wish, when I get what I want. Deal?”

“Deal.” Loki leant to kiss him softly. “I could teleport us right away,” Tony tensed at that. Naturally, it was a sane course of action, but his blood boiled with the need to destroy, and he felt regret despite understanding the odds. “But, I figured you wouldn't want that, so I brought this with me.”

Stark's eyes widened when Loki moved a little to reveal his suit, armed and ready to fight. Tony swallowed past the crushing wave of emotions, that threatened to drown him, and pulled his God into a passionate kiss.

“Marry me,” Stark said, seriously, after they broke for air. Loki gaped at him, looking paler than usual. But, after a second, managed to smirk indulgently.

“Of course, beloved. But first, let's us burn this rat-hole to the ground.”

“After you, fiancé. After you.” Tony teased, and, boy, did Tony liked how Loki's eyes lit up with all kinds of promises upon hearing that word.


	14. A fine line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy is a quality that has no place at war.

Loki watched his mortal walking around dead corpses of two guards, poking them with his finger. The curious expression on his face.

“How did you melt the fabric?”

“Magic,” Loki said, smirking at the pout appearing on that handsome face.

“Smart-ass,” Tony grumbled moving to the unconscious man, lying in the heap on the floor. Stark pressed two fingers to his neck, and grinned wickedly. “Lo, can you voodoo him into the fancy glass cell, you insisted, we have at home?”

Loki's breath hitched. His mortal was trying to give him a heart attack today. First the proposal, and now this. It would be hard to focus on the havoc now, when all he wanted was to press his glorious madman to the first flat surface available and have his way with him.

“Easy,” the trickster answered, prideful that his voice shook only slightly, not betraying the full depth of his want. However, his mortal was too preoccupied with a thirst for blood right now to notice anyway.

Loki waved his hand, sparks of green engulfing the fallen man and poof, he was gone.

“Amazing,” Tony whispered, his voice heavy with wonder and worship. Which did all kinds of things to Loki's insides. Damn, he wanted this man.

The God chuckled, mockingly bowing, and the next instant moaning into the hot mouth claiming his.

 _When did he get so fast?_ Loki wondered, submitting to the heat, and passion emitting from his mortal. He bucked his hips, meeting sinfully delicious thrust of his lover, and bit down hard, making him bleed. Tony hissed, tasting his own blood on the God's lips.

“Beloved, aren't you forgetting something?” Loki purred, amused by disoriented look his mortal gave him. It thrilled the God to know he could affect him so.

“Am I?” Stark complained, returning to the present.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Betrayal. Revenge. Fun things, but not as fun as Loki. So, Stark being an ass he was, proceeded to ravish Loki until the God was all but a complainant mess of purrs and moans under his clever ministrations, and stepped away, marvelling at his handy work.

Loki's eyes were dark with desire, pupils blown wide. He was panting, skin flush and glistering with sweat, that Stark had a wish to taste this instant, but restrained himself. Tony licked his lips, drawing the God's attention immediately to them.

“You are right, love. We have a base to destroy.”

Accurately at that exact moment, the door to the room opened and a bunch of agents burst in, guns raised.

“Face to the ground!” one of them shouted.

Loki flicked his wrist, never tearing his eyes away from Tony. Agents flew out of the room, like rag dolls. Doors shut tightly again. The God moved to his lover, predatory gleam sparkling in his green depths.

Stark stood there, watching his good advancing him, and trembled. Tony could not overcome the fetish he had for displays of Loki's power.

He never told him that, and mostly Stark was fine with the course of their relationship, but he longed for the God to take him. Because hell this untamed, raw wildness, his fiancé hid from him was the ultimate turn on.

He looked at his lover, in his battle armour, hair dishevelled, wicked smirk in place and galaxies of unlimited possibilities swimming in those clever eyes, and wanted to belong. Tony earned to be consumed by him, so he taunted and teased, in hopes, that Loki would snap. Naturally, it would be much easier to ask, but then where would be the fun in that?

Loki stalked his lover, like favourite prey. Tony toyed with him for some time now, he was aware of that. However, Loki was reluctant to give in. He was afraid of the reaction. Tony was in no ways a coward, but he also did not really comprehend who was he taunting, or did not care, which was even more concerning (and so pleasing).

Loki did not want to lose his mortal, over something trivial as this. Obviously, he wanted to claim Tony in all ways that was possible, but choose the submissive role. Firstly, because he was comfortable with it. Sue him, but he wanted to be protected and guided for once. It was pleasant not to be in control, rely on his lover. Tony was perfect in it, relishing as well.

However, his clever mortal thread a step too far. The predator in Loki snapped, and now there was no way in Hel Tony would get out of it unmarked.

Loki gripped a handful of Tony's soft hair, and tilted his head back, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, between his mortal's neck and shoulder. Tony arched into him, painful groan falling from his lips, but his hands gripped the God tight, hips bucked, challenging him. Loki lapped the blood, licking the wound clean. He mouthed the salty skin, until he met his lover's lips, eagerly swallowing them.

“I will fuck you, beloved, till you cannot take anymore,” He hissed between harsh nibbles and rough kisses. “I will claim every inch of your body, and every bit of your soul, until your mind could remember only…”

“You,” His brilliant mortal whispered back, kissing him in earnest. Loki smirked, indulging him for a bit. However, this pleasurable activity must be postponed. The troops behind the closed doors were gathering and whatever ant hill Tony steered must be dealt with, before it becomes more than a mere inconvenience.

“My dear fiancé,” and what a delight was to say it “as much as I want to take you. We have a job to do.” Tony groaned, then whined, and bit his lip, drowning blood. “Fine,” He hissed, tearing himself from the God, and walking around him, a bit awkward, to get inside the suit. His every gesture and move deigned, showing his displeasure and irritation.

Loki chuckled, feeling amused and slightly annoyed himself. Sexual frustration hanging heavy between them.

“Do you want to destroy the building with or without its occupants, my dear?” The trickster asked, watching the armour closing in.

Tony scoffed, thinking, while the suit got online and ready. _Why was he asking that?_

Loki did not care for human race whatsoever. They established this fact long ago. His God was indifferent to the count of bodies on his list, or the blood on his pale, clever hands. He became a warrior when he was but a babe. Death was normal for him, an everyday occurrence. Loki would not hesitate in destroying his enemies be it one, or a thousand. It was his culture, and by proxy, nature.

Stark as well was not a stranger to death, and as his God, did not see a problem in killing of his enemies. In fact, if Tony cared for human lives, he would go nuts from guilt long ago, seeing how he was a weapon manufacturer, and called Merchant of death. So, why the question.

“Nice to see you, sir,” Jarvis voice broke into his musing, and Tony smiled.

“Nice to "see" you too, J. Missed me?”

“But of course, sir. Especially the updates you must do.”

Stark grimaced. His temper tantrum left his AI vulnerable. Not for the first time he noticed how his mood swings became more than a minor inconvenience in his adult life. He became a completely different person during those, and while he did not mind the mayhem and, frankly, was aware of the reason, Stark did not appreciate the stupidity and sloppiness it brought.

“I'm sorry, J. I will correct everything, when I'm back. However, now I can give you S.H.I.E.L.D.'s data base to chew. Will it make you happy?”

“I do not know what happiness is, sir. However, I will corrupt their system to the best of my abilities, sir.” That's the closest to “you are forgiven” Tony would get. So, he took it gladly.

“Super, J. Now give the plans and boot this baby.”

“Will be done, sir.”

“Tony?” His lover asked, voice slightly concerned.

“Chill, love, forgot the speakers,” His fiancé’s metallic voice boomed in the room, instantly calming Loki.

“Humans, beloved?”

Tony sighed, too distracted to concentrate on the reason. See, it was happening again. Stark was sure it was important. At least he told Loki it was, or else his God would not be bothered to ask. However, try as he might, he could not recall it.

“Remind me why should I care, Lo?”

“Yinsen,” Loki said, still waiting patiently for his decision.

Tony was such a child at times, getting side-tracked by insignificant of things; his nature, passionate and obsessive, captivated the God at best times, and at worst it amused him.

Naturally, he would not want Tony any other way, and won't ever try or ask to change him. He would follow any path his mortal chooses, be it to Niflhaim or Valhalla.

However, his lover resented this “darkness”, as he called it. Tony did things hasty sometimes, too warped up in his urges to care for the consequences, but when the deed was done, retribution came. His mortal could slip into the self-loathing shell for hours, even days, berating himself for things he thought was inappropriate.

For all Tony was tolerant of others' flaws, he could not accept his own.

The God noticed that time has fractured his mortal. Tony constantly fought with his “darkness”, and ultimately slipped into it. Tony loved and hated the twisted genius of his own mind. His mortal of course tried to find a balance, and mostly enjoyed his shady sides, but there were those cracks, those “I forgot why I should...”, “I forgot who I suppose to be...”.

So, Loki took upon himself to remind Tony how brilliant, cherished and accepted he was, with every and any idea, wish, thought, urge and dream he had.

The God took Tony apart every day, discovering more and more pieces of his vast personality and glued them back together. Loki held Tony's edges close to his own, smoothing them. The God was (hilarious, still madly hilarious) the only voice of reason Tony was willing to listen. As Tony was the only voice of confidence Loki trusted.

“Yes, right. Got distracted again, did I?” Tony's voice sounded sheepish, despite the alteration. Loki could imagine the adorable self-conscious kid-face, that he always put on when caught, like this. The God smiled, fond little thing, and nodded.

“Should I remove them then?”

“How is that even possible? I understand one person, magic and shit, but the whole base...”

The wonder and amazement in Tony's voice never failed to please him and stroke his ego, but Loki, also, liked to write his power off as insignificant, earning even more awe. A win win situation, if you ask him.

So, he rolled his eyes, and said as nonchalantly as he could.

“It is possible probably because I am a God, beloved.”

“Yes, right.”

“I don't understand how you keep forgetting that.” Loki smirked.

“No more YouTube for you, wise guy.” Tony grumbled good-naturedly.

“Fine, fine.”

Loki dismissed him, muttering ancient spells under his breath.

The trick itself was not hard to master, but the amount of energy it asked, was cosmic. It was hard to control it with the big amounts of life-forms; more often than not, some of them stayed behind or got lost; and it never failed to give him an agonising headache. But, it was a small price to pay, for his lover's content.

Tony watched Loki in fascination, feeling the power swirling and cracking all around them. The God liked to tease him about forgetting who he was, but Tony never did. He just could not get pass the awe of having Loki, as his. May be when he marries him; may be then it would become more real, more everyday-sh.

Watching how Loki's eyes flashed eerie green, and hands moved in well-practiced, complicated gestures, Stark was sure his life would never be routine again.

Loki was a breath of fresh air. His lively mind and mischievous ways got Stark hooked on every word. He forgot what dull was in his company. Tony felt alive, and appreciated. Loki never shied away from him, he always listened. No matter what crazy dumbass idea possessed him Loki was ever present, with his smart-ass comments, and mocking grins. It grounded Stark.

Loki was his anchor; challenging, and positively maddening, but Stark wouldn’t want it any other way. Besides, if his God was not worth to be listened to, who the heck was then?

“Done,” Loki smirked at him. “You can freely tear naughty-boys' toys apart without tainting your pacifist hands with the blood of innocent.”

“Ugh... Why everything that comes of your mouth sounds either as a taunt or as seduction?” Tony grumbled, not at all feeling, like a saint. He wanted blood, and a lot of it. However, Loki was right. Stark decided to change the world; to minimise mindless killing of people who just happened to be there. It was not their fault. It was their job. It's like killing his company workers to get at him; wouldn't do. No matter the psychopath calling.

“Do you really want to know?” The God purred, and it seemed that Loki's voice enveloped him; dark and promising. Stark swallowed. They were nuts, completely and utterly out of their minds.

They were standing in the cell, amid the secret spy base; underground; caught between a worldwide scandal and execution; not to mention missing Pepper, who will be so livid, hell won't stand in comparison. And what they did? Provoke and poke each other, like there was no world at all; like the Universe belonged to them.

“We won't do a thing if this continues…”

Ha, take that Pepper! See how good Loki was for him. Stark was being responsible!

“Hm…” Loki murmured, and Tony felt magic creeping along his skin. On a second thought, to hell with it! The world and all its occupants can go and get lost. Loki was all that mattered.

The arc hissed, zapping the God. Loki scowled, grumbling a curse.

“We must do something with it; too annoying.”

“Are you jealous?” Tony smirked, marvelling at his arc.

“In fact, I am,” Loki admitted, which startled Tony.

Something new. They both were aware of their jealousy and used it mercifully against each other, but never openly said it.

“My arc managed to piss you off?”

“Yes,” Loki said taping it, and hissed from the pain. “Unruly thing was hiding you from me.”

“It's Obadiah fault. He tried to rip it out.”

“Still, I would prefer it to be more manageable. Since, you insist on wreaking havoc. I need to be sure nothing will interrupt me from protecting you.”

“Awww, love. That's so sweet.”

“Practical.”

Tony chuckled, gazing at his God, through the slits of his suit, like a love-sick-puppy, and toyed with the idea to ditch this shit to tease his God further. The look in Loki's eyes told him that this situation lost its appeal a long time ago, and he would be glad to return to their little world, as soon as possible.

Tony pondered, and hesitated, until the shot rang, like a thunder in a paradise. Loki swayed, surprise written all over his face, and fall on him. Stark, barely managed to catch the God.

Bullets flew again, few managed to scratch his and Loki's armour, before his shield was locked in place. Stark looked at his God.

“Fine,” Loki hissed. “Be...fine…” and Tony trusted him, seeing how there was no blood.

Remember how Tony thought he should go easy on the killings. They were only doing their job, right? Wrong. A fine line between deserving to live and asking to die was crossed.

Stark fired.


	15. Children shouldn't play with matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret of secrets

Loki shakily breathed, feeling his skull throbbing. He had to give credit to these mortals, not every day he got a concussion. However, what bothered him was the power of the weapons. Mind you, they still were children's toys for him, but it screamed otherworldly influence, which was annoying. Midgard was his place to trick, and share he wouldn't.

Stark smirked, finding it cute how agents tried to hide behind the wall. Naive dumbasses. Repulsor fired, blowing up the wall and people behind it. They did not even have time to scream, before death claimed them. Pity.

“How they're here, Lo?” Tony asked, holding him tight.

“The spell is not one hundred percent stable. The more the numbers, the more its fault.”

“So, basically, it's just our extremely lucky asses at play?”

Loki chuckled, despite the pain.

“Yes.”

“How are you?”

“I'll live.”

“Good. J, what's the situation?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.'s data base thirty seconds. Internal security system twenty, sir.”

“Ok. Where's the control room? Labs?”

“Level 15, and 10. You will have company, sir, in fifteen minutes.”

“Survived agents?”

“Eight. Special unit. Level 29.”

Tony groaned. Naturally, of all the agents that could be left, it would be S.W.A.T. Stark seriously would need to have a heart to heart conversation with the Universe, and her iron will to fry his ass.

“Love, are you ready to move? I need you in the labs.”

“No, Stark.”

Tony smiled. His concern was so sweet, but this was not debatable.

“Heh, you will live. Labs, now, Lo.” Loki tensed. “No arguments. You're injured. I'll get distracted. It will go to hell... More than it did already. Shoo.” Tony gently pushed Loki off himself, finding his livid expression adorable.

Loki snarled at him, but did as Tony asked. As much as he loathed to admit it, they would be horrible fighting side by side. Their feelings too fresh, too raw. They would surely snap, and go overboard. Unforgivable slip at war. May be later, when they get used to each other; to this maddening pull; maybe. Right now, it would be unwise.

 ***

“J, where are our mice?”

“Sir, you are not comparable to a cat.”

“Yeah, yeah, clumsy and loud, you said. Whatever. I still am playing this game.” Stark complained, flying down the corridor of level 26.

It was a maze, and without plans he could be lost here forever. Heck, even with those Tony had all the chances, but whatever, Stark was never one for admiring architecture, unless it was his design.

What intrigued him, though, was the scraps of information Jarvis found. The servers fried themselves the instant J tried to interfere. Obviously, his AI was smarter than S.H.I.E.L.D.'s finest hackers could ever hope to be, so he saved some. It was not much, but it impressed.

Fury, as it showed, was an ugly piece of shit. Apparently, his agents were not only finest torturers and assassins, they also experimented with humanoid forms, and stole from every source possible, including him. Which was not a big revelation, but made him cringe.

S.H. I.E.L.D. was asking to be destroyed, or at the very least the change of commander was in due. As it was obvious that Fury did not share his little dirty secret. According to J, this base was under wraps so tightly, the World security council was unaware of it. Which meant Stark had Fury's balls in his tight grip. He could not wait to hear how they would jingle.

“Twenty meters south, sir.”

“Marvelous,” Stark said, flying straight through the wall and colliding with two men. One of them managed to duck. The other wasn't so lucky. Tony slammed him into the concrete. The man spewed blood, and lost his consciousness. Stark took a step back, smirking. However, his glee was short. The other fired. The blow sent Tony flying. His suit connected with the same wall, but Stark regrouped quickly.

The next attack was repulsed by his shield, but it shattered. Tony growled, raising his repulser and firing back. The man ducked, shooting and shattering yet another protective shield.

“WTF?” Stark cursed, shooting back.

“On the left, sir.”

“Got it.”

Stark threw another shield, and fired left, knocking the man from his feet. Dark circle smoking in his chest.

“Stay dead,” Tony cued, blasting another with the repulsor. “J, how are we doing?”

“Two more agents in three minutes. Three more in six.”

“Scan them, J. Something tells me they are not 100% human meat. Life did not teach Fury shit.”

“Will be done, sir. Half-a-minute, north, sir.”

Stark faced the opening and waited, repulsors ready to fire. Nothing came, except for the metallic clang. Tony looked down. Grenade. Shit.

It blew, obstructing his vision, he fired back, and send a mini rocket their way for a good measure. The noise and smoke made him disoriented. The blow cut the video feed from the base cameras, leaving him practically blind. However, the rapid shotgun told him, he missed somebody.

“J, infrared light.”

Three figures were fidgeting behind a wall, a little to his right. Tony smiled, blasting his repulsors, to keep them busy, and fired a mini-bomb directly to the spot where the red dots were trembling. Their improvised shield was torn to pieces. The agents swept away to the wall. Stark did not hesitate to send another repulsor blast their way.

Unfortunately, Stark missed, as he was knocked to the ground by another agent. The man tried to delivered a blow to his helmet, but was instantly shocked by his arc. Tony, laughed, and punched him back, gaining enough upper hand to twist his repulsor and blast this bastard's head off.

The corpse landed on him, blood flowing down the suit. Tony gasped, feeling his heart racing, like a wild horse. His ribs hurt, and ears were ringing. He tasted smoke on his tongue, and smelt death in the air. Stark never felt more alive.

***

Loki prowled around the lab, in search of wonders. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s scientists were not as brilliant, as his lover was, but still held some interest. Especially, their pity attempts to play the creators.

At this point, it was clear, that they tried to create something akin to the Aesir, playing with genes, and mixing species.

There were some rare items for Midgard, like genetic material of dark elves, dwarfs and even frost-giants. Easily obtainable for someone, like him, and strictly forbidden for somebody, like them. Loki burned them without a second thought.

And then there were some captivating items, like ancient charms and relics, thought to be lost forever. The God marvelled at those, relishing in old whispers of power and magic. He took those, happy to be the one to find them.

The data, however, displeased him. Mortals for all their ignorance and youth, were intelligent. They did not understand the potential, but managed to create weapons and shields incorporated with magic; some of them being resistant to its influence; some of them destructive enough to harm a God.

Loki destroyed all physical research data and prototypes, taking a couple of examples for further study.

He was ready to leave, when a dagger scraped his armor, in a failed attempt to pierce it. Loki smirked, elbowing whoever was stupid enough to come so close to him (and skilled enough to do it unnoticed). However, his blow was blocked, and he was pushed back, with a force no human can muster.

The God turned, delivering a blow, but his strike was blocked again, seemingly by thin air. “Oh,” Loki said, grinning, like it was Christmas. “That's clever.”

The attacker, came again, aiming for his neck, but Loki easily dodged it, sending a strike to its belly. The skin of the creature was hard, as if it was made from a rock. It, also, was fast. Loki's first did not manage to connect with it fully, minimizing the damage considerably. However, the painful grunt, made the God chuckle.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Loki taunted, and got another attack instantly. It was still aiming above the armor, bright thing, but the trickster blocked it easily.

The game continued for some time. The thing managed to scrap Loki's hand; and he, in turn, heard more moans and on one occasion smelt blood. However, it became tedious. Loki tried to catch it with magic, but it was blocking it. Mind you, if the God was willing to use more energy, it would be fried, but as drained as he felt now, it was simpler to exhaust it.

The next assault ended it for the creature. Loki caught the thing by the throat, and squeezed, not paying attention to its pitiful clawing. The seemingly empty air started to flicker, until it reviled a gray-rock-like figure, with glittering black eyes, which were watching Loki with horror. The God’s smirk broadened, showing a perfect set of teeth.

“It's an honour to be killed by a God. Be proud” Loki praised and snapped the creature's neck, tossing the corpse aside, and setting the lab alight; green flames turning everything they touched to ashes.

 ***

Tony walked around the arsenal, whistling. Fury did not waste time. The room was full of ray guns, Armalite, machine guns, magnums, mortars, that were suspiciously like his latest projects. Stark picked-up the first one in sight, scanning it. Yep, the bases of this raygun was his own technologies. However, it used some kind of thermal energy, that accumulated in the prism, and in theory was powerful enough, to melt titanium. Lasers, plasma bombs, nuclear warheads... _WTF? Did Nicky prepare for world war III or something? Or he decided to play Hitler himself?_ Tony asked J, to scan the rest and dialled Loki.

“Hey, beautiful. Busy?”

“Bored, beloved. Tell me you have something to entertain?”

“Sorry, cupcakes. Only dull things. Come?”

“If you insist,” his God theatrically sighed appearing next to him.

“Cracked the labyrinth?”

“Was it? I did not notice. What you have, beloved?”

“A weaponry worth billions, and explosives so many it would be second Hiroshima if we leave it here.”

“Hm, you're not confident in your new toy? That would be first.”

“Har, har, love. I'm 99,9% sure it won't backfire. However, if it will, even you won't be fast enough to escape it.”

His God smirked, his sexy _is this a challenge_ vile smirk, and purred: “Should we test this theory?”

“We could, but I won't survive to gloat, so let's postpone.”

Loki lost the smirk, all business in an instant.

“Show me what should be removed.”

“Are you sure…” Stark shut his mouth with a snap, meeting his God's ice-age glare. Damn, he could be scarier than Pepper. “You look tired, love.” He finished, his voice small, but showed the nuclear heads, and other highly ass-painful stuff. Loki breathed and murmured something, drop of sweat rolling down his temple. Bombs disappeared.

“Beloved,” Loki said, his voice sounded jaded. “Wrap this up quickly. This place vexes me.”

***

Loki was slouching on the bed in their house in Malibu, watching the video Jarvis recorded. It was an impressive sight to witness. Loki was sure that the man (Fury, was his name, was it?) in the cage would be amazed.

“How it looks, love?” Tony asked, towelling his hair.

“Intimidating,” Loki said, watching like droplets of water slide down his lover's torso. Brownish yellow spots barely visible on his skin. Tony healed fast, but still the visible injuries made Loki's blood boil with anger.

The God sat up on the bed, beaconing his lover to him. Tony smiled, hopping on it, and leant to kiss the trickster.

Loki nibbled at his lips, pulling Tony closer, until he was all but lying atop of him. He continued to kiss his lover, sliding his hands along the tense muscles, working knots out of them. Fatigue forgotten.

Tony moaned beautifully, showering his jaw and neck with teasing pecks. Loki titled his head, to give him more access, and gasped when his lover's lips started sucking his sweet spot in earnest.

“I want you so bad, it hurts,” Tony whined, his voice heavy with desire. “It's maddening.”

Loki could not agree more. Their passion was uncontrollable and insatiable. He could not focus on anything but his fiancé. Even when he forced himself to think of other things, his mind never failed to go back to Tony. It was deeper than love, and stronger than the addiction. Loki's whole being demanded to claim Tony; to swallow him whole. It was dangerous for both.

However, he did not intend to stop. He couldn't, and wouldn't. Loki was not afraid to be lost inside his lover.

The only thing he needed to do was to learn to wield it. It would not do for him to lose his control completely. Tony, still, possessed a mortal body, after all.

His mortal bit his collarbone, tearing a hiss of pleasure from him, and rolled his hips down, creating a delicious friction. Loki groaned, yanking his mortal up and claimed his lips, not at all gentle.

He would think about control later. Right now, his mortal would get what he was asking for.

Loki swapped them, biting and sucking Tony's neck. His mortal moaning beneath him, arching into his touch, gripping his back tightly.

Loki teased Tony's salty skin, licking the path down, mouthing Tony's erection through the fabric, relishing in the obscene sounds falling from his mortal's lips. He, then, magicked the clothes off both; Tony hissing, when cold air met hot flesh.

Loki smirked, licking Tony's member from the base up, and gently sucking the tip. His mortal bucked his hips up, wanting more contact but the hard grip on his hip, did not let him move. Tony whined, making Loki chuckle, and moaned from vibration it sent down his cock.

Loki slowly took it in, sucking gently. His hand caressed Tony's inner thigh simultaneously, encouraging him to spread his legs further.

Stark was moaning under Loki's ministrations, his hips unconsciously bucking up, to have more of that delicious friction. He gripped Loki's silk hair, to get some leverage, but was side-tracked by a new sensation. His God fingers were inside him, doing (ha-ha) magic.

Stark's body trembled from the pleasure those wonderful digits gave him, and that sinful tongue, which curled and licked him so skilfully, made Tony forget about the world.

The heat was growing, his God's passion enveloping him, and threatening to swallow him whole. He was so close, but refused to get off before he could feel all of Loki. So, he wined and pulled his God's hair rather harshly, urging him to fuck him already.

Loki rather unwillingly looked up, his pupils blown wide, eyes gleaming predatory. He let out his erection, with the dirtiest pop sound, and licked his lips, smirking wildly.

Tony almost came then and there. Fuck, if it wasn't the most erotic thing he have seen so far.

Loki crawled atop of him, kissing him passionately. “I want you on your stomach, beloved,” Loki purred, the sound came out more rough and animalistic Tony ever heard, and damn it made his cook twitch.

Stark moaned hopelessly, allowing Loki to move him, as he wanted.

Loki's inner beast was ecstatic, seeing how submissive his mate was. The God could not find words to describe how much pleasure it gave him, to see Tony like this, complainant and totally in his power.

Loki moved him, beaconing Tony to raise his delicious ass, and held his thighs, slowly entering, hissing from the heat and tightness.

Tony arched, feeling Loki's tip sliding into him. The pain was bearable. It mixed with pleasure and knowledge that he would finally be claimed; would belong. It was overwhelming, and he wanted more.

 Tony bucked his hips, hearing a growl behind him. The tight grip on his shoulder tried to stop him from further interference. However, Stark was not one for compliance after all, so he moved back again, and again.

Loki tried not to slip fully; to maintain some resemblance of higher brain function, but his mortal's sinful moves rubbed him off it. The God snarled and slammed into the willing body.

Tony was never fucked so hard in his life. His God every movement drove him insane with pleasure that bordered on pain, and he loved it.

Loki groaned, with every thrust, gripping his lover's thighs hards. He leant kissing his neck, and moved faster. Not able to get enough of the heat, and the taste.

Tony arched, trying to meet his lover's thrusts. The pleasure coursing in his veins settled in his belly, ready to snap.

The one particularly hard and well-aimed thrust, sent Tony over the edge, Loki's name falling, like a prayer from his lips.

Loki felt his lover tense, clenching him inside. He growled, and, also, came, biting his lover's shoulder.

***

“Sir, I hate to spoil your afterglow, but Agent Coulson insists.”

Tony growled, not wishing to get out from his God. The weight of him was far too comfortable. Plus, his muscles, and especially the brain were against any kind of activity.

Loki groaned, displeased as well. The God pulled out of him, and stretched beside Tony. Stark instantly missed his lover's warmth, and snuggled close, earning himself a light peck on the temple and soft whispers of love.

“Sir,” Jarvis reminded and Stark sighed, getting up. Loki followed him closely, washing and dressing them with magic. Tony kissed him softly, walking to the kitchen. He was famished.

“J, put him through.”


	16. The knight, The God and The princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark has friends on the other side. Loki is fairly fine with whatever, as long as Tony stays safe. Pepper hates her boss. ...and Phil comes into the bunch.

Phil was watching the horizontal with unseeing eyes, his mind far away. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He dialled her number again, and was sent straight to the voice mail. He would maim Fury himself, if she was harmed.

The reports he got from his agents unsettled him. Fury finally went over the edge, and brought more harm than it was originally planned. He, actually, dared to threaten Stark, which was never a sane course of action.

Coulson was not sure what awaited them now. The original deal, that they struck with Stark four years ago, guaranteed his and his closest safety and free range of action, in exchange for his creations, funding and brilliance in a time of need.

However, Fury broke the deal, which lead to his disappearance (Phil had a good guess where to) and sent S.H.I.E.L.D. to a stone-age. However, Phil, also, hoped that the agreement between him and Stark still stood, despite his slip, or else, they would face something much scarier than theoretical alien-invasion.

***

Coulson stepped out of the plane, breathing in the American air. He missed the traceable cold tones of it. Africa was unbearable this time of the year.

He politely returned the greetings of agents, while walking down the base to meet the only other person, who did not perceive Fury as a God.

Maria was typing away, frown marred her gentle face.

“Stark?” Phil offered as a greeting.

“Son of a bitch just had to poke him, didn't he?” Maria grumbled, not tearing her eyes away from the screen. “He basically destroyed our system.”

“Is there something we could do?” He asked, tone neutral. Maria sighed, rubbing her temples.

“Depends. Do you think Stark is capable of showing mercy?”

“In this particular case, no.”

“Then we are toast.”

Phil put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“I believe in you, Maria.”

She signed, returning to her fevered attempts to save something, anything.

“Stab the bastard for me too, if you may.”

“I see what I can do. Good night.” She flipped him, and Phil allowed himself and amused smile, which did not last long.

***

Malibu greeted him with sun and warm air. He wished he had some spare time to relax on the beach, and visit some art galleries and auctions. Phil was sure she would like that too.

Probably, when the dirt settles, they could spend some time here, provided she was still alive. He clenched his hand and dialled Stark.

“Sir is not available at present. Do you want to leave a message?”

“No, Jarvis. It's a personal matter concerning Ms. Pepper Potts. Put me through.”

Phil searched all corners of the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dirtiest caves, and did not find a trace of her, confirming his worst suspicions. Fury did not give a fuck about her. He only saw her as Stark's doll. Meaning, she was left at the mercy of Obadiah, who went missing at the same time as Stark. The old fool was disposed of, as he lost all his value, when Fury got his hands-on Stark, which left her in a very shaky position, whenever she may be hidden.

“Stay on hold, Mr. Coulson.”

Phil waited while driving to the mansion. The things he needed to discuss with Tony, was not a phone call coverage. However, he needed to confirm he was welcomed at all and won't be vaporized upon the arrival.

“What can I do for you, Phil?” Stark's obnoxious voice required after too many minutes to spare.

“We need to discuss our future course of action, Stark. So, do be kind and drop the act, and, if, it is not much to ask, try not to kill Fury till I arrive.” _I want to do it myself_ , he added mentally.

“How long that would be, Phil?”

“One hour tops.”

“I see what I can do. Drive safe, darling.”

The call disconnected.

Phil rolled his eyes, and breathed out. He was clear to go. However, it was the least of his problems. Stark was hard to placate, and even harder to focus on the problem at hand. Phil wished Pepper was here. She made it look so easy. But, alas, he was the lucky bastard who got the honour of reasoning with a spoiled brat. If nobody would get shot today, that would be a miracle.

***

Tony was drinking coffee and watching Loki, who was preparing food the old-fashioned way. Who knew the God would be so domestic?

Loki, of course, would vehemently deny this fact, and say something along the lines “it reminds me of potion making” or some bullshit, like that. But Tony knew better, and as much as he wanted to tease him about it, he kept his mouth shut in nine times out of ten. Firstly, because Loki was a great cook. The food he made was pure heaven; and secondly, Stark liked to watch him. His God was beautiful at work, no matter what he did; created deadly spells or chopped carrots. His movements were measured and graceful, body relaxed, eyes alight with happiness and delight. Picture perfect.

“Agent Coulson will arrive in five minutes, sir.”

“Thank you, J.”

“Your welcome, sir.”

Phil no doubt knew about the abduction. However, Stark was reluctant to cut him off immediately. Coulsons were old friends of the family, and, Phil spent a lot of time babysitting him. They even lived together for some time, when Phil 's parents died. Those were the happiest days of Tony's childhood. The one's he remembered with warmth and tender smiles.

Coulson helped him through a lot of shit, and after years of separation, they managed to find enough common ground to build something akin to a sibling kind of bond. Loki teased him about it, saying it was sweet of him to look up to someone, and, added, rather bitter, that every child needs a hero-figure to admire; and he was glad Tony had one.

Tony blushed, but admitted that he valued Phill's opinion, and, moreover, he was a great asset to have. Thus, no matter on what side of the barricades they were, Stark was willing to listen. So, if Loki would give Coulson a chance too, it would mean a world to him. The God only chuckled at his rather clumsy attempt to sell Phil as a trustworthy, and promised not to scare his friends off. Tony pouted for an hour after that, amusing his God even more.

Loki tapped Tony on his forehead, smirking, and put the plate with divine smelling omelet in front of him. Tony smiled sheepishly at him, digging in.

***

“Don't choke yourself, Stark.” Phil's calm voice broke the comfortable silence, which Tony and Loki shared, while eating. Well, Loki was eating. Tony was wolfing it down.

“'e f't is 'reat,” Tony said, mouth full.

“Chew. Swallow. Talk. In that order, Stark, not any other.” Phil said, like he did so many times before. It made Tony grin, despite being reprimanded, like a kid. Nostalgia for the good-old-days and shit.

“Good day,” Phil said to Loki, who was watching him with cautious eyes. “I will bring no harm to him. He is capable of doing it himself, so I see it as a waste of resources and time.”

“Does it mean you think your superior actions were foolish?”

The God asked, already, knowing who the man was and what relationship Tony had with him. The cunning mind hidden behind those hard-eyes intrigued him. Loki would never think a man, like him would be so willing to participate in his lover’s charades. But then again, no one could ever say he was soft, or that his lover was more than capable of ruling them all with an iron fist.

“And uncalled for,” Phil confirmed.

Loki smirked, and raised from the bar to greet him properly.

“Loki Liesmith,” he said, offering his hand.

“Phil Coulson,” he answered with a firm hand-shake.

***

“If you don't mind me asking,” Phil inquired when they settled in the living room, for a proper talk. - How serious is your relationship?

“Ha! I knew you cared,” Stark said in a singsong voice, full of mirth.

“I always did, Stark. Since you are incapable of foreseeing the consequences of your actions. Somebody must do it for you.”

“As much as your “concern” is appreciated, it's not needed.”

“Are you sure, Stark? Because, I assure you, dealing with a heartbroken God is out of your depth.”

That declaration put a pause on breathing for a couple of seconds, at least for the God. Tony glanced at Loki, who looked back, slightly confused.

“Thor,” Loki breathed out and chuckled. “That oaf could not be subtle to save his own life.”

“As much as it's true, Mr. Liesmith, we were aware of alien lifeforms existence long before your brother came here and sent Fury into the delirious war mode.” Phil said, catching the subtle glare from Tony that screamed _keep your trap shut_ , and, before, he could react in any way, Stark snapped back into the character.

“Crazy muther-fucker” Stark muttered.

Phil looked at him questioning and side glanced at the God, who appeared to be oblivious to the exchange, looking at the genius amusingly, and let it go. Sometimes, with Stark it was the only safe option.

“Yeah, yeah. It's rich coming from me and shit. But, you were the one who begged me to help, Phil. And, frankly, did not keep the half of your bargain. I got abducted twice, and ultimately was the one who found, neutralized, and destroyed the cave of wonders. So, don't give that look.”

“You got yourself a God to help,” Phil countered.

“And tell me how it supposed to humble me again?” Stark said, grinning smugly.

“Nothing can abase you, beloved.”

“You can,” Tony automatically said, not even registering the importance of seemingly harmful words, and failing to notice the reaction of his God, who stilled beside him. “But, as much, as I love speaking about me. I'm guessing you’re here on Pep's behalf, Phil.” Tony said, leaning closer to his God, seeing no point in behaving, like there were nothing serious, as they intended to do beforehand, and smiling when Loki half embraced him. Phil noticed everything already.

“You are aware she's kidnapped, Stark. The question is why so long?” Coulson said, not missing a bit. As much as he preferred to keep his relationship under the rugs. It was close to impossible to keep it from Tony.

“Been busy,” Tony said, as if it was not of importance.

“You surely cannot keep the grudge, Stark. She was worried.”

“Didn't give her right to run her mouth.”

“But gave you a right to leave her unprotected?”

Tony pouted, not willing to admit he was behaving childishly. Plus, he was occupied.

“If you're so concerned, why didn't you released her yourself? It's your organization after all. I, personally, think some time off would be good for her. You know to reflect and reconsider.”

Stark said it nonchalantly, and feeling that way. Sure, he cared for her, and understood her actions. However, it still stung, no matter how many times she’d go behind his back. Tony was angry at her. He thought she deserved it.

Besides, nothing could happen to her there. She was secured in some fancy cell, and the only danger she faced was boredom. However, here she could get in his way, or likely in a way of his enemies. Obviously, she did it on daily bases, but this time he didn't want to risk it. Let her stay there. It was better this way.

“For a man called genius you're startlingly unobservant, Stark. How much value do you think she held in the eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

Stark looked at him with a knowing smirk, and Phil was overcome with the desire to throttle him.

Tony was a genius, and overall a worthy man. However, Stark was not a good human being. He was egocentric, and had a one-track mind. Right now, his attention was occupied by his lover, and everything else was of little importance to him. Thus, he became unfocused and slow to catch the obvious. It was infuriating.

Coulson wanted to snap, but it would lead to a failure. Stark did not react to power or threats. He needed to see his fault, accept it and only then he would correct it. Phil learned it back then, and, usually, had enough patience to follow this path.

So, he took a deep breath and showed his burning heart to the farthest corner of his mind. Stark was her only chance.

“I am not S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony. Fury is.” Phil said patiently, allowing only a tiny amount of anger colour his voice. “So, do me a favour, and get your mind out of the gutter or I swear I shoot you on principle.”

“That's not a safe way to proceed, Mr. Coulson,” Loki intertwined, his voice calm and disinterested.

“I understand you have no interest in this situation, beyond Tony's safety, Mr. Liesmith. However, if Ms. Potts would be found dead, if she isn't already, you would have a very nasty case of depressed-mad-man on your hands. Am I right, Stark?”

Tony did not answer, his mind already calculating the possibilities. If Fury did not take Pepper, then the only other option was Obadiah.

 _Stupid_ , Tony thought. Of course, she would run to him after they fall off, deeming him safe and trustworthy.

Stark did not tell her what he found out based on her information. In the beginning, he was too wrapped in Loki and work, afterwards too livid, and then too distracted to even think about her, presuming she was relatively fine, being under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s roof.

Fuck, oh, fuck did he miscalculated.

“Obadiah?”

“Dead, which does not leave her many chances, Stark.”

Tony grovelled swiftly getting up, and started pacing, mumbling something.

Loki watched him from the corner of his eye, getting more anxious by the second. “I see,” he said to Phil, standing up himself, and walking to his lover.

Phil looked at them, inwardly smiling. Loki was holding Tony close, whispering something into his ear, and it calmed Stark. May be Pepper was not needed any more. Loki was more than capable of reigning the mad man.

“Phil, contact your web. We are going to head hunt Ten,” Tony ordered.

Coulson nodded, making calls, and watching how they conspired.

Stark finally found his match. Good for him, and not entirely sunny for the Universe. Those two would soon become a power, that could easily destroy or save it. Phil hoped for the best, but already planned for the likely dark future.

***

Pepper was not easily scared, but this situation did feel like horrifying. She was afraid Tony would not come this time, and that meant death for her.

She spent, God’s know how much time, in the dark, dusty cell, with no heating and scraps of food, that rats would not even touch; and with every minute her hope for survival faded.

Nobody came to her, except once in two days to bring her a bottle of water and some bread. Obadiah wanted to keep her alive, but for what?

Did he think he could use her against Tony?

Pepper doubted that would work. They had a good relationship, and sometimes she thought he cared, but the chances he would put her well-being above his goals, was so slim, they were practically non-existent. Especially now, when, he no doubt knew, she had betrayed him.

“It's nice to see you again, Ms. Potts.”

The voice that suddenly echoed in her kingdom of silence, made her heart jump to her throat. She looked around frantically until her eyes focused on a tall, dark figure. She took a step back, practically squeezing herself into the wall. Her head swam, and knees shook, but she refused to give in to the darkness. The figure chuckled, and opened its palm, green ball flying from it and hanging up the ceiling, alighting the room with a soft light.

“Better?” The man asked, looking rather amused.

 _Not in the slightest,_ she thought not moving a muscle. The man chuckled, not moving as well. She looked at his figure, clad in leather armour, dark hair, and pale skin. She has already seen him somewhere.

The God looked at the woman and could not help but admire her fighting-spirit. Her skin looked unhealthy grey, with feverish spots on her bony cheeks. Her eyes were wild, full of fear and desperate attempt to stay alive. Loki did not doubt that she would try to pull something, before he could touch her. Thus, he gave her tired brain time to adjust. Besides, he had some minutes to spare and she was a worthy picture to witness.

Her brain was sluggish from the malnutrition and stress, but, finally recognition settled. This was the man she saw in Tony's house. Loki. The one who supposed to be an ill lying scum-bag.

The walls shook from the explosion, and distant screams and shooting could be heard.

“Tony?” She asked, her voice hushed.

“Yes,” He confirmed. “This is our cue to leave, Ms. Potts.” She nodded again, feeling his hands upon her and the world swirled around her.

***

Pepper was sitting on the old couch in Tony's lab, cup of tea in her slightly shaking hands. She watched how machinery took off the rather impressive suit from Tony, awe in her eyes. He has outdone himself this time. She was so proud of him.

“Did she faint?” was the first thing Tony asked, when he was out of the metal. Typical.

“No,” Loki, who was sitting on the working-table cross legged, petulantly answered, and Pepper chuckled, shaking her head.

Great, now she had two divinely powerful children to look after. She needed a raise and a vacation. Too bad Phil stayed back to clear the mess. It would be nice to disappear with him, and deal with them later.

“I was very close to it, but adrenaline did not give me the chance,” Pepper said, addressing Loki. “You can be proud of yourself.”

Loki laughed, and looked at her, like she was becoming his favourite toy. Not an entirely pleasant feeling.

“Not fair, Pep,” she heard the other kid whine, and focused on Tony.

“I agree, Mr. Stark. _Eternity_ in a dusty basement, and you had not only your immense intellect and battle armour, but also a God at your disposal.”

Stark did not even flinch at her accusations. He was happy she was fine, and grateful for her seemingly easy acceptance of well everything. Tony, felt he overstepped a line with his wish to give her a lesson. But it did not raise enough guilt in him to forgive her.

“I was upset.”

“I was drugged, and almost starved to death Tony, only for trying to keep you safe. Don't you think it's rather blown-out of proportions?”

“A little.” He admitted reluctantly, and hastily added. “I don't approve of your methods.”

“Change your lifestyle, I'll change my methods,” she snapped.

“You betrayed me.”

“You didn't leave me a choice.”

“You still shouldn't have.”

“Yes, and I regret it, but I didn't see any other option then.” Like she was not seeing any other way of communicating with him now. They would fight again. She was sure of it.

“I don't know, Pep,” Stark said, musing his hair in a gesture of uncertainty, “if I can trust you again.”

Pepper sighed, feeling irritated. The gall he had to speak about trust. How many times he lied to her out of selfishness? How many times she suffered because of it? Even now, when he left her to die in that basement, just because she dared to question him, he made it all about himself.

She could forgive a lot of things, and when she signed that damned paper so long ago, she knew Tony would kill her someday. However, she would rather get fired than allow him to manipulate her, like this. He was in the wrong, and would answer for it. There was no justification for what he did.

“I don't need your trust,” She said, her eyes hard and voice harsh. “It's not in my contract. My job is to keep you alive and functioning, not being friends with you. Mr. Stark.”

“I cannot work with you if I don't trust you, Pep.”

“You did it for six years, Mr. Stark. Why it suddenly an issue now? Or you think I would not notice the surveillance, or bugs, or thousands of things you keep from me? Your lonely drunken slurs, and constant paranoia? It's my job to notice, Mr. Stark. So, if you, please, spare me the accusatory talk. I am tired. I want to go home.”

“Pep…”

“Now, Mr. Stark.”


	17. Let the mystery unfold (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because every fairy-tale needs a good old-fashioned villain" J. Moriarty

_Three days prior to Pepper's rescue_

Fury woke up on a hard-plastic bench, covered in bruises and stitches. He groaned, getting up and looked around. Stark had put him into a fancy glass cell, no doubt monitored by Jarvis. Which was a good sign for him.

Fury sighed, and rubbed his eye, feeling drained. It was as if a mist had cleared. The roar in his head settled and he could finally think properly in what felt like years.

He could not grasp the drive and the reasoning behind his actions. Fury was celebrating common sense and hard-cold-logic, but last thirteen years tasted like a puppet show.

It started after that damned Alaska mission.

At that time, he was still working in a field, being appointed Director only few years ago his power and influence were shaky. Thus, he did not trust his stuff and accompanied them on most secret and dangerous missions, writing it off as a wish to be in action.

The mission they got that time was extraordinary even by their standards. The report said a sentient, alien life form was found and demanded to speak with the authority.

Fury got the order to contain, question and destroy, but it played out rather differently when the alien melted his team with a simple hand gesture, but, left Fury alive.

Lael, the red-eyed beast, told him that he should not fear him. He was only protecting himself, from hostile looking life forms. In truth, he was here to help the humanity to defend themselves for much more horrible threats, and, if Fury was willing to make a deal with him, he would help his planet to prepare itself for the inevitable war.

In the beginning, Fury did not believe a word that came from Lael's mouth, but he valued his life, and agreed with his terms.

Fury's plan was simple: get his ass out of here and discard of the alien later.

However, with time, Lael proved to be a worthy addition to his team. He whispered secrets of races Fury never heard of, and helped to make weapons, that could rival Stark Industries.

But what's more, Fury got his hands-on alien technologies and genetic materials. His scientist made discoveries that went far beyond human understanding, and created substances that not only increased human body capabilities, but gifted them with immense power.

Then Thor, the prince of Asgard, came and brought havoc, behaving, like an arrogant child. He refused to listen and laughed at their petty attempts to contain him, and despite the new inventions and modified-soldiers, Stark was the one who saved their asses, again.

It made Fury feverish. Since that accident, all his actions, the words from his mouth, thoughts, ideas were poisoned by all-consuming wish to protect the Earth from any outside influence and inside as well.

He was possessed, and Lael used it against him.

The fucker pushed him, until he snapped, and mindlessly crossed the only one human being (if he was human) capable of wiping his organization of the face of the Earth in mere hours.

If Fury was in his right mind, he would never attack Stark so obviously or clumsily. But, since, he wasn't, it went as it went.

Fury knew he was done for. There is not much he could do or say to plead his case. Stark was not a forgiving type.

Moreover, his quest for power did not skip his two most trusted agent's eyes. Fury knew they were digging, and allowed them to do so, probably already then feeling the wrongness of the situation, but was unable to break free.

He, only, hoped that Stark survived and collected enough proof to incriminate him; and, knowing the mother-fucker, he certainly did.

He sighed again, lying back on the plastic bench. His hours were numbered, but he refused to give up just yet.

Lael set him up, and surely would come to visit; and when he does Fury would make him talk, which won't be a challenge at all, as, the bastard loved to hear his own voice, even more than Stark did. He only prayed for Jarvis to listen and record. Since, it would be his last attempt to atone for his foolishness.

***

It wasn't a long wait, and he would have laughed, if not for the fear he felt when the beast lightly knocked on a glass wall.

Fury opened his eyes, to meet with a pair of ruby red ones, and razor sharp smirk, that was screaming evil or insanity, depending on your definition of them.

“What a fancy apartment you got yourself, Director,” his high-pitched voice pronounced, full of taunt and superiority.

“Thanks to your treacherous ass,” Fury grumbled, playing his role, as best as he could. “That was not our deal.”

“Was it not?” He asked, his expression changing to innocent, that looked all wrong, paired with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“You promised me support and power. You swore we would get under Stark's skin and bent his will.”

Lael laughed, a broken, harsh sound, and tapped the glass, sending a green ripple along it.

“The beauty of interpretation,” he said. “If my memory serves me right, and it always does, the deal went as follows: I will show you the power, and provide my support until I see fit to remove it, and I will get under Anthony's skin and torn his life to pieces, with a thought of making him an obedient pet. Correct?”

To his shame Fury agreed to this insanity, too afraid to lose his life. The part with Stark was added much later, when he was too caught up in paranoia to think straight.

It was as if this man was a devil himself. A skilful seducer, that convinced him to taste the apple of sin, and since then he could not stop but crave more.

Fury bit his cheek not to scream his head off, and kept his silence, making his guest snicker.

“As I thought,” the alien said, pushing the glass, and making it sag, and sparkle with green. “Sadly, I cannot break the contract, as you aware. Fortunately, you were kind enough to leave holes in it. And for that,” He said, pushing harder, until the glass hissed and popped, letting him through. “I will reward you.”

The hole behind him, regenerated instantly, catching Lael's attention. He clicked his tongue, sliding his hand over the renewed glass.

“I am jealous of you,” He continued talking, not turning to Fury. “All this fuss for you. Why are you so special I wonder, when I was the one who orchestrated all of it? Why am I always disregarded?” His tone became darker, and colder, making Fury toes curl with terror. “How could they think” he turned to face Fury, his eyes full of disgust. “that somebody narrow minded and greedy like you could pull something like this?” He moved closer, and Fury gulped.

“You preferred to stay out of sight,” Fury blurted out, his voice shaking.

“Ah, yes. The shadows.” The alien said as if he only just remembered his own part in it. “I wanted it to be like this, didn't I?” It was obviously a rhetorical question. Lael grinned and stood in front of Fury, petting his head. “I, apologize, darling, for getting angry with you, when all you did was serving me well.”

Fury flinched from the cold emitting from the blue hand. It made his head freeze and skin prickle, as if a thousand of tiny needles were piercing it.

“Don't be afraid.” He cooed. “I am a kind master. I will treat you well, but first, I suppose, I need to fulfil my part of the bargain. The show of power was first on the list, was it”

He smiled gently at Fury, the smile was more a grimace, than anything else, and with one swift

movement broke Fury's rib cage, ripping his heart out.

Fury's mouth froze in a scream, eyes wide with horror and agony. His heart was beating in front of him, lying on a vividly red palm of a monster, blood dripping on the floor, and flowing down his chest.

He should be dead. It was not possible for him to see this or process. However, his lungs worked fine, and his mind was clear, no sign of death or shock were present.

“It can't be real,” Fury forced the words out of his constricted throat.

“I thought so too, when I saw it in one of yours television shows. “Once upon a time” it was called I believe.” The nutshell confirmed, watching his heart with fascination. “But I was so captivated by the sight and beauty of the deed, that I could not resist and try it myself. And as you can see, it worked.” Lael's voice was full of childish glee, and Fury would have shared his amusement if it was not his heart in the palm of a psycho. “Magic has limitless possibilities. It can do things beyond your kin,” Lael continued, squeezing Fury's beating heart gently and making him gasp. “However, it is restricted to many things to count. That is, partly, why my people were left defenceless, and locked inside a dying world with no hopes for the future. So, I took it upon myself to find a way for us to survive. And can you imagine my surprise when I found it in your world? Who could have thought that of all the places and races we have in our vast Universe, humans would be the ones who reject magic and chose an alternative path of science. No one, I tell you. Because if they were, you would be burned a long time ago. You still can be doomed, but now it would be much harder to do, considering you have such gems, as Anthony. Who hasn't only thought, but managed to crossbreed the two successfully. A truly remarkable mind.” He said, sitting crossed legged on a thin air.

Lael allowed Fury's heart to float next to him, just outside of Fury's grasp. It was designed to raise hope in the human, and it worked, despite Fury's knowing he was already dead. The bastard had a kink for psychological torture.

“I regret I did not pay attention to him earlier, deeming him a stupid toy, that begged to be broken.” Lael said, his eyes becoming distant.

As much as Fury was not in his right mind at that time, he could not help but notice how much the bastard was hooked on Stark.

“I let you know, I changed my mind. I would keep the promise, I promise,” he chuckled on his own repetition. “But the toy would not be harmed much.”

Fury croaked, a weak sound that's supposed to be a laugh.

“You don't know what regret is, Lael. But you will, when Stark catches on and guts you.”

“Voice of experience, Director?” Lael chuckled. “You think you are so smart, but you aren't. Anthony beat the shit out of you, and you were out of my influence long enough to have your mind cleared. Probably, you finally concluded that I used you for my own goals. I, doubt, you understand exactly what they are, but considering your narrow, simple minded nature, you still decided to play a hero. A last, desperate attempt to clear your name. However, there is not much for you to do here.” Lael said, twisting his heart and making Fury gasp. “My bets are, you thought that I will come to kill you, which is right, of course, and that you can keep me here long enough for Jarvis to record my presence and alert Anthony. My performance didn't put you off, because, as you have seen prior, everything is magical here. Moreover, you have witnessed it on the base, and figured that the cage allows magic, and is recorded by the AI. All of this is right and good, except it is a magic proof cage. You cannot use magic here, unless you are a master-craftsman, or have the same magic signature, which I, so fortunately, do.”

“Jarvis does not react to you,” Fury stated, defeated.

“Exactly, Director. Why do you think I struck a deal with you? Or you truly thought I needed your help? Hardly. The only thing I needed from you was your pig-headedness and tainted nature. You were the easiest to manipulate, and the access you had for all kinds of pretty things was irresistible. I used your resources and technology to build an army, and I will use your skin to get my main ace under my sleeve, and concurrent out of the way. Which leads us to the last point of our contract. My support, regrettably, would have to be removed. It was a pleasure to fuck with you, Director. Let us do it again, in another life.”

Lael squished his heart, feeling the blood soaking his skin and grinned. The human before him howled and dropped dead.

He looked at him, disinterested, and murmured a spell, that ate the body swiftly, like acid.

“You reward, dear,” he whispered, watching like the body disintegrated, “was easy death. Now,” he clapped his hands, shaping into Fury, “the most tedious part.”

_Back to the present_

Lael passed his time by examining the cell closely. He walked around, hitting walls and demanded whatnot, from the AI, portraying an irritated human being, who did not have enough sanity to back down.

The glass cell was rather condescending and done masterfully, he should admit. It screamed all powerful, up-to-no-good personage.

For inexperienced eyes, it would look intimidating and exposing, making the individual twitch with worry, which he did from time to time, to stay in character. It would be a little no good to be found out because of such an insignificant slip. Scratch the fact that it would be so much fun. He needed to stay under the covers, for as long as he can bear, which probably would not be awfully long, as he was so easily bored.

However, he managed to pull this charade for three days, and resigned himself to wait a little bit more. It was important for him to see if his plan would pull. As far, Jarvis did not notice the change or saw pass his illusions. After discarding of Fury's body, he tried several more, and they all did not steer AI's attention.

The lack of reaction could mean only one thing, Jarvis was familiar with Loki's magic signature and did not trace it. Not only in this cell, but all around the house, which gave him a free range of action.

He, almost, laughed out loud from the excitement he felt.

Only to think that he could come close to Anthony, without getting shot, and break his mind on so many levels, Loki would be hated forever.

If only they would come to him sooner. He was dying to play with them.


	18. Let the mystery unfold (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper would never get a vacation. Loki is using his charms to get his way. Tony insists on being an ass, and Lael is in for a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, dear readers.  
> Enjoy

It was a surreal feeling.

Pepper was sitting in a small family cafe in the heart of Rome, drinking the best coffee, she had ever tasted, and was staring at the God; not metaphorical one, but a true one, who was grinning at her, like a cat who at any second will eat a canary.

It wasn't hard to guess who was portraying the bird.

“What are you doing here again?” Pepper asked, hating Tony's guts for sending Loki of all people to talk her out of resignation.

“I came here to make a deal, Ms. Potts.”

“Pepper,” she corrected him automatically, and cursed inwardly, seeing how his grin became smugger.

“Pepper,” he purred her name, like it was something tasty, sending shivers down her spine. Damn Tony, and this God. It was not fair. They were playing her, and she could not help but fall for their manipulative antics.

Scratch the fact, that she did not truly want to leave. Her life revolved around Stark Industries, and its arrogant creator. For all Tony's flaws, he was a brilliant man. It was an honour to stand by his side, and she could not imagine a better place to be. However, Pepper was a proud woman, and if she had allowed this to go unpunished, she would have failed as his assistant.

“I don't see how it's your place to offer me deals, Mr. Liesmith.”

“Loki,” he corrected her, making her blush lightly. She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling inadequately flattered and annoyed at the same time, waiting. He smiled, rather softly. “Your wish to leave the company upsets Tony, but you forbade him to contact you. Thus, the honour of speaking with you fell upon me. A highly pleasurable task, I should admit,” he said it nonchalantly, taking a sip from his coffee, his green eyes never leaving hers.

She wanted to strangle Tony right then. Choosing Loki as a negotiator was such a low blow, it should be listed as an illegal. However, Tony was a jealous type, so it was hardly believable he would let Loki seduce her so easily.

“Does he even know you are here?” Pepper took a shot in a dark, and by the slight pause in Loki's smirk, that bloomed instantly after her question, she knew it scored.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, it does. If he does not care enough to come himself or at least plot behind my back, I don't see how it's possible for me to come back.”

“He does care, I assure you.” Loki said, looking serious. “And he is not the only one,” he added, flirtatious. Pepper groaned, giving up.

“You,” she pointed a finger at him “and your tongue must be banned.”

It startled a laugh from him, and she liked the trustfulness of it. It made her feel all warm inside, like the times when Tony laughed carefree around her; and at that moment she saw it clearly.

Pepper would never leave them. No matter what, they would do or plan to do in the future, somehow, it would involve her. May be because, despite, finding each other they still longed for somebody to connect with. Maybe they needed someone who could put up with them, and spoke their mind regardless of the consequences. But, probably, they needed a friend; and for some bizarre reason they chose her for that role or tried to, anyway. It was amazing and horrifying at the same time.

“Many tried,” Loki said with humour, but she felt the same bitterness and darkness that was plaguing Tony.

“I'm glad no one succeeded,” Pepper said softly, squeezing his hand in a moment of empathy. Loki tensed, but did not move, his eyes glued to her hand, as if he was seeing something he could not believe in.

“I can see why he holds you in such a high regard.”

Pepper chuckled returning to her coffee.

“Just don't tell him you flirted with me.”

“I would never,” Loki smirked, relaxing again.

***

Stark was compiling the dirt they manage to dig on Fury. By the looks of it, they had enough to bury him deep; and as a bonus put Phil into his position.

Naturally, Coulson would argue this, but Tony was not ready or willing to take S.H.I.E.L.D. under his command, as it was previously planned. He doubted he could concentrate on something more than Loki for about three or four centuries. There was so much to discover, to make, to create with him; and Pepper would not want more paperwork. _If she would return at all,_ he reminded himself.

Stark sighed, sending the last video feed over to the council, and opened his second bottle of Scotch for today. He poured himself a drink, gulping it down in one go.

Her resignation letter shook him to the core.

Stark did not believe she was capable of leaving him, but it seemed he went too far this time. His first reaction was to draw her back by her throat, of course, and explain why it was such a bad idea to try and leave a psychopath. Frankly, his second reaction was the same.

Pepper was literally saved by a divine intervention.

Tony drank the second glass, and filled the third.

From all the things Tony thought they would have a major argument, Pepper was not even close. Loki was so livid with him. He shoved Stark into the wall and ordered him to grow up. And, all right, reluctantly, he would admit he was crossing the line at every possible turn. But, she was his. Not his, like Loki was, but close. Thus, how dare she!

Tony drank more, devils dancing in his mind, whispering naughty things that he was so tempted to do. "Mother was right," he mused. "I am a monster."

Stark got up and went to the cell. He wanted to lash out on something, and what a happy coincidence, he had a prisoner.

***

Fury was lying on the bench, looking relaxed. It was unnatural, but Tony wrote it off, as a show of stupidity. Fury was famous for it.

“Hey, princess. How's your room? Liked it?”

Fury steered, and lazily looked in his direction. “Stark, what brings you here?” He said, his voice calm; too calm for a prisoner, but Tony only shook the bottle and took a good swing from it, ignoring the signs. “Don't tell me your servants finally saw what a piece of shit you are and run from you, leaving me as your only company.”

Stark did want to deny it, because technically Loki hadn't left him. He only chose Pepper's side, again. That's all. No harm in it. However, his demons sang a different story, and he was inclined to listen. Loki was not here to stop it, anyway.

“Don't be so shit-eating 'bout it, darling.” Tony drawled, smirking in the blood - freezing way. “It means nobody's here to interrupt our fun.”

Fury had the audacity to flinch, but did not lose his arrogant facade. His face looked, like a mask, and Stark could swear it flickered for a moment. He even blinked for a couple of times, clearing his vision. Damn, he was not drinking enough these days, if such an insignificant amount of alcohol made his mind fuzzy.

“What you have in mind, Stark?”

Fury mocked him, and it, finally, triggered bullishit bells in Tony's mind, but he let it slide. Stark would torture the answers from him all the same. So, he slid his hand into the pocket and presented a knife.

Fury became a little paler, and his eyes took on a feverish glint. “Really, Stark?”

Tony nodded, punching the code in. The door slid open and let him through. Fury did not move or show any kind of interest in escaping, watching Stark intently.

Stark, also, stopped openly gawking at Fury or rather the illusion of him. It did not fall apart completely, but upon a closer look it became apparent this was not Nick before him.

“Loki?” Tony whispered, his voice small and rejecting. Stark did not want to believe his own eyes. It can't be real. No way in hell. To Tony's horror Fury smirked and clapped, shading his skin and revealing his lover.

“Very good, pet.” Lael said, smirking at him with malice.

The rumours about Antony's ability to perceive and decipher magic was true. It was impressive, but an annoying inconvenience.

For the first time in hundreds of years, Lael was glad his mother was such a whore, and he came out as a half-breed. Of course, his brother's skin was not his natural state, but it did not ask for a lot of his magic to be used. It was his second skin after-all, so the "illusion" would not be so easily seen through.

“What the fuck…” Tony hissed, still refusing to process all of this.

“Surprise,” His God goaded and it brought some presence of the mind back to him.

“Where's Fury, Lo? What this means? Haven't you supposed to be with Pepper?”

“She's boring,” he said, looking at his nails. “Wasn't up for a challenge, but then again Fury wasn't either. How about you, love? Will you be a challenge?”

Tony's blood run cold. The wording his God used was unmistakable. He killed them; and if Fury was fine, cos Stark promised him the kill himself than Pepper was absolutely not.

“What…” Tony repeated, reduced to the all-consuming pain.

He looked at the God. The cold, insane green eyes, the razor-sharp smirk and smirked himself, mirroring his state of mind. “So, it is a game,” Tony confirmed, hearing how his heart was breaking.

Some part of Stark refused to believe it was Loki, despite the obvious proof before his eyes. Call him desperate or naive, but the vibe was all wrong. His God was not evil.

Loki did not carry or nurture insanity. He was the polar opposite of vile or mindless, or cruel. His God's pranks were just that pranks; and they always held a lesson, that should be learned and trigger the improvement.

This, however, was a design that his God would never approve. Loki was too sophisticated for that.

However, his eyes saw what they saw and Tony could not help but to trust them. In the end, Loki held his title for a reason.

Stark's mind was screaming at him to face the truth; to finally stop repressing the obvious. Loki was a God, and what a mere mortal could give to a God, if not a minute amusement. However, his instincts beg to differ and the contradiction drove Stark insane.

“Figured it out, finally, didn't you? For a genius, you are too slow, darling. Or, probably, your dear father was right, calling you a defective mistake. They would be much happier without you, and what's most importantly alive. And I mean all of them. You are not human. You're a monster, that does not deserve to live.”

“How you...fuck…”

Stark started to shake.

He could not believe what he was hearing. The words his mother said; the words his father spit, was thrown right into his face. No imposter could know this. The only being who was aware of his dysfunctional family relations and fears Tony held was Loki. Though, he did not know the details, unless... But, no. No, no, no!

Tears fell from Tony's eyes.

“You never left, did you?”

“That I did not,” he said, smirking.

“Why?”

“For fun, dear. All in good fun.”

Stark snapped.

The dilemma was not a priority anymore. The being before him became his enemy. Period.

Lael laughed more than ready to catch the enraged human. He, of course, heard about his improved physique and resistance to magic, but it was no near his own strength.

However, when Antony's hands connected with his skin he was zapped by foreign energy, that left his body weak, and broke his illusions completely. Lael gasped, feeling the steel of the knife scratching his throat. The cold blood trickling down his skin.

Anthony hissed, jumping back; his skin covered in nasty frost-bites.

Lael panted, watching him cautiously, his mind running. _What sorcery was that? How the little human did it? And most importantly, how he missed it?_

Stark watched the intruder, who looked, like his God, but, definitely, was not him, and it made him lightheaded.

Tony was ready to kill him, but he knew deep down, that if it came out to be Loki, there would be two bodies for Pepper to bury.

The interloper's skin was blue, covered with black runes, that went from his face down. He had two tiny horns on his head, ruby-red eyes, and black claws, making him look, like a bizarre version of a devil.

In some distant corner of his mind, which was not preoccupied by the wish to slice motherfucker to ribbons, Stark checked him out and whistled. Loki clad in indigo-red palette would be insanely hot. Yet, despite the sexy display, Tony did not appreciate some retard wearing his fiancé’s face.

“So,” Tony drawled, advancing the recovering alien “The farce failed, why keep the face?”

“Because I missed it. I haven't wear it for such a long time, in fear Odin's hounds would find and tear me apart. And now, when I wore my true face for the first time in thousands, I cannot take it off. Does it bother you, Anthony?”

“Not in the slightest.” Stark lied, gears turning in his head. It seems his God's family won the title of the “shittiest there is”, anew.

“But of course, my dear brother does not know what beautiful abomination he holds dear. But then he always liked to be the blind one, you know.” The Smurf chuckled, trying and failing to perform some spell. He frowned and tried again. “What trickery is this, pet?” He asked, in a conversational tone, as if he was not about to be gutted.

“I would have told you,” Tony said, ignoring the Smurfs comment. “But your death will be more entertaining than the tale.”

“Oh, Anthony. How he misjudges you, pet. We could be so much greater together.”

“Truly?” Stark cooed, launching and sinking a knife into the Smurf's ribcage, with the admittedly much force he thought it should take, and ignoring completely the burn Smurf's skin gave him.

“Yes,” Lael hissed from the pain, and smirked. “You are so good to me.” He forced Tony down with a strength he should not have at this point, since arc was so close to him, and bit him in an animalistic kiss. Something seeping into the Stark's mouth through the connection.

Tony struggled, twisting the knife, making the Smurf grunt, but he did not let go. On the opposite, he brought him closer, allowing the knife to sink further, and then Tony felt it. The ice gripping his arc.

Stark tried to break free, but it was futile. He felt his body going numb from the cold, arc hissing, but failing to fight the substance that was paralyzing it.

“Tell me, pet,” he felt the cold, teasing voice whispering into his ear. “How long can you live without this violate thing? Minute, two, half an hour? Will you beg for life?” Tony sunk the knife till the hilt, into the bastard, and was rewarded with a painful groan. “I guess it’s a no.”

Lael swiftly kissed his purple lips, and pushed him off himself. He knelt next to the human, marvelling at how his elemental magic spread inside Anthony. He wanted to do it as well. Cut the human open, and get under his skin.

Stark hit the floor, his vision swam and body trembled, trying to save heat. Fuck, did his arc failed him. Loki was right, it begged to be studied and improved.

He would surely ask the God when he sees him, how he forgot to mention "the kiss of death thing" immunity to the magic-proof device; and, would surely insist on laying the cards on the table once more.

The blue fingers tracing his chest brought him back to the situation at hand, and next thing he saw was Smurf's face.

“Are you not afraid to die, Anthony?” The fucker asked, ripping his arc out. Stark gaped, but smirked.

“No. You?”

Lael arched his eyebrow questioningly at him, a familiar expression, Stark was so fond of. Tony was vaguely disgusted by himself, but still admired it.

The arc exploded.

 


	19. Mindf*ck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one. - Albert Einstein  
> or in which Tony comes to terms with himself.

Lael hated many things, but most of all he hated fire. It went against his nature. The heat was something he despised, and not only because it was an elemental of his youngest copy. A fire could, and did a lot of damage to his body.

The explosion burned his arm almost to the bone, before he could properly shield himself. Naturally, he could get away, but he wanted to see what it left of Anthony. However, when the fire and smoke cleared. His body was nowhere to be found.

“Well, hello to you too, dear brother,” Lael smirked, disappearing.

***

Loki was beat.

He was sweating, his body shook, and he could not get his breathing under control. The God gaped, like a dying fish, and could not understand what was happening.

Loki got them out. Tony was alive, not for long, but there was enough time to save him, if only he could just breath. Yet, despite the logical train of thought, it hasn't happened. His vision swam, and he saw black dots.

The door opened with a bang.

“Oh my God!” Pepper shrieked.

There in her beautiful suit were Loki and Tony. One deadly pale, covered in blood, was sprawled on the carpet. The other, kneeling, not far from him.

“Loki,” she addressed the God, since Tony was knocked out cold.

He looked at her, gaze glassy. Loki was hyperventilating.

Pepper's eyes went huge. She rushed towards him, touching his arm gently. He flinched, but she squeezed it firmly.

“Loki, listen to me,” she said in a motherly voice, but it did not have a desired effect. So, she immediately turned commando. “Come on! Focus!”

That got his attention. He looked afraid and lost. Pepper would laugh at his childish expression if the situation wasn't so dire. Loki did not know what he was experiencing. Figures.

“It's a panic attack. You need to trust me on this, ok?” She didn't wait for confirmation, springing into action. “Take a deep breath,” He looked unsure, but did, as he was told. “Hold it. Hold it. Now exhale. Good. Good. Now again and repeat.”

After a while he felt better. His head cleared and chest stopped hurting.

“Arc,” he rasped, presenting it on the palm of his hand. Pepper took it from him without question. “Stay put and breath,” she ordered.

Pepper dashed to Tony, who looked like he was freezing to death. His skin was sickly bluish, lips purple. The body shuddered violently, trying to save up some heat. The place where the arc should have been, looked horrible. The skin around was torn; the metal was scraped and bent, wires sticking out of it. Pepper wasn't sure it would work, but put the arc inside, anyway. Upon touching the metal the arc hissed and glowed eerie green, putting the elements back together and healing Tony's broken skin in the process.

Loki, finally, got out of his stupor. His insides were trembling, so he cautiously crawled to his lover, in order not to pass out. “What did I tell you?” The lovely woman asked, her voice full of motherly disapproval. He weakly smiled at her. Despite everything that happened, her presence was calming.

Loki leaned to kiss Tony, pushing his elemental magic inside him. Stark's body was unwilling to accept it and arc fizzled, but Loki ignored the pain and pushed harder. In the end, he managed to force it in and slumped back, breathing heavy.

“What now?” Pepper asked, dread clear in her voice. “We wait.”

***

Stark was falling...or flying.

Nothing hurt. Nothing screamed. Nothing stung. It was peaceful. It was unbearable. Tony longed for sounds and movement. He craved to see the chaos and light. However, here in his little world where only darkness and silence were his company, nothing was the ultimate rule.

B-O-R-I-N-G

That's the word he hated. His mind always running, constantly searching, thought of the most painful torture – static.

Stark was a frequent guest here. He visited this place in his nightmares, and, usually, was locked inside it during his blackouts.

It was his being.

The dead-land, which drew him insane. The place that harboured monsters and nurtured loneliness. The black box, which did not provide any distraction from his tortured memories. The home of his suppressed fears and doubts. Hell inside.

***

“I thought it would be more vibrant,” the voice he loved so much rang through the silence, and Tony smiled hopefully.

“Should have guessed you'll find a way here, eventually.”

Loki was standing several feet away from him, indulgent smirk firmly in place, green eyes twinkling with mischief. Oh, how he missed that.

Tony knew he was far gone, but with every minute spent by his God's side, he fell for Loki more.

It shouldn’t have been possible. It wasn't healthy at all. But, despite the brain-fuck in the cage and all the possible triggers pushed, Tony mainly thought about ways of tying Loki to himself so profoundly that no one could break it, not even them.

A simple marriage ceremony was not enough anymore.

He wanted something deeper, more materialistic, like the tattoo they had. Tony wanted to be able to feel Loki's being, and destroy even the slightest possibility of repeating the Smurf's fiasco.

The tracking spell, and his ability to sense Loki's magic was fucked up by his twin, as the former apparently had the same magical signature. Which, on the one hand, was great news, since the Smurf couldn't use his magic effectively against Tony, but, on the other hand, it easily could trick his senses. Hence, the wish to have Loki engraved into his soul.

“What caught your mind, love?” His God purred, and Tony hesitated.

Obviously, his paranoia escalated, after the lovely introduction of an additional family member. Thus, he was not ready to run with open arms to a projection of his lover. First, because Loki never called him _love_ , and secondly, he was stuck in his mind, which was even on the best days a very twisted place.

So, instead, Tony decided to ask the most bugging question of all, because here he could not really tell what state he was in.

“Am I dying or already dead?”

“Neither.”

“How so?” Stark inquired, curious what his subconsciousness will tell him. Because, Stark did not even doubt it was it. He was, basically, speaking with himself, which happened a lot in his early life, albeit, the picture was not so pleasant.

“Magic,” was the typical answer of his lover, and Tony smiled. But of course, what else.

Stark relaxed. Green eyes looked at him gently, he could swear he saw a twinkle of concern down there, and threw caution to the wind.

Smurf or no Smurf, he wanted to embrace his lover; to bury his nose into the silky dark hair and inhale the scent, which was associated with home and safety. No matter, that it was an illusion his mind provided, no doubt for comfort, which was a scary thought in itself, but Tony was willing to take it.

Stark took a step towards Loki, and bumped into a wall.

WTF?

He took a step back, and lightly knocked on it. The wall was invisible,but by the feel of it, he would say it was made from glass. Tony groaned. Fucking symbolism.

He smiled sheepishly at Loki, who looked unfazed.

“It seems you don't want me inside, love.” The God’s voice was calm and comforting. Tony cringed.

Loki's acceptance raised alarms in his mind. He was lightly surprised his inner world didn't flash red and screamed “Danger! Danger!”

Last time Loki seemingly agreed with his “It's my private space! You're not welcomed!” lead him to be stuck in a tiny room for hours, until he figured out it was, in fact, a closet, and got out. The bastard didn't even have a courtesy to look guilty, just flashed him a disturbing sweet smile and asked if he had any more desires for privacy.

Stark really wanted to be cross with him for that. Because it was his life, and he had the right to have his own world, but couldn't force the words out.

His world without Loki was a miserable place, full of alcohol, nightmares and maddening boredom. He was nothing without him, but a black, depressed mass wishing to destroy itself. In short, the exact place he was in now.

However, when his God came, Tony, suddenly, found himself loved, cherished, and accepted. Loki did not allow him to cave in.

Loki believed Tony to be a Universe, a chaotic and stubborn one. A Universe that belonged to him, regardless of its reluctance to give in, and desperate attempts to stay independent. Stark respected that, and frankly, felt the same way. He didn't give his God even a slight chance for privacy, so why it should be different for him.

So, instead of arguing, Tony kissed his God senseless; falling for Loki all over again.

“I'm sorry, Lo.” Tony said hastily, hitting the glass hard, but it did not bulge. “It's your damned twin's fault.”

 Loki did not answer, disappointment pooling in his eyes.

Tony cursed his dumb mind and hit harder. The wall wavered, but did not crash. He growled. Tony would not allow this irrational fear to separate him from Loki. He fucked up enough as it was.

Stark tapped into his rage and longing, and raised his first for an epic hit, but was distracted by another voice.

“No!” The voice whaled.

Stark turned, and his jaw dropped. There, not far from Loki, stood the Smurf, and he looked panicked.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Tony snarled, and the blue thing flinched, looking, like his world crashed.

“Tony?” The Smurf whispered, asking, pleading.

Stark's head spun.

What was that all about?

The Smurf didn't call him by his name, Loki did. However, he could clearly see it wasn't him; the blue skin and red eyes was a dead giveaway. Yet, he saw it all before in the cell. The Smurf looking, like Loki, fucking with his brain. Could Loki look like The Smurf then? Logically, he could, since they were twins. But, Loki never changed his colours.

What was happening?

“Don't you see,” his God said to the Smurf. “He does not want you, shoo.”

The Smurf growled at Loki, possessive and livid. He, briefly glanced at Tony, pure agony in his gaze, and launched at the God.

“NO!” Tony screamed, breaking the glass and everything stopped.

Stark could see the crack in the glass, minuscule pieces of it in the air. The Smurf was frozen in motion, snarl of rage firmly stuck on his face. Loki was facing him, the sick grin, taunting. The expression Tony already saw once.

“Figured it out, dearest,” he heard a teasing whisper, and felt a strong hand on his chest.

Stark rolled his eyes, and signed. Naturally, his mind could not let him go that easily. However, this time he could actually save his ass. Stark was not sure what this wall was protecting, but it was important as hell for him to show up.

“Long time no seen, Edward.”

Yep, Stark was insane. He was diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder young in age. Tony and Edward. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Edward was created to shield him from an abusive father, emotionally manipulative mother, and cruel classmates, that tortured him every single day, because young and genius was never a good combination. People were jealous fucks.

It was his darkest desires and ideas in the flesh. The cold blooded, razor-sharp genius. Edward had no moral boundaries, regrets or hesitations. He was pure intellect, a machine. Perfect and deadly. This is where Tony's psychopathy, possessives and overall recklessness really came from. This is who he became when he lost control.

“Oh, don't tell me you missed me, Tony. I won't believe it.”

“Hm,” Tony hummed, getting out of the embrace and facing him. Not a lot changed, since the last time they talked. He still was his perfect copy (what irony), scratch the goatee, and eye color, which now was purplish-green. An oddly pleasant combination.

“A drink?” Edward asked, smirking.

Suddenly they were standing on Tony's penthouse floor. Night lights of New-York were shining through the windows. The bottle of Scotch and two glasses were sitting on the designer table.

The God and his blue copy, were put on display in a glass box, like a living sculpture.

Edward poured them drinks and gave one to Tony, his gaze moving to look at the Smurf, who flickered and gained normal skin color. As normal as it could be for Loki.

“You, almost, lost him again. So, irresponsible you are, Tony,” fond affection was prominent in Edwards voice and its surprised Tony. He was emotionless, right?

“You approve then?” Tony asked in mild shock. Edward never approved of anybody. He hated people, period.

“Tony, Tony,” Edward said, amused. “I approve of everything you do. We are one, you know.”

“No,” Stark corrected him on impulse. However, for the first time, it felt wrong.

“But we are. Look at what your stubbornness brings – the blackouts, the faze, the stupidity. I am tired of being ignored. Especially when we have something to protect.” His eyes returned to Loki, and Stark could see the same unconditional, all-consuming love, he himself felt, shining there.

“Why you came?” Tony asked, knowing the answer already.

“You won't be able to survive fractured. Right now, our body is under severe shock. The magic of arc you still deny, and energy of Vanaheim that you suppress, cannot function properly.”

“You took it in, hence the eye color.”

“Yes. I always take in everything you discard. Force of habit, you can say.”

Stark watched him cautiously. One time he trusted Edward and bought his sweet reassurances, ended with him waking up bloodied next to the mutilated corpse of his abuser. It's not to say Tony wept for him, on the contrary, but he was shattered ever since.

“Stop, Tony. You must come to terms with who you are, and if not for yourself,” and then Edward laughed, shaking his head. “I, apologize, that came out wrong. I'll start again. You are grown up, Stark. There is no need for me anymore. Man up, and use your potential, for fuck's sake, or you will break him, like no one ever could.”

Stark smirked, and thought “Fuck you!”. He was nobody's to command, and yet, he didn't say a word.

Loki was more important than this, and if, for him, he needed to face the music, he will. There was no more time for play and no more corners to hide. Repression only could get him so far, so he took a deep breath, and said: “Whenever you are ready.”

Edward smirked, and … nothing grand happened; no epic soundtrack or flashing lights. Darkness, together with Edward, just collapsed, like a broken glass piece by piece it fell and disappeared somewhere down.

Stark watched the opened view in awe. He finally saw what Loki talked about for ages.

The Universe.

Big, unlimited, full of galaxies and twinkling stars. Purple, orange and green ribbons flowing around.

“Nice,” Tony breathed out and smirked. For the first time in his life Anthony Edward Stark felt whole.


	20. La famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family can be life's greatest blessing or the ugliest curse, but no matter what it is, we cannot deny its influence on our perception of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, dear readers   
> Enjoy

Loki was sitting in the chair near the bed, which his unruly fiancé was occupying.

Tony looked healthier than days ago; his skin regained its normal colour and breathing envied out. He no longer screamed bloody murder or tried to scratch his arc out. Tony just lay there, and it worried Loki more than any violent reaction Tony showed beforehand.

The God anticipated trashing and howling. It was part of the healing. Magical elements were battling inside his lover's body, and it, let's say, was unpleasant for the mind.

In the beginning, Tony showed all the signs of suffering from hallucinations, and trickery of magical elements, but he stilled quickly. Too quick for Loki's comfort, and what's more, he could not feel Tony anymore. Loki tried, several times, to touch him through the link of the tracking spell, but each time, the connection was denied. Tony disappeared.

The God did not allow himself to think about it, but it was possible, considering the glaring evidence, that Tony perished.

It was always a calculated risk when magic was involved.

His unfortunate twin (and, oh, how Loki would love to torture his long-lost sibling till he begs for death, which he would deny for centuries) figured that the arc will block any magical attack from outside, so he tried to conquer Tony from within, forcing his essence inside his lover's being.

It was a prohibited subjugation spell, and rarely who could overcome it, even with the additional help.

However, when the element of the attacker was known, and (oh joy) they were closely related, the victim had a chance. A very slim chance of gaining its freedom back.

The counter-attack was simple – find the opposite element, and let them burn each other out. It was a long and painful process, but it worked like a charm. Only one drawback, the recipient could lose his mind or be completely erased from the existence, leaving only a breathing shell.

In the end, it all came to the inner-strength of the victim and its ability to overcome the overload.

Loki, of course, did not doubt his lover's ability to survive anything, but, he, still, refused to analyse the circumstances that put Tony into that state, and ponder over the million reasons why it would fail.

Tony was powerful and stubborn. His mind even more so. There was no way in all the Nines to bend him. He would win and thrive. Loki was sure of it, but then why Tony was so motionless? Not even a slight movement of his eyes was seen for hours.

The trickster groaned, gripping his head tightly, and closing his eyes firmly shut.

He needed to relax. May be sleep a little. This wait was driving him mad. He was seeing things. The rest was what he needed.

Hours later, Loki was still sitting in the same chair, staring at his lover.

***

The awareness came to him slowly.

First, there was the feeling. It was gentle and fuzzy, like mother's first kiss or the laugh of the child. He felt his heavy, sleeping limbs buzzing with peace and contempt. The soft cotton sheets, caress of the sun, and breath of the wind on his skin.

Next, came the smell. It smelt of the morning city: Italian coffee and pasta. The dust, and sweet flowers. But the most pleasant and prominent was the warm earthly scent of his lover.

Tony smiled, and heard the sound. The city was buzzing. Waitress shattered the cup on the third floor. Somebody was arguing on the second, and hot morning sex on the fifth. Tony chuckled, and focused on the most desired, his lover's steady heartbeat.

Stark opened his eyes, watching how colours played in the air. The world seemed different now, more textured, and, at the same time, he saw no difference. Stark turned his head, and spotted his lover.

Loki was slumped in the chair. His skin was ashy-grey colour, dark circles under his eyes. Tony, guessed, it was because of him. His God was worried, and no doubt, was sitting here for how long he was knocked out. Of course, Loki did not sleep or leave his side.

Stark sighed. He really ought to care for his lover more. But, since, he kinda was a selfish bastard, he rushed towards his fiancé, straddling him in one fluid motion.

Tony embraced Loki, and buried his nose into the God's neck, breathing in. Then, Tony kissed his God's skin lightly, and with it came the taste.

***

Loki stirred, feeling the weight on his body. He blinked, clearing his vision, and stared. There in his arms was Tony. His hair tickled his shoulder and chin, his nose firmly buried in his neck. Loki gasped. His lover's lips were teasing his skin.

“Woke you up?” His lover asked, his voice hoarse from the long sleep.

“I don't mind,” Loki hummed, petting him, wishing to gain more contact. Each stroke screaming: _I missed you._ “By the way, it was seventh time. I won.” Loki smirked, lightly kissing Tony's temple. His lover snorted, not moving from his spot.

“No fucking way. It doesn't qualify as reckless.”

“You attacked him with a pocket knife, Tony.”

Stark cringed. He, childishly, hoped Loki would not know about this.

“Please tell me you watched the tape,” Tony mumbled, and added more clearly: “He looked like you.”

“No, I didn't,” The God growled, and loathing that was clear in Loki's voice made Tony's blood froze all over again. “And, pray tell, what damage you thought you can bring upon me with. a. pocket. knife.!?”

Tony got up from his safety kingdom, and glanced at Loki. His God was watching him intently, anger swirling in his eyes. Stark smiled lovingly at him, smoothing Loki's troubled expression with gentle caresses, marvelling at how his lover's eyes closed instantly at the contact.

There in the cage Tony was confused and enraged, but even in that state he refused to harm his God. Of course, pocket knife could not have done much damage.

“Exactly,” Stark whispered, glad beyond believe that he would not have to compromise with his consciousness again. Loki scowled and that, but Tony kissed him, swallowing any protest he had.

When they separated for air, Loki tried not to look pleased, but was failing miserably. Stark smirked.

“And I have you know, I am very skilled with a pocket knife.”

Loki rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“The warriors of Asgard would be astonished by your foolish bravery. Not even Thor would dare to challenge a frost giant without his hammer.”

“What can I say, I'm awesome!” Tony bragged.

“Probably you are,” Loki said, his voice condescending. “But victory is still mine.”

“Aw, cut me some slack, will ya!? And by the way, your family sucks.” Tony said, pouting. Loki laughed.

“Never! And look who's talking.”

“You don't get to complain about my family, Lo. They are dead and won't be bothering us any time soon.”

“They bother me every day, when I look into your nightmare-caged eyes or make stupid dares, like the one you lost, to keep you alive.”

Tony swallowed thickly. “Not fair,” he whined, leaning in for a kiss, which his God happily gave him.

“I can't even punish them. It frustrates me.” Loki whispered into Tony's lips. Stark moaned, kissing him passionately, all teeth and tongue.

Without breaking the kiss, Tony slid his hands under the green T-shirt Loki was wearing, and lightly scraped his skin, making the God groan and arch into him. Stark, then, proceeded mouthing his neck, leaving the marks all the way.

“I declare conversation postponed.” Stark smirked into Loki's skin, giving a light bite to that glorious body. Loki moaned, his hands dancing along Tony's back.

“You won...ah..t get out of it...mmm...that easy…” The God managed to force out through gasps and mewls.

“Well,” Tony purred sliding down his God's body and in between his legs, green eyes watching him dreamily. “A man can try, can't he?” Stark smirked nuzzling Loki through the fabric.

***

Stark's body buzzed with energy and endorphin. He felt elevated and ready to redesign the planet. His fingers twitched with the desire to create, but, there was nothing suitable in the room to satisfy his thirst. So, he snatched his lover's phone and went to explore, quietly murmuring raw ideas into the speaker for Jarvis to collect and record.

***

Pepper found Tony alive and kicking behind the kitchen table, arguing with the phone and drawing something on the kitchen towels.

“Tony?” she called, smiling fondly. The picture was so domestic, she could not help but to feel nostalgic. She longed for the “dull” days before the Gods, aliens and Tony dying every other day (contrary to popular believe it did not happen so often).

“Hey, Pep,” Stark said, not taking his eyes from his work. “Be with you in a minute.”

“Take your time,” she said, knowing that his “minute” could easily stretch into hours. Thus, she busied herself with preparing coffee and skimming through thousands of mails that accumulated in her account.

***

“You lack your usual dramatics, Pep. My close to death experiences do not bother you much lately?” Tony, asked, teasing, when he finally finished doing whatever he was doing.

“I, admit, they got old,” Pepper answered, tender smile ever present on her lips. “Plus, you fell from grace.”

“Ouch,” he theatrically flinched. “I am so sorry for ruining your vacation.”

“And…”

“Lying to you.”

“And…”

“Putting your life in danger.”

“And…”

“Being a jerk?”

“Now that's pretty much fine. I cannot beg for miracles, can't I?”

“You can always try. God knows it worked for me.”

They laughed. The tension that was present between them was gone. Pepper glanced at Tony, catching his open, honest smile and relaxed further. The storm had passed.

“Speaking about Gods, where's yours?”

 “Sleeping,” Tony answered, not failing to notice how familiar Pepper became with Loki.

“Poor thing,” Pepper cooed, making Stark chuckle. Yep, his God got himself a mother-hen too. “You ought to care for him more, Tony.” Her voice was full of disapproval and Tony could not help, but to roll his eyes.

“He is a God, Pep. He can deal.”

“He had a panic attack, Tony.” Pepper growled at him.

“You're shitting me!” Tony exclaimed in disbelief. Her exasperated look told him everything he needed to know. “That's so sweet.” He sniggered, already planning to tease Loki mercifully about it.

“Don't you even dare to make fun of it.” Pepper warned him. “You're not much better. Remember those long nights, when you thought you'll never see him and were crying, like a baby.”

“That's something for you to know, and for him never to find out.”

“Don't mock him and I think about it.” She warned.

“And here I thought you were loyal to me,” Tony dramatically sighed, his expression heartbroken.

“You allowed a God of manipulation to sweet-talk me, Tony. What did you expect?”  

“Touché.”

***

“Have you read the contract?” Stark asked Pepper over dinner, that they decide to have at the nearby restaurant, since the only person who could cook was in a dreamland, and Tony desperately wanted to go out.

“I might have.” Pepper said, sipping her wine.

“What do you think of it?” Tony asked, getting a little nervous. Damn, did he want her back on board.

“I, frankly, agree with Phil on this. You are an ungrateful slave-driver, Mr. Stark. Your irresponsibility knows no borders and you do not deserve people who are standing, for not clear what reason, next to you, as you show no respect, gratitude or appreciation to them.”

“Being appointed a director of S.H.I.E.L.D. pissed him off that much?”

“He is upset, yes. You got him tricked and we both know how he hates when you do that.”

“I thought he got used to this by now. However, he is negotiable. You, Ms. Potts is the one I cannot afford to lose.”

“Maybe you should have thought about it before you left me in that basement, Mr. Stark.”

“You will have me crawling through broken glass before you say “yes”, right?”

“I considered it an option, yes.”

“And they say I am an unforgiving type.”

Tony complained, smiling at her. He missed it. The challenge, her cruelty and sharpness. The cold, manipulative mind that was hidden beneath the soft façade of the golden heart.

Pepper Potts was one hell of a woman. During the years, he forgot why exactly he chose her from thousands of people who were willing to lick his feet. He was glad she reminded him, and was ready to admit it to her face.

“Be it as you want.” he said. “But you are an irreplaceable entity in my Empire. I’ll go so far as to admit it's as much as mine as yours. If you leave it would not crumble, but it could never hope to become as glorious as it could be, if under your careful guidance and command. Not mentioning, what will become of my poor soul without your friendship and care.”

Pepper looked at him, like he had grown a second head and then laughed, full of mirth.

“My, Loki has a rival.”

Stark smirked, all devious.

“Neah, I doubt that even he could rival a true God.”

“Soo full of yourself you are, Tony.” Stark opened his mouth to brag more, but was stopped by her docile hand. “I, naturally, agree to take the position of the CEO. Actually, I already did. Tomorrow, I will be off to Switzerland. And don't you dare to look so smug, it's not entirely about you. I, simply, cannot watch the poor baby suffer, while its daddy is playing with monsters.”

Stark's self-satisfied smirk only grew, but the gratitude and relief shining in his eyes were prominent.

“Did I ever tell you I love you?”

“You did, admittedly, not sober. Nice to hear it, but don't make it a habit. I don't want a jealous God on my case.”

Tony snorted.

“Please if we were not so clinically possessive, he would be the first to suggest we seduce you.”

“Too bad you are then,” she teased and they giggled, like two school girls sharing a dirty secret.

***

Lael was staring at his charred flesh. The wound refused to heal. It did not hurt, as his magic was blocking the pain, but was unpleasant. The burned flesh prevented him from using his hand properly.

The energy that Anthony's device produced obstructed his natural healing powers, and messed with the circulation of magic. He, basically, was a cripple. His hand was reduced to a useless appendix. He poked it, smirking sadistically. The mortal proved to be an annoying nuisance. Too bad he did not have time to play with him more.

The horrors he found in Anthony's mind were delicious. He was, almost, glad the man survived and rejected his spell. The things he planned to do with him begged for a sentient consciousness to be present.

“My king,” he heard the stern voice of his first officer.

“The rumours have been confirmed. The troops are ready to strike.”

“Excellent,” he purred, grinning madly. “I can't wait to see my mother again.”


	21. The ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes in circles, and seals with a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

_Dream_

“The cage cannot be open…”

Rage and fear were blinding him. He was scared, like a tiny babe left in a freezing desert of endless winter. Terror gripped his heart and tried to paralyze his mind, but he clung to the hot anger and boiling hatred.

His thoughts were in disarray. He could not grip the reality, and his magic danced near him, out of his reach. He felt helpless.

The blue net of familiar runes was running the unfamiliar pattern, locking him out, keeping him away from the source of his life and happiness.

The thin screen of glass was separating them, but it felt like galaxies apart. The different reality in which a copy of his was tormenting the man he loved. He hit the glass snarling, the magic did not bulge, of course. When it reacted to brute strength?

Not enough...ancient soul...never enough...young god...brat...what do you think you are doing? Not enough.

***

Loki's first nightmare smelled of winter, and was drowning in vast turquoise skies.

It started happily. Light blue snowflakes were falling from majestic depths, and melted upon touching his skin. It tickled, and he smiled, giggling. His mother was nearby. He could hear her soft footsteps, she was calling him, but he didn't want to leave just yet, so he hid.

“Looooki. Loooki. Where are you?” Her gentle voice spreads in a land of frost, warming it considerably.

He stifled a laugh, and watched her graceful form walking around the snow fields, trying to find him.

Loki felt a little bad for tricking her, but he liked to play hide-and-seek more. So, he crawled forward, careful not to make a sound, and away from her. It was a game that he played numerous times with her, and she never failed to find him, except this time.

In his wish to win, he crawled far beyond the allowed, and didn't notice a crack in the ethereal ice of Jotunheimr, slipping inside the caves that were located underneath the snow.

It happened so fast, he didn't have time to open his mouth for a scream. The rough edges of an ice mountain bruised his skin, and he hit his head on one of the rocks, losing his conciseness.

***

Loki woke up and found himself in a world of twilight and blue, shimmering ice. It was beautiful, and disturbing. Loki could not shake the feeling of dread. He tried to call for his mother, but his only answer was a desperate echo, bouncing from the walls of the cave. He whimpered.

Loki felt terrified locked inside the cold cage, without the means to get out.

He did not know how much time he spent curled in a ball crying, but when the little hand of a frost giant touched him, he could not feel his body properly and was slow to respond.

“Hey, are you lost?” The creature asked, shaking him, while he tried to untangle his none cooperative limbs. When Loki finally unwrapped himself, and looked at the boy the words stuck in his throat.

The frost giant looked like him till the last detail, starting from the awe-struck expression, down to finger twitch, which Loki always had when he met something intriguing.

They stared at each other for what seemed as eternity, not daring to breath a word in scare to break this fascinating illusion. Until, they simultaneously smirked and touched.

The skin of the frost giant was cold, but not unpleasant. Loki felt his magic leaping out of him, but could do nothing to stop it (as his command of it in this point of life was practically none-existent) and seeping into the boy's body searching and probing.

The boy's eyes went huge, at the same moment Loki's did. The young God tasted the frost giant's magic in his veins, and it felt, like completion.

“Brother,” the boy breathed, and the word resonated within Loki's being with the righteousness of it.

The boy whimpered, abruptly hugging Loki, and startling the young God in the process. However, Loki could not deny him the comfort and awkwardly hugged back.

***

Lael was the name of his new-found twin. Loki thought it suited him, and sounded great paired with his own.

The boy said that he was found in the mountains, alone and unprotected. Lael's elders presumed he was left to die, but Loki vehemently denied it. He could not believe his parents to be so cruel, when he received only love from them.

Loki presumed that awful tragedy came to pass in his (their) family, and the only reason he was not aware of Lael's existence was his (their) parents wish to protect him from grief.

Lael was sceptical about it, but Loki assured him that his (their) mother would be happy to see him, and that he should come home with him. Lael, reluctantly, agreed, but said he need to speak with his elders, because apparently, they could not leave the caves without their permission and aid.

Loki thought nothing of it following Lael, and asking thousands of question about his life, interests, and dislikes. He was thrilled to find his twin.

Lael behaved in a friendly manner, and was as much as eager to know Loki, as the young God was. He asked him about Asgard, and their parents; how he lived and what was it like to have a family.

Loki did not pay attention to the road or the time, and he did ignore the dark edge in Lael's voice, and envy glint in his eyes, too lost in the warm feeling of belonging.

***

The place they came to, looked like the big city hidden in the caves. It reminded him of the dwarfs’ cities, only here it was all in navy-blue and shimmering white tones, with the splashes of red and black colour. It looked amazing.

Loki walked close to Lael, gawking at everything, and pointing at anything asking to explain. Lael chuckled and growled, but explained anyway, fond expression stuck on his face.

They reached a castle. A huge building, with pointed towers and sharp edges. The ice columns were skilfully carved, runes on them were glowing with red, casting wicked shadow on polished floors.

They walked into a courtroom, much more like the court rooms in Asgard, posh and overwhelming. Elders in ceremonial garbs were sitting in the circle, watching Loki with blood red, calculating eyes. The head of the Elders greeted them and interrogated Loki, dismissing him straight after. Lael was ordered to stay behind.

***

Loki walked around the grand halls and explored the runes. They spoke to him in a language he was yet to master. It was fascinating, and he lost himself in exploring, until he was roughly grabbed by the guards and locked in the cage.

Loki was afraid and powerless. His twin, who was so friendly moments ago, smirked with the coldness of a ruthless killer. Lael was walking around the cage taunting him, and Loki felt sick and heartbroken.

“Ow, baby-brother, don't be like that. You did well.”

Loki snarled at him and hit the ice of the cage, yelping, when it burned his skin.

***

The cage, which was present before him now, reminded Loki of that ice jail.

It burned his skin just the same, and the feeling was a mirror to the wretched terror he felt as a child back then. Only the stakes were higher now.

Loki was on the edge, his nerves were stretched so thin, they could have snapped, and he was helpless.

His heart, soft, kind thing bled and messed with the performance.

There was not enough time and not enough strength in him to make it right.

He slid down the glass, watching his twin ripping the arc from Tony's chest. His soul bristling upon the sight, thrashing against the restraints, like a wild beast, but it was still not close enough for victory.

“You've done more than enough,” he heard the gentle voice whispering, and a firm hand squeezing his shoulder. Warmth spread along his rigid body, and was calming down his rage at an alarming rate.

“No,” Loki whispered, not able to tear his eyes away from the scene. “Let me go. I'll lose him,” he pleaded, but the grip only tightened.

“He's fine,” the voice reassured. “It's time to wake up, Lo.”

_Back to reality_

“What?” Loki rasped confused, unable to pinpoint his location or state of being. Everything felt fuzzy.

“Wake up, Lo,” he heard a voice, akin to a purr, and smiled.

“Missed me much?” He teased his lover, slowly opening his eyes and meeting with liquid gold.

Tony smiled up at him, and leaned for a quick kiss. The spicy taste assaulted Loki's senses, and he groaned, liking his fiancé’s lips. Tony chuckled, beaming, like a Vanaheimr's sun.

“You missed me more, anyways.”

 “But of course, my dear damsel.”

Tony groaned, but his smirk did not waiver.

“I admit my defeat, sleeping beauty.”

Loki rolled his eyes, getting up. His body felt stiff, so he stretched, popping his bones, and basked in his lover’s lusty stare. The desire his fiancé showed for him was delicious.

“Should have known you won't play fair.”

“Don't sound so offended, love.” Tony said, standing up and kissing Loki's shoulder. “I kept the half of my bargain, didn't I?”

“Yes, but…” Tony squeezed his ass, making Loki gasp and shoot a glare towards him.

“No, buts...well, at least, not right now,” he said dreamily petting Loki's rear. “You must be starving.”

 ***

Loki was watching the sunrise, cup of cacao in his hand, his head comfortably pillowed on his fiancés shoulder, and sighed. Life was good. It was perfect, and trust the Universe to jeopardize it. It was like she hated him or something.

“It's not you,” Tony whispered, as if reading his thoughts. “It's mostly me.”

That surprised Loki. He, of course, got used to (somewhat) to his lover's ability to guess his moods and whims, but to be this perceptive. Well, he did not know if he was more glad or upset about it.

“Tell me you cannot read my mind,” Loki breathed in a mock horror.

“Why? Is there something you are hiding from me?” Tony said, teasing smile prominent in his voice.

“Always,” the God said, tensing up a little. He, naturally, could sweet talk his fiancé, but Loki was not willing to lie to him, period. However, he was not entirely sure how Tony would take it. Especially, after the stunt his apparently real and plainly insane twin pulled.

“Ouch, that hurt,” Tony chuckled and Loki relaxed a little.

“How did you know?” The trickster was curious, and let's face it, if the mind-reading thing was in the play, it would get nasty.

“It's obvious. I nearly died, again. You were upset, again. However, we ended up in one piece... again. So, you're high, but not high enough to forget about psychotic twin brother and whatever shit he is up to, if your trashing and hissing his name something to go by. Lael, but the way... what a joke of fate. Em... but, you're probably on the same page with me. You cannot let him walk. You know I won't let you go alone. So, we would face the nutjob together, possibly get injured again, so, hence, the Universe.”

“So, you think, you got me figured out in mere months, huh?”

It was flattering, of course. But Loki was a contradictory creature, and as much as he liked his lover's insight into his thinking patterns, he did not appreciate people speaking about his probable doings, as if they knew him. It often led to huge misunderstandings, so he bristled, mostly out of habit.

“It's not the time, Lo, it's the wish that matters.”

Loki looked at Tony, his eyes huge and vulnerable. He could not argue with that, and even if he wanted to, his heart was hammering so hard in his throat he could not stutter a word.

Tony, chuckled, gently kissing his temple and embraced him tightly. Loki grunted, feeling his ribs protesting, and had to tell his lover to loosen his grip.

“You became much stronger, beloved.” The God observed in a poorly hidden awe.

“Hm,” Tony hummed. “That's probably my enlightenment doings.”

“Enlightenment?”

“Yeah...I...had a... mental problem in my past.” Loki looked sceptical, and Stark snorted. “Yeah, yeah, I know how you don't believe me being insane, but I was...somewhat. But yours and Smurf's magic cracked my brain open...” Loki growled. “No, that's fine. It's amazing, and after I beat the shit out of your twin, I might even thank him.”

“Provided he survives long enough to even look at you,” Loki commented, voice flat.

“Overprotective much?” Tony sniggered, and Loki pinched him, baring his teeth in a snarl. “Ok, ok, fine. I get it. The “damsel” thing is degrading enough, there is no need to get physical.”

“Is there? Because from the feel of it you cannot grasp what pain you cause me every time you get close to death or... you don't care?”

“I won't even grace this shit with an answer. And speaking about feels does yours came out wrong lately?”

“What do you mean by “wrong”?”

“It's just I don't feel you, anymore. I guess it's because of all the changes I faced lately, but I wondered if it's one sided or not?”

“Sadly, it's not.” Loki stated, his voice indeed coloured by the deep sadness.

“I'm sorry 'bout that.”

“You shouldn't be. I understand your body's reluctance to accept my magic after the attack.”

Tony smiled, sighing contentedly.

“Good, but I miss the contact, and, frankly, after the Smurf's fiasco, I decided to find a way to engrave you into my body, because no way in hell I'm living through that again, ever.” Stark hissed by the end, mood changing rapidly, from joy to sharp pain.

Loki swallowed thickly, but stayed silent. No words could soothe his lover's discomfort. He could only hope that with time he could smooth the cracks Tony acquired in that cage.

“So, I took the liberty, and created something that could fix it.” Stark continued, after a minute, his voice proud, and Loki could feel the childish glee returning. He smiled, and looked at the item his fiancé took out of his pocket.

It was a ring. A simple silver band, with runes engraved on it. It looked sophisticated, and Loki could feel magic coursing through it. It took his breath away.

“Can I do the honours?” Tony asked.

The God nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Stark slipped the silver band on his ring finger, smiling a million-watt smile. Loki gasped. The power coursed through him, not alarming his defence. It went around his body, and curled in the back of his head. He could sense Tony, his mood and state. The signature of his lover's mind was pulsing inside his own consciousness, and it was unique; impossible to fake.

“You…” Loki whispered, astonished, watching Tony's smug, and slightly startled expression. “were awfully bored, were you?”

 “Yes,” he said, his voice turning to the complaining tone. “You were soundly asleep, and Pepper left. I could not experiment on my body, and modifying my suit without actual tests were tedious. And, then, I remembered that I, in fact, am an awful fiancé. So, I bought rings and tinkered with them. I, hope, the result is satisfactory?”

Loki felt the slight nervousness and uncertainty of his lover resonating inside him. It was marvellous.

“It is,” he stated simply, smiling a silly smile. He was so in love right now, he could barely take it.


	22. The chips are falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All starts in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, dear readers, for kudos.   
> Enjoy

He was standing inside the Bifrost, looking the Gold giant dead in the eyes, and tried as hard as he might not to laugh in childish glee that was tearing him apart. It was so wondrous.

The famous Heimdall, the ruthless guard dog, the all-seeing eye of Asgard, was blind to his schemes. He could feel his body buzz with the exhilaration, mind running with the countless possibilities of torture; soo tempting and welcomed.

He bit inside of his cheek so hard that he tasted blood on his tongue. Patience what was he needed. Two seconds more and he will stab the slug, and decorate the walls with his internals.

“What brings you here, prince Loki?”

He smiled, a sick grin no doubt, and came closer.

“A matter of great importance,” he drawled taking a step closer.

“What it would be, young prince?”

“Oh,” he cooed, getting into the gate-keeper's personal space, alarming him, but it was too late. “That would be revenge.”

Heimdall gasped, however, had no time to form a defence. The long, ice-cold blade impaled his armour and skin, piercing his lung. He coughed blood and fell from his pedestal on the ground.

“Pr-i-n-c…” the gate-keeper rasped, watching the young God walking away.

***

Thor was bored out of his mind. The king duties were taking a toll on him. He was not interested in law, or diplomacy, or court intrigues. He was a warrior, and a good commander, but ruler he was not.

He sighed, and wished for the umpteenth time Loki was here with him. His brother was the one who knew how to talk with council, and make deals with dwarfs. He was perfect with long, complicated speeches and webs of lies, compliments and tiny cracks in whatever tales they were conning him with.

He missed Loki, and his creative mind, and his sharp tongue, if just a little.

Thor would be the first to admit that he was not the best of brothers, and he had done terrible things to his sibling, but he was ready to ask for forgiveness.

Loki, still, was the most obnoxious person he knew, but Thor started to see, and understand why Loki acted, as he did.

The court was full of power thirsty harpies, and envious fools that would not hesitate to tear anyone apart for the sheer fun of it. Moreover, his so-called friends were no better than them, and the malice that was showing more and more with each day made Thor over think the tales they were telling beforehand.

The new angles and twists Thor were facing, was making him nervous and uncertain.

He was a man of action and honour. He could never lie properly, or be patient enough, or sweettalk anyone into anything; and he didn't have to. He had Loki for these things; to explain, to smooth, to get their asses from whatever ruckus he created. Loki was a master of deception, and Thor, reminded himself, that he ought to thank Loki properly for what he did for him; and his little brother did a lot (more than he had ever deserved).

But, Loki, was not here anymore, and Thor could not blame him. Moreover, no matter what he wished himself, he was obligated to comply with Loki's desires. He was bound by an oath, after all.

So, after his little brother fled, and Thor was left alone and in charge, he went through all the things his father did with his kingdom, and what he found displeased him greatly.

Thor was used to think his father was a great and honest man, driven by the righteousness and justice. Though, his father was a tyrant and a thief. He sucked his people dry, and made his wealth on war.

Odin's actions were cruel and mostly undeserved, especially when it came to his youngest son. Thor was horrified to find all the punishments (plain tortures) Loki went through. Thor did not know about half of it, and the other half, well, he thought they were not that severe.

Moreover, he was devastated to find out that he was tricked by his father and personally killed Loki's best friend in front of his eyes, and his pet, too. It was hard for Thor to admit, but he finally accepted that his father hated Loki, and did all that he could to hurt him.

Thor was so upset he went to confront his mother about it. However, she kept her silence, and it broke his heart.

Thor became adamant to find Loki, and make things right. But his mother forbade him from doing so, reminding him of the deal he made with Loki.

Thor was reluctant to let it go, but surrendered. He did not want to end up, like his father. He would stick to his promises, especially those he made to his family.

“Don't be so glum, brother. You know I'm not a thunder fan.” The teasing voice of his little-brother brought him out of his thoughts, and Thor beamed.

“It's hard to maintain a good mood without your tricks, baby-brother.”

Thor said, standing up from the throne, and went down to great Loki properly. Loki smirked at him, a tiny, soft expression he reserved for their meetings, and allowed Thor to hug him.

“Don't break my ribs, oaf,” he puffed, like he always did, and Thor laughed, joyful to see him again.

Loki hugged him back, which was unusual, but not unwelcome, and Thor figured that Loki, probably, missed him as well, because despite all the wrongdoings that separated them they were still brothers. Until he felt Loki's magic creeping along his skin.

“Wha…” Thor managed, before he was paralyzed.

Loki stepped out from the embrace, allowing him to fall. His consciousness became sluggish, and it was hard to stay awake.

“You must be wondering what trick is that, brother?” Loki asked, kneeling before him. “Well, I got a surprise for you, the one you'll never be able to forget.”

Lael was watching the great warrior of Asgard gaping, like a fish, in a poor attempt to say something, before he passed out. A pitiful picture really, and to think that Odin gave his throne to that idiot...disappointing. He, almost, missed his twin and his mortal toy at the moment. They, at least, provided some challenge.

Lael looked around, snarling at the posh-gold design, his fingers twitching with the wish to burn everything to crisps. But, there was no time to spare, so he walked forward, ignoring the desire to destroy. He had so many things to do, before the guards caught on with his doings and raise the alarm.

***

Lael walked through the corridors of the palace, looking at the pictures of his ancestors. He came from a great line, too bad his parents were treacherous scumbags, otherwise his life could be so much more than this quest for revenge. To be fair, it would be, after he finishes with his family, but not sooner.

***

Odin was lying on the bed, his eyes tightly shut, breathing shallow.

Lael was staring at him, savouring the moment.

This was the man who ruined his life, and his chance to be normal. This scum was the reason he was left to die, and the reason he would ruin the only being he felt close to. He hated him for it, even more than for what he did to him.

Truth to be told, Lael regretted that Loki was caught up in this. His twin was such a joyful child back in the days, and, some part of Lael could not help but feel sad for him. Moreover, Lael loved Loki in his own twisted way, and, if he could, he would leave him out of it.

However, Lael despised what Loki represented. The life he never had; the choice his mother made; the love he would never feel; the heart that was brutally ripped from his chest; the sanity he lost along the way. Loki was all things he wanted, but could never have.

Furthermore, he needed Loki to accomplish his goal.

A long time ago, when they met in those frozen caves Lael felt for the first-time what love was; the feeling of belonging; the pure, agonizing acceptance, and it broke him. He could not look at

Loki, blinding rage was overpowering his senses. He wanted to tear Loki apart for being so nice, so naive, so loved and willing to share it.

At that time, he did not know who Loki truly was, but his twin was happy to provide an explanation, and, the Elders eagerly filled in the blanks. Loki and he were bastards. Except, Loki was taken in, apparently, because his skin colour was appropriate and Lael's wasn't. It made him livid, and he had a moment of clearance.

Lael, figured, he could replace Loki, using his shape-shifting abilities, find-out all about his parentage and take revenge on those who made him stay in this frozen-hell, and it would have worked out if not for Odin.

The All-father saw past his trick instantly. Lael was captured and shred of his powers, revealing his true form. It made Odin furious, he personally beat Lael almost to death, demanding to drop his son's form, but he couldn't, how could he when it was, indeed, his face.

He was saved by the queen.

She pleaded with Odin (Lael was mostly unconscious, so does not really remember what they were talking about), and they strike some kind of a deal.

Lael was forced to show the caves, and they took Loki back, killing all the frost giants in the city, not sparing anyone.

He, though, he would be killed too, but Odin left him there, among the dead bodies, barely breathing, with a parting curse, which did not allow him to be in his natural form.

Not long after Asgard declared a war on Jotunheimr, destroying it.

After that catastrophe, Lael had to change plans, and, unfortunately, for his twin that meant death.

The only way he would get close to Odin was if Asgard would believe he was Loki, and for that he needed to become him. So, from there on, he was shadowing his twin.

In the beginning, he thought it would be hard, but it wasn't. He easily mirrored Loki, so with time his visits became less and less frequent, until he stopped coming altogether.

Next time they met was on Midgard.

Lael, almost, wept in happiness, when he understood why exactly his younger brother came to Earth. It made his life so much easier.

Lael's plan was elaborate and the key factor in it was his ability to copy his twin's magic signature.

The time he spent stalking his brother gave him a perfect insight in Loki's personal life and mind, he, also, mastered his magic patterns and most of his spells, but, to be able to fool Asgard, he needed more; intimate knowledge, which he could only obtain if he would get a chance to study Loki's magic up close.

The opportunity to do so without being killed on the spot was practically non-existent

Thus, when he saw a love-affair his brother was having with the mortal, he could not get any happier.

Lael played on Loki's overprotective instincts, casting a couple of illusions near his brother, not too close for him to notice the real dread, but close enough for Loki to sense a powerful mage.

Loki, being a cautious thing, made a magic-proof cell, completely out of his energy, and gave Lael a perfect opportunity to copy.

Naturally, he had fun in there, ruffling his brother's feathers and playing with his toy. The testdrive went splendidly, and the device in Loki's lover's chest, or the spirit in the sealing, or Loki's magic itself could not make the difference, so it was time to go to the All-father.

And here he was, after so many years of planning and hard-work, he would finally kill him.

Lael giggled and leaned to whisper in Odin's ear: “You should feel honoured old-man I sacrifice the only being I am capable of loving to end-up your miserable life. I hope you're proud of the monster you made.”

***

Odin did not steer in his sleep. His life ended fast, so fast, he did not even notice it, until Hel met him on her doorstep.

***

Lael did not wait for the miracle to happen when he killed the bastard. He did not believe it would make him happy, or lift the weight from his shoulders, but he did not anticipate the emptiness as well.

Nothing changed for him. He still felt dead inside, nothing stirred.

He smirked, a hollow look in his eyes. Well, he knew he was done for, a very long time ago, so, there was no need to cry over the spilled milk.

He left the dagger in Odin's chest and moved forward. There was another person he was longing to see.

***

Frigg was weaving a cloth, which she intended to give as a wedding gift to her future son in law. He was a fine young man, despite being overly arrogant and reckless.

Frigg was thrilled to know that he was treating her boy with love and respect he deserved, and was more than happy for them.

The only thing that pained her was the knowledge that Loki did not want them to officially meet, saying he was not ready to expose his fiancé to the “love” and “customs” of Asgard.

Unfortunately, she could not leave the kingdom, so had to patiently wait for Loki to calm down and come home, even if only for a brief visit.

Frigg smiled sadly. She could not blame him for wishing to stay away. They were nothing but awful to him, and she could not protect him from their cruelty, or else she risked to lose him permanently.

Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced her heart. Frigg moaned, and almost fell over. The rush of magic went through her, and she felt her shackles falling.

She was free again. Oh, saint Universe she was free, but that meant Odin was dead.

Horror gripped her heart. It could not be, who dared to kill him?

Thor!

She rushed to the door, to get to her eldest, to raise the alarm, but the door flew open first.

The dead guard fell to her feet, the blood flowing from his cut throat and soaking her silken flats. She looked at the body in mild disgust and took a step away, raising her eyes to see who was standing in the doorways.

When her eyes met the vacant green ones, she started to cry. There stood her son, bloodied, and crazed, his smirk sharp and cruel.

“I see, you're thrilled to finally meet with me mother, as so am I. I assure you.”


	23. Foolish heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lael is as mad as they come. Frigg is faced with the past. Thor thoughtfully confused, and tries to be rational for a change. Loki and Tony are blissfully unaware of all of this.

_*Flash back*_

Growing up Frigg was a naive girl. She was a daughter of a nobleman, who was respected and valued throughout the Nines. Her family had a status and a name. Her parents loved her unconditionally. She was spoiled beyond believe. So, when Odin offered his suit, she easily discarded him, the thoughts of possible revenge not crossing her mind. Frigg was in love then with a blue-skinned prince, whom she wanted to marry and who held the same sentiments towards her. She was happy, and foolish.

_*End of the flashback*_

Lael stared at his mother with disdain. She looked so beautiful and calm, as if possible death didn't bother her. Frigg looked, like a true queen; despite being chained and wretched, she still managed to emit the aura of confident authority. His blood boiled with cold fury. How dare she!? She supposed to be a scum; heartless and immoral. She was a whore, who should beg, and lie and plead with him. His mother was not allowed to look, like a decent human being, who happens to know him through and through. He needed to see her break, and writhe, and cry her eyes out. She should be horrified, and disgusted and many other unpleasant things. Not this...this...dignity.

Lael breathed out, forcefully ignoring her suffocating presence, and focused at the task at hand. He was the one who should be under her skin, making havoc, not the opposite.

“Why did you leave me, mother?” He asked, and almost purred in satisfaction when she flinched at the title.

“It wasn't my choice,” she said, her voice steady, eyes downcast. Lael locked his hands not to strangle her.

“Was it?” He taunted. “Or maybe I was too hideous to look at. A monster, a disgrace. May be you didn't want such abortion tainting your little angel's life.”

“That's not true!” She exclaimed, fierce forest-green eyes boring deep into his. Lael, bit his lip hard, in order not to smirk triumphantly.

“Then why, mother?”

_*Flash back*_

Frigg met him at the winter carnival her father hosted. It was a celebration of a long searched peace,that Asgardians and frost giants finally managed to create. Frost Giants were long time's enemies with Asgard, thirst for power and whatnot. Frigg personally thought it was silly. It was much more profitable to live in peace than spending some many resources on war, which had no real purpose and will not have any true winners, either. Besides, frost giants were captivating, and different, and downright stunning. Frigg was watching them from afar captivated by the indigo colours, black and red complimenting the mystifying look they seemed to wear, like an expensive jewellery.

“My, should I've known, Lord Earwing hides such beauty in his castle, I would have come searching for it much sooner.” The low, almost animalistic, purr startled Frigg and she involuntary jumped, eyes searching for the source of the voice. They found it quickly, and she blushed. There before her stood a frost giant; beyond tall and unbelievably handsome. His lithe frame was towering over her, white teeth showing in a friendly smirk, red-ruby eyes alight with mischief.

“Would you care to dance with me, milady?”

His hands very cool against her heated flesh. His breath, as cold as winter air, but his eyes were warmer than the sun, and Frigg didn't really stand a chance, nor did she want to.

_* End of the flashback*_

Frigg stood her ground, despite her heart breaking with each breath.

Her son was watching her with malice, and barely concealed loathing. His red eyes were hollow, accusations burned in them brightly. Her breath hitched.

He looked exactly, like his father did when she announced her engagement with Odin. She could hardly bare it.

“I was weak and scared,” she said, her voice firm, but haunted by the pain and shame she felt. “Odin threatened my family, so I left your father and did what the All-father wanted me to. I have birthed him an heir. I…” her throat constricted. It was unbearable to re-live. She made so many mistakes out of selfishness; out of love.

“You are a Jotun whore,” he spit. Frigg shuddered.

_*Flash back*_

“Bloody whore!” Odin screamed, hitting her across the face. “Tell me, is he the only one you opened your legs for or should I be worried for more bastards to come!?”

 “No,” she said, voice naughty. “You are the only one who raped me, so I don't see how…” she didn't get to finish the sentence. The second strike sliced her lip.

_*End of the flashback*_

“Don't speak of things you have knowledge of, child. Your father loved me more than life itself,” she declared, fire burning in her eyes. “I do not regret having him.”

“And what about discarding me?” He hissed, grabbing her chin. “Do you regret it!?”

“I did not discard you,” she said and he laughed. Lies finally.

“Then, pray tell me how did I ended up in frozen hell, mother?”

_*Flash back*_

Frigg was standing in the garden, pale as death. She knew it was for the best, but her heart cried with agony.

“Don't worry, my love. We'll be fine.” He kissed her sweetly. Frigg whimpered, but let them go.

_*End of the flashback*_

“I had an affair with your father. We were careless and I ended up pregnant. It was a shock for us both, but your father was a good an honourable man. He thought of a solution – if the child resembles me it will stay under Odin's roof as his, if not – we will fake a miscarriage and he will take the child.

“You gave birth to twins.”

“Yes, and you both were perfect. Loki stayed with me, and you were taken by your father.” Lael's heart painfully clenched. It was worse than he had imagined.

“When you found out he was dead?”

_*Flash back*_

Frigg was confused. Odin rarely invited her for company, especially when the court was circling around his glorious battles.

“Oh, my lovely wife,” he declared, eyes gleaming sick. “Come join us and raise the glass, as today is one of the most fortunate days of our kingdom. King Farbauti is dead!”

Frigg smiled weakly at him, desperately hoping not to faint.

_*End of the flashback*_

“Several years later.”

“And you didn't search for me?”

“How could I? If I as much as breathed a word to Odin, you'd both be dead or worse.”

 Lael chuckled.

“So, you figured better one than none.”

“Yes,” she said, not masking the guilt and regret, that heavily tainted her voice.

“But Odin saw me, and you did too. Why did you allow him to do that to me? Why you didn't help me?” Lael started to lose control again. _It was to torture her. It was to torture her..._ he chanted in his head. But it felt, as if he was torturing himself more than anybody else.

_*Flash back*_

“I raised his little bastard!”

“Odin, please, I beg you. They're just children,” she pleaded, grovelling on her knees. Odin spit at her, and kicked her with his boot.

“Silence, whore. Your wickedness has no boundaries. You dared to disobey me and dishonour my house, and for that you'll be severely punished. Your freedom will be taken from you, and as long as I live you will not be allowed to leave the palace grounds. As for his spawn…” he paused, and smiled cruelly. “Chose who you want me to torment and whom you'll bless with an easy escape.”

_*End of the flashback*_

“He said,” she breathed. “I had a choice... and…”

Lael didn't let her finish, abruptly interrupting her. His limits were reached. What's done is done, he didn't care for reasons.

“It's not hard to guess who you chose, mother.” Lael said, his voice more amused than bitter. “I don't blame you. He is adorable. But…” in one swift movement he pinned her to the wall, holding her by her throat, burning her skin. “I want you to suffer, mother. I thought it would be enough to tear you apart, but it's not. You clearly do not care for your fate. You are a diligent being, and ready to face the consequences of your actions, but I will have none of that. You left me to die there. You allowed Odin to beat me unconscious, and to curse my dying flesh. Now, in retrospect, I see why the spell was weak, and shattered after several hundreds. Nobody thought I'd survive.”

Lael laughed then, insane and untamed. He dropped her on the floor and was satisfied when she scrambled away from him. Finally, she was scared.

He knelt beside her, and stroke her cheek gently. When she flinched, he could not help but chuckle.

“I want you to see what it did to me,” he purred. “I long to see your reaction when your angel will break like I did. I must show you his agony. I can't wait to hear your screams and pleadings when he would be driven so insane that the only thing would be left for him is suicide. And when he does slit his throat, only then I will allow you to die, mother.”

Frigg looked at him in horror, her lips trembling.

“Leave him out of this. If you want to torture me, please do, but do not make him suffer. He endured enough as it is. You do not see it, but you were the lucky one, not him.”

“Do I look, like I was?” He smirked all teeth and madness. She shrank from him in fear. “Didn't think so too.”

***

The tingling sensation started at the arc and slowly crept along his skin, covering it with thin, metal-like material, which by the feel was no heavier than polyester. It hugged him tight, and gave out an unmistakable sense of unlimited power that easily could drive an experience newbie, like him, nuts. And if Stark was not whole again, it probably would.

The substance closed in, and he could see J, in thousands of graphics that sprung before his sight, like in the old times.

“Good evening, sir.” The crisp British accent warmed his heart, breaking the spell and Tony laughed joyfully, swaying around and jumping in pure glee. “This is amazing, Lo,” he said, addressing his lover, who was casually sitting on one of the work tables, observing him closely.

“I must admit it is. For all the faith, I have in you, I didn't expect you to catch up or master this so quickly.”

“Ohhh, sweet. You'll make me blush with all the encouragements.”

Loki chuckled, waving his hand at him dismissively, transforming his casual-wear to the leather armour.

“I'll make you blush later, dear.” The sinful tone of his voice made Stark groan. “But, as for now, let's see what this new development can be good for.”

The sharp smirk was the only warning Tony got, before he was thrown out of the balcony.

***

“This is officially the most fantastic day ever!” Tony proclaimed hours later, lounging on the sofa with a glass of scotch in his hands, Loki casually spread across his lap.

“Is it?” The God said teasingly, sipping his own drink.

“As hell, it is. The suit is gorgeous. The power thrilling, your magic absolute turn on and you…” Tony outright moaned; a needy, worshiping sound, sending Loki into a passion frenzy in an instant.

***

Thor was sitting in a throne room, devastated.

His father was killed, his mother kidnapped and the worst of it all the evidences were pointing at Loki.

No matter how he twisted and looked at it, there's no one who could have done it, but he.

Loki was the only one, besides Thor and mother, aware that Odin was easily killed in his sleep, as his body, during those periods, was vulnerable and weak. Moreover, they were the only ones who could have passed the barriers protecting him, so there was no doubts as to who have done that, however, Thor still refused to believe in it.

It made sense that his little brother wanted to kill their father. The things Loki went through were unspeakable, and should their father was still alive Thor would personally see he was lawfully punished, but, well, since, he was not, the only thing Thor could do is to find a way to minimise the damage his little brother brought upon himself.

What did not make sense, however, was his mother's abduction. Loki loved her unconditionally, as she loved him. It was true, that she was not stepping onto his defence and was idle during his torments, but even so Thor could not imagine Loki hurting her.

“Sire?”

Thor sighed, forcing himself to look at Sif.

“What is it?”

“What would be your decision, my king?”

He, suppressed, the urge to show her behind the doors. The court, and especially the Warriors Three, were adamant on slaying Loki. They did not leave him any benefit of the doubt, and did not see any reason to keep him alive.

However, Thor refused to make any rash decisions. The Nines know he did it too many times too often. He wanted to find as much as possible, before he acted. It was usual for him, but he hesitated still (possibly, because, Thor knew, if Loki would start grating on his nerves or hurt their mother, he would kill him, himself, without the trial).

Sif tapped her foot impatiently, looking at him expectantly. The wench smelled Loki's blood and could not wait to take him down. And, as much as Thor was sympathetic with him, he could not easily brush it off. The murder of the king, let it be formal and very undignified, still was punished with a death penalty.

“I will come to one when I spoke to him personally, Sif.”

“But…”

“Peace, Sif,” he almost laughed at the barely suppressed anger, boiling beneath her skin. “Your orders stay the same. Find the enchantress.”

“As you wish, my king.” She spit bowing low and briskly walking away, but before her hand touched the handle, she heard a warning.

“He's still a prince of Asgard, and my brother, Sif. Please, remember that.”

The cold shiver run down her spine. The message was clear as a day.

“Understood, All-father.”


	24. The two sides of one coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody is planning a wedding and someone-a murder.

The grey sky was staring at him through a huge window of the Malibu house. The sea was heavy blue on the horizon. The storm was coming, bringing nervous air and destruction.

Several months ago, he would be fidgeting and snappy.

Storms have been always uncomfortable, bringing the unwanted memories. Something about them made him see the life in dark colours, like there was nothing worth the try; everything was futile and would drown in angry waves of heartless water.

However, today he was happy. The upcoming temper fit of the weather did not bother him in the slightest.

Stark smiled triumphantly at the moody sky and buried his nose into the glorious dark hair of his soon-husband-to-be. He inhaled his scent, sighing contently.

Three days separated him from claiming this amazing, mind-blowing, heart-numbing, toe-curling being his for eternity, in front of anyone who cared to listen, which (keeping in mind who he was) meant practically everybody.

Life could not become better if it tried.

Tony kissed his neck gently, untangling himself carefully from still sleeping God, and went to the shower.

Humming under his nose, while the warm water slide down his body, he thought of all the things they would do after the ceremony takes place.

Stark figured they could ditch the world, annoying crowds of paparazzi, Pepper and disappear somewhere private, like Bermuda Islands, or better yet India. He hasn't visited that place for a long time, so it would be nice to show his God the sanctuary of his childhood, when he was still very young and unspoiled. Naturally, if it weren't for Loki, he wouldn't even dare to dream to come back, but, since, his God healed him, almost, to perfection, he could risk the assault of memories which that place will bring. They weren't bad, of course, on the opposite, they were nothing but sweet. But his previous self would crumble under the weight of longing, because there was nothing to look forward to, before.

Now, however, he had a bright and merry future to look up to.

Stark, turned off the water and got out of the shower. Still cheerfully whistling, he dried himself, and put a pair of slacks, waltzing towards the kitchen. There he made himself a cup of strong, black tea and took an apple, munching on it, while he got down to his lab.

 _A lot has changed, since, his return from the dessert,_ he mused.

His mental and psychical health has improved. His mind was humming contentedly, not torturing him with a constant wish to tear apart anything he laid his eyes on. These days, he burned with controlled curiosity, and his passion streaks were easily disregarded in the face of what really mattered.

It's not to say that his work did not hold his interest much. It did, very much so, but, now, he did not kill himself to get the result. Stark knew how to stop. Work wasn't his priority anymore. Loki was.

The God was better than any of his brilliant ideas or creations. He was more complicated than the puzzles of the Universe, and much more desired than any of the knowledge Stark could gain from cracking them.

Tony wanted to open him up, and thinker and see where it all would lead. Then sew him shut and do it all again. It was an addiction, that had no name.

Tony figured several days ago, that “love” did not cover the half of the emotions he was feeling towards the God, and was glad he never proclaimed it to him, because it was not true, and he did not want to lie to Loki, ever, which he did on occasion anyway, but that was beside the point.

Sadly, Tony did not know proper words that could describe this overwhelming, deep pit of emotions he was feeling, and feared that if he started explaining it could lead to a misunderstanding, which he did not want to have on his wedding day.

But, to call it “love” was blasphemy, and here lay his problem.

The vow that he should read on the ceremony supposed to be his declaration of “undying love”, which he didn't feel. But, what, he felt, however, was not so easily put into words. He doubted there were words for it at all.

Stark sighed. He just wished he could drag Loki inside his soul, and show what he had done to him, and how his life was not possible without his presence in it. But, since, he couldn't, he would have to try and write this blasted vow.

“J, where we on the “X-day” project?”

“Nowhere, sir.”

“Huh?”

“You deleted everything two days ago.”

“No copies?”

“You, explicitly, forbid me from doing one.”

“Oh, right. The “sneak-peek” accident.”

“Exactly.”

Tony mussed his hair in annoyance. Yeah, much have changed, but his temper-tantrums stayed put, and not even Loki cloud placate him during those. Granted, they were much rarer and not as violent as before, but they still proved to be a major pain in his ass.

“Why do you listen to me, J?” Stark asked tiredly.

“Somebody has to, sir,” came the crisp, unemotional reply and Tony had to smirk.

“How do I proceed with it, J, do you think?”

“I think it is not wise to ask for a romantic advice an artificial intelligence which is not programmed, nor cares for such entity as feelings, sir.”

“And, yet, you sass me at every possible occasion.”

Jarvis stayed silent and Tony rolled his eyes at him. Cryptic bastard. If Stark did not know better, he would say J became passive-aggressive. _And the reason,_ he pondered, _was sleeping two floors up in his bed._

“But…” J chimed-in, unexpectedly. “I would imagine Mr. Loki will be happy with anything, sir says.”

“In normal situation, probably. But now I don't think I'll survive his disappointment. He's kinda paranoid about all of this. It's almost creepy.”

“As far as I understood, you find his panicked state amusing, sir.”

“Immensely, but creepy nonetheless.”

After he and Loki returned from their little trip to Italy, and upgraded every possible security and weapon that has been in their possession, arc included, they decided to finally make it official. Well, not they, per-se, Loki mostly. Tony just didn't have any objections to that.

_* Flashback *_

The room was sparkling with gold and red. The jewellery, perfume and fake smiles made his head spin and awoke in him the desire to vomit. Why he allowed himself to be dragged here, again?

He seeped his whiskey and glance to his fiancé who amiably chattered with Pepper, and some who-cares-what-their-names-are patrons. He looked breath-taking, with his true smile and genuine happiness sparkling in the depths of his green eyes.

That's why.

Stark was absolutely content spending his time with his robots and Loki. He didn't need the other world (well, only, Pepper occasionally) and he certainly didn't favour social gatherings, but his God, absolutely adored them.

While Loki loved solitude, and was more than agreeable to stay locked in their little world, he became restless without public. He wanted to mingle and cause mischief. His blood practically demanded it. So, Tony, made it his goal to take the God out at least once a week. The pleasure it brought him to see Loki so alleviated was immeasurable, and easily outweighed any discomforts such gatherings brought.

“Hey, sexy,” Stark heard the sweet voice of the one woman he wanted to avoid for the rest of his life. And, of course, fate would put her in front of him, almost every time they were out, just for shit and giggles apparently.

“Hey, yourself, dear.” Tony drawled, looking bored and unimpressed.

She smiled at him predatory, and leaned on the bar, practically plastering her body to his left.

Tony heard (thanks to his improved physiology) a low growl, and glanced to his now very possessive and angry looking God. _And here we go, again,_ he thought, suppressing a smirk, which his fiancé won't appreciate in the slightest.

They encountered the woman for many times now, and Loki knew all about the stalkerish whore, but every single time they met his reaction was one and the same – blinding, scorching, hateful jealousy. She glanced at the God too, no doubt challenging.

Truth be told Stark admired her stubbornness. It wasn't every day you meet a human, and a woman at that, who was absolutely immune to Loki. Moreover, she chose Tony over the God, and, well, that was very pleasing to his ego. But it was where his little admiration of her stopped. Because, Loki was jealous over him and that, my dears, was an ego boost nobody could accomplish.

His God didn't waste time and went towards them, his movement graceful, the dark intent shining in those pools of emerald.

“Can't you take a hint?” Tony said. “I am taken,” he flashed his hand with a ring purposefully.

Stark felt a hand on his waist and was immediately pulled into the hard body of his lover, his scent, relaxing him instantly. The woman chuckled, taking her drink.

“And what?” She mocked, before leaving. “I have tons of those” She flashed her hand, decorated with rings. “Means close to nothing.”

Loki growled low in his throat, tightening his grip on him, while the woman waltz away.

“What did she mean?” Loki hissed, murderous intent plainly evident in his voice.

“Probably, that engagement is perceived as a fancy excuse to not to move further.”

_* End of flashback *_

Stark chuckled at the memory, rubbing the bite mark, fondly. Tony should have known his comment would not be taken lightly or...well...good. He was sore for a week after that night, not to mention all the scratches, bruises and love bites that were covering his body, and a set of teeth mark on the juncture of his neck and shoulder that scared.

***

Loki opened his eyes slowly, unconsciously searching for his lover with his hand, but found an empty space.

The God smiled, despite the slight annoyance he was feeling towards his-husband-to-be for leaving him in bed alone, again. It was an equally admirable and frustrating trait of his partner. If Loki did not know better, he would feel rejected.

The work was important to Tony, as much as magic was to him. Loki could relate to those aching desires to create and explore, no matter the time or circumstances. Moreover, this time he, himself, was at fault, because he was the one who gave his mortal (not mortal any more, but it was so hard to part with the term) a puzzle to ponder on. He was the one who hinted at the possibilities and trillions of “what ifs” that Tony's magical arc was hiding. So, there should be no surprise that his lover was eager to explore.

Loki chuckled, remembering the ridiculous face Tony made when he said that the only limit Tony has now is his imagination.

The magic that was coursing through his lover’s veins took an interesting turn, deciding to manifest itself as a building material.

It was resembling a clay, soft and pliant, ready to be moulded into any shape or desire. It, probably, was due to his lover's creator's nature, which craved to build stronger and better.

A truly horrifying power, since there were no limits for magic and it was somewhat restricted only by one's knowledge, which his lover had plenty in store.

The God thought that he should have been more concerned on this regard, because Norns knew when the word would spread there would be many vultures waiting to enslave Tony. They would not care that Tony, himself, could not harvest magic (if he could...well...let's not dwell on that, shall we) or that he refused to believe he could actually create a whole new world (granted it would need a significant amount of time and training). They would just perceive him as a powerful tool beginning to be used.

But Loki wasn't concerned in the slightest.

It was evident that Tony would need a lot of time to come to terms with his new-found power to create something that would blow the Universes minds away. However, even at this point, with his vast experience in weapon-manufacturing, he was a force to reckon with.

(Imagine a being who can create any weapon at will, from a thin air, in mere seconds. Scary, right? And now imagine this being is -Tony Stark.)

Loki, finally, got up, stretching and popping bones into place.

Yes, his lover held a delicious amount of power at his fingertips and it will undoubtedly cause them some grief in the future. But, he was sure Tony will hold his ground, just fine. After all, it was unbecoming to be worried about the man who tossed him around, like a rag doll, not a few weeks ago, and becoming more confident and stronger with each passing day.

A truly perfect choice for a husband. With him by his side Loki would not have to be afraid of anything anymore. If Tony wished he could tear down Asgard himself, without even being present there. So, yes, he'll be fine, and the only thing Loki should be concerned with is to how to keep the man forever.

Which, proves to be a pain.

Loki sighed, checking his magic-pouch again. No word from mother. It troubled him greatly. She never delayed her letters before, and not hearing from her in so long made him anxious. What if Odin woke-up and took the crown back? What if something happened? Why oaf wasn't contacting him as well? He usually did, once or twice a week. Granted, Loki never answered, but still.

Something was very wrong, he knew, but haven't a clue how to proceed with it. The most sensible way, of course, was to return to Asgard and see for himself. However, Tony would not let him go alone (for obvious reasons), and despite his confidence in his lover, he was reluctant to take him there.

For all Tony was cunning and calculating, he could not close his eyes on Loki's mistreatment. Naturally, it exhilarated the God, being so cherished and protected, but in Asgard this trait would be a huge inconvenience.

Some part of him, sneered at his cowardliness, demanding him to take his lover with him, war (that his lover undoubtedly would cause with his actions) be damned.

However, Loki couldn't. The practical part of his brain was stronger, and he could see that the right decision was to go alone and be done with it, as quickly as possible. If he was particularly lucky, Tony would never find out about it. _Yeah, lie to him,_ he thought bitterly. _Because the last time you did, it went so fantastically well._

That part terrified Loki more than the interdenominational war ever could. What if Tony would not forgive him this time? What then? Loki growled, rolling his eyes. Why his life couldn't give him a break?

Giving up on his torturing thoughts, he decided to go and speak with his lover. Probably it would cause an argument, and they would destroy something or several somethings. But, in the end, it will make him feel better and that was all that mattered.

***

“Tony,” he murmured walking inside the lab, smiling fondly when he saw, how the man was caressing his neck, where his bite was. Oh, the things he did that night with him...Loki had to forcefully squish the desire that instantly clouded his mind. Focus!

“Lo,” his lover purred, looking at him and smiling softly, turning his insides into mush. Norns, he was smitten. The intensity of his feelings wasn’t normal. It was beyond “love” so far it was clinical. But he didn't care as long as Tony looked at him, like he was the best thing ever created.

“We need to talk,” Loki said instantly cringing. It sounded so melodramatic, he wanted to gag. Tony chuckled, catching the expression and thoughts behind them.

“I swear I can explain!” He exclaimed, fagging panic, mirth dancing in his hypnotising eyes. Loki chuckled, relaxing.

“I do not doubt you can,” he said, coming closer and stealing a quick kiss. “But, there's a really important matter, I want to discuss with you.”

“Hmm,” his lover hummed, opening his slightly clouded eyes. “Then you probably want to move or my mind would be so deep in the gutter I won't hear a word you say.”

“Really, beloved?” Loki purred, straightening up, a smug smirk on his face.

“Not helping, dear,” Tony commented, eye-fucking the God.

“So, what's the matter? The cake is not right? The tailors are wrong? The music is awful or you finally decided to move this thing to another realm? God knows, I want to.”

“Funny, you mention the realms. It was …” but Loki stopped abruptly, feeling the magic of his mother materialising in his pocket demission. “Oh...Finally!”

“Loki?” Tony asked, confused.

The God just laughed relived and waved him off, producing the letter from the thin air.

 _Ah, he finally got the letter. Gods, he's such a mama's boy_ , Tony thought fondly. However, something was wrong. The happiness the God radiated seconds ago, was replaced by a distressed cry. The letter slipped from his elegant fingers and two guilty and scared emeralds were facing Tony in an instant.

“Loki, wha…” he didn't finish, as his god kissed him with the desperation the dying man shows, when sucking his last breath of air.

“I'm so sorry,” Loki whispered. “I hope you can forgive me,” and "poof" he was gone.

“Of course, I'll forgive you, stupid God,” Tony murmured to the empty air.

Stark did not have to think hard to figure where he was gone, and why he looked so guilty, but fear… Stark bent to get the letter, Loki dropped. The paper was gold and cold to the touch (a very recognisable brand of cold). It smelled of something sweet. The handwriting was neat, but the message stopped his heart for a moment. No wonder, Loki took off so hastily.

“J,” Tony called.

“Yes, sir?”

“Call out the meetings and postpone the ceremony. I'm going to Asgard.”


	25. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes home. Thor is betrayed. Stark finds his way to wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos, dear readers.  
> Enjoy

Coming home was all he expected – dull, fearsome and unpleasant.

His troubled green eyes looked, but did not see any beauty in golds, and greens, and reds. He walked briskly towards the throne room, through the gardens, which he loved so much, once, and felt nothing but annoyance at his brother. But then, he mused, it's not annoyance. It's almost hate.

Loki knew that Thor would screw up. He was not ready (the God would go so far as to say he was not made) to be king. However, to be able to fuck up this royally one must be an imbecile.

Loki's fingers burned with magic, his anger surfaced and prickled his skin. Oh, how he would love to beat the oaf to a bloody pulp; to maim him and then curse his suffering flesh. Not only he allowed a trespasser to abduct their mother, but he, also, was the reason, Loki had to flee, thus, jeopardizing his “happy-ever-after”, probably, forever.

The God winced, the pain growing in his chest at an alarming rate. The mere thought of losing Tony was killing him. If the man truly decides to forsake him, it will...it will…

Loki stopped and took a few calming breaths. It would not do to think about it. It became crystal clear to him that home, his position, and even his beloved mother meant close to nothing to him, if the cost of it was Tony's favour. He, almost, regretted the decision. The working world, though, was “almost”.

As much as he loved Tony (and the feelings, to his knowledge, were vast) he could not abandon his mother, and, since, the damage was already done the least he could do was to make this trip as quick as inhumanly possible. Panic attacks would surely not help his case.

So, he breathed calmly and focused on his rage.

 ***

“OAF!” Loki bellowed, kicking the throne room doors open, effectively startling Thor. “You utter imbecile!” He snarled, the next instant, right into the oldest God's face, fighting the urge to rip it off. “I left her to you and you lost her! I should slit your throat where you stand, maggot!”

Thor involuntary flinched from the rage and hate that was radiating from his younger brother.

He, of course, was stronger physically and more experienced in hand-to-hand battle. The blond God, even broke his brother's bones at a few memorable occasions, and won a fair share of spars. But, Thor held no misconceptions in regards of Loki's capabilities.

The Asgard may think that Thor was the victorious and invincible God, but truth be told, between the two of them, Loki was much more formidable than Thor could ever hope to be.

So, he yielded to him, and tried to make himself as small as possible, in an attempt to placate the God of chaos and fire. Since Thor felt that this time his brother was not in the mood to spare him, like he did so many times before.

It worked, somewhat. Loki took a step back, levelling him with the coldest glare he has ever seen on his brother's face, and waited.

Thor gulped, and spoke, cursing his shaking voice.

“It's safe to say, then, that you have nothing to do with her disappearance.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as he found himself, immediately, embedded in the wall, a cold metal pressed to his throat so tightly it drawn blood.

“How could you even presume I would hurt her!” Livid Loki hissed.

“Father is dead.” Thor provided as an argument.

Loki's eyes widened, sorrow clearly pooling in their depths, and, right at that moment, Thor's heart broke. They all were not worthy of Loki. Not him, who so easily claimed to be his brother, and betrayed him at every possible turn. Not their father, for whom Loki, so obviously, grieved, but was nothing but awful towards his loyal son, and, not even, their mother, who stayed idle, despite the love she had for the young God.

Thor felt ashamed for his doubts, and all the nasty thoughts he had, and comments he made; the mistreatment and readiness to believe the worse, when his brother clearly was innocent (probably most of the time).

“Loki.” he called snapping the young God from his sadness.

“I am sorry.” He said, with the feeling, trying to convey through words the depths of his regret.

“You would be.” Loki threatened, but without the edge.

The young God stepped away, allowing him to breath and sat on the steps, looking lost and vulnerable. Thor exhaled and sat next to him, their shoulders pressed together.

“What happened?”

“Well…” Thor was not sure what to say. “Truth to be told, I do not know.”

Loki arched his brow questioningly, looking at him, like he was worth less than the dirt under his feet, and Thor hastingly explained. “You came back. At least, at the time, I thought it was you. It felt like you, talked like you, moved like you. I had no doubt. Then the trespasser paralyzed me, and killed the father. Then it took mother, and left us locked in Asgard.”

“How?”

“It killed Heimdall.”

“I see.” Loki said, eerie calm, which unnerved Thor to no end.

“What do you hide, brother?”

“During my travels.” Loki said, guilt evident in his voice. “I met a foe, that held a capability to copy my magic signature to a perfection. I let him slip through my fingers and this is a result of my error.”

“It's not your fault, lil-Lo.” Thor said, putting his hand comfortingly on his brother's shoulder, who looked at him in disbelief. “You are gifted, but even you, cannot always predict the wicked workings of a damaged mind. You could not have known. Besides, mother was living in the palace of the golden city, protected by the most skilled of the warriors. If somebody is at fault, it's us.”

“Are you sure he did not hit you in the head?” Loki taunted, hiding the affection beneath the snark. Thor choose not to react, instead asking the most pressing question.

“What are we going to do?”

Loki sighed, slouching a bit.

“First, I suppose, you need to clear my name. It would be so tedious to work, while I'm hunted by your people, All-father.”

Thor waved him off.

“It's not an issue, I assure you.”

Loki smirked, the acid remark ready to slip from his tongue, but was interrupted, as the doors, which were closed shut by his earlier outburst, opened again.

“All-father, the...” Sif started to speak and froze, as there next to her king was sitting a traitor. She immediately drew out her sword, and, pointed it at Loki. “Move away from the king, murderer!”

Loki chuckled, not sparing her a glance, looking pointedly at Thor.

“Shut up.” The blond God whispered petulantly, making the God grin amusingly. “Sif,” he said in a stern voice, facing her. “You forgot your place.”

“But, sire…” she started, to be cut again by bemused Thor.

“You tread on slippery ground, Sif. Loki, unless stated otherwise by me, is a prince and a direct heir to the crown. And you are pointing a weapon at him, should I interpret it as treason?”

Sif flinched, and her eyes became incredibly sad, but didn't lower her weapon.

“You are bewitched, sire. I prey to Norns that when you come to your senses you will appreciate our actions.”

***

Thor woke up in his chambers, comfortably laid out on the bed. His head throbbed and body sore. He cursed and tried to get up, but was too weak to accomplish more than a subtle twitch of his fingers. Still paralysed, then.

“How are you feeling, sire?” He heard a voice of a woman he once thought to make his queen, and scowled, trying and failing to move his head to glare at her. She, apparently, caught the drift and moved into his line of vision.

When their eyes met, she recoiled from the cold fury and disappointment she saw there. _We are right. That's for the common good._ She kept chanting in her head. However, it did nothing to appease the primal fear eating at her soul.

“We apologize for our actions, again, sire. The effects will wear off in three days’ time. Hopefully, till then whichever spell the traitor cast on you will lose its power or we'll be able to extract the counter spell out of him.”

Thor wanted to growl at her, but couldn't. The witch knew her work well. He only prayed that Loki would survive those three days, and, after, he will allow him to proceed with whatever punishment for those fools he wished.

***

Three days come and went. Sif visited him occasionally, to inform him of the progress they made with Loki, which was none. It pained Thor to hear of the tortures they were using to make his little brother speak. And to think that once he, himself, was the executor...It made him sick.

The poison in his veins, almost, lost its power. He could feel his body now, but still was too feeble to even sit up properly on the bed, which put him in a very shaky position. In this state, he could not demand retribution or he risked to be sedated again. And despite his blood boiling with anger and shame, and his heart breaking for his brother, Thor was forced to stay idle and compliant, as Loki said he would be.

***

It very quickly became apparent that wishing to go to Asgard, and actually going there, were two different things entirely.

On the one hand, Stark had all the knowledge of teleportation of the matter, and energies, and tearing the fabric of space. Tony, even used it, to make the bomb, which successfully swallowed the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base and spit it out in the void. On the other hand, blowing shit up was his specialty, transferring living things (and keep them alive in the process) from one realm to the other - wasn't. So, the creation of a potential device that could voodoo him to his God, became a total pain in the ass.

Tony read and re-read all the research he had gathered. Analysed all the data he got from his lover, and by the end of the day was still on the square one. It made him impatient and willing to blast some heads off, but he didn't bulge and continued wrecking his brain on the puzzle, when, suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his skull. It was so intense his head snapped back and vision swam. The agony lasted for a whole five minutes and then as fast as it came it was gone.

Stark drew in a shaky breath and tentatively reached for the special spot in his mind, which seconds ago, almost killed him. It wasn't present. The connection he had with Loki was gone.

To say that Stark went berserk at that instant was like to say nothing at all.

When he calmed down enough to think he called Jane. Naturally, Stark loathed to admit he did not know something, and even more to ask for help. However, he did not care at the time. He needed to be in Asgard yesterday.

Jane was a feisty little bitch, but helpful as hell. She pointed out a minor miscalculation in his algorithms, and (with a smug expression that would haunt Tony in his nightmares) added that he could use the Loki's magic signature as a highway, which, embarrassingly did not occur to Tony, himself.

Thanks to her, by the end of the third day, Stark could piece all the puzzle together and now was looking at the little cube, which, theoretically should bring him to his lover.

“So, what are you waiting for?” She asked impatiently. “Chicken?”

Tony looked at her and snorted, keeping the arrogant facade in place. Truth to be told he was “chicken”. However, for a different reason. Tony was afraid that he was too late. The link was idle, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened. But, still, maybe he was wrong. Lots of things might be at play right now, and he was stalling, wasting precious minutes to spare himself.

“Don't wait up, darling.” Tony teased and activated the device.

***

The world swirled around him, flashes of purple, greens and yellows danced before his eyes, until they shaped into a palace, and sky; settling beneath his feet to create a bridge.

Stark watched in awe, like colours became a solid ground and whistled aloud. The view was extraordinary.

“Name yourself!” The stern command snapped Tony from the sightseeing, and he raised his eyes to look at the idiot who dared to speak with him in such a manner. The idiot, of course, was a guard. Probably, the main guard, judging by his position and more posh armour.

 _Was it gold?_ Tony mused, his fingers twitching to explore it, but more so, the weapons they were pointing at him. They looked like spears, but instead of having the solid tip, it had something that looked, like a plasma ball trapped in...fucked it...gold. Not the best choice of a metal, if you ask him. But well, he wasn't their weapon manufacturer, so…

“Name yourself!” The guard repeated moving closer to him, and Tony arched his brow.

“My name won't give you shit, since, you, probably, cannot even understand me.” The guard looked at him confused, proving his theory and smirked. “That's what I thought. You lot, have no magic and by the looks of it the advanced technologies are also not available to you, so you're stuck. But I'll make it easier for you.” With that he allowed the energy of the arc to engulf him, making the guards to take a step back. He could practically smell their fear and it thrilled him to no end.

When his armour was locked in place, he switched to the all-speak (it's handy to have a God at his pleasure. The things he learned. The things he did...heaven).

“I'm Iron man.” Tony said, not seeing the point to tell them his real name. “I'm here to see prince Loki. So, make yourself useful, and escort me to him.”


	26. No mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor gets overthrown, Loki rescued and Tony goes overboard

He knew torture intimately.

The first time he experienced a mouthful of pain was when he was only a baby. He did not recall the ; with time his memory smoothed the edges and blurred the lines, but nothing could wipe off the fear and shame he experienced.

He felt deceived by his own physical structure. His mind recoiled from the possibility of being weak. He was not a weakling. Therefore, he did not allow himself to cry or flinch, willing his being to take it stoically, and decided right then and there that he would never give in to the pain.

He reconsidered his decision years later when his father for the first time introduced him to the same room he was being confined to now. It's been a revelation.

See, till that point he believed he knew what pain was. His father proved him wrong. He didn’t know shit about the pain. It took him five weeks to brake Loki, but he was nothing but meticulous. The God screamed, and prayed, and then cried some more, and his father eventually took some mercy on him; gently cupped his cheek; told him how proud he is and did it all again.

Since then Loki has been down here for too many times to count, and with every time the “punishment” became more and more severe.

And then, today, when they dragged his paralyzed body down the floor and stripped him of his armor, he did not feel much, scratch the slight irritation at himself for being trusting.

He knew Thor was blind. He was aware of court’s displeasure with their new King, but he hoped… For what he hoped, though, he was not so certain anymore. It was a stupid assumption from the start. He should have seen this coming, but he didn’t, so wrapped up in his own… life.

The guards ripped the ring off, making Loki’s magic flare and assault them. It did do nothing, but irritate them and earned him a couple of nasty punches. Loki bared his teeth at them, hating the state he was in. Cowards could not even face him in a fair battle. But then he would never fight fair, so, probably, that was the exact treatment he deserved.

They bound him and put out on a display for torturer to work. Hogun came at some point. He looked kind of smug, bragging about their ability to restrict the slippery snake. Loki did not grace him with a glimpse.

Fandral, though, got to him. The blond menace was more intelligent and sneakier than he gave him credit for.

He circled him for some time ranting about his kin, and what a failure he became. He mocked his skills, and degraded him, as a person.

Loki rewarded him with a vague smirk, which screamed “been there, heard that”, for all his efforts, encouraging the blond to shut-the-fuck-up and leave him to pain. At least it was stimulating.

Fandral clicked his tongue, disappointed and took out a certain ring from his pocket, showing it to the God. Loki’s entire being froze at the sight. The blond smirked, catching the glimpse of terror in the green eyes, before it was hidden beneath indifference.

“You know,” he said. “You never stroke me as the one who prefers to wear such things. Of course, those idiots, wrote this off as a magical artefact. But we both know it’s not true.” Fandral smirked, and leaned to him, his hand dancing teasingly along Loki’s arm till it found his ring finger and caressed it softly. “So, tell me,” he whispered in a seductive tone. “Who got so lucky?” And broke his finger.

Loki bit the inner side of his cheek, not to moan at the sudden assault. His mind coming with a thousand excuses and comebacks, but none of them sounded good enough. He could see it in the blonde’s eyes, and read in the body language; the bastard knew and no matter what he said, his secret is out in the open.

“Don’t want to share?” Fandral said, sounding heartbroken. “And here I thought we were friends. But no matter.” He leaned even closer, the ghost of his breath danced along Loki’s skin. “I’ll find them and break them, rest assured.”

The rest of the time, Loki prayed for them not to get to Tony. He knew it was irrational, and saw that, logically, the probability of them ever coming across the mortal was practically non-existent. Still, he was in love, and love had nothing to do with logic.

***

The guards hesitated, glancing nervously at each other, and that was all Tony needed to put two and two together.

First, he figured, Loki was in some deep shit, and by mentioning his name Stark automatically got involved. Second, he was officially stuck in the foreign territory with no allies and one second from being proclaimed and enemy №2 (since his lover was obviously an enemy №1).

Which left him with no other choice than to go discreet.

Of course, Tony abhor the very thought of playing the spy and sneak his way into anything, when he as easily could blast his way through. Yet, right at this moment, that was the smart thing to do, and Stark knew when to be smart.

So, before, anybody could do anything, he smirked, throwing “Never mind” and disappeared from their sight.

***

Stark flew towards the palace, thinking about his options. They weren’t much.

He did not have a plan of the palace or its structure, only, a vague description from Loki, which did not give him shit in this situation, as he had no idea where his God was. Thus, his best option was to find someone and force them to talk. Unfortunately, he knew even less about the court, and swore that the next time Loki would rattle about it he would pay attention. Fortunately, Stark was aware who was the king here. And, it was only natural to presume that he knew where his fiancé was.

The sole drawback of it was that Thor was not a weak kitten, and he was Loki’s brother. Of course, Stark was not afraid to lose. Because if he did lose, that meant he was dead, and dead did not have regrets anyhow. Plus, he still had leverage over him and if Thor is still the same oaf Tony remembers, it won’t be that hard to win.

What Tony was really afraid of was losing control, and rip the fucker to shreds before he says something useful. Moreover, it would prove Loki’s right, and then the God would never willingly take Tony to Asgard again; and he would miss all the opportunities to scan and dissect their tech; and see Loki’s library full of talking books; pet the eight-legged horse and ride Loki’s dragon.

“Provided, he is still alive.” The dark voice of cold-blooded logic whispered in Tony’s mind, which he disregarded. If it was right, then there was nothing to worry about. Tony will just burn Asgard down together with himself and that’s that.

***

Tony was walking around the fucking maze for an hour and was not even close to discovering anything useful. It was halls upon halls, twisting themselves in corridors and leading to the empty rooms.

Stark regretted that he could not fly, as the sound, in this empty walls, was bound to draw attention. So, he paced instead, and with every vacant room or hall, he became more frustrated.

Where the fuck everybody was?

The servants, the guards, the maids, somebody? It was as if the place was dead, and Tony was marching about the space that had ghosts and memories, but nothing alive. It was frustrating him to no end.

After taking another turn and meeting with an empty air again, Stark was ready to curse out loud and almost did it, when a female flew past him, nearly hitting him square. “Fucking-finally” he thought, following the quickly moving figure. Possibly she will take him to the civilization and then he will decide how to continue.

The female took some turns, and doors which Stark memorized, since, he needed the information for once, Jarvis not able to get in touch with him through galaxies, which was a shame and a puzzle to crack later.

She halted at the large double doors and took a deep breath, as if readying herself for a battle, and opened them up, Tony slipping behind her.

The chambers were large, and posher than any other Tony seen so far. The gold, outlined by deep-red, dominated the picture. Stark’s eyes hurt seeing it. He hoped his fiancé had a better taste or his wedding will look ridiculous.

The women went further down the chambers, towards another doorway. Stark, tore his eyes away from the design of the room, and tailed her, not wanting to lose the advantage.

The next pair of doors led them to the bedroom. The blond man was laying on the bed, looking pissed and weak. He scowled at the woman when she tried to great him, and Stark smirked. May be destiny finally came around and decided to bless his sorry- ass, because here lay the great king of Asgard, powerless and vulnerable, left to his mercy.

***

Thor was on the verge of panic. The poison in his veins was too slow to leave, and his weakness drew the attention of the council. They were never happy with his father’s decision to make him a king, and were using the situation with Loki to overthrow him. Sif told him a few hours ago, that they held a meeting, which will decide his fate and if he would refuse to prosecute his brother, the crown, likely, would be taken. It sickened him to think, what they would do to Loki, when they stripped him of his power, but could not think of any plan to get out. It wasn’t his field after all. It was Loki’s.

She came again to him few minutes ago, but he refused to look at her. He knew what he had to do, but could not force the words out. Sif greeted him, but he only growled. Silence stretched, and suddenly, there was a loud thud of a body falling and a stranger, clad in a black-greenish armour was pointing a spear at him.

***

Sif came to Thor again, in hopes, that the spell was lifted, but one look at her king told her that it was still in place. It pained her, but she steeled her heart and was prepared to argue with him again, when her world blinked and disappeared.

***

“Name yourself!” Thor demanded, trying to appear imposing, despite his state. The unknown warrior chuckled and pressed the tip of the spear right into his neck, making him gulp pitifully.

“How ‘bout you tell me where’s Loki?”

“What’s your concern with him?”

“Wrong answer,” the man said, pressing the spear further, drawing blood and shocking the God in the process; strong enough to make him moan in pain.

“Let’s try again,” the warrior taunted drawing a weapon back a little. “Where’s Loki?”

Thor narrowed his eyes at him, but stayed silent. He could swear the man smirked underneath the mask.

“I’m glad you choose to play the hard way.” The spear, he was holding seconds ago, morphed into a knife, which he stabbed into his leg and twisted, making Thor howl in agony. “Now, let’s try again.” The warrior said, when Thor focused on him once more. “Where’s Loki?”

Thor cleared his throat, and threw him a savage grin.

“You can torture me all you want, but I’ll not betray my brother.”

The man tilted his head, as in thought and swiftly pulled the knife out, when he came to some kind of a conclusion.

“That was not what I asked, but a good answer nonetheless. Takes you off the hook, for the time being.” the man drawled.

“Who are you?” Thor asked.

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is Loki and his safety. So, tell me now where he is, or help me God, I’ll tear your goddamn palace brick by brick until I find him.”

“You care for him.” Thor whispered in awe.

“And you don’t, seeing how you prolong this empty dialogue, instead of telling me WHERE. HE. IS!”

Thor filched at the accusation and the death threat this voice was drenched in. He gulped again, feeling his palms sweating and prayed to Norns that this stranger indeed was on Loki’s side, how he imagined he was. “The dungeons.”

The stranger motioned for him to continue, and Thor did, telling him everything he knew.

***

When Tony arrived to the dungeons, he didn’t expect to see what he saw. No, of course, the dark part of his soul, that was named Edward a long time ago, calculated the possibilities, but his all being hoped it was fucking wrong.

Loki was chained to the wall, his body beaten, cut and bleeding. At least the bits Tony could see, because most of his fiancé was shielded by a man, who had a hot iron stick in his hand and looked at him in pure terror. No doubt, petrified by the screams of his comrades, who were burning alive, trapped inside the cube.

Stark moved swiftly. The man never seen it coming. He punched him in the gut, effectively disarming him and caught the falling iron. Tony grabbed the man’s hair and yanked his head, making him face him. He smiled at the gaping idiot and implored the stick right in the man’s eye socket. The following scream did nothing to appease Tony’s hatred, but it surely got Loki’s attention. The God moaned, and focused his pain clouded eyes on him.

“Tony?” His voice sounded hoarse and disbelieving.

“Hey, baby.” Tony cooed, forcefully squashing his desire to kill everybody in the fucking place. “Are you ready to go home?” He asked, freeing Loki from his bindings, and picking him up bridal style.

“We can’t leave Thor here.” Loki whispered, barely conscious.

“And why’s that?” Tony asked naughtily.

“Please…” was all his fiancé said, before blacking out.

Tony took a deep breath and teleported them back to Malibu house. He carefully laid Loki on the bed, tending to his wounds, and making him as comfortable as possible. After he was sure his fiancé was breathing and not in an immediate danger, he went to do what his God asked him to do.

***

Thor looked in the eyes of his ex-friends and prepared himself to die. Loki escaped and they concluded that it was of his doing. Thor did not deny a thing. They needed an excuse, they got it. Moreover, to die in defence of his brother was an honourable death.

But, before, they had a chance to cross swords the black figure popped out of nowhere and grabbed him. The next instant Thor was laying on the floor in a room he never seen before.


	27. Having a domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arguments, arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden* - it's short for the golden retriever

Loki woke up in his bed alone and confused. His body still “sang” from all the pleasures the Asgardian torture chambers offered, and he could not recall the exact moment he left them. It was slightly improbable for him to escape; hilarious to presume Thor gained an upper hand, and it was impossible for his fiancé to break him out.

Nevertheless, it was the only logical explanation, besides, the one which included words such as “delusional” and “insanity”. And, since, Loki was not ready to go there he choose the most pleasing one; his glorious, wonderful betrothed found a way to defy every rule there is and, in fact, saved him.

Loki let out a content sigh, and closed his eyes for a brief second to bask in a moment of complete and utter happiness. He did not have a desire to face the world just yet. The God wanted to remember this crushing emotion of unbound devotion and blind worship, as from this moment and till the ends of time, he was forever bound to be awed by his mortal.

Loki, chuckled, opening his eyes and slipped out the bed, only to have a rude awakening; his muscles begrudged him his usual grace and instead of smooth raising, he got a clumsy attempt at best.

“Jarvis, where’s he?” Loki croaked, when he successfully straightened up. The God wanted to see Tony. He felt the all-consuming need to touch him; to breathe him in and to swear a thousand times over not to leave him ever again, injuries be damned.

“Sir, is in the lab.” Was a short reply. Loki was slightly surprised by AI’s lack of mocking pet-names, but let it slide, never the one to look in the gifted horse mouth.

“Thank you,” he said slowly walking to the elevator, each nerve screaming in protest.

“It is not advisable for you to leave the bed, Mr. Loki.”

The God, almost, fell over upon hearing his name from the AI.

“I truly make that pitiful of a picture, Jarvis?”

“Never seen you worse, Mr. Loki.”

“Not even then?”

“Not even close, Mr. Loki.”

Loki whistled at that. He did not want to go to the mirror and check what exactly they did to him, but if AI’s comments were anything to go by, he looked “marvellous”.

“No matter,” he said, pushing the button and going inside the box. “Take me down, Jarvis.”

“As you wish, Mr. Loki.”

Loki briefly considered to put a glamour on, but quickly decided against it. Tony already seen his wounds, so there was no point in hiding them. Moreover, he will be furious with him as it is. No need to add more gasoline to the fire, and a fire there will be.

If to be honest, in all likelihood, it will be an inferno. The God will not acknowledge it, but he was skittish and fretful. Tony brought him back, but it did not mean all is forgiven. Most likely it would be hell to pay, and he would not put pass his lover, to bring him back just to beat the shit out of him himself. His fiancé was not cruel towards him, but damn he could be, and that knowledge scared Loki to tears. He could not withstand such treatment from a man he loved. He would be broken and pleading in seconds.

However, consequences, consequences.

If Loki was honest with himself, and he, usually, was – he would bite Tony’s head off if he as much as thought of pulling a stunt like that, not to think what Loki would do if he actually did it. The God was not a forgiving type and extremely possessive. He knew where it all came from. He, just, kinda hoped Tony would forgive him, anyways, with little fuss. Selfishness, call it.

The elevator softly dinged and let him out. Loki took one step and froze. It was a singular occurrence for the God of falsehood to be stunned speechless, but it was exactly the case. He was not awfully old, merely had time to see, practically, all there was to see; and experienced a great deal of it. Thus, it was impossibly hard to surprise him even slightly. Tony, naturally, was exceptional, but he also was closer to a breath of fresh air, than something really sensational. He impressed him, yes. Struck him at points, but it was due to his mortality and attitude towards the God, which was not new in the world, just wasn’t directed at him. However, this – THIS – crossed all the lines, and, at this flabbergasting moment, Loki swore that Anthony Edward Stark was never a mortal. He was, always, a God.

A, second later, though, a venomous snake of betrayal bit him where it hurt.

* _26 hours before Loki woke up_ *

Thor sprung to his feet and took a defensive stand, eyes flying around the room in search of potential danger. However, he found none, except for the warrior in rapidly dissolving black-greenish armour, who was walking away from him, back turned.

“Where am I?” Thor asked wary of the man.

“In my house.” The man said in a foreign language that Thor couldn’t pinpoint just yet, but was thankful that it was familiar to him.

The man still did not turn to him, though, his armour disappearing completely at that point. Thor stayed silent, thoughts flying in his head.

_Who was this man? Why he behaves so calmly and shows his back to me? Is it a show of good grace or arrogance? Where was Loki and why he brought me here? Where “here” was exactly?_

While Thor was spacing out, Tony reached the bar and poured himself a glass. Gods knew, he needed one desperately. His hands were still shaking from the supressed rage and images of bloodied and beaten Loki were burning behind his eyelids; and to see the one who was, not directly, but still responsible for his God’s suffering, standing in the middle of his guestroom did not help matters. So, he downed the drink and poured himself another, then on a second though, poured one for the blond. The big guy seemed like he needed one as well.

“Wanna drink?” The man asked, finally facing Thor.

The man was handsome, Thor though, but the smirk he wore made his skin crawl. The God recognised the look from the days he spent with the elves amidst battle. They wore such smirks when they were reaping the hearts right from the chest of their enemies. It was razor-sharp; thirsty for blood and revenge. It was, also, thrilling, but meant only death.

“Why am I here?” Thor decided to ask, prepared to fight his way out.

“Loki.” The man gave him the vaguest answer in the Nines and, if the situation was not so dire, the God would have groaned. As if it was not enough to have a brother who spoke in half-words; now he had to deal with a stranger who was even more elusive then his brother was.

“Meaning?”

The man laughed and walked right towards him, ignoring Thor’s stance. The God eyes bugged out and he was milliseconds away from jumping the idiot, but the stranger stopped and showed him a drink, which he had no choice but to take.

“Man, you, really, are thick.” The man sniggered at the God’s scowl and sipped his drink, radiating sadistic amusement.

“Do you know who are you speaking to?” Thor couldn’t help but slip into his arrogant mode, the stranger’s sharp tongue, reminding him too much of Loki, and, as a trigger raising his need to establish dominance. No matter where he was and what the man have done; Thor was the king of Asgard and he will be respected by all. However, not by this man it seems, because his comment only sent him to the fit of giggles (which Thor will never admit aloud to anybody was an adorable picture to witness).

“I do.” He finally managed to say through the laughter. “Do you?” The mirth was dancing in those brown eyes, and Thor understood, then and there, that Loki was not the most infuriating creature in Nines, there was worse.

“I don’t.” Thor admitted defeated, and the man snorted some more.

“Come on then.” He said and waved towards the table. “Let me introduce myself.”

* _Back to the present_ *

Tony was watching the blond from the corner of his eyes, while scanners analysed the readings. The thunder God was standing not far from him, bright blue stripes of energy were circling around his form, like bizarre pet snakes.

It was quite fascinating, and Stark, had a quite amusing theory, which involved “breathing batteries”, but he doubted his fiancé or future mother-in-law would get on board with it. Therefore, he reigned his wandering brain and focused on the task at hand, namely figuring how to recycle and store the energy the thunder God so easily produced. Stark figured it could be useful in a very distant future, but, right now, it just gave him an excuse to scan and probe the God. Know thy enemy and all that shit.

“Can you focus it?” Tony asked, curious if Thor indeed needed his weapon to control the energy. Because, last time he checked, Thor was helpless as a kitten without it, and this light show was something new.

“Yes.” Thor said, gathering the crawling lightning on his palm in a tight ball. It was glowing and pulsing, ready to be released.

“Wow.” Tony breathed. “Loki did not mention you can do that.”

Frankly, Loki did not mention much about Thor at all, but a little lie won't hurt, now will it?

“He did not know.”

Stark raised a questioning brow at him, smirking. Thor, no doubt, was much simpler than Loki, but the God also had some aces up his sleeve. If he wasn’t so clinically straightforward and naive, he would be a great match for them, but, since, he wasn’t his little attempts to hide things were rather funny. Plus, Blondie was his anyway. He just didn't remember it yet.

“Indeed, I didn’t. However, I’m not awfully surprised, since, what you do is magic and mighty Thor will never lower himself to use such tricks in battles, thus, had no need to acquire them or so he told every time I used my art to take an advantage of my enemies.” Loki spat finally getting out of his stupor.

“Peace brother.” Thor said imperturbably, ignoring Loki’s vehemence. “I did not show this to mock your abilities.”

“Abilities!?” Loki chuckled humourless. “Since when my “pitiful tricks” became abilities, hm?”

“Brother, please…” Thor tried to placate, but it did not have a desired effect.

“Please, what!?” Loki hissed. “You and your monkeys mocked and degraded me for ages, because of my magic. You, yourself, told me many times to leave it be; to stop practising the dishonourable art. But practiced it behind the closed doors yourself! You’re such a hypocrite!”

“Loki, you do not see…”

“I do not see what!? That the golden child could not appear to be slippery or Nines forbid sharing the same talents that the black sheep of the family had!?” Loki hissed, knuckles white. The suppressed hurt, disdain and rage crashing on him, like a ton of bricks.

“Yes!” Thor at last admitted. “I was scared Loki.” He said dejectedly. “Father strictly forbid me to support you and explore my own talents.”

“And, of course, like a good son you were you listened.” Loki said, his voice tight with rage.

“Naturally, I did. You knew better than anyone what he would do if I didn’t.”

***

Tony was listening to his God and could not believe the stupidity of his so-called brother. It was plain to see how deeply scarred Loki was by their deeds and treatment, and, despite it, Thor wrote off his pain as insignificant.

Stark slowly swallowed, solving equitation’s in his head, to distract himself from the burning need to fry Pikachu’s ass, but it didn't help. So, instead, he focused, completely, on his lover.

Loki was deadly pale, black, purple and yellowish bruises covering his skin polka-dot style. The gash on his neck healed, leaving only a pinkish scar, but, unfortunately, the one on his side looked raw, like the burns on his chest, stomach and arms. Tony winced. They must hurt, like mutherfucker’s.

“And what was he doing here in this condition?” Tony mused. “Probably woke up and went to fetch me. He was needy on a good day; on days, like this…though…”

It warmed Tony’s heart to know he was desired so. Moreover, it didn’t go unnoticed that Loki felt insecure. If he didn’t, he would ask Jarvis to call Tony, thus, he was not sure if he would come. He would, of course, but it was nice to know that the God did not take him for granted.

Loki whined, snapping Tony from analysing him. His God’s body was shaking, eyes burning with the intent to kill and Tony sighed. He could not believe he would have to behave, like a responsible adult, but then stranger things have happened.

***

Something broke in Loki at that instant. It was far more than he could stomach, so he growled, a sound resembling more a whimper of an injured animal than anything threatening, and launched at his brother. However, before his hands could get the grip of the oaf’s throat and throttle him, he was caught by two strong hands and spun around to face his lover.

“Tony.” Loki hissed at him, trying to free himself and rip the idiot in half. Stark did not budge, of course, securely trapping Loki in the circle of his hands, shielding the God from the world.

“Look at me.” Tony commanded, and Loki had no choice, but to lock the gaze with him. The warm brown looked at him with sympathy and care. The God whimpered, gripping at the wrath that was slipping from him. “I know it's a bit rich coming from me” His mortal continued, softly caressing his upper arms with his thumbs, raising goose bumps of joy. “But you have to calm down. All your jostling around will reopen your wounds and we don’t need that.”

Loki snorted, still wrapped up in the lingering bitterness, and naughtily retorted.

“Who cares for those minor cuts and crushed bones? Surely you cannot claim its more important than my wish to cut his insides out.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, the storm bleeding in through his otherwise calm façade, and Loki gulped, quickly regretting his choice of words.

“Lo,” His mortal said, his voice promising to crush much more than proverbial bones if the God would fail to listen. “As much fun, it would be to see you wiping the floor with the blond, I strongly suggest you postpone.”

Loki bit his lip, briefly glancing and Thor, who appeared to be in the same state of shock, he, himself, been not so long ago, and gave in.

“Fine.” He said, making sure his voice sounded displeased. Tony smirked at him and scooped Loki in his arms, earning an undignified yelp from the startled God, who gripped his neck, like a lifeline.

“Set me down this instant, you moron!” The God hissed, red from embarrassment.

“No can do, sweetie.” Loki started to struggle, but halted when the grip around him tightened, and a warning whisper caressed his skin. “I can always throw you over my shoulder. Your call, beautiful.”

The God bristled for a second, before relaxing, still blushing scarlet. Truth be told, he was highly aroused by this blatant show of force and dominance. It melted his insides and he was more than comfortable in his lover’s arms. The only squabble he had: Thor is seeing him like this. But, he figured, he can let it slide, in the face of a great pleasure of being carried by his fiancé. It was not like he had a choice anyway.

“No, I’m quite content, thank you.”

“I knew you’ll see it my way.” Tony beamed at him, chuckling at his God’s sarcastic comment. “Let’s take you to bed,” and proceeded to carry him towards the elevator.

“Friend Tony?” Thor tentatively asked, uncomfortable with the display of power and affection his host showed, all in one movement.

“Oh, forgot, you, Golden*. You can kindly shut up and show yourself out of my lab. You know where the stuff is and whom to ask. We’ll be busy for a bit.” Tony said not missing a bit in his step; by the time his speech ended the elevator doors closed behind the pair, not giving Thor the chance to respond.

“Friend?” Loki asked, plain doubt in his voice.

“Your brother is an idiot.” Tony offered, making the God laugh.


	28. The secrets we share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is in doubt. Tony has secrets...and Loki just happy to be back.

Tony put his God on the bed gently, smiling when he huffed childishly and crossed his arms, brooding. Stark could not help but chuckle and peck his nose softly, half hugging him and hiding his face in Loki’s shoulder, tears freely sipping from his eyes.

It crashed on him, just right now – Loki could have been as good as dead. No matter what he did and how it ended – that was a close call, and, damn, he hated his guts for putting Loki through it every single week; and hated himself a little bit more, cos, despite being in his shoes right now, he won’t change.

***

Loki lost his playful pout the moment Tony kissed him. It was uncharacteristic for his lover to be so mushy. However, when he felt his mortal’s tears wetting his skin, he gasped outright, and hugged him tight, murmuring gentle nonsense in his fiancé’s hear.

“I could have lost you.” He heard a strained whisper, tight with emotion.

“Welcome to my world, darling.” Loki teased affectionately, still in awe of everything that was exposed today; half-thinking he indeed went bonkers somewhere along the way.

Between the two of them Loki was an emotional drive. Stark preferred logic, above the heart. It was fine. It certainly worked for them. Loki, just, accepted this perk of Stark’s. Yes, he showed jealousy, wrath, and possessiveness free of charge to anyone who was unfortunate to be around, but things he considered a “vulnerability” never. This, though, was a new level of thrust Loki never dreamt of receiving.

Tony chuckled, softly kissing his neck.

“Just so you know, it doesn’t change a thing.” He mumbled covering his jaw with butterfly kisses. Loki grinned, amused.

“I daren’t hope it would.” He teased back, happy his lover was returning to his sarcastic self. However, his mortal decided that there were not enough revelations for today and proclaimed, making the trikster's heart clench painfully.

“But I love you, Lo.” He said catching his wide emerald in a naked gaze that revealed so much. “I, actually, do so much more than plain “love you”, but, since, you decided to disappear and fucked my heart all over, effectively erasing any progress on naming “the humongous thing” I feel for you – I’ll go with overused “love”. So, please, dear, don’t rip me apart anymore or if you insist on it, please, be present to see what exactly you do to me.”

The God did not know how to respond to that. Usually he was the one insecure and Tony reassured him that he wouldn’t betray him, and he didn’t.

Loki was the one who constantly went back on his word. And, fuck, it only now dawned upon him – Tony was insecure! Well, his only excuse to take that long to figure it out was – you would never guess that Stark is something unless he tells you. And Tony being insecure – well, in all honesty, it never crossed Loki’s mind. How could it? Tony was perfect by every measure.

But then, everyone, always left him behind. Every single one of them – Loki included. They promised him one thing, and then went and did another, and after crawled back and begged for forgiveness – and he forgave.

“I’m so sorry.” Loki said. “I cannot swear that I won’t do it again, because I just might.” He didn’t like how Tony winced at that, but couldn’t help but be truthful. That's the least he could do for this wonderful creature. “But, I swear, I’m not doing it to hurt you. You know that right? I never want to leave you. It kills me to think of an hour apart from you, not to say more. You are my everything, literally.”

“I better be,” His wonderful fiancé growled, and kissed him, hot and domineering; his hands sliding down his body possessively, minding the wounds.

Loki had to marvel at his mortal’s self-control. It got so much better in such a short time. The God could easily understand the desperation and primal need in those touches, as well as iron control over every display of love, and Nines, did it ignite his blood; making his body tremble with need, and his soul vibrate with want.

Loki whimpered, needy, and crushed their bodies together, squirming and biting, trying to get under his lover’s skin.

“Hey, hey.” Tony shushed him, kissing him in little, maddening doses; making him moan, and arch, and beg. “Calm down, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Loki chuckled, focusing his passion clouded gaze on his lover, and smirked when Tony bit his lip hard.

“Do I look, like I care, beloved?” The God purred, sending a shiver down Tony’s back, and ignoring his own aching muscles, flipped them, earning a gasp from his lover.

“Urghhh, why are you forcing me to be a responsible one…” Stark whined, his voice hoarse, hands roaming all over Loki’s stomach, scraping the skin, making the God hiss and whritle, creating a delightful friction. Loki flashed him a smile, seducing and dangerous, leaning in and capturing Tony’s lips in a bruising kiss; grinding down his hips; making him buck and growl.

“Because you suck at it…” Loki’s teasing voice breathed in his ear, nibbling the earlobe sensually, and Tony gave in, because, frankly, who he was to defy the God.

***

“By the way, next time I’m on Asgard, I’m burning it down.” Stark said nonchalantly, while chewing his cereal. Loki chuckled, shaking his head.

“I’m afraid there will not be much left to destroy, beloved.”

“Figured it out, too.” He commented, smirking at Loki’s offended expression.

“You doubted it?” He hissed.

“No, no.” Tony said in good humour, raising his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. “You were just kinda busy…” He said, gesturing at Loki’s injuries.

“I had worse.” Loki brushed him off, and Stark broke the spoon in his anger.

“Hey, love, are you sure there’s no spell on reviving the dead, cos I really, really need to speak with Odin. A very urgent matter.”

Loki smiled at him, smoothing the infuriated look on his lover’s face with a soft caress.

“No, beloved, there is none.”

“Are you one hundred percent sure?” Tony pleaded.

“I said no.” Loki growled, and Tony, as a child he was, whined in disappointment.

“Not fair.”

Loki chuckled and kissed his lips affectionately.

“Life’s not fair, dear, you know that.”

“Oh, no, it’s not life, it’s an overprotective God.” Tony retored, still displeased.

“Mostly the same for you, is it not?” Loki fired back, smirking.

“Well, if you are putting it that way…” Tony rolled his eyes and kissed him.

***

Thor was pacing the floor. He felt highly uncomfortable in the home of a man, who didn't only show complete ignorance of his position and power, but, also, tamed his brother. Who was he?

The question still buzzed in his mind despite the time they spent together and the introduction speech the other made. It was aplomb and dramatic, full of insinuations and lies. It was designed to satisfy fools, which, Thor, despite the popular opinion, was not.

The man reeked of power. He controlled it. He, also, was vaguely familiar, but Thor could not pinpoint where he met him; what exactly tipped him off, about the mad inventor; and insane he was.

It scared Thor. The amount of knowledge and skill the seemingly mortal possessed was dangerous. The weapons he created, and the energy he harvested was too much for one mind to carry, but he did pull it off with grace.

However, most disturbing were the eyes – cold, sharp and calculating. There was not much good in them. They were cruel and manipulative, bent to prove their worth and hiding something even more sinister. The seemingly warm brown gave Thor chills, and he could cuss…

“Where’s the fire, Pikachu?” The man, who preoccupied his thoughts as of recently, broke his pondering.

Thor stopped in his path and looked at Stark, locking his blue with dark-brown and it fell into place. Thor swallowed and instinctively took a step back.

He remembered, finally, where he saw those eyes. How he missed them the first time was beyond him? Must be the overall stress and adrenaline, which clouded his judgment.

These were the eyes of a creature who shattered his pride in that cursed desert. The eyes of the one who faced him without a weapon and armour and won; who forced him to yield and make a promise that will haunt him for all the eternity. Stark was the man who enslaved a God.

“Recognised me finally?” Stark asked, his smirk becoming sharp. “I know it was a long time and all, but you almost broke my heart there, Blondie.”

“Yes.” Thor whispered, and for once in his life he was not ashamed of feeling fear, because this man was truly something to be fearful of.

“For the record, you failed me and I'm entitled to kill you, if memory serves right. I really want to.”

“But?” Thor asked, his throat suddenly very tight and dry.

“Loki.” He offered, as before, and Thor flinched. The deal was still in place, then.

“I what?” The God in question asked, coming into the room, looking much better and well rested.

“Nothing, love.” Tony cooed, coming close to him, and kissing his neck gently. Loki purred, burrowing his nose in Tony’s hair and missing the death glare he sent Thor.

Thor gulped and bit his tongue. That man was not kidding, and the worst part was he had Loki wrapped around his finger. Thor could see how helplessly in love his brother was; how willing to delight; to accede. As much as Thor loathed to admit it, but his hands were tied. Stark not only had him hooked, but his brother as well.

However, Thor was not sure he could do something even if he was free to act. Last time they have met Stark sent him home in a matter of seconds, using his own power against him. Right now, when he was in the confides of his own house and world, and the God of Chaos at his command -there was nothing anyone can do, even the famous power of the All-father was helpless.

***

“What was all the creepiness about, beloved?”

Loki asked him, when they retired for the evening after a very tiring dialogue with Thor. Fuck, but Blondie was slow. It was so annoying to speak with an average intellect, which needed an account for every obvious thing and then burst, because it hadn’t occurred to it earlier.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, innocently, despite knowing it won’t work. His God was far from clueless, but he wanted to try anyway, not wanting to discuss his “misery days” with his lover, preferably ever again. The last time was more than degrading, thank you very much. But misunderstandings and feels, damn them all to hell!

“Don’t play dumb, beloved. Nines knows we had plenty of it today.” Loki said, tiredness and moodiness evident in his voice.

“Well…” Tony began awkwardly. “Remember I was telling you about not so glorious part of my life…”

“The part where you tried to slit your throat open?” Loki inquired politely. Stark winced, regretting _the talk_ already.

“Yeah, that.” He said, beginning to fidget under Loki’s seemingly calm and disinterested gaze. _“He won’t be impressed.”_ Tony thought, but continued nonetheless. “So, I met Thor during those times.”

“Pray tell me under what circumstances that happened?” Loki asked, and Stark could feel how the doom clouds were gathering over his head.

“Why do you have to know the details, love?” Stark said. “I met him. We talked. He backed off. End of the story.” Loki looked at him pointedly and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. Tony sighed. “I was a mess.” Loki snorted, making Tony even more uncomfortable. “Yeah, I suppose you have gathered that from our last conversation… Anyway, I was so far gone they had set me in an institution. Of course, it had a fancy name and rooms, but the nature of it was the same. Phil came to me one day and told me they had a problem with an alien, who claimed to be a God, and the prince of Asgard. You can guess, how it affected me. I was desperate to meet him, but when I did, I chickened out.” Stark said, not able to look Loki in the eye.

Those were dark days filled with doubt and paranoia. Half of the time Tony was on drugs, but when he was relatively sober, he could not pull his mind together. He was scattered and driven past insane with grief and loathing.

Stark hated that part of his life. The sense of helplessness and weakness. It pained him to reveal his insecurities to the one creature that mattered.

However, if Loki wanted to see the broken side, he would show it. Tony was too far gone to deny him anything. If his God wanted his pride crushed, let it be. If he wanted him vulnerable, and naked, and torn out – he can have it.

“I wanted desperately to know where you are. How where you? But I couldn’t force the words out. I was so afraid he would tell me I was just a fling, a “nothing” to you. So, I kept my mouth shut. I figured, if he was here than I could be there…and, well…hope was much more precious than knowing that I was left behind for good. So, I tricked Thor and let him on his marry way.”

“Tricked how?” Loki asked, and Tony groaned.

“If you must know, love, I took his hammer away.”

“How?” Loki asked incredulous.

“Magnets.”

“What!?”

“Oh, come on. Metal-magnets, piece of cake.” Stark said, rolling his eyes. _Humanitarians!_

“How it’s even possible? Mjölnir is made from the rarest of materials, resistant to any kind of influence.” Stark waved him off.

“Tomayto, tomahto.”

“No wonder Thor’s wary of you.” Loki whispered awed.

“He should be.” Stark hissed, not at all pleased with the thunder God. Loki chuckled, petting his lover’s hair, and Tony relaxed, melting. “Now, tell me, my dear fiancé, where’s the ring?” Stark asked, really wanting to put his God in the same position.

“Khm…” he heard his God awkward groan, and sniggered: “Serves you right!”

***

Sif was breathing heavily. The wound in her side was bleeding, and she doubted her ability to cross the barrier. However, she gritted her teeth and moved forward.

The moment Thor disappeared their kingdom have fallen to pieces. Several Lords have claimed their right for the crown, and even her comrades started to compete for the throne, instead of focusing on the search.

Than the Jotuns’ came, and all hell broke loose.

As disorganised as they were they didn’t stand a chance. They lost Asgard.

The new “king” looked a lot, like Loki, but was far from “the dark prince’s” league. He was ruthless and lacked common sense. He was savage and unforgiving. Those who didn’t kneel to him were tortured and killed. Lael, he called himself and paraded the queen on a leash, like a dog.

Sif was horrified and disgusted by him. She regretted every time she called Loki a monster, because, apparently, she didn’t know the meaning.

Loki was nothing like this. Actually, he was the only one who saw them for what they truly were. The rotten flock of sheep.

Sif heard a noise and ducked under the rock. She gritted her teeth not to hiss in pain and attract unnecessary attention. She won’t give up, not now. She had a lot of amending to do, before she could die in peace.


	29. This means war, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lael gets a rude awakening every other turn and still insists on being all knowing evil... Loki and Tony have argument with Phil. Thor is just a third wheel, really.

Lael was sitting on the throne, lazily watching the trembling men beneath his feet. These mewling quims supposed to be the elite of Asgardian army. Such a terrible shame.

“Please, please, we beg you…” they grovelled and it vexed him.

He huffed in disgust and snapped his fingers. The warriors instantly grabbed their heads and began shouting, attempting to rip their skin off. After five minutes or so, they were dead. The horrified servants hastingly disposing of the bodies and cleaning the marble floors.

“Well…” Lael drawled, watching the crowd of cowards before him, with an unimpressed smirk on his face. “Who else has to say something against my rule?”

The court trembled and lowered their gazes. Lael rolled his eyes. This is so tedious.

Asgardians didn't provide any challenge at all, probably others... The brothers escaped and nobody was believing in his scam, anymore. His plan to torture his mother through this failed, and it became apparent that his little brother did not care for his ancestor's home much, which called for a personal visit.

“My king.” His right hand came and knelt before him.

“Yes.” he motioned him to get nearer. “The woman escaped.”

“Splendid.” Lael grinned. “Finally, I’ll have something to do.”

He stood up and kicked the woman, that was seated beneath his throne, right beside his feet. She yelped, but quickly stood up and lowered her head, a picture of perfect submission.

“Come, mother.” He cooed, and went down the hall, tugging the chain, making her tumble and crawl after him, in order not to get suffocated. “We are going for a trip.”

***

Stark was drumming with his fingers annoyingly on the glass of the table. The argument became too tedious for his liking and he started losing his patience rapidly. He was aware that Coulson was a calculating, little bastard with no sympathy for the others, but he never thought he should explain to him of all people that “no” was not the answer you give Tony Stark.

“Coulson,” he said, his voice void of any kind of colour, which made Thor tremble and his God look at him with poorly hidden curiosity. “The Smurf is coming, like it or not, and we need you to have our backs, like yesterday.”

Phil levelled him with a bored gaze and answered in the same manner.

“And I’m telling you “no” Anthony. I don't see why we should care. It’s your problem.”

“It’s not technically mine.” Stark fired back.

“But he is your husband, isn’t he?”

“Yes, and we are helping.”

“Why? Because you’re the one who owns the S.H.I.E.L.D?” Coulson asked in a mocking manner, and Stark smirked darkly, making Phil flinch.

“No, no, dear. This shit is yours.” He waved him nonchalantly, and the new director tensed. “The thing is, you see, I own the planet and some fuck will no doubt cause some inconvenience here. So, we all know I can deal with him myself, but then, my dear Director you may find yourself without a home. Am I being clear enough here?” Tony finished politely, delighted when he saw a vein pop on Phil’s forehead.

“Beloved,” his dear fiancé purred, his expression matching his, bored and deliciously dangerous. “You love this world.”

“Well, I do.” Stark sighed dramatically, playing along. “But desperate times, love, you know…”

“Nidavellir is not that bad, and if we get enough of it, we can always take Asgard back.” Loki pondered aloud, ignoring Thor’s nervous glances.

“You don’t like Asgard, though. It would be so much simpler to work together and, you know, save our home.” Tony emphasised the last word, looking pointedly at Phil, who was adamant not to give in.

“We wouldn’t have this problem if he weren’t here, and you weren’t a spoiled brat.” Coulsen said, ignoring the dark look he received from Tony. “You are dragging the whole world into an intergalactic war just so you can keep him near you. It’s not egoistical, it’s plain stupid. And if you think for a minute I would support you in this you must be madder than I thought.”

“I could have you killed Phil just for the insinuation, you know.” Tony said. “Frankly, I didn’t count on you being so narrow-minded. Lael is a nutjob, and, yes, I admit, Loki is his main desire and, thus, his main weakness. But, when, he will be done with us, do you think he’ll leave you alone or any other realm for that matter? He took Asgard, which screams world domination; too bad for you that you are also the part of this universe.”

“And what proof do you have of that?” Phil asked. “From the way, I see it, you just need cannon fodder, and I won’t stand by it!” Coulson glowered.

“You…” Stark hissed, losing his cool, but before he was able to spew something he would might or might not regret later, a flare of light blinded them all.

***

“WTF!?” Tony said when black dots stopped dancing in his vision.

“Are you alright?” He heard Loki’s concerned voice and nodded.

“A bit blind, but functional. What the hell, love?”

“Sif.” Loki said and pointed at the woman, who was standing in the corner of the conference room, covered in blood and gasping heavily. Thor was hovering next to her, supporting her trembling form.

***

“Asgard has fallen, Sire.” She managed to say between ridged breathing.

“We know, Sif.” Thor said, soothingly rubbing her back.

“You know!” She said, surprised. “The monster…” but she didn’t finish, gasping in pain, when the blade pierced her chest.

“Followed you here.” The sick, amused voice finished for her, kicking her unconscious body to the side.

“How dare you…” Thor bellowed, but was thrown into the far wall.

***

Loki hissed and immediately jump to defence, facing the red-eyed copy.

“How fare you, brother-dear?” Lael asked, mocking smirk present on his face. “I’ve missed you.”

“What do you want?” Loki asked, monition for Tony to stay behind him and praying that he would listen for once.

Stark, naturally, didn’t listen, and used the opportunity to vanish and started slowly creeping towards the Smurf.

“To see you, of course. As I said before, I have missed you. Haven’t you missed me?” Lael cooed, and chuckled at Loki’s disgusted expression. “I see, so I’m not enough. All my efforts were in vain. I wonder what do I have to do for you to acknowledge me? I saved you in the ice. I learned your magic. I got acquainted with your lover. I released you from Odin, and took Asgard down, and you still look at me, like I’m beneath you.”

“I repeat.” Loki said, bored. “What do you want?”

“I want attention, my dear. I want the love you have and the life you led. Can you give me that?” Loki tensed, keeping still. “I supposed as much.” Lael said, sighing. “Then the next best thing after this is revenge. And I’m truly sorry you got caught in the crossfire, but I kinda hate you, as well. I mean I love you, obviously, you being my twin and all, but she spoiled it for me, so you’ll have to suffer, and, since, you don’t care for your home, and I cannot pinpoint your lover, we’ll simply have to go with this.”

Loki eyes widened considerably when Lael tugged at the chain and revealed his mother. She looked awful. Her gown was torn and bloody. Her face and arms were covered in bruises and cuts. Her hair was dirty and in disarray. Her eyes were haunted and full of pain.

“Mother.” Loki whispered, unable to believe that this broken being standing before him, is indeed his prideful kin.

“Loki.” she mouthed, tears flowing down her dirty cheeks.

“Sentiments.” Lael said and jerked the chain, making her whine in pain.

Loki instinctively moved to him, wishing nothing more than to rip the bastard apart, but was stopped when he murmured a spell and the colour started choking her.

“Stop it now!” He heard Thor shouting, and glimpsed at him.

He was standing near the wall, hands balled up into fists, helpless and furious. Lael paid him no mind, though, he was looking at the God, sick grin on his face.

“Beg.” he said and Loki did.

“Please, please, let her breath. I would do anything you want, but, just, let her breath.”

“Anything, you say?” Lael chuckled, easing a collar a bit, not enough for her to breathe comfortably, but enough for her to suck in the oxygen. “How about I trade her life for your lover’s, hmm? What do you say?”

“No.” Loki said, without even thinking.

“LOKI!” Thor yelled, but it did nothing to his resolve. “How could you!? She’s our mother! Loki, please.” The Thunder God pleaded.

“No.” Loki said, again, tears running. “I can’t. I’m so sorry, mother. I can’t.”

“Well, it’s your choice.” Lael said, tightening the collar. “For the record, mother.” He purred to the queen, before he allowed her to sink to the floor. “I would have chosen you.”

***

Frigg was gasping for air mindlessly, her vision blurry, but she still tried to find her youngest in this hell and convey her feelings. It wasn’t his fault. It was alright.

***

Loki fall to his knees, powerless and broken. His soul was torn with pain and guilt, but he couldn’t make another choice. He just couldn’t. “I’m so sorry. Please, I beg you, forgive me, but I can’t lose him. Please…” He whispered, desperately wishing to be with her.

***

“Oh, pet, I wouldn’t do that.” Lael said, suddenly pulling Frig up, and using her as a shield, catching Loki’s attention. “Unless, of course, you want me to kill her.”

Loki’s heart stopped when he saw Tony mere inches away from Lael and his mother. _Stupid, idiotic mortal!_

“Oh, do what you want with the wench. I don’t give a fuck.” Stark said, launching at Lael.

Lael was not ready for this course of action, because despite being aware of Stark’s dark nature he thought he still possessed some resemblance of a kind heart. When the blade sliced his shoulder and he was forced to ditch his mother to protect himself from another attack, he re-thought that and laughed.

“You are incredible, pet.” He said, and started mumbling the curse to finish his mother off, but Stark caught him and hit on the wall. “That won’t help you, pet.” He hissed, coughing blood.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Smurf.” The metallic voice taunted and Lael felt the burning sensation, crawling along his skin. Lael’s eyes widened and he howled, thrashing against the hold, but the mortal held him still.

“It can’t be possible!” He spat. “It’s not his magic!”

***

Loki was watching them in daze. He could not believe his eyes or the words his fiancé said. He watched the confrontation, and how his mother’s body hit the floor. He knew he needed to do something, but could not make himself move. He saw Thor running to their mother and taking her away from two fighting men. He came to him, and shook his shoulder, saying something, but he couldn’t hear it. Why he was this?

 _Loki!_ He heard his lover’s voice hissing in his head and snapped out of it.

“Right.” he breathed out and focused on the collar, searching for the weak spots and willing his magic to free her from the curse. It got a great deal of force, and by the end, he felt drained, but eventually the collar snapped and his mother was free. Loki, swayed, but willed himself to get up and move to where his lover was still fighting with the scum.

“Lil-lo?” He heard Thor’s tentative whisper.

“Stay.” Loki ordered not turning around.

***

Tony was finding it hard to contain the Smurf, his magic was burning his flesh and he could swear he got frostbite all over his skin, but he didn’t let go, even when Lael managed to slice his abandon, and fuck magic all over, but it got under the armour, despite the device he made.

 _Probably, the amount of pure power and desperate wish to live._ Tony pondered, while beating Smurf head on the wall. _And, of course, the alien element._

Lael and Loki were twins and their magic was very closely related, but, apparently, was not close enough, because some of it still managed to slip through his defences.

Lael pushed and this time, Tony was forced to let go of him or risked to suffer a nasty injury. He just hoped that the Gods managed to bring their mother out to safety.

Stark, blocked another blow and was ready to give one back, when Lael shrieked and jumped aside from him, his flesh steaming. _WTF?_ Stark thought, and felt a tender touch on his shoulder. The warmth spread along his body, healing his wounds. Tony turned his head and smiled, his darling fiancé was standing next to him, looking positively annoyed with his antics, and damn, he wanted to kiss him badly.

“What did I tell you, beloved?” He demanded, his voice low with disapproval.

“Stay put?” Tony asked sheepishly.

“Exactly.” Loki told him, for a second glancing to his brother and sending a wave of magic towards him, knocking him off his feet.

“I’m in trouble, am I?” Tony asked, admiring the power that was pulsing around his God. The fierce look in his eyes, and cold determination. It made Stark shiver with all sorts of feelings.

“That you are, beloved. Disobey me now and you’ll regret it dearly. Stay. Here.” Loki hissed and Tony whined, eagerly nodding his head. Fuck, if he ever dares cross his God, when he is in such a mood. Stark was all about dominance, but, let’s face it, between the two of them, he was not the leading party.

Loki turned to his unfortunate twin, and smirked; his magic swirling and cracking around him. He moved forward, stalking his prey and chuckled when Lael squirmed from him.

“You wanted my attention, brother.” He said, his voice venomous. “You can have it.”

“I changed my mind.” Lael coughed, spitting blood, barely dogging Loki’s attack. He was lucky his baby-brother was livid and didn’t bother to use any spells. Simply throwing blasts of raw power at him. “But, I hope, you know this means war.”

Loki laughed, throwing another energy wave at him, this time hitting him square, and making his bones crush. “I should have killed you a long time ago.” Loki hissed, gathering his power around him to obliterate the scum once and for all.

“Here I agree with you, dear.” Lael smirked, and crushed the teleportation stone he was carrying with him, disappearing in an instance. “NO!” Loki bellowed, melting half of the room in his frustration. “The bastard!” He hissed, finding very hard to calm down.

“Love,” Tony called him, worriedly. “Chill.”

“Don’t presume to order me!” Loki hissed, twisting around, furious. “What were you thinking! I told you to stay out of it! You could have been killed, idiotic thing!”

Stark rolled his eyes, discarding of his armour, and nonchalantly strolled to his livid God. He boldly stepped into his personal space, ignoring the roaring and the burning chaos around him.

“I was protecting your heart, Lo.” Tony murmured, and kissed him, biting his lips and making him surrender, enduring the hisses and sharp teeth. Yep, Stark was not the leading party in this relationship. He was the base, though. The force that protected them both from falling apart.


	30. Getting priorities straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really just a one big mess, but they are coping

Tony was leaning on the bar, carefully monitoring the brothers fight; well, technically, half-brothers. Still, that little detail mattered not to them.

***

“How could you chose him!?” Was the first thing Thor spat, when they secured Frigg in the medical bay and reassured that her life and vitals were not in danger. Frankly, all she needed was rest and care, as her wounds began healing themselves the moment Loki broke the curse.

Tony rolled his eyes at the acquisition and moved to the bar to pour himself a drink, and to distract himself from wishing to do something regrettable. He screwed up, already. No need to give Loki more cards to play with.

Loki tensed. The guilt and shame burning his blood, but the feeling was stronger. He won’t be embarrassed by his choice. Tony meant everything, period.

“I love him, Thor.” He said calmly, not daring to look at his lover.

 _What Tony was thinking? He, knows, what it is to lose a parent, a mother. Does he consider me weak? Monster, probably?_ thoughts flew in his head,

“Yes, I get that, brother.” Thor hissed. “You are so far gone you don’t realise what a horrid mistake you have made.”

“Choosing him was not a mistake!” Loki hissed warningly, ire returning.

“That only proves what I said before, brother! Look what he’s done to you! You are not more than a pet eager to please his master. You forsake your kin; your beloved mother! That’s not the Loki I knew. Nines, if I had known it would lead to this I would have never let you go! Deal be damned!” Thor bellowed, and Loki was taken aback by his sharp words. Self-hatred consuming him whole once more.

What he did there was wrong. He was aware of it. The God did not regret his decision. How could he ever? But it still didn’t sit well with him. Loki couldn’t have known that Tony would pull that stunt. It was all a big surprise for them.

Naturally, his mortal was brave, but Loki was, also aware that Tony did not care for his family. Frankly, he didn’t have any shred of sympathy for them. So, when he attacked Lael and saved their mother it was sort of unexpected.

Still, it didn’t lift the guilt from his shoulders. If anything, it made it worse. He could have lost them both, and, what did he do? Zilch. He was so scared and tormented, so helpless and paralysed… He loathed the weakness; his heart and soft nature.

Thor was right. He wasn’t this before, because, before he hadn’t anything to lose, and now when he has it was abnormally difficult to remain concentrated. Nines, did he fucked-up royally this time, and what will mother say? She probably despised him for his decision.

Loki whimpered, biting his lip, and lowering his head in shame. What could he possibly say to that? Nothing. Because, yes, Thor was right – he was a pet, and he would forsake his everything, apparently, to stay that way.

***

Tony narrowed his eyes at Thor, and downed his drink moving to stand next to his lover.

Lael, treacherous piece of shit, calibrated this to perfection. Yes, he has seemingly lost. But looking right now at his God, and at the thunderous idiot, it clicked.

Of course, it got little sense for Lael to show himself up there. Why should he care? He was a king now. Asgard has fallen and there’s a bunch of things to do; wars to design. Even so, he came to them personally.

 _Why?_ was the only question that was running through Tony’s head, while he was beating the shit out of him. It was crystal clear now why.

Lael had a personal agenda against his God’s family, but he was smart enough not to put it first on the list. Stark could bet world domination was more interesting for him. Because, after his little speech about attention and whatnot, Tony was sure that more than anything else Lael wanted to show it in the Odin’s face, and what better ways to do it than to take what was his and then destroy it; make something better. Tony did the same, after all.

But he still had an obstacle in his path. Lael could blabber all he wanted about unfairness and wanting Loki’s life, but Tony caught it, deep down in his eyes, the reverence and jealousy. Loki was more powerful than Lael was. He was afraid of him.

That’s why he was staling, and obsessing over his God. That’s why he framed him. However, when it backfired, he went for the next best thing – he tried to turn them apart; to make them all dysfunctional, and it was working.

Already strained relationship between the brothers was damaged unbelievably. Thor was ready to rip their throats out himself.

Tony did not truly recognize what he was hoping to achieve with them, but guessed same guilt thing mixed with self-loathing…. could probably play.

It all could work, if Lael did his homework, but he didn’t, so it’s really sucks to be him.

Stark reached his God, who was shaking slightly, eyes downcast; a picture of utter misery.

“Hey, baby.” Tony cooed, gently rubbing his back, and meeting with two watery and tormented green. “It’s not your fault, love. The bastard played you and you have fallen. I would have too, if the situation was reverse.”

“Would you?” Loki whispered, doubting, scooting closer to his lover on instinct, searching for consolation and reassurance. “Would you abandon your mother as well?” Tony could not help, but chuckle.

“In a heartbeat, Lo. You know that.”

Loki leaned in, burrowing his nose into his lover’s hair. “Thank you.” He whispered and smiled when the hold on him tightened.

“Disgusting.” Thor snorted, gaining their attention. Loki trembled again, and Tony snarled.

“Shut it, blondie.”

“Or what you’ll kill me?” Thor mocked, too far gone in his wrath and disdain towards this man.

“Oh, dear, I’d love to do so much more than just plain kill you and the only thing that’s stopping me is him.” Tony said, his tone amused and dark and it sobered Thor a little.

“How could you stand to be in the arms of the man who so bluntly threatens your kin?” Thor said to Loki, choosing to ignore the rabid beast.

“Kin!?” Tony laughed, not giving a chance to Loki to answer. He was baffled by this hypocritical bullshit and won’t allow this oaf to bully his God into guilt, when he did nothing wrong. “You demand from him loyalty and sacrifice, when, nor you, nor YOUR kin didn’t grace him with such for centuries. All you did was shunned and abuse him. And if I were you I would kiss his feet for the kindness and care he still bestow on you, after you fucked him up again, again and again. But, no, you dare to spit venom at him, standing in his house, insulting the man he loves. And, by the way, the man you made a deal with, who saved your ass and your mother’s ass, as well.”

“Don’t pretend you care for our fates!” Thor spat at him, feeling guilt rising.

It was painful to hear those words from a stranger, that knew his brother so well. That had forsaken his happiness, so long ago, to give his brother the freedom he desired.

Truth be told, Thor could see that this man was perfect for his brother, but it, also, horrified him. Loki got involved with such a dark and twisted person. His little brother was always drawn to darkness, but courting one was way out of any kind of normal.

Thor was afraid that his brother will become tainted and evil. It has started already, seeing how he would have allowed their mother to die, in order to save this abomination.

“I don't have to pretend shit. I do not give a fuck about any of you. I never did. And if I was free to act, I would have ripped your hearts out and danced on your graves, but there’s a catch.”

“And what would it be?” Thor whispered, shocked by Loki’s acceptance of such speeches. If anything, it calmed his brother down.

“Man, you’re really slow. His heart, of course, dumbass.” Tony said, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. “I don’t know why, and, Gods, I don’t understand it, but he cares for you. He wants his family to be safe, and his desires are my priority. Do you get that Thor?” Stark asked, his tone sweet, like sugar.

“I…” Thor, mumbled, shame eating him up.

“Don’t bother. I know you don’t, cos if you would, we wouldn’t have had this argument, now would we?”

***

Frigg woke up in a white room, she has never seen before. At first it made her heart flutter, but then it calmed.

She was never the one who forgot easily. It’s just a fogginess of sleep and malnutrition played tricks on her. She was safe now, her youngest son’s chosen one protected her.

Her body was sore and weak, and she knew she needed her rest, but, there was an urgent matter, she needed to settle, before she could indulge herself.

Frigg moved to stand up, but was stopped by a mechanical voice.

“Ma’am, it’s not advisable to leave the bed, yet.”

“Who are you?” She asked, a little scared, not finding anybody anywhere in the room.

“I’m a servant of Mr. Stark, Ma’am. I do not possess a body, and for you to understand it quicker, I’m a product of science, which you’ll call magic.”

“Oh,” all Frigg said. “Can you give a message?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Tell Mr. Stark I need to speak with my youngest now.”

“Will be done, Ma’am.”

“Thank you.” She whispered and before she could settle back, the voice stated.

“Mr. Loki will be down shortly, Ma’am.” Frigg smiled at the ceiling and nodded her gratitude, once more.

***

Loki was panicking.

He was so happy his mother was conscious, but the thought of seeing her; speaking with her terrified him. What if she hated him now? What if she never forgives him?

“It’ll be fine, Lo.” Tony said, rubbing his back softly.

“You cannot be sure.” Loki said, grimacing at how small and scared his voice sounded.

“I can. Mothers are strange. They forgive all kinds of shit, and besides you did nothing wrong.”

“I have sentenced her to death.” Loki, almost, whimpered, shame suffocating him.

“Not you, Lael.” Tony repeated in a comforting voice.

“I was the one who chose…”

“Listen, love.” Tony said firmly, taking his face into his palms. “Lael used us to fuck you up. There’s no right choice it that kind of situation, because the situation itself was wicked, and twisted and wrong. You are not to be blamed, and if your mother loves you, like I do, she won’t hold it against you, because, Gods know, I would never.”

“Truly?”

“Yes, love, truly.”

Loki smiled and kissed Tony gently, thanking Nines for blessing him with such treasure.

***

Loki stepped out of the elevator, cautiously, and immediately was met with her gentle and apologetic eyes. It was more than he could take.

He crossed the space between them in two strides and go down on his knees before her, taking her hand into his, and plead. “I’m so sorry mother,” he choked on his tears. “I’m so sorry.”

He felt her gentle hand on his head, soothing him, and motioning for him to look up. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

She seemed a lot better. Her skin returned to her normal pale complexion, no injuries could be seen, and her eyes were calm and clear, no hints of agony in them. The view calmed him a little and gave hope.

“My son,” she said, smiling at him heartily and it broke his heart. “Whatever you apologizing for?”

Loki sobbed again, burrowing his head into her side.

“I know what I did is unforgivable, mother.”

“That’s where you are wrong, my sweet.” She cooed, and he looked at her in shock. “You protected what was important to you, and I cannot hold it against you, when I myself did terrible things for the one I loved.”

“I do not understand, mother…” Loki whispered, amazed.

“I know, my dear. But you will, when I’ll finish my tale. So, listen carefully, my son, and don’t fret, as I love you as strong, as I always have.”

***

Pepper was hurrying through the corridors of Stark’s tower, quickly typing on her telephone. Gods knew she had so many things to do, and only to believe those men were wasting her time again. She thought that maybe when Phill takes the position and Tony would finally be free to do, as he pleases they would have a break. A tiny little free time from all the drama.

As if! Not only he dragged another God into their world, he, also, managed to get them into the middle of an intergalactic power squabble. The nerve he has!

“Tony!” She hissed when she at last arrived at the workshop.

He flinched and turned to her immediately, abandoning whatever project he was working on, grinning sheepishly. Pepper raised her eyebrow at him, her eye twitching in annoyance.

“At least you are aware how deep you have gotten us all this time.” She finalised.

“Well…” Stark said, rubbing his neck. “Tell me he gets the idea now, and while you are at it, care to explain where he had disappeared to during the whole “chose-the-door” thing?”

“To a safe place. He’s mindful of his mortality, Tony. You’re the one who’s not.”

“Ah, I’m not mortal, Pep.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“In any case, your incapability to stay out of death's way Loki’s problem now. As concerns your “argument”; so, mature, by the way; Phill sees the danger and is ready to cooperate. The meeting is scheduled tomorrow, at 9 a.m., sharp. The prisoner is, also, recovering, nicely.”

“And you are here to tell me this, because…?”

“He still wants to shoot you, Tony.”

“And you call me immature.” He smirked.

“I want to throttle you too, you know.” Pepper said, smiling sweetly and Stark gulped.

“Don’t you have…I don’t know places to be, company to run?”

“You’re lucky, that I do. Bye, Tony, and try not to obliterate the planet before lunch. You know how I hate to clear your messes on the empty belly.”

He smiled at her, kissing her cheek gently.

“I swear I'll behave.”

“Somehow it doesn’t reassure me.” She smiled back and walked away.


	31. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, basically, they all are making plans.

Thor was seething with anger.

Mother may have forgiven Loki, but he couldn’t. Family must come first and the safety of it must be preserved by all costs.

He, didn’t understand his father's motives beforehand deeming him a monster; a madman drunken on power and permissiveness. Yet, in the light of new circumstances and truths that were revealed, he could see why the former All-father behaved in a highly cruel and unacceptable manner, if his actions to be judged by an ignorant eye.

He allowed his court and his sons to deem him heartless, to save their mother’s honour, when she didn’t deserve such a grace.

Thor was not naïve or blind to the court’s inner workings. He never approved of them, but understood that arranged marriage was little about love and was all about political alliances, nor it was frowned upon to take another in your bed. They were Gods, a long-lived species, so it was not as surprising to see families fall apart or husbands and wives cheating. It was accepted.

Yet, even in those very loose conditions of fidelity, there were conventions, not many, but sacred. His mother broke them all, of course, and, while, Thor agreed that what Odin did to Loki was wrong, he could relate.

Thor was pretty much sure he would do the same, if not worse.

He, also, could see the logic behind the savage punishments and fierce raising techniques his father used to control Loki.

Odin knew from the beginning that the youngest prince had a bad blood in him; his true father’s treacherous genes and his mother’s wicked tendencies. It showed plenty while Loki was growing up, and his loyalties at best were vague, so the king used iron control to insure his second son would follow the rules and bend to the authority.

Loki was too powerful to be left to his own devices; too cunning and smart to be allowed a free range. He was a danger; a wild card that even under severe surveillance could still blow up in the face of its handler, and yet all the hard work his father done was rendered useless.

Loki has gotten away from the supervision and clear morality code, and the moment he did, he became corrupted.

Thor clenched his first, breathing slowly. It would not do to lose his temper now. He was not a great strategist, but had some ability to stay patient and wait.

The situation was not to his advantage at this moment. He was locked in a hostile world with no allies. His kingdom was in ruins and, as much as, he loathed to admit it, the man who spoiled his brother and made him docile, was, also, the man who could get him his throne back.

Thus, he needed to endure him for a while longer, and, after when opportunity strikes he would kill Stark, and get rid of the poison that infected his family.

“Sif.” Thor greeted his former-right-hand.

She looked much better than the last time he had seen her. Her wounds were healing nicely, and he had to marvel at the abilities of mortals. They rapidly got a danger as well, so when he will be king again, he’ll make sure Midgard knows who they are responding to.

“All-father, I apologise for my previous actions and am ready to receive my punishment.” She said her head bowed low.

“Your punishment will be decided when I am king again. At this moment, however, I need to know can I trust you, Sif or will you betray me once more?”

Sif flinched, but dared to look her king in the eye and swear:

“I would never again dare to question the judgment of All-father and protect him till my last breath.”

Thor nodded his acceptance, and she relaxed, relieved that she won’t be executed yet, and would have a chance to prove her worth.

He glanced around the room, scoffing at the “all-seeing” eyes that were blinking at him from the corners. There was no privacy in this world, and he cursed himself for not thinking it through. Thor wanted to talk with Sif about his new found enemy and the plan of getting rid of him, but with those devices he couldn’t breathe a word.

“Nasty things those, aren’t they?”

The voice of one blue atrocity rang in the room, and Thor sprung from his seat, trying to grab him by the neck and squash it. Alas, it was a projection, and his hand went right through it. The Thunder God growled, hate burning in his eyes.

“Relax, All-father.” He said, smirking. “I came bearing gifts.”

Thor growled at him.

“What would they be, Jotun?”

“First, privacy, naturally. And secondly, I opened your eyes, did I not?” Lael asked politely, his eyes twinkling with smugness and mischief.

It reminded him of Loki so much, that for a second he could clearly see what would have become of his brother if Odin didn’t intervene when he did. Sadly, the threat was still present, and will be, as long as his brother was adamant on staying with Stark.

“Sire.” Sif murmured, her voice shaky.

Thor didn’t spare her a glance, solemnly focused on the blue monster that dared to show his face before him after the failure he suffered, and Sif wondered if the being was truly insane and so far gone in his twisted nature that he forgone the survival instincts.

She trembled slightly. If that was the case they faced a foe even more grievous, than she thought previously. Sif wanted to alert her Sire, but the look on his face told her not to try or least she could become a venture for his unmistakable fury.

“You tried to kill my mother and tortured my brother, scum. I suggest you flee, as a coward you are and do not dare to show your face again before me, unless you want to die.”

Lael smirked, then laughed.

“Such big words for a man, who was not only betrayed by his comrades, lost his kingdom and power, but, also, was replaced by a mortal. The whole family seems to matter not to my little-brother. But then, why should you?” He asked, his eyes, two poisonous snakes, filled with malice. “You never were his family, after all.”

Thor knew that the vile creature was toying with his mind; twisting words and feeding him lies. However, the seeds of treacherous thoughts that were planted in his heart long time ago by rumours and his father, received the needed watering.

All his life the thunder God held his doubts about Loki’s true nature and motives. Thor found him slippery, lacking honour and discipline. The deeds that he did; the words that he said were always grey; playing between the good and evil; that wasn’t right.

The man with no clear moral compass was way much horrible for Thor than the one who had a broken one. At least with those you knew what to expect. With Loki, however, it was blurry, indecisive; invariably complex and disgraceful.

Thor truly wanted to believe his brother could be a good person; that his heart was golden and he was ready to sacrifice himself to protect the important, and, to an extent, he was that man. Regrettably, recent events proved that Loki was driven by selfish desires; doing what he deemed needed for himself and only himself.

It was hard to come to this decision. He swore not long ago not to fall into his father’s footsteps, but it seems, his little brother gave him no choice.

As lots as he loved him, Thor could not permit him to wander the realms unsupervised. He would put the leash back on his neck, and would hope that Norn’s will forgive him.

“We are his family, beast. And we will do everything in our power to protect him, make no mistakes.” Thor snarled and silently added “even if it means to protect him from himself”.

“Charming.” Lael giggled. “That is exactly why I’m here. You see this Stark, he is a bad influence. I mean, all my hatred aside to the whore, but, hello, he chose him over HER. That’s preposterous!”

He smirked when the blond idiot filched, and bared his Neanderthal teeth at him.

Nines, how the All-father could choose this simpleton to rule was beyond comprehension. Not only, he was easy to manipulate, he was also clinically sincere and easy to read.

He was not one to complain, though. Since, if Thor was a tiny bit smarter all this would blow right in his face, and he really could not afford that. All fun aside, he needed two realms to run and five more to conquer. Therefore, this family drama must be wrapped up quickly and be done with.

“Why it concerns you, Jotun? Is not Loki’s suffering your goal?”

Lael gave him a blood-freezing smirk and purred.

“It is, and, since, I’m aware who is most precious, I want them dead. But, I’m a bit occupied at the moment. So, maybe you’ll do my bidding? What do you say, hmm? You know you want to.”

Thor roared at him and slammed his first right into his face, leaving the dent in the wall behind the illusion.

“How dare you!” He spat. “Leave and never show your face again, Jotun!”

Thor was breathing heavy, his eyes glazed by red.

What a mock he was, even the filthy Jotun felt, like he could order him.

He will kill Tony Stark, but he didn’t need an aid of that filth. In one case, Thor made a bargain with a sleazy bastard and those actions almost cost him his family; certainly, did cost him his brother. Therefore, he would never ally himself with someone so dishonourable and obviously unbalanced.

“Oh, dear, I’m so disappointed. But, no matter, you’ll see reason when my precious Loki fucks you all thoroughly just to see his lover smile. However, then I’ll make you beg, ta-ta.” Lael said, before dissolving into the thin air.

Thor wanted to obliterate the half of this wretched realm in his anger, but managed to compose himself. _It’s not the time._ He reminded himself.

“Sire?” He heard Sif scared voice and looked at her, satisfied at the fear he saw in her eyes.

Finally, the reaction he was waiting for.

For all his father’s clever schemes and love for diplomacy, he was a fool. While he was seated on his golden throne making truces and sighing the deals the Nines realms forgot who they were and to whom they bowed.

“No more!” Thor swore in his head. “No more!”

“Do not fret, Sif.” He said his voice deadly, daring her opening her mouth or defy him. “We won’t stay long on Midgard and all who defies and threaten my family will be slain. Am I being clear?”

“Yes, sire.” She bowed to him as low as she could, trembling.

***

Tony was watching Loki warily.

His fiancé finally tired himself enough to fall into uneasy sleep. His eyes were frantically moving under the eyelids, and he was twitching now and then, sometimes moaning softly. Still, nothing seriously bad was torturing him, so Tony allowed him to have his rest.

Stark gingerly petted his head, and smiled when Loki purred snuggling into him.

The bitchy Universe seemed to have a fetish for ruining their lives or she was a sadist (and Tony as hell was sure it was her, because no man could be so fucking cruel), or likely the combination of both.

It seems like every time they were up for a fresh breath, she did all that she could drown them again, and considering who she was, each time was much deeper and freezing than the other.

"Stupid bitch!” Tony cursed, and laughed softly.

As much fun, it was to blame it all on the cosmic (HOT!) babe, there was no such thing. However, there were Lael and Thor, and all that shit on Asgard, thus, he had plenty of real pricks to choose from and then fuck with.

Phil, agreed, that the best course of action is to make a quick assassination trip to Asgard. The monarchy still rolled there, so: “The king is dead, long live the king!” was not only a perfect solution, but, also, a relatively easy, quiet and cheap one.

Loki saw reason in it as well and for the best time of the day they were designing a plan of epic-ass-kicking, which in the end grew to be a highly sneaky and overall shadowy business.

There were a lot of things that should have been considered, like council, lords, opinions and diplomatic, blah, blah, blah.

Apparently, you cannot simply slay the king, first, you need to make a ground for it. But, since, Lael was a cosmic ass that had no respect for anything, it was a piece of cake or at least Loki said it would be.

He needed three to four days to accustom and sway the royalty to the treason, and, Stark was grateful for that.

He was glad it won’t take years upon years of careful blackmailing and sabotaging to plant a seed of doubt in their heads. First off, because he desperately wanted to be done with it and finally marry his God, and secondly, they didn’t have that much time.

As much of an ass Tony was he didn’t look forward to the “Independence Day” re-run with disturbingly realistic special effects all around the globe. He preferred to do it on the other side of the rainbow. Besides, he wanted to see Asgard crumbling, so it was a win -win kind of thing.

Only the probability still stood.

Regardless of them all being bad-ass, arrogant cockroaches they may encounter a slipper big enough to squash them. So, if it happens, Tony refused to leave the planet unprotected, and that’s why he needed Phil.

The Gods thought he bullied Coulson for more hands, which he did and got two deadly assassins on his team, but more than that he needed Phil as an executor of his last will, which he obviously didn’t broadcast.

If worse comes to worse Jarv will work together with S.H.I.E.L.D and fry alien assess from here.

Loki whimpered, squeezing his side in distress and Tony switched his mind to him, absently running his hands along his back.

Yeah, he’ll keep him safe, one way or another.


	32. What's the point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang reaches Asgard. Not everything goes by the plan.

Loki could feel it.

It circled around the room, clung to his skin, tickled his nerves – lie.

Every person standing around him was hiding something.

He fixed his eyes on a red-haired spider, smirking at her almost untraceable shift. She was nervous. She did not like him nor his lover.

Natasha brutally trained, highly intelligent and dangerously sly woman, that intimidates anyone who was unfortunate enough to meet her, didn’t have such effect on them and she did not approve.

Honestly, Loki would not approve either.

He knew a thing or two about reputation; the sweat, blood and pain invested into an image; and when after all that hard work you meet a person who does not give a fuck about your gloriously crafted mask – you either love them (Tony) or despise them (Odin).

She ranked them as dangerous, but her sense of duty (surprisingly) was stronger, which, admittedly, called for respect that Loki was inclined to give her.

And deception…She was a spy, so moot point.

Loki smirked at her mischievously, and when she narrowed her eyes at him, chuckled turning his attention to the archer.

He seemed rather relaxed and slightly bored; his posture lank and disinterested.

He was more dangerous than the spider. He was a person who you instantly misjudge and then regret it for the rest of your very short life.

His entire personality was a ruse. Thus, Loki kept a close eye on him, not really trusting or liking his involvement.

Then, there was Thor and Sif, of course. Who had some hidden agenda or not so hidden, considering how displeased the oaf was with his choice and Sif’s wish to redeem herself to her King.

He would need to keep his lover as far from them as possible, and consider them a threat as any other.

Last, but not least, there was Tony, his future husband, his hazardous everything.

He was confident and sassy, treating the overthrow, like a joke, and it wasn’t unusual. The shocking was the dishonesty that clang to him.

He never lied to him before; deceived yes, but this “silliness” was at first.

Loki, naturally, confronted him the second he spotted it; curious more than anything.

It didn’t sting or felt bitter. It was amusing and perplexing, since he was sure Tony knew he knows, but still insisted to go on with it.

“I know; I know” His lover laughed it off. “It’s really nothing, but I want to keep it a secret till we return. Will you allow me that?”

Loki did allow Tony that, because he trusted him unconditionally.

***

The teleportation spell worked flawlessly.

They came to Asgard under the disguise of servants, as a part of Eastern Lord’s court. The scam allowed them to enter the palace without a lot of hustle, as it was protected from any intruder and Loki was sure Lael warded it from any unwanted presence.

However, Lael got a swelled head, and carelessly gave every Lord and their escort an immunity. The self-proclaimed king was so full of himself that he forgot the first rule of the royals – do not trust anybody.

Thus, they were exploiting this fortunate slip to its full advantage.

Their little team of assassins were moving through the corridors of the palace and Loki couldn’t stop himself from feeling sadness.

Lael had butchered the land.

The stench of fear and decay were almost unbearable. The land that was once known for its prosperous earth and breath-taking landscapes, was covered in corpses and drenched in blood.

The former prideful Asgardians were trembling inside their half-destroyed (he couldn’t call that a home) huts; dirty, beaten, hateful.

The palace was in no better condition.

Never mind Odin’s cruel nature, but he kept the Golden castle up too highest standards, and never displayed mutilated enemies in its halls.

Lael, though, had no taste and sense of smell, apparently either.

The rotten heads and mangled bodies adorned the pillars and walls of great halls. Loki wanted to gag. This was pure malice and madness. He wondered how bad life threatened Lael if this hell was pleasing to him.

He wondered if he would be the same if Tony would not found him, accepted him, loved him...

The God shuddered, forcefully squishing the thought. He is not Lael. He will never be. His lover will make sure of it.

“Lo, you alright?” His lover asked, instantly by his side and Loki smiled; ring or no ring, he knew him so well.

“I’m fine, beloved. A moment of disgust, that’s all.”

His lover rolled his eyes at him clearly not buying the half-truth, but let it go.

“Whatever you say, sunshine.” Tony said sarcasm heavy in his voice. “Lo, I don’t like the vibes. I’ll go round and meet you in place. ‘k?”

Loki’s heart constricted painfully, but he nodded. Tony had an unmistakable intuition.

“Return to me safely.” The God ordered, and his lover smiled at him all bravado and confidence.

“Not planning on anything else. We still have a wedding to catch.”

“We do.” Loki agreed, watching how his lover dissolved in the air.

***

Tony watched his God for a moment and then disappeared, going the opposite way, hoping against hope that Loki are not comparing himself with his clearly insane twin.

The dude was bunkers; completely cuckoo; not that Tony couldn’t appreciate the though behind the design; but that level of cruelty screamed faked.

He didn’t remember Lael being overly melodramatic. ‘Course he had tons of issues, but there was a brilliant mind behind those crazed-red.

Sure, he infiltrated the S.H.I.E.L.D.S organisation and swapped bodies with Nick, tried to manipulate Tony, Thor and Loki into hating each other, half-way succeeded in that, by the way, and throughout it all showed a level of crazy Tony yet to achieve, but there was a point in it; a clearly set goal.

This display of rotten corpses and pools of decomposed intestines had no clear reason or need to be here.

One might argue, naturally, that deranged psychopaths do not need a reason to go into a rampage, to decorate their evil lair with mutilated bodies or do any of the crazy shit they do. That’s why they are called deranged!

But, Tony knew better, which was in itself disturbing.

Besides, if his vast knowledge of power thirsty disturbed individual’s mind was not enough to set off an alarm in his head, then there was this “lack of security” issue.

If anything could be said about Lael with confidence is that the Smurf was careful, downright paranoid at times. His plans were elaborated, minute and far-fetching. He thought about any and every possible outcome. Tony was convinced his back-up plan had back-up plans.

They, already, saw that, when he bounced into action after spectacularly failing with Tony’s body take-over, like nothing happened. As if it was a minor inconvenience to him, and not a serious drawback.

He immediately adjusted to the new circumstances and thrived.

Which was not that of a surprise, considering the life he led and leads till this day, so, giving a free pass to oppressed royalty…! Did he think they were stupid or something?

Well, it did work on the best part of the team. Even, Loki, despite being distrusting, agreed, that probably this time “banana” is simply a “banana”.

Stark didn’t buy any of this shit, so, while his team was planning the direct approach, he was preparing himself for the solo mission.

A stunt that may well cost him his life, but it would be totally worth it, minus not ever seeing Loki again, but Stark was ready to sacrifice anything for him, even his happiness.

***

“Figured it out, I see. It’s truly a pity you met him first, pet. We would have been marvellous together.”

Lael said to him, when Stark was a hand-stretch from him, waving his hand to reveal Tony, which Stark didn’t like one bit.

“Learned a new trick, do you like it?” The Smurf asked, attacking.

Tony blocked it, and counter attacked, being careful not to fall down the intro-dimensional bridge which had no realigns. Lael met him head on, and outmanoeuvred, catching him by the throat.

Stark scratched his hands and kicked him, trying to get out of his grip, but despite the injuries Lael sustained, he didn’t budge.

“Oh, pet, what is a little pain in the face of the pleasure of killing you? Don’t struggle, love. Just let me in.”

The Smurf purred, and Stark would have gaged if he was not so busy suffocating; the Bifrost behind him was shimmering, conjuring the energy that would wipe the entire Earth from the map of the Galaxy.

The first-time Jane Foster mentioned the rainbow bridge, Tony knew it was a hazard, and when Thor, brought it up again while they were planning, Stark presumed that this scenario may be a possibility.

Lael couldn’t afford them running around building an army, so, he decided to wipe the planet with potential allies, altogether; and, because, he was a fucking narcissist he lured them here to gloat.

The free pass, the decay, the killing-spree was a carefully planned distraction.

The motferfucker.

“TONY!” He heard his fiancé’s panicked voice and cursed.

They were playing right into Lael’s hands.

The Smurf smirked, and squeezed his throat, making Tony’s vision go blank.

***

“Brother -dear, what took you so long?” Lael asked, mocking, and Loki snarled at him.

“Let him go!”

“It’s not possible, I’m afraid. Anthony will make a great shield; you see.” Lael taunted again, holding Stark directly in front of him.

Loki whined, clenching his firsts. As much as he wanted to claim otherwise Lael was right. Loki would not attack nor he would allow anyone else to do so, while Tony was in such a compromising position.

“Brother, what are we waiting for!?” Thor hissed at him, angry. “Surely your mortal is not worth the entire realm.”

Lael laughed at them dark and sinister.

“But he is. You are too stupid to get it, but I do.” Lael purred, leaning in and licking Tony’s neck, delighted at the outraged growl he got from his twin. “You made him weak.” He hissed at Loki. “You took a perfect specimen and turned him into a pile of rosy goo. Tell me, how does it feel to know that his death will be your fault?”

Loki flinched, unable to form words, worry and fear eating him from the inside.

***

Thor looked back and forward between the two mages, not understanding the significance of the man they were insisting on putting on pedestal.

The man was a lucky, treacherous scumbag that had no value, besides being useful in building weapons. If anything, he was more dangerous than they both combined.

Thus, Thor had launched forward, having enough of this madness, Sif behind him, but Loki caught them in his magic, before they could do much.

“Free me, brother!” Thor roared, twisting around and trying to move his feat, which were rooted to the ground.

“No.” Loki insisted, his eyes wild and Thor sighed, not really wishing to hurt his brother, but he left him no choice.

“Let it be, then.” He said solemnly and crushed his hammer into the bridge.

The force of the blow threw them off their feet and the part of the bridge it connected with shattered. Wicked cracks sprung from the hole, and the bridge crumbled; taking Lael and Tony with it.

***

“NO!” Loki screamed horrified, jumping to his feet and more than ready to follow Tony into nothingness, but was stopped by the surprisingly strong grip of the assassin. “Let me go mortal” He growled, pushing the offender away, but it had minimum effect; his body, suddenly, became heavy and his mind lost its focus. “What did you do to me?” He snarled, but it was weak. He was losing consciousness.

Before he blacked out completely, however, he heard the spider say: “What we were ordered to do.”

***

He woke up back at home.

The moment he gained control of his body, he sprang out of bed and hastingly magicked his armour. He needed to get back to Asgard as soon as possible.

He wanted to kill Thor.

Loki knew there was nothing he could do to save Tony. He was gone.

The God refused to ponder on it, though. He needed to punish the guilty first.

Loki concentrated, but nothing happened. He tried again, but the result was the same.

Something was blocking him from entering the paths. No, not something, someone.

“MOTHER!” Loki bellowed, going in search of the woman.

It wasn’t a long one. He found her in the kitchen, drinking the tea as if nothing happened.

“Open them.” He growled, but she didn’t even flinch.

“No.” She said in the voice she used when she thought him being unreasonable. “It will get you killed.”

“Who cares!” He screamed, on the edge of crumbling.

“He would.” she said gentle, and he sobbed, falling on his knees, hysterical.

“What’s the point of being alive…” He wailed, his voice heartbroken. “If he is not.”

***

Tony came to himself mid-flight.

Lael was nowhere to be seen, and he was rapidly falling through the space.

He tried to activate his repulsors, but they stayed dormant. He tried to connect J, but the luck was not on his side this time.

He was falling and there was nobody who could either help or catch him.


	33. The other side of the galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's broken. Tony's building

__

Tony was falling for so long, he got bored.

There were no stars, no planets, no light to distract him, only vivid darkness, that, admittedly, disturbed him, but not drastically, since he lived in such surroundings for the best part of his life. However, as the wise man said once, if you look long enough into the abyss, the abyss starts considering you.

There were horrors there, Stark realised, between or behind the thin fabric of the Universe.

Tony saw shadows of them, glimpses. They were swirling around the edge, hissing and whispering nightmares. Where they sentient or not Tony yet to decide, because his mind did not let them in. It blocked them skilfully, and the visuals were not that impressive. Stark’s mind was more creative in that department.

Time dragged. Time stretched. Time flew, and Tony was still falling.

Until, he wasn’t anymore.

The darkness, suddenly, ended and he felt the usual laws of physics.

The gravity of some planet-star caught him, and he crashed face-first into the rock. Thank-fuck, his suit was close to indestructible, and his repulsors magically came online in the last possible moment or else he would be splattered along the land.

Stark grunted and looked around.

The planet he crushed into closely resembled an asteroid- a dead, rocky valley with no plants or water. Above him was cosmos. He could see the stars shining and some rocks floating far away, which confused him, but he refused to ponder on it, because he had more important things to do, like getting back home.

He tried J again, but he was still unresponsive. He tried the teleportation device, since his suit was back in business, but it flickered and went dead.

“That is fucking great” Stark thought, getting annoyed. “Loki would have my head for this.”

Tony sighed, starting to walk. May be there was some life in here. Per Loki frost giants lived on a frozen rock, so, probably, some creatures choose this thing to settle on.

He desperately hoped so, anyway. The more he prolonged his “vacation” the more likely his God would flip.

Loki probably thought Tony’s dead, and he didn’t want to leave his lover in that type of agony for long. If, only, Loki would have his ring, then maybe they could connect, but, alas, he didn’t.

The tracking spell went out of business a long time ago, and, in this situation, Tony kind of regretted they choose to disable it.

Stark walked for hours, before he noticed some resemblance of life. The flashes of lights and loud banging sounds caught his attention.

Tony stopped and switched his suit’s vision to zoom.

It appeared that some “silent-hill” like creatures were trying to catch somebody, who, apparently, knew magic, if the sudden fountain of ice that sprung out of the thin air was anything to go by.

Stark groaned, cloaking himself, and hurried to the scene, praying that the mage was not Smurf.

Of course, it was Smurf.

Lael looked, like shit. His right hand was twisted, the bones were picking out of the blue flesh, his left leg didn’t look any better. He, also, had a nasty gash at his side, and his head was covered in purple blood, which Tony presumed was his.

He was panting heavily, but, despite all the injuries he sustained, he still was fighting, and posed a real threat to his attackers.

Stark had a second of hesitation, debating if he needed Lael that much, but when the creepy grey humanoid monster got to Smurf close enough to kill, Tony blasted him, effectively deciding.

Lael’s eyes widened and he spun to look at Tony, his posture defensive, but Stark ignored him, instead killing off the remaining troops, which were not many.

After a while, when nobody seemed to try and fry their asses, Stark relaxed and turned to Smurf, who was looking at him in plain disbelief, still ready to attack.

“Relax, Frosty, I’m not going to kill you…yet.” Stark waved him off, checking his state and whistling. “You’re one stubborn son-of-a-bitch. How you’re breathing at all?”

“And doesn’t it disappoint you, pet.” Lael snarled at him, swaying a bit.

“It does not.” Tony said honestly, taking a step towards Lael, who flinched back.

“Stay away!” he growled, but it missed the edge and the confidence. Tony could hear panic and fear in Smurf’s voice, grinning. “I knew you were not as insane as you let on, just twisted.”

Stark ignored the snarls and the pitiful attempts to move away from him, and came close enough to inspect the wounds properly.

“I am amazed by the fact that you survived the landing. But I must say, your hand would probably be lost.”

“And you care why?” Lael asked in the same condescending voice he used to talk with everybody, but it made Tony only chuckle, since, he confirmed his theory.

“I want home.” Tony stated, knowing that it would be enough of explanation for Smurf. Lael laughed, but coughed by the end, spoiling the impression.

“And you think I will help you?”

Stark nodded, grabbing Lael’s arm roughly, making him hiss and whine in pain.

“You’re afraid of torture, Frosty. I can find another way, of course, but this will be faster. You either help me or I’ll make your short-life gloriously painful. Would you like that?” He purred, delighted by the fear he saw in those red eyes.

Lael licked his lips, feeling his arm going numb.

“It’s such a pity I didn’t find you first.”

Stark smirked at him darkly and winked.

“It’s a deal than.”

***

Stark was a none-judgemental being. He, also, had little problems with being around jackasses and mind-fucking bastards, but Lael reached a new level of asswholishness. It was, like he wanted Tony to kill him.

Lael was terrified by the prospect of being tortured (which was completely normal) and held against his will. Thus, he tried to break free in any way possible, even if it meant his demise.

Stark pondered on it for some time (which was not so normal, but moving on). It felt strange for a being, like Lael to be afraid of such a natural cause of life. Because, let’s face it, he chose a path of a dictator, whose goal was to enslave Nine realms, so he should have expected an outcome such as this. Unless, of course, he did all of it to escape such a fate.

Dummy.

In any case, it was a source of pleasure for Stark. He absolutely adored the terrified expression Lael made, any time Tony threatened or outright injured him.

It was a brief flicker in those otherwise arrogant red, but it made him look vulnerable, dependant and so utterly lost. It softened Lael’s otherwise stern face, and Tony had a guess why exactly he loved seeing Smurf it that state, but even in confides of his own mind refused to acknowledge it.

“Does it bother you that he didn’t follow, pet?” Lael asked Stark, finally waking-up.

Stark snorted. Lael was out for the last two days. The wound on his hand or better to be said his arm got infected. He was too weak to do anything about it, and, like Tony said, he would lose it.

However, he refused Stark’s help and Tony had other’s thing to train his magic on, so he didn’t insist much, but it was getting tedious. He needed to move forward, or else they would be stuck here forever.

Architecture was not a hard thing to master. Tony build his whole life, so the house, the furniture, the lamps, were easy to create. It asked a tone of energy and concentration, but he managed.

The schematics of the portal were so much harder to recreate, though.

The details, the wiring, runes were a minute work, and unfamiliar territory. Plus, Lael’s magic was a hostile element, with which his magic outright refused to mingle. It took Stark, by rough estimation, a month, only to stop zapping Lael every other minute, not that it wasn’t fun.

Thus, the logical decision was to re-build Lael’s arm. Not only it would get their magics on “talking terms” it would also allow Tony to practice on more complicated structures. Plus, Lael will need all his strength when they light up the portal, and decaying arm could spoil it.

“Did you finally lose your mind, pet?” Lael snickered. “The grief must be killing you. Oh, poor, poor Anthony. It must hurt to know that my brother didn’t held you dear enough to at least try and save you.”

Stark rolled his eyes, sighing.

For the last three weeks (roughly) Lael constantly mocked Tony’s relationship with Loki, calling them weak, delusional, dysfunctional and what not.

At first it irritated him, even though, he knew it was bullshit, he missed Loki dearly and the dread did not let him go. At least Stark knew Loki was alive; his God did not have such a blessing.

In his darkest moments, Tony was picturing the most unfavourable scenarios. Stark wasn’t sure he would survive Loki’s death and he was horrified by the thought that Loki might not too.

But even the best-case scenario wasn’t shiny for him. Loki must have already figured out by this point, that it’s kinda was his plan from the start, minus the fall.

He’s dead; totally screwed, and who’s fault that was?

Stark turned to Lael, smirking at him cruelly, and chuckled when he scooted away from him.

“You must be a masochist, Frosty.” Tony commented easily catching with his pitifully crawling form, and pinned him down to the ground with a boot. Lael twisted his neck to glare at him, and Tony winked, kicking him and crouching down to the whimpering mess of a man. “You know I’ll beat you for running your mouth, and you still insist on running it.”

“Does he know how immoral you really are, pet? Has he seen this side of you? Did he flinch?”

“He did.” Stark said, grabbing his ill hand and punched Lael, when he tried to protest. “Unless you want me to remove it, I suggest you behave.”

“Surely, he does not approve.” Lael croaked, stilling.

“He does not.” Tony agreed, inspecting the damage. “But he’s not here to remind me why I should care.”

The valley was pierced by Lael’s screams. It was agony. The bones and nerves in his body were on fire. He never felt so much pain in his entire life. The tortures Odin put him through paled in comparison with the hurt Stark bestowed on him.

Lael lost consciousness somewhere in the middle of the repairs. Tony was grateful for it; his screams were distracting. Despite having no sympathy for the Smurf, Tony did not enjoy inflicting pain on others…much. Plus, Loki would surely scold him, calling this unnecessary violence. He was soft, like that…so…yeah, better that way.

***

The Malibu house was drawn in the darkness. The broken glass crunched under her stilettos, and it was hard to navigate burned, broken furniture and mutilated walls.

The house that once were full of light and laugh, was resembling a tomb, smelled as such as well.

It was a month since anybody dared to disturb Loki. He was uncontrollable. He was terrifying. He was, like Tony was when he lost him.

Pepper deemed them all cowards.

She regretted that she couldn’t get to him faster, as Phil was adamantly against, and it took a lot of threatening and tears to be allowed to come here.

Pepper was worried sick for the God, and was repulsed by the indifference of his mother. She fled the house three days after Tony’s disappearance claiming that Loki “has lost his senses”. Duah!

Loki lost so much more than that, and what worse they left him to deal with it alone. But she would have none of it.

First, the stubborn God was her friend, and second, Tony will not forgive her if something happens with him; she won’t forgive herself either.

Pepper finally reached the bedroom where the God was hiding, and knocked on the piece of wood that was left from it to announce herself.

“May I come in?” She asked the figure that was lying on the bed, curled beneath the dirty sheets.

“Would you disappear if I say “no”?”

His voice sounded weak. Pepper could hear the agony in it and it was hard not to cry, but she managed. She had already seen this. The second time was easier.

“No.” she said coming closer and sitting on the bed, putting a comforting hand on his back, and hated how he tensed.

“And if I beg?” he asked, and it was pitiful.

“No.” She answered, rubbing his back, feeling him tremble, hearing him sob.

The silence of the house was occasionally interrupted by soft murmur of the ocean and heart wrenching cries of the broken God.


	34. Honey, I’m home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily-ever-after was never so close

Lael was watching him, like a rabid dog lately, and it amused Tony to no end. Truth to be told, it felt liberating.

They were stuck here for almost a half a year, and Tony did not hold many illusions. Some hope, of course, was still lingering in him, but not much.

Every day he spent on the barren land, separated from his ray of light, made him more savage. He easily slipped into the darkness and malice. Worse, he started to forget why he kept pretending he was _good_.

Lael did not help one bit, and, at some point, Tony fell into loathing, because Smurf reminded him of the one he could not have and missed desperately.

One night, his delusions went so far, that he tried to cut Smurf’s face. Since than Lael was not looking directly at him, and tried not to draw his attention, and when he did look at him, it was with plain horror. Lael was terrified. Funny, wasn’t it? A monster terrified of who? A bigger monster?

Probably.

“How’s the enchanting going?” He asked the unfortunate twin, smirking at the shiver he spotted.

“Well.” Smurf answered, keeping his voice bland and submissive.

“I have broken you, haven’t I?” Stark asked, scooting closer to the Jotun, who flinched from him instinctively. “Easy, tiger. Your jostling around can fuck up the process, and then, be sure, I’ll fuck you up really bad.”

Lael bit his lip, drawing blood, in attempt to control … what exactly Tony could not tell. Yes, the Jotun clearly feared him. He, also, suffered from minor PTSD disorder, but wasn’t he used to it?

For all accounts, he should be, so Tony slept with one eye opened, and beat him up frequently not simply for sheer fun, there was a minor reason behind his actions or excuse, depending on the view point.

Stark smirked. It did not matter much anymore. They successfully finished building the portal, carved every needed rune, and a simple spell was all that separated him from Loki.

The knowledge made him fidgety. He was almost maniacally exited. He could not wait. Every second was a torment, and if Lael fails, Tony was sure he will kill him.

He was sitting idle, watching the blue abomination carefully, and plotted.

He supposed he can wonder the galaxy, if this failed. He would surely go mad for some time, but after, when he recovers, he would find his way back – Smurf or no Smurf.

Right now, he needed Lael, because his knowledge of interdimensional portals was not sufficient. It was true that he built a teleportation cube, but they were stuck far away from home, so far that his lack of complete understanding may as well kill him. Plus, Lael was a battery. Even if Tony could build the portal himself (and now he totally can) he did not have enough raw power to light it up.

Smurf was panting, which drew his attention.

“Ow, is it too much for you, Frosty?” Stark mocked, but Lael simply snorted, while the portal lighted up with vibrant blue, blinding Stark for a second, which Smurf used to escape.

Lael finished the enchantment, pouring the magic inside the construction. He had to admit that Stark was a magnificently terrifying creature, as well as, the fact that he could never tame that beast.

He was wild, formidable and insane. It was plain to see that he was hanging by a thread or a leash that his brother was holding.

Lael could not comprehend how Loki ended up with a bloodthirsty freak by his side, but it was a known fact that his brother will forfeit his life to save Stark’s.

The knowledge drove Lael mad. Loki shrank from him in disgust. Loki accused him of being a heartless monster, and could not accept him, when he claimed to love a darkness so immoral and violent, that All-father paled in comparison.

Lael could not grasp that. Lael could not forgive it either.

He was afraid of Stark, and it was well deserved fear, but he was not so far gone, as to submit to him. He played his role and plotted, and here was the reward for all his hard work.

The last bit of magic left his fingers and alighted the portal with harsh light. The Stark was blinded and it was all he needed to escape.

Lael lunged forward, kicking Stark in the process. He heard a surprised curse and sniggered, already inside the portal, chanting rapidly.

The portal started to close, taking him away from the dead rock, and locking Stark on the other side. Everything went smoothly, until his healed hand started to throb. The portal stopped closing, his head spun.

By the time, he shook the dizziness off, Stark was half-way through the portal, smirking sharply. Lael gulped when Stark squeezed his hand painfully.

“Where do you think, you were going with my hand?” He asked, mocking.

Lael jerked, eyes terrified. He was an idiot. Stark repaired his hand. Everything Stark built was a part of him. He told him so himself. Lael was never playing Stark. The tables turned. Stark punched him, and the last thing Lael saw was his smug smirk.

***

Pepper was hurrying, blaming it all on Phil. He was still against it, and she was still adamant to help. Loki did not feel better, if anything he felt worse.

For the outsider eyes he looked calm and composed, as if he came to terms with a loss, and was simply grieving, but Pepper knew better.

It was drugs, cuts and inhuman amounts of alcohol; sleepless nights and “please, let me dies” every other day, but they had a deal and she was not about to break it.

“Oh, you made it,” was the first thing the God drawled, when she rushed through the doors, the glass in hand, a half empty bottle on the table.

“Try not to sound so disappointed.” She growled, catching her breath, while subtly checking him over.

He looked, like a wreck. Tony’s old clothes, that he wore none stop, since his disappearing, were marred by alcohol and dried blood. His glorious hair was tangled, dirty strands covering his face. But even though it was obstructing her vision, she could see dark circles under his lifeless, dull eyes.

He needn’t to be anywhere for three days, and she guessed he drank all this time.  She sighed, her heart breaking for him.

They played this game for seven months already.

He attended every meeting she wanted him to attend, portraying a functional being, but when she could not find enough arguments for him to go, he stayed in the house and got wasted.

He promised her not to kill himself, if she come to visit him every third day. It was a proof that she still hoped, because Loki lost his a long while ago. If she failed to come though, he will die, she had no doubt about it.

“Have you eaten?” She asked, and he shook his head. Pepper scowled, coming closer and putting a bag with take-away in front of him “This is not what we had agreed upon.”

“I am breathing, am I not?” He asked naughty, but took the food.

“That is not enough Loki!” She scolded him, glad that he started eating without the fight.

“Well then next time make sure you word your deal carefully, Potts.” He retorted.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him, but refrained from arguing. He was eating. That was better than nothing. They sat in silence for some time. Loki chewing the food unenthusiastically, and Pepper simply watching over him.

“You still believe, Pepper?” He asked, and she braced herself. This night will be a hard one.

“Yes.” She answered adamant, and he scoffed.

“Why?” He demanded.

“Because it’s not proven otherwise.” She repeated, like she did so many times before.

Pepper stopped asking why he didn’t hope, because one time she pushed he gave her an answer so throughtfull that she almost stopped believing herself. Thus, she settled for their personal cliché.

“I’ve plenty of proof. Your simple mind can’t grasp it.”

She won’t argue that either. Her mind was indeed much simpler than his. He had vast knowledge of the Nine realms, and an understanding of what exactly lay beneath them. That’s why he was devastated. Loki knew exactly how bad it all was.

“I’m blessed, because I’m ignorant, Loki. I got that the first time, but if you insist on dancing I will, and like so many times before you won’t be able to dance away. I promise.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Potts. Jarvis if you may.” He requested and it shocked her. Never he had spoken with the AI, who was keeping his silence, as if in an unspoken agreement.

“Miss Potts, it was ten months since Sir disappeared and as per his request, I’m putting his last will in motion, starting tomorrow.”

Pepper gasped in horror, flinching when Loki smirked at her, a broken thing.

That’s why he ate. A last meal. He will die tonight, probably with a breaking of a dawn. There’s nothing she could say to change that. She knew, but it did not mean she won’t try.

“Loki, please. Ten months are not ten years. At least you owe him that.” She tried, but it fell flat on him.

“People don’t see it.” He said, his voice affectionate. “But Tony is much kinder than I. I made him suffer for ten years. I would make him suffer for eternity out of selfishness, but he wouldn’t. He gave himself enough time to come back if it was possible, but he loved me and thus won’t drag my misery more than necessary. He was truly a treasure and I was never worth his affection. So, stay if you will, Pepper. Plead if it makes you feel better, but when the sun rise I will perish.”

“You will defy his last wish? I am sure he said something about committing suicide.”

Loki’s smirk became softer, almost a smile.

“As I said before. He is much kinder than I.”

Pepper could not take it. He was so calm, serene even. Loki wanted to die. He wished for it, since Tony fell. Her heart broke a bit more and she cried.

He didn’t say anything nor comforted her.

They sat in silence, like the first time, only now she was the one who was shedding tears.

“Do we mean so little to you?” She asked after hours of wallowing in despair.

Soon she will lose them both, because if there won’t be Loki, “no Tony” is guaranteed, and she did not know how to stop it nor how to cope with it.

“That’s not the point, Pepper. You mean a lot to me. You’re my dear and only friend, but he is everything and I cannot function…No. I don’t see a reason to go on. Surely you can understand that.”

“No.” She protested. “I can’t. If he is alive and returns a day after, a year, a minute…He will follow you. Loki, please, if you want to die what is a day to you?”

He scoffed.

“Breathing is agony, Potts. You’re my friend. You insist on it. Let me go. Let me rest in peace.”

“I can’t.” She repeated, like a broken record.

“It matters not.” He offered, and she cried again.

The horizon became lighter. The sun was ready to go up. Pepper trembled and grabbed Loki’s hand.

“Please, Loki. Oh, please, don’t leave me alone.” She pleaded, but his gaze…he was already there. “No, Loki, no.” She sobbed, and then a sudden flash of light disoriented her.

Pepper’s heart stopped. She thought that was the end, but when her vision focused she couldn’t believe her eyes.

There before them stood Tony. He was wearing his usual AC/DC t-shirt and worn-out jeans. He looked a bit ill and tired, as if he was working none-stop for a week, and an unconscious blue-body was laying near his feet, but other than that he was completely fine.

She blinked and blinked again, lost for words. Loki frozen beside her, no doubt, in the same state of shock.

Tony smiled at them, taking them in and then smirked smugly.

“Honey, I’m home.” He said, his voice taunting.

She could not believe the bastard, as it seems Loki could not either, as the moment the words left his mouth Loki teleported and punched him right into his smug face.

“Not a reaction I was hoping for.” Tony drawled, rubbing his jaw. “But I guess I deserved that.”

Loki was standing beside him, livid. He was trembling with effort to keep remotely calm, and Pepper stood up, going past him, brushing his hand slightly.

“Remember, you want him alive.”

The God didn’t even look at her, eyes glued to Tony.

“Hi, Pep.” He said, not looking at her either, his focus entirely on the God before him. “You can beat me later if there’ll be something left of me.”

“Count on it, Mr. Stark.” She growled, walking away.

“Thank you, Ms. Potts.” He answered courtly, and she left allowing lovers their privacy.


	35. The secrets we hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

Rage wasn’t what he anticipated to feel.

He lost him. He thought him dead. It was a never-ending nightmare that refused to fade with first ray of sunlight. It was a limbo, where his primal fear was replaying itself again, again and again.

It ended with a smirk, a cocky comment and infuriating arrogance. He supposed to feel reviled. He supposed to be happy. He supposed to suffocate from all consuming love, but instead he choked on poisonous anger.

Tony was back. Tony was alive, and he could not phantom how the man that stood before him forgave.

“It’s because I didn’t.” His dammed lover offered, concentrating on building a cage around his twin brother. It came easy, amazing Loki for a second, before he remembered how and where exactly he practiced. “Mind changing the location?” He asked, not really a question, because he moved fetching the half-empty bottle and taking a swing. Loki had no options, but to follow.

The ended up on terrace, overlooking the ocean. Tony took a deep breath, laughing.

“Damn, did I missed the view.” He said, turning to him. “So, how bad it is? Do you want to tear me apart or there is some glimpse of mercy?”

“Barely.” Loki offered, his voice tight with supressed violence. “You said something about forgiveness?” The God prompted. The words didn’t actually leave his lover’s mouth, but they knew each other so thoroughly, that there was no need for voicing every thought.

“Yeah, that. It’s complicated. I didn’t think about it much. I was busy being happy, you see. But if to look closely…”

“You wanted to get even.” Loki growled.

“Can you blame me though?” He shrugged nonchalantly, and it was more than the God could take. He snarled, pouncing, grabbing Tony by the neck and squeezing.

“You condemned me to hell.”

“Yeah, take all that and multiply by ten.” Tony hissed.

Loki faltered. Why was he so angry about? He left Tony. His actions were justified. But where they? When he left, they were barely acquainted. This was different. They were different.

“Are we?” Tony rasped.

“We are. At least, I hoped we were.” The God said unsure, his hold loosening.

“I hope we are not.” Tony said sincerely, prying his hand from his neck, to hold it tight. “I don’t know about you, but I’m obsessed with everything that you are, like I was from the start. Life is dull if you are not in it. Life is not needed if you are not a part of it.” He repeated pointedly.

“What was the deal you made with Thor?” Loki asked, seemingly out of the blue.

“I bargained his freedom for your wishes.”

“Was he not surprised that a mere mortal knows of me?” Loki asked, pushing down the burning guilt.

“He was.” Tony added darkly, and Loki swallowed.

“You took me back anyway.”

“I did, because you did all of it to **protect** me.” He emphasized the word, making the God avert his gaze, and he would flee if not for the hand holding him, grounding.

“But you still don’t deny that you did it on purpose…” Loki accused.

“Call it a bonus. It wasn’t my prime goal, as I said. I truly never thought about it, until now.”

“What were you thinking?” The God wondered, moving closer to his lover that he wanted to devour desperately. The rage… it started to fade. Tony had a right to punish him, if just a little.

“You, constantly. I was worried sick. I was dying without you, and it was hell to not to be able to reach out. Thus, I forgive you, and I’m sorry. I was an asshole. Can you, please, forgive me?” His beloved pleaded, taking a step towards him, their noses almost bumping.

Loki chuckled, or was it a whimper? No one cared at the moment.

“Let’s say we are even, and that all is forgiven.”

“I don’t think we are, and I may expect some nasty surprise in the future.” Tony mumbled, brushing their lips, and then swiftly swallowing Loki’s whine in the heated kiss.

“No…may be in a couple of hundreds…” Loki moaned, magicking their clothes off, pushing his beloved until they hit the water.

They resurfaced chuckling, gravitating to each other.

“Miscalculated?” Tony teased, and Loki smirked back, embracing and kissing him deeply.

“You stank of Jotun.” He growled, lapping at Starks neck, and biting none so gently.

Stark pushed, until his back met with the tiles, caging his body and coming deliciously flush with it.

“Rich coming out of someone who forgot to shower.”

“I was busy.” Loki retorted, leaving marks all over his exposed skin.

He missed the taste. He missed the feel of that body pinning him, of those deceptively gentle hands, sliding down his skin teasingly, playing him knowingly; breaking him without effort.

Did it matter, the suffering, the cruelness, the guilt when his very soul vibrated with happiness?

The moans and groans that fell from his lover lips; the greedy arms that dug into him painfully ignited his blood, and he was no better than he, desperately biting and mouthing, bringing him closer.

“More, please, more…” A beginning plea, followed by a possessive kiss and a hard stoke, that made him arch wantonly.

He got it now, how he could overlook the bitterness. Nothing mattered when they crashed and clashed together. He overlooked the pain as well. But was it right? Will it dwell in him, like it did in Tony? Will it break free at some point?

The confident hand stroke his inner thig, creeping to his opening, and Loki snapped.

The God swapped them, growling, eyes ablaze with bitterness. He will lash out, there was no other way to cope.

Tony did not deny him. He endured all the scraps, cuts and curses. Loki was vicious in his revenge, taking him roughly, selfishly. The water turned pink with the blood he spilled, and it was hard to tell when pleasure turned to torment.

But when the cries and pleas subdued, and his head cleared enough to look at his battered lover he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he forgave.

“Had your fun?” His lover rasped, smirking at him, lips bloody.

“Yes.” He said, not hiding the satisfaction, embracing him loosely.

“Good, good.” Tony murmured, squeezing his waist and flipping them again, stunning the God. “Now let me return the favour.”

Loki did not deny him either. He whimpered and pleaded, and screamed, but strictly from pleasure.

After all, Tony was much kinder than he.

***

Loki was laying on the bed, holding his lover tightly, stroking his hair gently. Tony was soundly asleep, safely tucked at his side, and it felt, like a dream.

He wondered if Tony felt the same when he came back, and probably he was. Loki remembered how he looked at him at first, as if he was a mirage and will disappear any moment. The God was sure he had the same haunted fear in his eyes.

He squeezed his mortal.

Loki, also, finally got why Tony hated his family so much. In his eyes, they took Loki away from him, and, since, he loved the God silly, he found the next best thing to put a blame on. Loki found the responsible too.

Yes, he punished his lover, but it was mostly for disobeying. Tony wasn’t really at fault. He was.

Nines, he was such an idiot. If only Tony knew what he had done… But then, he most likely guessed it already, judging by his earlier comment. However, he would not tell him if not asked directly.

Loki smirked.

Tony proved to be such a handful, and brought so much fun, but, then, the God realized from the start that taming this creature will be a challenge that will last for eternity, and, frankly, he wouldn’t want him any other way.

Loki kissed the temple of his beloved, and untangled himself. He didn’t want to leave him but he postponed his twin’s demise long enough.

***

Lael looked broken, and Loki grimaced. Whatever he lived through locked away with his lover on the other side left too many marks, and not enough for Loki to toy with.

Pity, but then he had to endure an enraged Tony for months. Nines only knows what his lover thought of to vent his displeasure. 

“Came to gloat?” Lael asked, a spark of arrogance briefly alighted his otherwise beaten gaze, to be lost again in the dullness.

“The phrase “I came to kill you” would describe my intentions more accurately.” Loki offered, and to his surprise felt no satisfaction. This pitiful creature was not the glorious enemy he longed to kill.

“And what did I say?” His twin taunted, half – smirking. “Do I get to have a last wish?” On the other hand, maybe he still was.

“Depends on the wish.” Loki answered, waving his hand, switching the cameras off. It’s not like he wanted to hide from his lover, but it kind of was his intention. Some things should stay private no matter the closeness. Not to mention things like “retribution.”

“I’d like you to satisfy my curiosity, since, I’m done for, I think it’s not that much to ask.” Lael started, and Loki nodded, encouraging him to continue. “How can you bare to be with him?”

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise, and then laughed, making his twin flinch, because it wasn’t sane or happy, it was dark, cold and calculating, as his gaze was when he looked at Lael.

“You have been tailing me for centuries and still do not know?” The God asked amused, and giggled when his twin blinked at him owlishly. “You didn’t figure it out.” He guessed. “Well, there’s the reason why I’m the best mage in Nines, after all, so no wonder.”

“You knew…” Lael whispered, trembling.

“Of course, I did. I admit I didn’t know who it was specifically, until, I got you locked in the cage.”

“Before or after I maimed your precious monster?”

Loki looked at him, like he was deranged, and Lael gulped. If he knew from the start, then was it all a clever play? Was he tricked?

“Did you plan this?” Lael asked in disbelief.

“I’d go with “foreseen”” Loki purred, grinning, like a starved animal. “I’d have spared you, you know, if you haven’t touched him, that is.” The God hissed, and suddenly Lael found himself burning from the inside out, mouth agape in a silent scream.

“I asked the wrong question…” Lael moaned, when the pain dulled a little.

“Don’t beat yourself, everybody does. Tony is dangerous, uncontrollable, wild and violent, but he is good in the core. He will always choose the right thing, I, though, may not.” Loki smiled serenely, amplifying the pain. “He gives me a safe-place to be _vulnerable._ A place where I can follow my heart, instead of using my head, whereas I work as a break for his madness, so he can express himself without fear of never coming back. Thus, is not the question of _how we can be_ more of _how we could not_.”

Lael arched the last time, his heart stopping from the pain and terror. Loki watched the dying body with bored amusement. It wasn’t as epic as he expected it to be.

***

Loki quietly tip-toed back to bed, only to be met with questioning and wide awake brown eyes. The God sighed, flopping on it ungracefully.

“How long have you been awake?” He asked, turning to look at his lover, who moved to sit next to him.

“I’d say I awoke right after you left.” Tony answered, his voice calm.

“You didn’t follow me, I gather.”

His lover shook his head, shrugging.

“Your family. Your decision. So, you planned this, huh?” Tony asked, and Loki tensed, not asking how he got the information, because Jarvis had a way around his magic; the God was aware, he simply hoped Tony would be asleep. No such luck, it seems.

“No. It’s more, like I saw an opportunity and seized it.” The God explained, praying for his lover not to flip.

“You misjudged the situation royally, though.” His lover teased, and Loki exhaled, glad that Tony took it lightly.

“Yes. Thor was right when he said, that no matter how good I am at predicting, I cannot always guess correctly the workings of a sick mind.”

“That’s why you were so devastated back then, so all-over the place. It struck me as odd, but I overlooked it, since, so much shit was happening around us.” Tony scooted closer, caressing his upper arm. “I won’t ignore it the second time.” He warned.

“Your believe in my ability to show compassion astounds me.” Loki snarked, and then added gravely. “There won’t be a second time. I swear. We barely got out alive, and I’m not ready to lose you again. I’ll never be ready.” Loki whispered, curling into his lover, delighted when those skilful hands started massaging his scalp.

“So, it’s safe to presume that if you ever decide to use a psychopath to assassinate the King, you’ll tell me.”

Loki left out an amused chuckle, nuzzling his lovers stomach.

“Why in Nines we’d need another assassination?” He teased.

“Don’t play dumb, it does not suit you.” Tony growled playfully, tugging at his fair.

“Fine, fine. I’ll tell you. I’ll try to be as honest as I can bare. But, first, my dear beloved, let’s marry.”

“Hmm…” His lover hummed content. “Let’s.”


	36. Forever and always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finaly geting married

Loki was pacing the small room he was confined in till the ceremony begun. He deemed it too be ridiculous, since he and his dear future husband were nowhere near decent, but Pepper insisted they have a sort of traditional wedding and they couldn’t resist her.

He sighed, checking himself in the mirror. 

The outfit suited him well, the dark green of the shirt highlighting his eyes, and dark cloth going perfectly with his alabaster skin.

He smiled at his reflection, approving, and wondered how Tony is dressed. He was sure that no matter what he chose, he would be gorgeous, but was curious all the same.

The tentative knock at the door, broke into his thought, and he frowned glancing at the clock. It wasn’t time yet, so, he opened it tentatively, wondering who it may be.

The figure that was standing there, however, was the last person he expected to see: his mother.

“May I come in?” She asked, unsure, and Loki had a half-mind to turn her away, but decided against it, stepping to the side to allow her entrance. She smiled at him, coming in.

“What brings you here mother?” He inquired in a polite manner, closing the door and facing her.

“I come here to congratulate you and bless your union.” She answered officially, albeit, her voice was warm and full of affection.

“I thank you, but am in no need of your blessings.”  He hissed, bitterness quickly overcoming him.

“Loki, I understand your negative reaction, but cease your petulance, my son.” She said, her voice stern and a vein popped on his forehead.

“How dare you!” He growled at her, advancing, until he loomed over the woman that supposed to love him and protect him, but instead betrayed. “You were cowardly grovelling the best part of your life, allowing that monster to torture me endlessly, never saying a word, never breaking that hell!”

“I couldn’t!” She hissed defensively. “He would have killed you!”

“I longed for it!” He screamed. “Nines, I wanted nothing more to be dead. Did you know what he did to me? How he humiliated me? Did you?”

She nodded, averting her gaze.

“He told me everything. It was a part of my torture. But, I couldn’t find it in my heart to say the words. I wanted you to live, and if I could I’d have protected you.” She said heatedly and Loki snorted.

“I don’t think you would.”

“Don’t accuse so freely!” She growled at him, livid. “Do you even know what I have done for you!?”

“Nothing.” Loki said, and smirked at her cruelly. “You did nothing for me or Lael. You were saving your skin. It’s so very clear now. You could have done so many things, but did none. As then as now, you simply walked away and hid, to return when the dust has settled with sweet words and lies. However, I won’t buy them _mother_. Not anymore. I have found a true home, a man who showed me what love is; how it is to be cherished and cared for. You won’t poison me with your fake drama. I’ve seen your face, and I want you gone.”

She gaped at him, horrified, and he smiled bitter. It was hard not to lash out on her. He could not believe the wickedness she had.

He loved her. He loved Thor, and even Odin had a place in his foolish heart, until recently. Tony opened his eyes on the charade they were playing.

Odin went down first.

He noticed early in his years, that someone was following him. It amused him at first. He thought that it was an admirer who was impressed with his skill so much, he wanted to copy it. Loki did not see any harm in it, being careful not to show the full extent of his power but revealing enough of tricks to his secret admirer to keep him satisfied.

It hasn’t downed upon him, until, Odin locked him up on Asgard. However, then he was livid and abnormally scared for his love, thus, it suited him perfectly. After all, the Allfather tormented him and hatred has already bloomed, and, since, he himself couldn’t do it, he decided to use the stalker.

Naturally, it didn’t go as planned, but he came up victorious, and that was all that mattered.

Thor was the second one.

They never had a strong bond or any kind of meaningful relationship. Thor was always on his father’s side, trying to please him in any way he could, and Loki grew distant. He was humiliated and ridiculed by his older brother as much as he was tormented by Odin. However, he was ready to overlook it all, since, Thor was petrified by his father. Alas, Thor was a bigot. He came here and threatened his beloved. He was the reason Tony ended up in the void, and Loki was sure if he could he would put a leash on him and keep him, as a dog. Thus, when the time is right he will dispose of the fool, as well.

His mother came the last, and hurt the most.

Loki never understood why she allowed Odin to do those things to him. Why she was so meek and reluctant to give him comfort, but he loved her nonetheless, because she gave him something. After the tale, she told, he was livid with the deceased King, and regretted he wasn’t the one who killed him. However, when Tony got lost, he saw her true colours.

She was a coward. A double-faced snake that cared for her skin strictly. She ordered him to forget about Tony, and return to Asgard, where they could reclaim the life they have lost. Loki looked at her disgusted, hissing something biting, and she left deeming him a fool.

Her words made him warry, though, and, since, he had to distract himself somehow, he started digging. It was hard, since, he was not welcomed on Asgard, but nothing that God of lies could not accomplish.

The things he discovered disturbed him greatly. Odin did not kill her family. They died in the uprising, leaving her dishonoured and penniless. She crawled to him herself, and everything went smoothly, until, her past lover returned. Frigg saw an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, but Odin did not let her go, and everything else that followed was already history.

“…the mortal you play with.” He heard her saying, coming from the angry thoughts clouding his mind.

“I do not listen, Frigg.” He answered coldly. “I do not care to. Be gone, and forget that I exist, because I know everything.” He finalised, liking how her mouth snapped closed instantly. She glared at him one more time, and brusquely walked away, opening the door to reveal a stunned Pepper.

“Excuse me?” His lovely friend said icily, when the woman moved pass her, silently. “Is everything alright?” She asked concerned.

“Everything is fine, my dear. Tell me it is time.” He said, smiling at her brightly.

“It is.” She nodded, and they walked hand in hand down the aisle.

***

Tony was fidgeting, eagerly waiting for his fiancé to show up. He, already, regretted that he allowed Pepper to go with this traditional bullshit. He wanted Loki, and he wanted him now. The absence of him made his head feel funny, and all kind of insecure and plainly stupid thoughts were buzzing in his head.

“Calm down, Tony.” Rhodes said amusingly, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

“It’s easy for you to say, Rodney. You’re not the one who marries a sorcerer with a kink for disappearing.” He grumbled, desperate.

The man chuckled, shaking his head.

“I think, it’s safe to say today won’t be one of those days.”

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but his best friend nagged him to look towards the entrance, and when he did his breath caught in his throat.

Loki looked mesmerising. The outfit suited him perfectly, but it was not what caught his attention. The God gloved with happiness. His green eyes were liquid emerald, and smile so soft, Tony had to blink to reassure himself it wasn’t a dream.

He came close and stood next to him, and Tony blinked again, convinced he was dreaming, and, damn if he ever wakes up.

“You look gorgeous.” The God whispered, making him swallow thickly and shift a little to relieve the pressure in certain places. Fuck, that voice did things to him.

“Right back at you, Lo.” He commented, in his teasing manner, catching a heated stare, before priest called their attention.

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Loki Liesmith and Anthony Edward Stark in matrimony commended to be honourable among all; and therefore, is not to be entered lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honour and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?”

Tony squeezed Loki’s hand, catching his tender gaze at him, and they said “Yes” simultaneously, not a drop of doubt in their voices.

The priest nodded, and continued, showing for the best man and maid of honour to give the couple their rings.

“May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Anthony, please, give your vow.”

Tony took the ring from Rodney hand, and turned to face Loki, his vision dangerously blurry. But, he made a deep breath, and took Loki’s hand into his, staring into the finest green determinedly.

“I Anthony Edward Stark promise to listen to you and uncover any bullshit you ever think to create. I swear to pay attention and protect your heart with all I have. I promise to cherish, worship and pamper you; to forgive you and be more mindful safety wise. I give you my ought that without you I won’t go on, and there will be no other as long as I breathe. With this ring I thee wed.” He finished, slipping the ring on his God’s finger, feeling the welcoming buzz in the back of his head. Loki smiled at him happily, squeezing his hand, slight tremors going through him.

“Loki, please, give your vow.”

“I Loki Liesmith promise to tell you the truth in bad or worse. I swear to protect you and to be your shelter whenever or wherever you want me to. I promise to be your home and guide, to give you love when you least deserve it and follow you through hell or towards Valhalla. I swear I won’t abandon you and I will be yours for eternity. With this ring I thee wed.”  Loki whispered, tears, almost, falling down his eyes, and put the ring on Tony’s finger, cherishing the feeling of him settling inside.

“Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long in this world. I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

Tony whimpered subtly, embracing Loki eagerly. The kiss was long and sloppy. They both had cried, but nobody had a heart to tease them about it.

***

The party was long and joyful, but the grooms left early, wishing to indulge in their happiness privately.

Loki was kissing Tony’s skin delighted by the soft sounds escaping him. The initial feverishness settled down, and now he could indulge in his husband’s body. Nines, he could not believe they were married.

“Dear husband of mine, what are you thinking?” Tony purred, making Loki shiver. This will be something hard to get used to.

“Husband” Loki said, just to taste the word, and felt his lover trembling. Good. “I merely pondered on how surreal it all is.”

“I agree.” Tony murmured, coaxing him to go up to catch his lips in a searing kiss. “But if it’s all an illusion. If I went mad or am dead, I take it. I take it all, since, my prize is you.”

“Forever and always yours.” Loki confirmed, teasing him with light pecks.

“Forever and always.” Tony agreed, going up and devouring his husband.


	37. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my dear readers for your support and kudos.  
> I finally finished this story.  
> Hoped you enjoyed it :)

Twenty years later they were standing on a hill, battle raging below. The first troops of Asgard invaded the planet, and they had no other choice but to protect it. His husband was fidgeting next to him, grinning bloodthirsty.

“You’re going down I presume?” He voiced unnecessary question, seeing how the armour already started to envelop his beloved.

“Do you mind?” His unruly husband enquired out of politeness.

“Not much. I was ready for this, since, I _concurred_ you.” Loki offered, conjuring his own.

“Don’t you mean conquered?” Tony asked, curious.

The god smirked at him, coming closer claiming his lips in an angry, possessive kiss.

“No.” He said, when they parted. “We both know that wouldn’t have worked.”

Tony smirked at him, triumphant.

“What a clever alien you are.” He purred, face-plate closing in and off he went straight to the chaos.

“Indeed, I am.” Loki murmured, diving after him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was published under another nickname, but for "reasons" it had to change its "home".


End file.
